It's not that easy
by lacus-destiny
Summary: Kira and Lacus shared something special. However, Kira has to leave. How will this change their lives? How will everything still be normal and will they be able to hold onto their promises? FINAL CHAPTER UPLOADED - COMPLETE.
1. Looking back at the past

**IT'S NOT THAT EASY**

Lacusdestiny: Hi! Another fanfic at least. Well, I referred it on real life experience. Hope you like how it was made and hopefully you could relate on the situations. Enjoy! Ü

**CHAPTER 1:**

**Looking back at the past**

As the girl rush off to school, she picked up her needed things, grabbed her cellphone and rushed to the door. Her school was just walking distance from their home, and day by day she just walked her way to class. Inside the room, everyday, she entered it cheerfully and free-worriedly. Sat on her chair, opened her book and starts reading, waiting for their professor to come in and start a lesson.

This was the regular day to day doings of a simple college girl, Lacus Clyne, who always wanted to live simply and enjoy life's road. But never to see, in this cheerful face, hides a very sweet but also a truly unforgettable past.

_(So let me take you to Lacus' past and let you realize how she became a very cheerful person, despite of what's behind her it....)_

_It was another day, like always, going to school, doing class chores and everything. Then when she entered the room, a boy walked towards her, and gave her a very sweet morning greet._

"_Hi Lacus! Goodmorning!" he said_

"_Hello Kira!" replied Lacus_

_Kira Yamato was a very close friend of Lacus since grade 4. Until they were 4th year students, Lacus and Kira always remained close to each other. Some students always thought they're just more than friends, but they always ignore it, for them, as long as they know the truth, there's nothing to worry about._

_It was Friday that day, Kira asked Lacus to go out after class._

"_Ummm..... Lacus?" he asked_

"_Yes Kira?" _

"_I was just wondering if it is okay if you go out with me after class."_

"_......"_

"_Don't worry, it's not a date!" he immediately added_

"_I know. Ü... Sure!"_

"_Great! Thanks"_

"_No problem"_

_And so, after class, they both went to the mall. Kira walked Lacus to a near sundae (ice cream) shop_

"_So....what do you like?" he asked_

"_Me.....m....me?"_

"_Yeah. Don't worry, my treat"_

"_Ahhh..... You choose."_

"_For you? Ummmm..... Okay so, it'll be one strawberry sundae crème and Choco crème fudge"_

_And so, they both ate and finished their treats. Kira was looking quite uncomfortable and Lacus noticed this. She got curious also...'why in the world, Kira thought to ask me out? As far as I know, there is no important occasion or anything.... I wonder'_

"_Well, are you done?" Kira asked with a smile like always_

"_Yeah"_

"_Shall we go?"_

"_Sure"_

_As they walk to the park near the mall, they sat on a bench placed close to a fountain at the center. Kira was more strange than usual, in his eyes you could see the strange things he's trying to keep inside._

_Lacus was now worried, and tried to asked if there's something wrong_

"_Kira?" she questioned calmly "Is there something wrong?"_

"_Huh? No, of course..... Not-..."  
_

"_Kira is there something. . . . You wanna talk about?"_

"_......"_

"_You know you can always tell me anything. . . . Come on"_

"_La- . . . . Lacus I. . . . I've been thinking of . . . . . of telling you something"_

"_What is it?"_

"_. . . . . Ummm. . . . Never mind. Let's go home, it's getting late Ü" he added "I'll take you home"_

_Lacus wasn't able to comment or even pursue to ask Kira and she just simply ignored it and went home._

_On their way home, Kira tried his best to remain as he is. He tried to cover up what was deep inside his mind._

"_Lacus, what course are you thinking of taking on your 1st year of college?" Kira asked normally_

"_Ummm.... I'm not sure of it yet, why?"_

"_Nothing, oh, so here we are. This is your home already, right?"_

"_Yup!" (",)_

"_So . . . . . . . until tomorrow, ahh, on Monday. Bye! And thanks"_

"_Bye! And thank YOU! Take care! (",)" Lacus replied sweetly_

_As Kira was walking home, he was thinking what to do... 'How can I tell and explain everything? Even me myself, until now, can't take the truth that this is going to happen. How? For I have promised to stay and be with her always . . . . Then . . . I will just leave her immediately like that! What kind of a friend am I? Think Kira, think!'_

_Weekends passed and so at last it was Monday. Lacus went on school as usual and was quite shocked for what she arrived on._

_Her classmates and others where all talking to Kira, who was dressed formally that day and some of their classmates even gave 'remembrance' gifts to him. She can hear almost everyone saying 'take care', 'be back soon', 'we'll miss you', 'don't forget us', and 'good-bye'. _

_Lacus was too confused on what was happening around her, until, Kira saw her and immediately approached her._

"_Kir- . . . . Kira, what's all this?" she asked confusingly "what do they mean? I'm afraid I don't understand . . . "_

_Kira just kept quiet for some time, the other students realize what confusion is happening and decided to let them have their time. So, Kira and Lacus were left alone inside the room._

_Kira slowly held Lacus' hand and he felt that Lacus was quite scared of whatever he could tell her._

"_Kir . . . . . Kira?" (Sobs)_

"_Lacus . . . . . Lacus listen to me . . . I . . . I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier . . ."_

"_Didn't tell me what?"_

"_Look, my parents suddenly decided to leave for Orb, and it was a very sudden decision that even I cannot take a certain choice until now. Lacus I . . ."_

"_You're leaving for Orb? But . . . . "_

"_I know. That's why I'm solemnly sorry for not telling you- Look, I can't find the courage to say . . . . . to say Good-bye . . "_

"_. . . . . . . . . . ."_

_Kira and Lacus didn't notice that they're both much affected for what happened; they didn't even notice they're slightly crying..._

"_I'm afraid, I can't do anything now. We're scheduled to leave this morning . . . . And I just wanted to say good-bye"_

"_I thought, I thought you'd promise to be there for me always . . . "_

"_I did. And I will never forget that, even though we're far from each other, always remember, I'm always there for you, you will always be with me, in my mind . . . my heart, you'll always stay beside me and I'll be the same to you"_

"_Kira"_

_Kira caressed Lacus' cheek and hugged her tightly, it was the first hug Kira did to Lacus. Honestly, Lacus could feel the warmth of his embrace, and at the same time, w/o ensuring that . . . that embrace could also be the last. So, Lacus hugged him back until they break their connection. Kira stood up and picked up his things . . . _

"_It's truly hard to say this, but I have to, Lacus . . . . Good- . . . good-bye . . "_

_Lacus was speechless, she couldn't understand, but even though Kira's there, there in front of her, saying good-bye, she still can't understand why she cannot take to believe the reality that it really was Kira, Kira's the one saying those words to her._

"_Kira . . . . . . . I-"_

"_Lacus, promise me you'll never forget me . . . . . we'll always keep on remembering each other . . . . no matter how long it would take for the next time we'll be able to meet again . . . . can you promise me that?"_

"_I promise . . . . with all of me . . . . you'll always stay inside my mind and in my heart, no matter how long it will take . . . . . I'll wait for the time we'll meet again . . . . . . . . . . . . Can you promise me you'll be back? (sobs)"  
_

"_I promise . . . . . take good care of yourself . . . . bye Lacus"_

"_(sobs) Bye . . . . "_

_And the two sadly bid farewell, not having a clue when will the time came that they will meet again . . . . . But having their promises embedded inside their hearts, their words to each other and everything that connects them, ensues great hope, that it'll be soon that they'll see each other again. . . ._

I hope you quite understand my narration on their past. I know it doesn't indicate what happened on each scene clearly, but hope you understand why that past is memorable to Lacus . . . .

Lacusdestiny: Hello! This is my first chappy, and hope you understand it. If you ask me, it really is hard to say good-bye, especially if that person is the one you love most in the world. And also, w/o ensuring that he/she will not forget you. Okay, so R&R pls. and hope you liked it. If there are any comments, pls. tell me or email me at -Bye! Ü


	2. The past returns

**IT'S NOT THAT EASY**

Lacusdestiny: Hi again! Can't wait to update this fic, I love it! Thanks for the reviews and suggestion, I appreciate it much. I hope you'll continue reading this cause this is so meaningful if you ask me. Hope you've been touched by the first chapter. So . . . here goes the 2nd chappy! (",)

**CHAPTER 2:**

**The past returns**

As Lacus had finished her class, she went on the mall to visit the bookstore; there she met Cagalli and Athrun.

"Hi Cagalli! Hello Athrun!" she greeted cheerfully

"Oh, hi Lacus!" replied Cagalli, waving her hand in return

Lacus rushed towards the two, she was glad to see them there. Athrun smiled as Lacus ran towards them, wearing her own cheerful and natural face.

"I'm so glad you're here" Lacus began

"We're absolutely grateful to see you again. So . . . how's our school going?" Athrun replied

"Fine. It's been quite different since you two left. You're not commonly visiting there these past few days. Why?" Lacus talked back

"Sorry about that. We've been having a hectic schedule in class, the lessons I'm taking is not that easy (",)" Cagalli answered "Afterall, my father's been planning of sending me to Orb. He told me I should visit there . . . . But. . "

"But what??? Sooner or later, whether you like it or not, the time will come that you'll be the leader of Orb. So . . . I think it's better if you let yourself be familiar w/ that place"

They talked and talked while they're heading to seat on the bench, placed outside the bookstore. Athrun insisted to stay inside; he was browsing on some books . . .

After what Lacus had said, Cagalli shook her head down, looking a bit sad

"Cagalli? Did- did I say something wrong?" Lacus asked immediately

"No. Of course not. It's just that . . . . . I've been feeling quite worried in that factor" Cagalli answered

"Why would you be worried?"

"It's just that- . . . . ."

Then, Cagalli glanced at Athrun, who looked at her back with a very sweet smile. Cagalli smiled back and continued her lines

"that I can't leave him . . . . . ." continued Cagalli

Lacus saw where Cagalli was looking at a moment ago, and saw the sadness in her bestfriend's eyes

"I understand. It's Athrun. You can't leave or even forget him . . . . . . I know how you feel Cagalli, and you know . . . Athrun is so lucky, because he have someone like you" Lacus replied looking a bit sad

"Lacus . . . . . are you okay?" she asked with concern

Lacus slightly wiped her eyes "Yeah. Of course! I think we should go now"

"Yeah. Come on, let's go"

They both went inside the bookstore to call Athrun. And the three ate lunch together, and they bonded much on that day. Soon, time passed and it was already time to go home.

"So I guess I should be going now" started Lacus

"We too" replied Athrun

"We'll call on you when we can bond with you again" Cagalli followed

"I'd be waiting on that. See you guys! Bye!" And Lacus cheerfully bid farewell to her friends

On her way home, she was wondering why in the heck she is thinking about only one person 'Why is it that Kira is in my mind?' she kept on thinking and thinking until she finally arrived at home.

Lacus was surprised to see her mother waiting for her outside

"Mom! What are you doing here? (",) I'm so surprised to see you!" she rushed hurriedly and hugs her mom

"Well, I've decided to stay with you for a while. I've been worried and kept on thinking how your life living alone is going. I hope you don't mind Lacus"

"Of course not! I'd be happy if you stay here with me, as long as you like. (",)"

And they both entered the house. They ate dinner and slept together.

The next morning, it was Saturday, again. Lacus woke up earlier and fixed a delicious breakfast for her mom. Then she received a text from Cagalli 'Lacus, Athrun and I were planning to meet Dearka and Mir this afternoon, I was just wondering if you would wanna come'

Suddenly, Lacus' mom woke up. They eat together and Lacus asked her mom if ever she could come

"Mom, Can I come with Cagalli and Athrun? They wanted me to join them in meeting our other friends, Dearka and Mir. Can I come?"

"Of course you can"

"But, I don't want to leave you here alone"

"I'll be fine, besides, Yzak's mom called and she told me that she'll drop by this afternoon for a visit, so, I will be having a companion here. All I want is for you to have fun, okay?"

"Okay, thanks mom!" Lacus embraced her mom and rushed to her room. She took a bath, fixed herself and went on her way

She met Athrun and Cagalli on a café and they all went to the mall to meet Dearka and Mir.

They all spent the day bonding, they went shopping, watched movies, went on ice skating . . . their next stop was the sundae ice cream shop.

Lacus was stopped when they arrived on that place

"Lacus, why?" Miriallia stopped and asked

But Lacus was speechless, and suddenly, things came into her mind

'"_So....what do you like?" he asked_

"_Me.....m....me?"_

"_Yeah. Don't worry, my treat"_

"_Ahhh..... You choose."_

"_For you? Ummmm..... Okay so, it'll be one strawberry sundae crème and Choco crème fudge"_

"Lacus!" Cagalli slightly shouted, shaking her bestfriends' shoulder

"Ohh! Sorry . . . I was just . . . never mind" Lacus was awakening from her trance.

They all sat on a table and ordered their ice creams. While waiting for their treats, Dearka began to tell stories about the latest stories about him, Mir and the others. Almost all of the stories were funny and they all enjoyed it. They shared more stories and laughed with each other.

But Lacus was not that much happy when they started to eat their ice creams. Cagalli ordered for her and she ordered strawberry sundae crème for Lacus. The four were already finished with their treats but Lacus was not. She looked like she was thinking of a very, very deep thing.

"_Well, are you done?" Kira asked with a smile like always_

"_Yeah"_

"_Shall we go?"_

"_Sure"_

These are the things inside Lacus' mind, until . . .

"Lacus?" Athrun calmly asked "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, sorry . . . I'm done with my treat! (",)"

The four looked at each other and then to Lacus

"What??? Why are you all staring at me like that?" Lacus asked

"Hey, Lacus are you thinking of something . . . or rather someone?" Dearka asked. And it made Lacus loose her smile. Her face slightly turned sad

Mir noticed it and slightly bumped Dearka's elbow. Dearka wanted to react but he saw his girlfriend's reaction and he just remained silent.

"Aaahhh, Dearka was just trying to ask if you have a problem. He didn't mean anything more than that. (",)" Athrun hurriedly followed

"What are you talking about??? Guys, don't worry, I'm fine, okay? Stop thinking about me and I'm not thinking of anything. I was just worried for my mom, that's all"

"Your mom? You mean she's here?" Mir asked

"Yap! She came yesterday. I was so surprised; she told me Yzak's mom will be dropping by at our house today and she insisted that I come with you, so I came. I was also excited in meeting you guys"

"We're grateful that you chose to join us. We're really looking forward in seeing your mom again. - Wait a minute! Why don't we go with Lacus and also have a chance to visit her mom also" Cagalli brilliantly suggested

"An excellent idea!" Dearka and Mir approved

"Gee, how I wish I could come. . . ." remarked Athrun

"Why? Do you have something else to do honey?" Cagalli sadly asked

"I'm sorry, but Yzak called me this morning. He told me we should meet at exactly 4:00 in the afternoon. A very important thing perhaps, because he really wanted me to come" Athrun sadly replied

"So . . . you can't go with us?" Mir clearly asked

"Somehow like that" Athrun answered

"Then I guess we should be leaving you now" Dearka suggested.

But Cagalli was obviously sad. She doesn't want to leave her boyfriend and Lacus easily noticed it.

"No!" Lacus quickly said

"What do you mean no?" Athrun began

"I mean, I really wanted you to come with me and have a visit to my mom, which would be great. But if ever Athrun couldn't come, I'm sure Cagalli won't be able to have some fun" Lacus finished

"You have a point there Lacus" Dearka answered

"I know. And I know how Cagalli would feel. Am I right Cagalli?" She asked Cagalli sweetly

Cagalli shyly nodded and Athrun reached for her hand

"Guys, I know this is not that polite attitude, but, if you don't mind, I would rather suggest that you go visit my mom some other time. That is, if it is okay with you" Lacus suggested politely to her friends

"I've been thinking about the same thing. So what do you guys think?" Mir followed

"That would be fine to me" Dearka replied

"Same to us" Athrun and Cagalli followed

"I apologize, but don't worry, I would be calling all of you when will the time I'll meet you guys again and we'll all go to our house, and also, maybe we could have a small party or reunion there. That would be more exciting!" Lacus cheerfully told them

Soon, Athrun watch alarmed showing '3:45 pm' and Cagalli saw it too. Lacus grabbed her cellphone and saw the time also. She texted someone which is unknown to the others

"I'm sorry guys but I have to go now" Athrun sadly said

Lacus' cellphone beeped and she quickly read the message- It was Yzak

"Bye honey" Athrun bid _good-bye_ to his girlfriend, kiss Cagalli on the cheek and waved goodbye. But before he could get further, Lacus called on him

"Athrun!" She called

"Yes Lacus" Athrun replied

"Take Cagalli with you"

"What are you talking about Lacus? That could be an important meeting not needing my presence" Cagalli quickly answered

Athrun was speechless and so was Dearka and Mir

"No it's okay. I asked Yzak if Athrun could take you on his meeting with him today and he said 'no problem' he also said that it would be great cause Yzak would also be able to chat with Cagalli after a quite long time of not seeing each other (",)"

"Really? I mean, you asked Yzak that?" Athrun followed with a great smile

"Yap! I know and I saw from your eyes you're both not happy, so I decided to make a move, and it was successful" Lacus answered cheerfully

"Hurry now or you'll be late" Dearka reminded

"Thanks Lacus! And you too Dearka and Mir! See you guys some other time! Bye!" The two ran to Athrun's car and went on their way. Meanwhile, Dearka and Mir also said goodbye to Lacus, they said their planning to visit Nicol's new place and they soon departed each other.

Again, Lacus was left alone. She soon decided to go home.

(Suddenly, when she arrived on their house....)

Lacus opened the door and was planning to surprise her mom, but nothing less she could know, that the one whose gonna be surprised is she herself.

"Mom I'm home!!!" She entered the door cheerfully. Her mom was at the living room and quickly stood up by the time she opened the door.

There was someone sitting at their couch . . . .

Her mom rushed towards her and kissed her on her cheeks.

"Oh, Lacus you're here!" her mom replied cheerfully

"Yeah! Umm . . . I must be going upstairs now, I think you still have your guest to entertain. I'll just go to my room, fix myself and then I'll go down as fast as I could so that I could also entertain our visitor. (",)" She suggested respectfully. But before she could leave her mother, she grabbed Lacus' arm and was telling her something

"Ahh, actually dear, this is not my visitor" her mother started

"Not your visitor? Then who might be our guest at this time of the afternoon?" Lacus questioned confusingly

Her mother joined her to the living room for her to see who her visitor is. And when she saw the face of that person, Lacus was superbly speechless.

"Dear, he was waiting for you since Yzak's mom bid goodbye to me" her mother started again

Then, the boy stood up and called onto her name

"Long times no see Lacus" he said

Lacus was even more speechless. At that moment, she could be considered as a mute person. And suddenly, a tear fall from her eyes

"Kir- . . . . Kira?" Lacus at last spoke

Lacusdestiny: Well, this was the 2nd chappy. How do you like it? Well, I wanted to know what you say about this fic. And so, I will be working on to the next chapter, don't worry I'll try to update soon! (",) And please, R&R! And also thank you for your reviews. I hope you like it! Ciao! Ü


	3. A song for you

**IT'S NOT THAT EASY**

Lacusdestiny: Well here I am again! I really can't take not to update soon. Well, I really appreciate your reviews, Thanks a lot. Well, I just wanted to say something in advance, There will be a little sad, stupid, a bit irritating part on this fic going on after. But I'm not sure of what chapter. Well, the reason why I'm telling you this because I wanted you to be aware about the things you're gonna read onwards. Hope you don't get too irritated because those scenes would probably add life to this fic. Well, sorry for quite a long opening remark…. So here's the 3rd Chappy, enjoy! Ü

**CHAPTER 3:**

**A song for you**

Lacus was totally speechless. She didn't expect something like this, rather someone, would be the one who will welcome her home that day.

Lacus went closer to Kira while her mom left them on the living room for a while. She thought they must have a time on their own.

"Kira? Is that really you?" Lacus asked while sobbing a bit

Kira smiled at Lacus and held her hand

"It is me. It's been three years since I left here, is it?" Kira answered

Lacus nodded and a tear fell from her eyes

Kira saw it and he put his hands on Lacus' face to wipe the tears that soon fell continuously

"Why are you crying?"

"Nothing. It's just that . . . . I was so surprised for your return"

"Are you not happy?"

"Of course I'm happy! I'm totally happy Kira!"

And because of her emotion, Lacus hugged Kira tightly, who hugged her back as the same. They've missed each other so much. And you can really see in both of them the happiness in seeing each other again.

"I've missed you so much" Kira whispered into Lacus' ears while hugging her

"I've missed you too" Lacus whispered back

They both then faced each other and smiled greatly in front of their own faces

Soon, Lacus' Mom entered the living room and saw the two happily telling stories to each other

"Lacus, maybe you wanted to invite Kira for dinner this evening?" Lacus mom interrupted with a joyous smile

Lacus stood up and so as Kira

"Oh, of course. Kira, my mom and I were wondering if ever you wanted to have dinner here with us." Lacus cheerfully asked

" . . . . . . . .Ummm . . "Kira shyly thought

"Come on Kira. I insist" Lacus mother insisted with a smile

"If you don't mind" Kira respectfully replied

"Great. So I'll be fixing the dining table for the three of us" Lacus' mother ended their conversation

"Let me help you" Lacus followed "Kira, wait here for a while okay? I'll just go help my mom fix our dinner"

"Okay. Ummmm, Lacus?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I take a look at the pictures? If you don't mind" Kira shyly asked

"Sure" Lacus cheerfully answered

So Kira took an album from the bottom of the center table at the living room and started to browse on the pictures. Incidentally, Kira picked the latest album and it was Lacus'. He saw pictures of Cagalli with Athrun, a few solo shots also, some parties and outings and Dearka and Mir. But what really caught Kira's eyes were Lacus' photos with Yzak. In the photos they look so close to each other. Not to mention that Yzak doesn't look so arrogant anymore. They looked like they were already boyfriend and girlfriend

'_Do they already have a relation?'_ Kira asked himself. Not knowing what was going onto himself, Kira somehow felt a bit sad. _'What is happening to me?'_

"Kira, dinner's rea . . . . . . dy" Lacus slowly approached him when she saw that Kira's holding one of her pictures with Yzak

Kira quickly tried to reply but he saw something different in Lacus' eyes. He saw that Lacus was looking at the photo he was holding that time

"Oh, sorry. Maybe I shouldn't touched these photos" Kira started

"No, It's okay" Lacus replied while Kira was trying to put the album back. But when he picked the album up, another photo of Lacus and Yzak fell.

"Oh" Kira picked the photo up "Seems like you and Yzak had been close" Kira cheerfully said

"Yeah, we've been" Lacus answered

They both went to the dining table to eat supper. They were chatting and happily telling stories while eating.

Soon, Kira said thank you and bid good-bye to Lacus' mother

"I guess I'd be going now Ma'am. Thank you for the wonderful dinner" Kira respectfully ended

"You're very much welcome young man. And thank you also for staying here with us for dinner" Lacus mother happily replied

"The pleasure's mine. Thank you again. And good bye" Kira went outside with Lacus following him

The two were already outside and it was already 8:00 in the evening

"Thank you for the very nice dinner Lacus" Kira started

"Don't mention it. Wait Kira, did the others know about your return? Cagalli and the others I mean" Lacus followed

"Not yet. I'm planning of contacting them tomorrow, so we'll be able to see each other. I'll be calling on you too Lacus" Kira happily replied

"I'll be waiting on that"

"Thanks again"

"You're welcome. See you again!"

"See ya! Bye!"

"Bye Kira!"

And then Kira went on home. He rode on his car and on his way; some things are getting into his mind

'_Do they have a relation? Why am I thinking these kinds of thins? I shouldn't be like this. It's unfair if I don't take it. But why can't I take to admit the truth If ever Yzak and Lacus are just more than friends? Why? It would be unfair for Lacus if I won't take the possible truth. Why Kira, why?' _

Kira kept on thinking and thinking and soon, something different came into his mind

'_I must not be like this. The thing I must be thinking right now is how to explain what is the real reason of my return without any sayings. Not to mention I would rather go back to Orb as soon as possible…. Before any other things happen. Their lives surely are in a wonderful condition at present… I hope. They probably won't allow me to go back in such a rush, in spite the fact that Lacus will not be able to understand my reason easily . . . . But I must. I wouldn't want Lacus to be confused… All I wanted is to keep her happy no matter what the circumstances are…'_

The next day, Kira called onto Cagalli which is currently with Athrun . . . .

"Hello?" Cagalli asked

"Hi Cagalli" Kira greeted

"I'm sorry who are you? Your number's not registered in my phone, so I'm afraid I don't know you" Cagalli replied

Athrun, while driving, slightly looked at his girlfriend

"Try to guess Cagalli" Kira teasingly followed

Cagalli thought deeply and then . . . "Kira!!" she shouted

Athrun was quite surprised and he stopped the car.

"What the……?" Athrun mumbled

"Hi Cagalli. It's me alright. Thought you've forgotten the tune of my voice already" Kira happily replied

"Oh my goodness! When did you arrive? Where are you? Did the others know about this already? What?!" Cagalli excitedly resumed

Athrun was speechless. He did not know what to say because he was too surprised. Kira didn't make a call or a text that he'll be coming back.

"Easy on it sis. One question at a time. I only have one mouth to answer" Kira cheerfully replied

Athrun looked at Cagalli and Cagalli saw her boyfriend looking like he wanted to know who she was talking to

"Hold on a sec" Cagalli hold onto Kira

"Cagalli, is it really Kira you're talking with?" Athrun calmly asked

Cagalli nodded with a great big smile. "Wait, here's Athrun"

She gave the phone to Athrun and Athrun started "Kira? Is that really you?"

"Athrun! It's great to hear you again!" Kira cheerfully answered

"It is you. Why haven't you called me to let me know you're already coming back?"

"I really planned this. Though I couldn't surprise all of you. It's been a long time since I left, ei?"

"Yeah. We've missed you a lot. Lacus missed you. Did she already know about your return?"

"Yeah. She's the first one to know" Kira assumed

"Great" Athrun happily responded

"Listen Athrun. I was wondering if ever we could meet each other. All of us. I'm really looking up in seeing all of you after three long years"

"That's excellent! I'll call on to Dearka, Mir and the others okay? When do you like to meet?"

"Can it be now? I really, really want to see you guys. There's something I wanted to tell you… Something really important"

"Okay, no problem. I'll call you again after I'm done calling the others" The Athrun bid goodbye to his bestfriend.

After he put down the phone, Athrun noticed that Cagalli was looking worried.

"Is there anything wrong? You seemed so worried Cagalli. Are you sure you're feeling well… You want me to take you home now?" Athrun started to ask his girlfriend.

"No, no. There's no problem. I was just wondering…"

"Wondering what?"

"What could Kira and Yzak's meeting be, this time?" Cagalli wondered

"You're right. Something did change. I almost forgot that Lacus and Yzak already have a relation. Didn't think about it earlier"

"Me neither. I wonder if Lacus know about Kira's return already" Cagalli started to think again

"She did"

"Huh?"

"Lacus did know that Kira was here already. In fact, she was the first one to know about it"

"Okay. . . Wait a minute…"

"Why? What is it?"

"If Lacus was the first to know, did she tell Kira about her relation with Yzak?"

"That . . . I don't know"

They just left their wondering behind first, and then started to call on the others. Athrun called Nicol, Tolle, and Yzak. While Cagalli called onto Dearka, Miriallia and Kuzzy.

Then Lacus was also acknowledged by Kira about his plan and she was excited as every one else.

"That would be great Kira!" Lacus agreed

"I know. I'll be calling on you to where we're all going to meet" Kira ended and Lacus put her phone down.

As she put her phone down, one more thing came into her mind before getting herself ready…

'_Yzak would be there too. I hope… I will not make any serious thoughts about it. I'm sure Kira would understand… I hope… I really do hope so'_

Then she realized what craziness she was thinking at that time

"What kind of mind do you have Lacus! What would Kira care if Yzak's your boyfriend. Do you still think that Kira still love you after three years of not meeting each other? That's nonsense! Sure Kira has met many girls there, and also he needs to go on with his life!!" Lacus told herself while she was dressing up.

'_But are you sure you don't love him anymore just because you answered yes to Yzak' _Lacus added to her thoughts before fixing her long pink hair.

As she was fixing, she didn't notice that her mom was outside her room door. Her mom accidentally heard everything she said to herself and was concerned about her daughter's present condition. She entered the room and Lacus was quite shock.

"Mom! How long have you been out there?" Lacus started to ask

Her mom just smiled slightly and approached her "Long enough to hear your thoughts, dear"

As her mom answered her like that, Lacus' face turned red and was speechless. Her head was low and couldn't even see her true emotions

"Honey, why don't you tell me everything clearly? I am your mother, and sure is ready to listen" her mother soothed her

"Mom…… I don't know what's happening to me- I… I just don't understand the things I am experiencing now" Lacus answered sadly

"What kind of things? If you ask me, wonderful things are happening to you presently. You have a very nice boyfriend, your friends are lovely and caring, and now, your bestfriend Kira has returned. What more could you ask for?" Her mom confusingly asked

Suddenly, Lacus phone rang

"Excuse me mom, just a sec" She cheerfully excused

"Hello?" Lacus answered

"Hi Lacus"

"Kira!"

" So, are you all set?" He happily asked

"Yap! Where will I be going now? Where's the destination?"

"No, you don't need to move any muscle."

"What do you mean? I'm afraid I don't understand"

"I'll be coming over to fetch you up"

"What? Why?"

"Why not? Don't you like me to pick you there?"

"No it's not that. It's just; I can go there by myself"

"Lacus" Kira sounded like he was scolding Lacus for her naughtiness

"Oh, okay. I'll wait for you"

"Sure. Don't go anywhere okay?"

"Yes. See you later"

"Bye"

As Lacus put her phone down, she saw her mom's face looking a bit happy. She looks like she was laughing but her mom's trying to prevent it

"What so funny mom?" Lacus confusingly asked her mother

"Nothing. I'll help you fix your hair, before Kira comes"

And so, Lacus' mom and she herself fixed her long pink hair into a ponytail with braids and the curly ends are twisted to make it look better.

"There, you look just fine" her mom praised

Lacus showed her beautiful smile until the doorbell rang

"That's Kira. I will be going now mother. Bye!"

She kissed her mother's cheek and went downstairs to see Kira

"Bye dear! Have fun!" her mother replied while waving

Downstairs, Lacus opened the door and saw Kira looking great also

"You look wonderful Ms. Clyne" Kira formally greeted Lacus

"Thank you. You looked great too Mr. Yamato" Lacus answered

Then they both happily rode Kira's car and went on their way.

On the road, Kira was a bit quiet and looking a bit nervous

"Anything wrong Kira?" Lacus asked with concern

"Nothing. There's nothing wrong. A bit nervous I guess; it's been a while since I saw every one of them" Kira answered while looking more nervous than before "And now I don't know anything to lessen my nervousness" Kira shyly admitted that he was extremely nervous

Lacus smiled wonderfully and put her hand on Kira's shoulder. Kira was looking confused '_why is she acting like this? It's not like her to hold me'_

Then Lacus sang a beautiful song

"In this quiet night I'm waiting for you…….." Lacus sang beautifully "But time can't erase, the love that we made… With the stars in the sky…" "Hold me close……... Until she ended "into the quiet night"

(Sorry, that's all I know in Lacus' song. Some of the phrases, that's why…. Uhmm, I know it's totally incomplete. And how rude of me to include it, but it was really a beautiful song, so even though I don't know the whole song, I tried to include some of its phrases. If ever you know the song, maybe you could just insert the other phrases that are not included. Hehehehehe)

"Better?" Lacus cheerfully asked

'_Her voice… I can't believe I'm hearing it again. And her song… her song is so wonderful…'_

"Lacus…"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me- why you sang that song?" Kira questioned

"I sang that song for you; to soothe your nervousness somehow. I do hope it did…"

'_She sang that song…… for- for me? A song for me?' Kira thought_

"A… A song for me?"

"Yes. **A song for you**. Why? Didn't you like it? I really hope it did soothe you well..."

"It did. Thanks" Kira agreed with a smile. Until they finally arrived at the place

As they entered the place, Cagalli was the first one to see Kira. She was quite speechless and rushed towards her brother; hugging him tightly and showing how happy she was of seeing him again, Cagalli couldn't take to say anything at all.

Athrun and the others just smiled brightly in seeing Kira while he was recently being hugged by his own sister.

Meanwhile, Lacus sat beside her boyfriend Yzak, who was sitting with the others and was also very happy of Kira's return.

"Hi Lacus" Yzak started

"Hello Yzak" Lacus replied

Then Kira sat along with Cagalli and Athrun. He was so happy because Tolle, Mir, Dearka, Nicol, Kuzzy, Yzak and Cagalli and the others were there. They were complete. His bestfriends Athrun and Lacus was there also.

"I couldn't refuse not to hug you. You've been gone for three years! And I've missed you so much Kira" Cagalli happily started

"I've missed you too as much as you've missed me" Kira happily replied

And then Kira faced everyone else.

"Welcome back Kira" Athrun stated

"It's great too see you again buddy" Dearka remarked . . .

And so as the others. Until . . .

"I hope you'll be staying here for a long time Kira" A voice started his statement. Yzak greeted Kira nicely as nice as the others did.

Lacus, on the other hand was speechless at that moment.

A few minutes passed and they've greeted each other enough. Kira ordered food for all of them and they were surprised.

"Kira? What's all this? You didn't have to prepare food for us. We can order" Cagalli started

"No, no. I started this party, so everything that includes here, everything is from me. I wanted you guys to enjoy and have fun. That's the only thing I wanted you to have" Kira cheerfully answered

They had a very, very nice party. They've been spending half of the day at the place in certain hotel which Kira hired for the whole day. Until they finally finished their lunch and things being done was quite relaxing at that time. They were all sitting on the living room of the place and things are slowly getting a bit of a serious part. Until . . .

"Guys . . . I was so happy to be with you again. And I really appreciate your warm welcome for me. But . . . there is another reason why I wanted to meet you guys in such a bit hurry . . ." Kira slowly stated

"What is it Kira?" Athrun interrogated

lacus-destiny: Okay!!! Stop right there! I know I have updated a bit late really, a little lack of time making the fic but I hope it did please you in this chapter. I know there are so many incomplete scenes and statements but that was really part of it. I hope you do understand what happened in the 3rd chappy and as usual, I wanted to hear comments, suggestions, compliments if ever and I will be appreciating it much. Again, thanks and hope you liked the way the story flows. And please keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks again, and until the next chapter! Ciao! Ü


	4. The truth

**IT'S NOT THAT EASY**

Lacus-destiny: Hello! It's time to start the 4th chappy. Well, before I begin, I want to thank those who reviewed for this fic of mine. Well, if you want Kira and Lacus to be together now, well, I'm sorry to say but it's not gonna happen for now. FOR NOW! Hehehehehe, of course that'll happen, but just wait and see. I have fixed this fic already, and I love it so much. I hope you'll stick in reading it so you will know how it'll end. By the way: Maybe you'll get quite confused on how Yzak acted, well, you'll see the reason about his change onwards, ummm… not sure on what chappy. Well, enjoy! R&R! 4th chappy here we come! Ü

**CHAPTER 4:  
The truth **

As Athrun asked the question, Kira became silent and looking a bit nervous.

"Well Kira, what is it?" Cagalli followed

'_This is it Kira. There's no turning back now… No matter what the circumstances, you need to tell them the truth' _Kira told himself

As everyone was waiting for Kira's response, Kira sighed very deeply and decided to speak.

"Guys… I need to go back to Orb" He said normally

"Why? Why such in a hurry?" Cagalli questioned sounding like her own self

Kira looked down and then faced them all again

"I need to…" He answered

"Why? And when do plan to go back there?" Athrun followed

Kira's faced was looking sad at that time. Lacus couldn't help but notice it. She wanted to soothe Kira, but she's also worried, because Yzak is there too. Might as well be thinking, she just remained where she is sitting.

"Why… because Fllay is waiting for me. When, tomorrow" Kira answered

Everyone was speechless and shock, Dearka, Mir, Tolle, Kuzzy, Nicol, Yzak, Athrun, Cagalli and Lacus

"What?!?" Cagalli shouted and at the same time standing up hitting the table with her palm

"Cagalli calm down" Athrun tried to calm her, but she was mad

With those actions of Cagalli, Kira couldn't help but keep silent. Everyone else was shock too, but they just try to clear things up first before reacting. But Cagalli can't just be like the others…

"Why would that girl be waiting for you??? Is she your girlfriend?!!"

"And what if I say she is!" Kira shouted

Cagalli's eyes widened, and so as the others. Especially Lacus'

"Wha – What did you say Kira?" Athrun asked, trying to laugh even just a bit to just relief himself

"It's true. Fllay **IS** my girlfriend" Kira admitted with a hard tone of voice "Sorry. . . I was thinking of telling you this in a much right way, I have been thinking so much on how I can tell you the truth without making you confused, but I just can't keep it anymore. I'm sorry, but it is the truth, Fllay is my girlfriend" Kira admitted the truth in front of everybody

Cagalli sat down hardly being so shock and speechless. The others were just trying to ignore and accepting it lightly . . . including Dearka and Mir.

"What's to be sorry for? It's natural to have a girlfriend right?" Dearka tried to break the silence

"Yeah. Everyone has the right, right?" Mir followed

The others just followed and agreed on what Dearka had started. Is as if no admission like that ever happened on that day.

"Anyways, to change the topic. . . . You will be leaving tomorrow?" Athrun started again

"Right. I know it is so fast, and I only arrived here yesterday . . . but yes. I need to go back there tomorrow. I promised Fllay that I'll be returning there within that day" Kira replied

"I see, so what are we doing?" Athrun chuckled in a joking tone

"What do you mean Athrun?" Yzak questioned

"Well, if Kira will be leaving tomorrow, then why don't we just enjoy this day. Afterall, it's his last day of stay here, so why don't we just forget about the worries and just enjoy?" Athrun suggested

Cagalli's eyes rolled up but soon looked up to her brother. Kira was looking sad about what he said but he just tries to smile somehow

"I think it's better if we just have music . . . that way it'll somehow break the silence. And I want everyone to dance too" Tolle started the music and he dance on the spot where the player is near. Mir and Dearka laughed out because Tolle was dancing not quite well but it looks enjoying doing it. . .

"Shall we dance?" Dearka asked Mir while laughing his behavior out

"Do I have any choice?" Mir agreed and they followed Tolle

Nicol, Kuzzy, and Yzak just watch the three dances happily and it was quite enjoying really . . . but not for some people

Kira was still quiet and Athrun was sitting beside Cagalli while Lacus was sitting beside Yzak.

"I still can't believe Fllay's your-" Athrun tried to start again but. . . _'What's your problem Athrun?! You're the one who suggested to forget about it then you're the who's gonna start that again?! Forget about it Athrun, just keep quiet!' _Athrun told himself while he kept silent again

'_I believe I had been rude about Kira admitting the truth about his and Fllay's relationship. Oh Cagalli, what have you done?'_ Cagalli scolded herself about her previous actions

As Cagalli was thinking, Yzak's phone rang and he saw it's a call from one of the officers at ZAFT. He answered the phone and Yzak's face was a bit looking problematic

Lacus noticed it and tried to asked her boyfriend

"Is there something wrong Yzak?" Lacus interrogated

"Excuse for a moment, I'll just go outside and call on one of my officers. I'll just disturb the music here if I will make my call here. Okay?" he asked Lacus' permission before he went out

"Okay" Lacus allowed him to go outside

Meanwhile Cagalli stood up and went behind Kira's chair. Athrun wanted to ask her of what she's going to do but he just kept quiet and watched his girlfriend. Lacus was thinking too of what Cagalli will do…

Kira just remain silent and is trying to guess where Cagalli's going

Then, Cagalli wrapped her arms around Kira's neck hugging him nice and cutely.

Kira, Athrun and Lacus were surprised of Cagalli's action while the others were still enjoying the dance. Kira was looking confuse but he just remained speechless

"I'm sorry. . . ." Cagalli started

"Huh? . . . . Sorry for wh-what Cagalli?" Kira followed

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have reacted so much like I did. I should have accepted whoever your girlfriend was . . . I was wrong on how I acted, sorry lil brother. . . I'm really sorry…" Cagalli apologized while hugging her brother tighter

"It's ok, I understand you. I know, you've never liked Fllay, even as a friend, and I'm sorry too… because… I know I should've told you this earlier. I just hope after my return at Orb tomorrow, It'll be soon that I'll have time to go back here again" Kira answered her sister

Then Cagalli broke her embrace and kissed her brother on his cheek from her position. Cagalli then returned to Athrun and she sat down and laughs

"I'm so foolish" Cagalli stated while laughing. She laid her head onto Athrun's shoulder and hugged him lovingly.

"Who ever told you you're foolish?" Athrun followed

"Cagalli Yula Attha" Cagalli jokingly replied

"Silly" Then Athrun kissed Cagalli on her forehead while Kira and Lacus were enjoying watching the dance that Tolle, Dearka and Mir are having.

"Oooookkkkkaaay! I had enough! Do you just realize how tiring it was to dance out there? You guys are monsters!" Tolle sat back at his seat looking a bit exhausted

"I should say that. We look like fools out there, did we?" Dearka followed while holding Mir's hand back to their seat

"Fools? You look more like three jackasses dancing out of control" At last, Kira spoke out while bursting with laughter

Cagalli, Athrun, Nicol and Kuzzy just laugh with him. Mir, Dearka and Tolle did agree with what Kira said. Lacus was also laughing but there is still something in her mind that's been bothering her, from the moment Kira admitted that Fllay's his girlfriend

Meanwhile, Yzak arrived looking a bit irritated but he tried to remove his irritated felling and luckily, he saw everyone laughing and he was happy too. What more soothes him is because Lacus was smiling cheerfully too. _'It's great that you're happy Lacus. I'm right then, you're always happy when he's around'_ Yzak thought as Lacus called him

He approached his girlfriend and sat beside her

"What is it? Is everything going right? What about your work? Is there any trouble?" Lacus asked worryingly. She doesn't want Yzak to have any worries with him.

"Everything's fine. A little trouble, but I have something to solve it already" Yzak assumed

He sat beside Lacus and Dearka decided to start talking again

"Speaking of admission, I believe there are **SOME** people around here who need to admit something…" Dearka stated teasingly while glancing at Yzak and Lacus

Athrun and the others followed Dearka's eyes and found out that he was talking about Lacus and Yzak. Soon, everyone looked at both of them except Kira. He didn't know anything about what they're talking about but he already has a great felling about it

'_Maybe Dearka's trying to talk about Yzak and Lacus' relationship. It's better that I clear everything first before asking' _Kira thought as he remained quiet again

Yzak was confused and wondering why they are all looking at him and Lacus

"Why- Why are you looking at us like that?" Yzak interrogated everyone

"Don't you guys think you **MUST** tell Kira something too?" Athrun answered while looking at Kira

"What do I have to do something about it?" Kira confusingly asked

"Well Lacus?" Cagalli teased

Lacus shook her head down and Yzak held her hand. She raised her head up and faced Kira. "Kira doesn't know a thing about our relation, does he?" Yzak whispered to Lacus

Lacus just nodded and put a great smile on her face

"What are you guys waiting for? Valentine's day?" Dearka teasingly asked

". . . . Ahh…" Before Yzak could start, Kira interrupted them first

"Do you guys really have to force people to tell someone what they really wanna say? I mean, if Yzak and Lacus wanted to tell me something, they would do that in any time, any place or any way they wanna tell it to me. You don't have to force them. Am I right?" Kira interrupted

Lacus' couldn't believe what Kira has told them. For all she knows, Kira wanted to know everything that has happened the past three years he had been gone.

'_What do you really mean by those words Kira?' _ Lacus thought deeply

"Kira . . . ." Yzak whispered to himself

Kira faced them all again and put a great cheerful smile on his face

"It's okay Yzak. If you don't wanna tell me that thing the others are forcing you to tell, it's fine with me. If you want to tell it to me some other time, I will just be waiting for it" Kira stated

Athrun, Cagalli and the others just looked at them. They somehow realize that they are wrong for forcing Yzak and Lacus. Afterall, it is about the two of them, so . . . they really have the right to decide whether they want to tell it to Kira or not

"I guess Kira's right. How rude of us to decide for what others should tell to a certain person. We're sorry Yzak, Lacus" Dearka started to apologize. The others followed too

Yzak and Lacus smiled to all of them

"In any case, there are really great changes here and . . . ."

But before Kira could finish his statement, Lacus started to say something

'_I cannot let this admission wait any longer'_

"Kira . . ."

"What is it Lacus?" Kira followed

Lacus tightened her grip on her boyfriend's hand. As she did that, Yzak realized what his girlfriend is trying to say

The others decided to listen for what Lacus would be saying

(A/N: anyhow. I know it's kinda, more of silent scenes. Well actually, at this point, they really decided to stay and keep quiet instead of being noisy. Anyhow, they really just wanted Lacus and Yzak to carry no more worries by admitting Kira about their relationship. In any case, if you would think, what could bother them if ever they will admit such kind of thing to Kira, Right?)

"I believe this is the right time for us to tell you this. . . . Kira . . . Yzak is my boyfriend"

Kira took quite a moment before he responded. "That's, that's great. Congratulations" Kira responded while offering Yzak his hand for a shake

Yzak reached for it and they all smiled

"Thanks Kira, don't worry, I'll take care of you bestfriend" Yzak answered

"I know you will" Kira agreed

Everyone was relived. Then they spent the last time they had and enjoyed the party with the presence of all of them

As they again started to dance and make the party memorable, everyone's been loud and happily telling stories to each of them

Nicol, Kuzzy, Yzak, Lacus with Kira enjoyed their stories together. Well as before, Tolle, Dearka and Mir danced again while Athrun and Cagalli decided to stay with each other and they stayed outside the room's balcony. They were sitting on a bench placed outside and Cagalli's head was placed on Athrun's shoulder.

"Honey, do you think Lacus and Kira still have feelings for each other?" Cagalli asked her boyfriend

Athrun looked at her with confusion

"Why'd you ask?" He replied

"Well . . . nothing really. But, even though they didn't told us before, I can see that they really have feelings for each other" Cagalli answered

"I agree. But that was BEFORE, Means that it was on their past. You see honey, things certainly changed at the present time. So. . Maybe they don't have any feelings for each other anymore. Not like before"

"How could you be sure? I mean, we don't know what's really behind those hearts of theirs right?"

"Yeah maybe. But, let's take it this way, Lacus is already Yzak's girlfriend and Kira already has his Fllay. So . . . how could you say that they still have feelings for each other in spite the fact that there are people that they already love?"

"Well . . . ." Cagalli thought. She realized that what his boyfriend's reasons are right.

"You still like Lacus for your brother, do you?" Athrun asked Cagalli

"Um. . . . Well, honestly, yes"

"But Cagalli…."

"I know. I'm not the one whose suppose to decide for him. Yes, he is my brother, but I don't have his heart. I don't have the right to teach and tell him who he is supposed to love. But, something tells me that the things happening between them right now is not really the things destiny entwined them" Cagalli reasoned honestly

"I understand. But, I'm also concerned about the people being affected if ever your reasons are correct. I mean, if ever, IF, you happened to be right, how about Yzak. He loves Lacus so much more than his life" Athrun replied

"I know. Yzak will really do everything for Lacus. Just think, the previous Yzak we've known, the Yzak who's always agitated, always wanted everything to move on his ways, ill-tempered, not that friendly, and very ill to girls, suddenly changed. I was superbly shocked! He changed every bad attitude he has. Not to mention, he only did that just, and **ONLY** just for Lacus" Cagalli agreed

"Yzak **DID** change a lot. But it's all for the better. And we all know that Lacus is worth all of his love and effort. But… what **IF** your reasoning was right? How would Lacus act upon it?"

"And Kira . . ." But before Cagalli could finish

"You guys might happen to be talking about me would you?" Kira interrupted

lacus-destiny: Ooookkkkaaay! Halt! Stop right there fourth chappy! I know, you might ask, what kind of party is this if there is always a silent part. Well, just let it be. For me, the thing here is their honesty. Might as well be, please read and review again. Sorry for the late updating. Again, suggestions and comments are accepted, especially compliments ehehehehehe, if there is. Thanks again and please continue reading, tell me everything that you can say about my story. Don't worry, as I have said, this is a LACUS and KIRA fanfic. Just wait and see how this pairing will reign among this fanfic. Thanks! R&R! Ciao! Ü


	5. Tricks of destiny

**IT'S NOT THAT EASY**

Lacus-destiny: Hi! How are you guys reading out there? So… how's the 4th chappy? Well, I'm happy for those who review and thanks again. In any case, I guess the 5th chappy couldn't wait. Ehehehehe. So, here it is. Enjoy! For those readers who really got irritated because of my late updating, I'm really, really sorry. My APOLOGY, I solemnly APOLOGIZE, I'm really sorry. And thanks anyways for the reviews

**Chapter 5:**

**Tricks of destiny**

As Kira approaches, Cagalli and Athrun both looked at him. They were quite surprised really.

"Talking? About you? Why would we do that?" Cagalli alertly answered

"Well… you have a point there sis. As far as I know, there's nothing to talk about me, right?" Kira assumed

"Yeah. Not to mention you've already told us everything that happened to you. So, there's nothing to question anymore. I assure you, I'm contented on what I've heard before" Athrun agreed putting a smile on his face

Kira smiled on Athrun's response and he decided to leave them both alone.

"Okay. I guess I'm quite a disturbance here, so I'll be heading inside now" Kira ended

As Kira was out of sight, Athrun again started their cut-off conversation

"Do you actually believe that your brother really has feelings for Fllay?" Athrun started their conversation again

"I certainly don't know" Cagalli answered

Meanwhile, as Kira was heading back inside, his phone rang

"Hello?" He answered

"Kira!" the voice from the phone responded

"Fllay?" He resumed

"That's right. Where are you now?" She replied

"Wait Fllay. Our agreement before I went back here is I'm going to stay here for three consecutive days. I only arrived here yesterday. So you have to wait for me until tomorrow" Kira explained deeply

"I know Kira, but I don't think I could wait any longer. I want you back here Kira" She answered

"An agreement is an agreement and that's final. I'll go back there tomorrow. You'll just have to wait for that"

"I understand" Then Fllay agreed onto what Kira has said

"Very well" Then Kira put his phone down

'_How could she be too ballistic about my return?'_ Kira thought deeply while joining Lacus and Yzak

"Hi there Kira" Yzak greeted gratefully

"Hello. Umm, so how's ZAFT going? You know, all the works and stuffs, I'm sure you handled it well, ei Yzak?" Kira replied with a question

"Quite well. A bit getting used to it actually. There are a lot of changes since my mother held me all the works that she left" Yzak answered

"Why? Did your mother resigned at ZAFT already?" Kira assumed

"Nah, she didn't do that. She just transferred herself to another department. The commanders agreed on her decision but made a condition on the other hand"

"What's that?"

"They say they will agree on her deciding to transfer, but I, her son, must be the one to take her place… some condition huh?"

"I think it's just right. Not to mention, you deserve for such position. I agree on them placing you at that point, they believe in you, that's why they did that"

"I don't have any choice but to agree on what you've said. In any case, I'm doing the best I could to be worth of all the efforts my mother started. I guess I'm quite inspired now" Yzak ended looking at Lacus who is presently having a phone call from her mom. She speaks very gentle, that only the person on the phone could hear. In that case, she won't be able to bother Yzak and Kira's conversation

"You should be" Kira agreed on what Yzak have said and then Athrun and Cagalli entered the room once again

"Ahhh…. Tired of staying outside?" Kira started teasingly

"Not quite lil brother. I'm still getting use of the air outside; because I'm certainly not gonna have that same air if I went back here" Cagalli reasoned

"How come?" Kira confusingly asked

"Simple, cause your in here silly" Cagalli jokingly replied

Athrun, Yzak and Lacus just laugh on what Cagalli had said

"What's so funny?" Kira questioned again

"Don't you get it Kira?" Nicol followed while approaching the others with Kuzzy, Dearka, Mir and Tolle

"Get what?"

"What Cagalli means is that, it's different inside here" Dearka replied

"Why is it different inside here?"

"As simple as this, it's different because you are here inside. Means that, it will never be the same if you're not here" Mir soon ended "Clear?"

Then Kira smiled and everyone did. They've enjoyed that day very much. And then Kira responded "I understand it now, Crystal clear"

(Maybe your thinking, everyone did said something during the party, one did not. Bet you can guess who that person is. Since they arrived at the party, she never intended to talk any long statements, she always keep quiet. Umm, just wait so that you'll know the reason behind her silence)

Everyone enjoyed the remaining time. It was already 7:00 in the evening

(Yeah, it's still quite early for departing but, these guys really don't like late parties. They'd rather spend the whole day all with their friends than the other folks liked. You know, having late night parties up until midnight, nah ah! I hope you agree)

"Gee would you believe? It's already 7 in the evening. Well what'd you know? How time flies" Tolle started

"I never noticed the time since we've enjoyed this party so much that we've spent the whole day in this place" Dearka followed

In any case, Kira noticed that it's time to part away now

"So, I wanna ask you guys something" Kira began speaking

"What is it Kira?" Yzak followed. Lacus was still as silent as before

"Well… did you enjoy this party?" He continued

"Of course" Cagalli answered

"Naturally" Athrun followed

"Nothing like this" Nicol assumed

"Greatly" Kuzzy followed

They all agreed on each other that they all enjoyed the party Kira has prepared for all of them

"I'm so grateful you've liked the party. I wanted to thank all of you for coming… This is what I've hated most in this day" Kira then lowered his voice and shook his head down

Cagalli got worried and she approach her brother she held Kira's hand tightly

"What's the matter Kira?" Cagalli asked worryingly. Lacus was also concerned and decided to stand up and approach Kira as well. She soothed Kira as her very best friend. Yzak did not think anything malicious because he really trusts his girlfriend whole-heartedly

Kira couldn't help but prevent himself from crying his feelings out until…

"Kira, Kira are you alright?" Lacus then asked while holding his hand. Cagalli then smiled and let go of Kira's hand and walk towards her boyfriend

By the time he felt Lacus' presence near him; he couldn't help but cry because of the fact that he has to leave her… again

"La- Lacus…" Kira whispered

Suddenly, Yzak's phone rang aggressively once again. He picked it up hurriedly and answers it

"Hello?" Yzak's voice was a bit low

"Sir, we need assistance right away. The system's settings had encountered a problem. All the important files and documents are affected" an officer responded

"How is that possible? In any case, that is out of our hands. It is beyond our point. We are not responsible for such incidents" Yzak replied earnestly

"Sir, your mother told us to call on you upon this situation. We cannot do anything but to obey her order sir" the officer replied with a reason

'_Why does it have to be at this time?'_ Yzak thought angrily while answering the officer's reasoning

"Very well. I feel much obligated to assist on such situation. (Sighs) My mother really wants me to get used to a lot of things" Yzak then soon agreed

"I understand sir. My apology for disturbing you at such this time" the officer replied with apology

"Apology much accepted. Tell my mother I'll be on my way"

"Yes sir!" then they put their phones down

On the other hand, Kira's been sitting with Lacus while the others decided to eat dinner. Kira's still quiet because he somehow can't stand to say good-bye, again. Lacus was beside him, she was holding his hand making him feel her presence and telling him that she's there. But how could Kira act upon it, inspite the fact that's beyond his admission

Then, Yzak approached Lacus from behind…

"Ei Lacus?" He whispered

Then Lacus was quite surprised then she turned her head and then she was facing Yzak

"Yzak. Is there any problem?" Lacus interrogated worryingly

Kira noticed it and he decided to let go of Lacus hand

'_He should not see us like that. It's wrong. What are you doing Kira?" _Kira thought while scooting to let Yzak sit down. But Yzak just remained standing

"What's wrong?" Lacus followed, her face was frown and embedded with worries

"No, nothing's wrong. Don't worry. I just want to ask you something" Yzak answered

"What is it?"

"Well, there's a little trouble back at my place. I was quite shocked about it really, because… at this time… but my mother needs me back there. Can I go?" Yzak asked his girlfriend's permission before leaving

"Okay… but… are you sure it's all under control? I mean... I really hope it's not that kind of a big trouble…" Lacus then ensured something

"Don't worry. I'll try to head back here as soon as possible, okay?" Then he kissed Lacus' forehead and went on his way

"Thanks for the party Kira. I'll just be going on somewhere, a little urgent actually. Sorry for leaving a bit soon. Don't worry, I'll try to go back here as soon as I can, okay? Bye guys!" Then he went on his car and left

Again, Cagalli and Athrun decided to eat their dinner at the balcony while Tolle, Nicol and Kuzzy ate their dinner at the dining room-like of the hired place. Dearka and Mir shared their dinner together at the table-for-two settings placed near one of the windows beside the player, which is currently playing a lovely, love song. They all enjoyed the sweet and mellow dinner everyone is having.

Meanwhile, Lacus was still sitting beside Kira but their hands are now apart

"Why don't you eat your dinner now, Lacus?" Kira started

"I'm not yet hungry. How about you?" Lacus then replied

"Same goes for me" He replied

Going to Athrun and Cagalli…

"You know, I was thinking…" Athrun started

"Thinking about what? It's not like you to think deeply at these times…"

"Yap, I know. I was just thinking maybe you were right…"

"Right? Right about what?"

Then Athrun peeked from the window door, looking straight at Lacus and Kira

"Maybe you were right about Kira and Lacus…"

"What about them?"

"Geez, you already forgot?!" Athrun replied with a shock tone

"Forgot what? Honey, will you please just get on with it!?"

"Huh… (Sighs) What I mean is… You could be right about saying that Kira and Lacus still have feelings for each other"

"I see you've already agreed on it. But wait a minute- what makes you agree on it somehow?"

"I actually think its ballistic thinking… but… the evidence is clear…" Athrun answered smartly looking at Lacus and Kira

Cagalli easily pin pointed Athrun's thoughts and agreed on what her boyfriend has said. She saw Lacus and Kira and they really look nice together

"You know, this steak really is tasty…" Athrun then added

"Really? You took one of those?" Cagalli replied

"Yeah. I don't think I did the wrong thing. This is good… Didn't you take even one piece?"

"No. I don't have any idea on what its taste is…"

"You'll never know unless you try it yourself…" Then Athrun offered a bite to Cagalli "Here, trust me, it tastes great"

Then Cagalli opened her mouth and swallowed the food Athrun was offering

"Well?" Athrun questioned while raising one of his eyebrows

"Not bad, at least I know my boyfriend knows how to pick the right food" Cagalli answered with a great smile on her face

"Don't worry, I promise, you'll taste the best when we go out again on our date the next time" And then, Athrun and Cagalli enjoyed each other's company

(A/N: Ei, sorry for such insert. Anyways, I just want to give scene to Athrun and Cagalli. If you didn't like it, well, sorry about that. Well, maybe somehow it's quite good for those readers who loved Athrun and Cagalli pairing. Don't worry, next time, I'll do a fic that will surely make Athrun and Cagalli the center of attraction. Hehehehehe)

On one sec, Mir's phone suddenly rang

"Miriallia here. Hello?" Mir answered cheerfully

"Mir, honey? Where are you dear?" The voice from the phone answered

"Mom? What's the matter? What's the reason beyond your call? Is there something wrong?"

Then after asking, her mom answered her question. After hearing the response, Mir's faced turned awfully worried, this made Dearka double the worried ness his girlfriend is having

Miriallia then put the phone down hardly

"Is- is there something wrong Mir?" Dearka asked worryingly

"De- Dearka, my- my dad…"

"What? What's with your dad?"

"He… He was rushed to the hospital just now…"

"To the hospital? Why? What happened?"

"I really don't know. As of now, all I wanted is to know his condition…" Then after answering, Mir couldn't help but start crying. Dearka stood up from his seat and approach his girlfriend

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay" He hugged Mir as soon as she stood up

"We'll go to the hospital to visit your dad. I'll go with you…" Dearka calmly declared

Lacus heard sobs and she was concerned. She looked at Dearka and Mir's direction and she saw Miriallia crying…

Lacus stood up to check on her…

"Mir, is there anything wrong?" Lacus interrogated

As Lacus was asking, Kira saw the same incident so he decided to follow Lacus

Dearka already told them what happened, Lacus and Kira were concerned

"Don't cry Mir. We'll visit your father…" Dearka again repeated

"But… what about the party? Kira's going back to Orb tomorrow and we'll never be sure when we will see him again… (Sobs)" Miriallia reasoned while trying to stop crying

Kira shook his head down _'I wish I could return here as soon as possible. So that they will not wait for long for seeing me again'_ Kira thought very deeply

"No. You should go. It's not that I'm asking you to leave, well, of course I don't want you to leave…but… your dad needs you…" Kira then followed

"…Kira…" Mir whispered

"It's okay Mir. Don't worry; I'll try everything just to get back here as soon as possible" Kira ended happily

Dearka then assisted Mir outside the car

Athrun and Cagalli were late. Tolle, Nicol and Kuzzy decided to come with Dearka and Mir to the hospital…

"Where are those guys going?" Cagalli interrogated

"To the hospital…" Lacus answered

"Why? What's the reason of going there?" Athrun assumed

"Hummm… Well, Mir's dad was suddenly rushed to the hospital just now. Dearka went there with her. Tolle and the others decided to come with them, and there they go…" Kira replied confidently

"Why would Tolle and the others go with them?" Cagalli asked confusingly

"As far as I know, Tolle's, Nicol's and Kuzzy's parents were close friend of Mir's. Maybe that's the reason why they decided to accompany Dearka and Mir to the hospital…" Lacus answered

"I see… Wait a sec- so… we're the only people left here?" Cagalli assumed

"Typically, yes. Isn't it obvious?" Kira replied

"Very funny Kira" Cagalli responded

It was already 10 minutes before 8:00 and Yzak is still nowhere in sight

Lacus and Kira were just done eating their dinner

"Can I just ask one question?" Cagalli again started

"You're already asking…." Kira replied teasingly

"Huh! Anyways… Lacus, don't you have any idea where Yzak is? It's getting late, actually. Sorry if I sound so aggressive…"

"It's alright" Lacus answered softly

"Sis, why are you waiting for Yzak anyway?" Kira then followed

"It's not that I'm waiting for him, I was just concerned about Lacus…" Cagalli answered

"Concerned? Why?" Lacus followed

"Well… I was thinking that you're waiting for Yzak to return and… You see he's not here yet. So… I decided to wait here with you until he returns…" Cagalli reasoned

Suddenly, the doorbell rang…

"Maybe it's Yzak" Cagalli thought

"I'll go check it out…" Then Athrun headed towards the door and opened it

"Sir, room service" one of the hotels server came in to serve them

"Room service? I didn't asked for room service" Kira assumed with great surprise

Then Cagalli smiled greatly. She ran towards Athrun and put her head onto Athrun's shoulder from behind and interrogated the room server

"What do you serve practically? Ya know, my brother really didn't ask for room service. In any case, what'd ya have there?"

"Well ma'am this is really not a practical room service"

"What?"

"This is just a present to all hotel hirers at this season"

"Present? What kind of present?" Athrun questioned

The server brought out a genuine wine and put it on a silver container with ice and there were four elegant glasses included

"Wine?" Cagalli followed

Kira and Lacus just remained seated while Athrun and Cagalli entertained the server

"Yes ma'am, sir. This is one of our genuine wines here. It is not likely here to have room renters for a day. And also, this is one of our gifts for our costumers at this time" The room server responded respectfully

"Why are you giving such gifts anyway? Is it normal to you to give gifts to your costumers?" Athrun then added a question

"Not really sir. But you see, the hotel is currently celebrating its 5th year of service, that's why we give gifts to our costumers at this time of the year" The server answered respectfully

"Oh… I see…" Cagalli thought

"Are you willing to entertain our offer?" then the server asked

Then Kira approached the two with Lacus behind him

"I… I really don't-" but before Kira could finish

"We'll take it!" Cagalli and Athrun answered

Then they both took the tray where the wine and the glasses are placed. They pushed it inside and placed it in the center of the living room

Kira then approaches them after closing the door

Lacus sat back down at the couch while Cagalli took out some ice cubes from the fridge while Athrun sat down at one of the couches

"You guys… why did you took the wine?" Kira questioned hardly while sitting beside Lacus

"You know, I certainly don't have any ideas that you guys want to drink…" Lacus added

"Naturally. We really don't drink… except for special occasions and memorable moments, I think…" Athrun replied

"Then why did you took the wine!!??" Kira repeated

"Calm down will ya? It's just a wine. Besides we could drink here, while waiting for Yzak. In any case, I just want to make this day, I mean night, memorable for you. Maybe just for this night, we could stay awake even it's getting a bit late" Cagalli answered with her strong reasoning

"Heh. You know, here's what to do. Just remain where you are and take a drink. Don't worry, we're not luring you to drink, because we all know that it is bad, but do this just for this occasion. Consider this as your farewell party. Can you do that?" Athrun assumed while continuing with a question

"What kind of question is that!? Of course Kira could do that" Cagalli then resumed. She sat beside Athrun and put the tray of ice cubes beside the wine

(A/N: I just want to remind you, DRINKING IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED ESPECIALLY WHEN IT IS DONE OCCASIONALLY 'means it is done always' Okay, just take note of that. In this event, they just drink because they wanted to celebrate something, OH sorry. That is, they wanted to make Kira happy on his last night of stay. I know, drinking will not make people happy, necessarily, but this is kinda dare and also a way of Cagalli and Athrun in embedding a memory on Kira's mind. Hehehehehe. Hope it doesn't disappoint you)

Then Cagalli and Athrun took their glasses and pour some wine in it then drink it. They gave Kira and Lacus their own glasses too

As time is passing, they didn't realize they've been entertaining their selves with the drink, especially Kira

"Kira, I think you should go easy on drinking" Lacus approached Kira with a worried tune

"Nah, I'll be fine, don't worry besides (hiccup!) It is just for now" Kira answered while hiccupping a bit

"See, you're already having hiccups" Lacus reasoned quickly

Meanwhile, Athrun and Cagalli aren't drinking too much unlike Kira. Among the four of them, Kira's the only one that has been drinking quite much

"Is it really common for Kira to have hiccups even in wines?" Athrun interrogated while having a sip on his glass

"A little like that. He often has hiccups even in the simplest drinks ever made here in the world" Cagalli answered

After a few minutes more, Athrun, Cagalli and Lacus stopped drinking already while Kira's still finishing his own glass

"That's enough Kira" Lacus took Kira's glass and gave it to Cagalli

Meanwhile Athrun accompanied Cagalli to the kitchen to clean the glasses they've used. After a while, they both came back while Kira is presently watching TV while Lacus is trying to call Yzak on the phone

"Ahh, Lacus?" Cagalli started

"Yes?" Lacus answered respectfully while putting her phone down

"Did Yzak called yet?"

"No. He hasn't called yet. I'm still waiting for his call. Why?"

"Well, you see, it's getting late now, and I think we better get going. You wanna come with us?" Cagalli asked while Athrun approaches her

Lacus stooped for a moment and then looked at Kira

"I'm sorry, I don't think so I can come with you" Lacus then answered

"How come?" Athrun then interrogated

"I told Yzak I will not leave here until he arrives" Lacus then answered

"You really are a nice girlfriend. Okay. So, we'll be leaving you two here now" Cagalli then assumed while saying good-bye to Lacus and Kira

"So, you're leaving now, okay. Bye…." But before Kira could finish his lines, he slowly lost his consciousness and fell on the ground

"Kira!!!" Lacus then approached Kira and put him on her lap

"What happened?!!" Athrun then followed

"Kira! Kira!" Lacus again started

Then, Cagalli slowly approached her brother and touched his forehead

"He just fainted, that's all" Cagalli started calmly

"What might be the reason behind his fainted ness?" Lacus assured

"Too much wine I guess. I assure you, he had drunken a lot. And that's the reason behind. Afterall, Kira, and all of us are not hard drinkers, so it's obvious that our stomachs are not used in wines and other liquors" Cagalli then finishes

"So, can we assure that he will be fine?" Lacus then uttered

"Not really…" Athrun teasingly replied

"What??" Lacus assumed

"Jodan des (means: 'it was a joke')" Athrun quickly followed with a smile

Lacus then sighed deeply

"I didn't know you can speak in other language" Cagalli followed

"I'm not used in speaking other languages, inspite the fact that I DO know how to, besides, _Jodan des_ is just one of my favorites '_Laughs'" _Athrun then finishes

"You nearly got me worried though Athrun Zala" Lacus exclaimed

These last lines of Lacus made Cagalli think

"And so, I assume, that you really still care for my brother, do you Lacus?" Cagalli started

Lacus was silent

"I…I didn't meant anything different!" Cagalli explained

"I know. Don't worry. But, yes, I still, and I really do care about Kira. Afterall…." Lacus then stopped

"…?" Cagalli wonders, as so to Athrun

"afterall, he is…, he is my bestfriend" Then, she ended

"Then that solves my problem" Athrun started

"?" Cagalli and Lacus thought

"What problem do you have, honey?" Cagalli assumed

"Ne? Well, my problem was who will take care of Kira for the mean time? I mean, in this condition of his, I don't think it will be a good idea to leave him alone here right?"

"Yeah, you're right. So, what was the solution for that problem?" his girlfriend asked

"Simple…" Then Athrun looked straight at Lacus then Cagalli followed

Lacus was shocked in seeing the couple looking straight at her

"Why are you two looking at me?"

lacusdestiny: well, that's all for now. I'm really sorry for not updating… I'm so sorry. Well, I know it's very incomplete, but please try to catch up on it and continue reading it until the last chapter. Again, R&R and thanks!!! ciao! Ü


	6. Wrong but right

**IT'S NOT THAT EASY**

Lacus-destiny: Hello, I know that I really made you wait for soo long. Frank as I can be, the reason is my computer failed to open for a few weeks and school became quite busy than ever, I'm terribly sorry. Well, what can we do, it's over. What's important is I'm back again. Hope you still remember me… And also, thanks for the reviews… I was shocked actually, I appreciate everything. Thanks! Here's the 6th chappy….

**Chapter 6:**

**Wrong… but right**

As Athrun and Cagalli stares frantically at Lacus, all Lacus can do was show a very confused face

"I am sorry. But I'm afraid I don't understand those looks of yours…" Lacus started

Then Athrun took his car keys and headed for the door…

Cagalli followed him leaving Lacus with her confused face

"Where, where are you two going?" Lacus again started

Then Cagalli stooped and walked towards Lacus

"Lacus…." She started

"Yes?"

"Can you do me a little favor?"

"A… a favor? What kind of favor, Cagalli?"

"I know, this is very impolite of me and my boyfriend for deciding such kind of these things without even asking you or Yzak or anyone else, but…"

"But…" Lacus assumed

"…… could you please stay here with my brother for just tonight? Afterall, you're still waiting for Yzak and he hasn't call yet, so maybe it'll take him time to get back here. For the mean time, you can simply stay here with Kira while waiting for him. Then, when Yzak arrives, simply lock the door and leave Kira. To estimate it, I think Athrun and I will be able to come back here before or after you and Yzak leave. SO, can you?" Cagalli then finishes without even letting Lacus speak a single word until she is done

Lacus replied nothing but her puzzled face

"Lacus?" Cagalli again started

"Um…. Are you saying that you wanted me to stay with Kira here while waiting for Yzak, is that right?" Lacus soon interrogated

"Yes…" Athrun replied

"Okay" Lacus then finally agreed

"O…Okay? As in you really agree?" Cagalli interrogated with a shock but with a very happy, questioned face

"Sure. Afterall, Kira is my bestfriend. I am also pretty sure that Yzak won't think anything malicious about it. Besides, I don't want Yzak to worry where to find me. At least if I'm here, he'll know that I'm okay" Lacus calmly and respectfully replied

"That is correct. Well, our problem is solved. Now can we please get going now honey?" Athrun agreed while assuming Cagalli to get going

"One more thing for you two before you leave…" Lacus quickly added

"Yes Lacus? What is it?" Cagalli followed

"Just, make sure you make it quick. I'll be more grateful if you two will be back to join me here as soon as possible" Lacus then ended

"No problem" Athrun answered while waving good-bye to Lacus while opening the door for Cagalli

"See ya later!" Cagalli then bid good-bye while walking out of the door followed by Athrun.

Then the couple rode the car and went on…

Meanwhile…

As Lacus closed the door, she sat on one of the couches in the living room. There are three couches- 2 single and 1 good for three people to sit on-. Kira was currently lying on the big one while she sat on one of the singles near Kira…

Kira was sleeping very humbly and he was crouching. It was obviously quite cold that night since it was already 8:15 in the evening and that was on the month of January. (As far as I know, January is one of the months that are really cold. Hehehe.)

Lacus then notice it and took Kira's jacket placed on the center table and placed it on top of Kira leaving his face clearly seen. His face was so peaceful and yet also his mind seems so quiet and Lacus just see him like this very often, even before

**Lacus' POV**

_Go ahead my dear friend… go ahead and sleep._

_Tomorrow, tomorrow, I may not be able to look at you like this anymore…_

_Because…_

_Because you belong to someone else, and I belong to someone else also…_

_I have taken the truth in my mind that maybe, we are not really meant for each other…_

_That you're for her, and I'm for him…_

_That's why…_

_That's why you're my friend…_

_And that will always stay as it is_

_Nothing will ever change…_

_Kira… I know you can't hear me… but I just wanted you to know that I have freely taken the truth here in my mind_

_I have taken the truth that you and I, are not meant for each other…_

_So I will try my best to get rid of my feelings for you…_

_Destiny is truly playful…_

_And the only thing we can do is play with it…_

_Play with it even though we are suffering pain…_

_But that's destiny…_

_That's the truth…_

_And the truth…_

_Never lies…_

Lacus thought sadly in her mind and utter those words by herself in front of Kira. Her face was full of calmness and sadness. Although she tries to hide it with her smiles

But smiles can't simply hide tears deep down inside…

As Lacus was looking at Kira friendlily, she stood up and picked her phone

But before she could dial, Kira moaned a bit which made her look at him

After that, Kira moved his hand and slightly rubbed his eyes while leaning up to sit

He opened his eyes and straightly saw Lacus standing in front of him

Kira's face was quite weary and seems really tired obviously maybe because of the wine he just drank

"Um… Lacus…" Kira moaned silently but Lacus was able to hear it

Lacus on the other hand put down her phone and sat beside Kira simply to ask him if he's now okay

"Kira…" Lacus started

"Lacus… Lacus… I…" Kira then slowly losses his consciousness again and accidentally fell on Lacus' chest

While Kira is lying on Lacus, all Lacus could do was to try to get off Kira and lay him properly on the couch. But as hard as Lacus could try to get off, the deeper Kira lies onto her.

While Kira was sleeping, Lacus was getting quite sleepy already and she decided to drink something before she dozed off completely. Luckily, she found a glass with water. But, Lacus thought it was just plain water, but never did she know, it was wine. Not just an ordinary wine….

(I'm going to tell you a little secret)

A few moments ago while Cagalli and Athrun are still with them and they're all having a drink. Cagalli, as Kira's 'older' sister, she seems to keep in mind that Kira is her responsibility in all aspects. To be quite a caring sister, and in spite the fact that she and Athrun planned the 'wine-drinking' party sooner, she brought a sleeping pill in case Kira got mad out of drinking.

FLASHBACK:

"Why did you bring a sleeping pill? What's the use of that?" Athrun asked while thinking why the heck his girlfriend brought such medicine

"Because, we all know that Kira is not a common drinker, I was kind of thinking that maybe he'll get carried onto drinking and if ever his stomach's condition won't be very cooperative, I was thinking maybe it'll be difficult for him to get to sleep. So, in case that happens, I'll just put this medicine for him to drink" Cagalli smartly explained

So, that is what happened before. Now to get back to the past moments, Kira was acting quite odd when he arrived to the point that he was slightly out of control and Cagalli did her thing. That's why Kira suddenly lost his consciousness before.

Now, Lacus didn't know anything about this and co-incidentally, the glass of wine, which Lacus thought was water, was the same glass of wine to where Cagalli put the medicine.

Lacus grabbed the glass and took a drink

After Lacus drank the wine, she decided to force herself to let Kira lay comfortably on the bedroom of the condominium/ hotel room they are presently in

With all her strength gathered onto her hands and arms, she carefully tried to lift Kira up and quickly assisted him by putting Kira's arms around her neck and assisted him inside the bedroom

As she lay Kira down, his body was quite heavy and also, the medicine included in the drink she drank was now effecting

"Why do I suddenly get drowsy? What's happening?" Lacus thought confusingly while she and Kira both stumbled on the bed. She was on top of Kira and Kira then slightly opened his eyes…

'_Lacus… where are you…?'_ Kira thought while trying to clear his sight

Lacus moaned slightly-because she was already asleep at that time- and Kira quickly hears her

"Lacus is that you… Lacus…." Kira called onto her name over and over again and he then feels the warm body on him.

He soon reached out for Lacus hand and caressed it

(Remember, their on bed…)

"Kira…" Lacus whispered

Kira smiled for hearing her and Lacus' hand clutched Kira's and she pulled it and placed in onto her face

Kira and Lacus were both weary and sleepy and they didn't know what they are doing… neither the things happening to them nor around them

Unknown for Lacus that Yzak texted her that night

TEXT MESSAGE:

Hi Lacus. I'm really sorry for making you wait for quite a long time. And I'm also sorry to say, but I will not be able to fetch you up there and bring you home. I'm really sorry. I promise I'll try to make up on you. I love you. Ü

Also, Cagalli thought Kira was awake and she also texted her brother

TEXT MESSAGE:

Hey Kira! Sorry if ever my text wakes you up. Anyway, I'm sorry to say but Athrun and I won't be able to get back there tonight. We decided to visit Mir's dad in the hospital and after that Athrun will drive me home. Maybe at this time Lacus is already at Yzak so sleep tight. See ya tomorrow! Mwaaah! 

The time passes by the whole night and either one between Lacus and Kira left the room…

Lacus-destiny: Oki doki, so that's all for the 6th chappy. I know, some will say it's a cliff hanger, well, kinda/ sort of. Make a very good guess of what'll happen to the next chapter. Again, I am really sorry for not updating. Hope you continue reading it and also reviewing. Thanks a lot! God bless! Ciao! Ü


	7. What happened?

**IT'S NOT THAT EASY**

Lacus-destiny: Eio! Well, thanks for those who reviewed. Yet, how do you like the phasing of the story? Anyway, sorry to keep you waiting and so…. (Drum roll please…)

HERE'S THE 7th CHAPPY!

**Chapter 7: What happened?**

Kira and Lacus spent the whole night together. None of Yzak, Cagalli, or Athrun knows what happened to both of them….

…but something unexpected did happen….

It was already 6:00 am and her baby blue eyes opens softly seeing the slight sunlight coming from the window covered by a light green-colored curtain…

She opens her eyes completely and found herself lying on a bed. Beside her, she found a brown-haired boy lying beside her…… undressed.

Her eyes then widened and quickly took a peek underneath the blanket on top of her and found out that she's completely naked

'_What on earth did happen?'_ She asked confusingly not knowing a single clue what to think…

She placed her hand on top of her head like she was trying to remember anything before that morning

She then stood up and picked up her dress and put it on…

While getting dressed, Lacus' face was a complete blank.

'_I really hope what I am thinking is incorrect' _Lacus hoped until Kira suddenly woke up

"What happened? Uh…" Kira then kept silent seeing Lacus getting dressed up

"Kira… Please tell me nothing happened…" Lacus started while looking at Kira and tears are nearing to fall from her eyes

"I… I don't remember anything…" Kira replied while holding his head. It's as his he wanted to punch his head so that he'll be able to know what happened

Lacus started to cry and she seems like she never wanted to know anything but what happened last night

"Lacus I… please don't…." Kira tried to soothe Lacus and embraced her tightly. Making her feel that everything will be alright

"This is wrong…" Lacus stated

Kira just clutched Lacus tighter

"It's my entire fault… if I haven't agreed to stay here then…" But before Lacus could finish

"No… don't blame yourself. Look, none of us wanted this to happen, okay? Though I really don't know how the hell it did…" Kira ended while letting go of Lacus and putting his clothes on

Lacus was still crying and she couldn't help but think about what happened

"I'll take you home…" Kira then assisted Lacus onto his car and drive her home

As they arrived at the destination and Kira was about to leave, Lacus then grabbed him by hand

"Kira wait…" Lacus started

Kira just looked at Lacus sadly

"Bye…" Lacus then ended

"Bye. Don't worry, this is nobody's mistake. Afterall, we're just people… And people make mistakes…" Kira then ended with a smile and then headed towards his car and went on his way.

(Remember, Kira's going back to Orb today)

**Kira's POV**

_What the hell DID happen?_

_Why did this happen?_

_Lacus, Lacus, Lacus_

_Now I couldn't help but think about her…_

_What does this mean?_

_Does it mean that I still have feelings for her?_

_Or just because we're thinking that something happened between the two of us last night?_

_Last night…_

_Was it the night I've been longing for before?_

_No…_

_As Lacus said…_

_This is wrong…_

_It was all a mistake…_

_But why am I feeling like this?_

_I know its' wrong… but it seems right_

_We're, we're the one meant for each other?_

_Or are we truly just being played by destiny?_

_What is going on?_

_There are so many questions…_

_But it feels like, above all those questions… _

_There is only one answer needed…_

_Lacus…_

Kira's thoughts rule over his mind until he arrived at the hired room. He paid for the bills of the rent and went straight home to prepare his things…

As he arrived, Cagalli welcomed him warmly and hugged him

"Eh… Cagalli… What's going on with you?" Kira started

"Nothing… Just tuck in and have a bite. After breakfast I'll help you fix your things up" Cagalli then fixes the table and she and Kira ate breakfast

"Why look so sad? Come on; put a smile on that face of yours..." Kira again started

"Are you serious…? You're going back to Orb. You're leaving us all here again… And who knows when will be the time you'll get back here again huh? How long will we be waiting? Months? Years? Decades? Centuries? How long?" Cagalli answers

"Don't give me your 'best actress' lines will ya. Don't worry sis, I'll be back a soon as I can, got it?" Kira then stood up from his seat and headed towards Cagalli. He faced Cagalli and wiped her tears

Cagalli then hugs her brother tightly and Kira hugged back

"Promise me you'll get back here ASAP, okay?" She concluded

"I do my best to do so, but I can't promise…" Kira assumed

After breakfast, Cagalli helped Kira fix his things and accompanied him to the airport with Athrun.

Mir and Dearka weren't able to come because of Mir's father; Nicol and Kuzzy were at work so as Yzak.

"Bye Kira!" Cagalli waved

"Say hi to the others there for me will ya!" Athrun followed

"No problem! Take care of Cagalli!" Kira replied

"You don't have to tell me that!" Athrun shouted for the last time. And Kira then entered the departure door…

Meanwhile…

**Lacus' POV**

_Today the day, you leave this place again…_

_The moment you're entering the doors of departure…_

…_Riding the plane on your way back to her…_

_I wish I could be there to say good-bye…_

_Bid good-bye to you as my precious friend…_

_But I can't…_

_You know why?_

_Because I can't remove this thoughts in my mind since I woke up this morning…_

_Finding myself… lying undressed beside you…_

_Beside the first man I ever loved…_

_But no…_

_That was before…_

_Before, when I love him and he loves me…_

_But now…_

_Now, He loves her, and I love another person…_

_What is happening to me?_

_I thought I've already overcome the truth within me…_

_What's happening?_

_It's like everything is turning upside down…_

_Like the angels are falling…_

_And the devils are rising… _

_What's happening?_

_Is everything happening to me now is the opposite of what it should be?_

_No…_

_It can't be…_

_I don't love him anymore…_

_I don't love Kira just like before…_

_I only love him because he is my friend…_

_Whom I love is Yzak…_

_Because he's my boyfriend…_

_That's right…_

_Yzak…_

_Not Kira…_

"Yzak… not Kira…" Lacus whispered to herself as she looked at the picture frame beside her bed placed on top of the side table. The frame shows her photo with Yzak in a party…

Lacus picked the frame and stared at Yzak with a smile

"It's you… It must be you…" Then, tears suddenly fell from her eyes

"You're the one I should love… Yes, I love you…" Then she wiped her tears and smiled before answering her phone

Phone Call:

"Hello?" Lacus answered

"Lacus? Is that you already?" the voice on the phone replied

"Yzak?"

"That's right. Look, baby, I'm really sorry about last night. How are you able to get home anyhow?"

"Um…" Lacus thought

"Lacus? Are you okay? You sure you got home safely last night?" Yzak again interrogated

"Yes… I'm fine. I'm able to get home unharmed last night, don't worry, and even a single thing" Lacus finally answered

"That's a relief. It's Kira's departure this morning, right?"

"Yes. But I wasn't able to come with him and Cagalli this morning to the airport" Lacus explained

"Yeah, me too. I slept yesterday to my mother's house. She wouldn't let me go home last night because I have finished helping out very late…" Yzak explained also

"Is that so? But, are you sure you're not so exhausted? I mean, are you sure you're still in the condition to work today?" Lacus interrogated with a worried tune

"I'll be fine... just a little drowsy this morning when I woke up. I almost drop the glass I was holding. My mother told me, maybe something not good or displeasing happened…" Yzak told Lacus

Lacus was a bit shocked and she didn't spoke

"Displeasing?" she asked

"But, that was just a prediction. You see, these days, people get so predictive. Besides, my mother told me it was just a joke. Afterall, the glass didn't fell…" Yzak then finishes his short story

"I see…" Lacus then agreed

"I'll just go and meet you up tonight, 6:00pm. I'll fetch you there" Yzak again started

"Why don't you just tell me where we're going so that I'll just wait you there" Lacus suggested

"No, no, no. I'll fetch you up. Just wait for me there tonight. Okay, bye!" Yzak soon ended

"Bye..." Lacus replied

"Umm, Lacus?" Yzak hurriedly followed just before Lacus could put the phone down

"Yes?"

"I, I love you..." Yzak stated

_Whom I love is Yzak…_

_Because he's my boyfriend…_

_That's right…_

_Yzak…_

_Not Kira…_

"I love you too. Take care…" Lacus then ended

"I will. Take care also..." Yzak then put the phone down

Lacus-destiny: Oki doki, so that's for the 7th chappy. What'd ya think? What's happening? Hehehe. (For girls) If you were in Lacus' place, what'll you do? (For boys) if you were Yzak, and you'll find out what happened, what'll you do? Hehe. That was just a few thoughts that might run inside you while you're reading this. My goodness I kind of realize my writings are getting short… don't you think so? Anyway, at least there's a path that the story is following, right? Again, read and review and Thanks God bless! Ciao!


	8. A surprise

**IT'S NOT THAT EASY**

Lacus-destiny: Goodness! I don't know how to say it…again, but I'm really sorry for not updating.Oh, and by the way…

THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews. I really appreciate it! To be honest, my computer encountered a problem and I can't enter the internet. Such fuss… but hey, I'm back. How do you like the story so far? Well… I'm blabbering too much again… It's not good to let any chappys wait… so, here's the 8th chap!

**Chapter 8: A surprise**

After the call, Lacus settled to her bathtub and took a nice relaxing bath. She never knew what she wanted to do after waking up that morning. After her bath, she put on her clothes and headed downstairs...

"Oh, good morning honey…" her mother greeted happily

"Morning mom" she replied

"I prepared pancakes for breakfast… I would insist you eat first before you went on to where you are going…" her mom added

"Sure mom. I love pancakes" she answered

As she sat down by the table, Lacus was playing on her food. Her face was so blank she almost looked like she was blind. She was just staring blankly at her food and scattering the syrup all over the pancake

"Lacus…" her mom tried to talk to her. But all Lacus did was continue her playing

"Lacus!" she then raised her voice

"Huh." She uttered in surprised

"What is wrong with you today?" her mom continued

"I'm sorry mom. I just don't think I'm in the mood to do things today..."

"Even eat?"

" . . . . . . . . . ." Then Lacus replied nothing

"Is there something bothering you?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry mom, maybe I'm just exhausted yesterday"

"What did you do yesterday anyway? You came home just this morning. Where did you sleep? You didn't even call me to tell me that you're not coming home…" her mom countered

"I'm sorry mom. The party lasted late at night. And…" then Lacus suddenly thought about that morning when she woke up with Kira

"And… Cagalli offered me to stay at their place. I was so exhausted and sleepy last night. I'm sorry I wasn't able to call you to let you know I'll be sleeping there" she soon ended

"Ah, now I understand. It's okay with me. But next time, be sure you'll be able to tell me where you are. Honey you know how worried I am when I don't have any idea where in the world you are…" her mother answered

"Yes mom. I'm sorry again" Lacus replied

She then started to eat the pancake

"Oh, and by the way… Yzak called me this morning before you went downstairs from your room…" he mother started

"What did he told you?"

"Well, he just asked my permission if he could ask you out on a date this evening…"

"What did you told him?"

"Well, of course I said yes. Yzak is a good boy. I also trust him just like how I trust Athrun and Kira and your other friends. Besides, I don't have any reason not to let you. He is your boyfriend now afterall." Her mother finished

"Thanks mom. Ah mom" Lacus followed

"Yes dear?"

"Did you mention Yzak that I didn't sleep here last night?"

"No, I wasn't able to; he was a little bit in a hurry. Didn't he know? I thought he was with you at the party?"

"He was. But he suddenly got a call from his mom so to tell that he's needed. To be honest, I didn't tell him I slept at Cagalli's. I told him that I slept here"

"But why not say the truth dear?"

"Yzak is just too concerned. I didn't want him to think about it"

"But you got me so nervous"

"I know. Sorry mom. I'm really sorry"

"I understand. Okay, I won't tell Yzak that you didn't sleep here"

"Thanks mom"

"By the way, did you enjoy the party?"

"I did. We're all there. It was really great"

"I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself"

"Mom, thanks"

"For what dear?"

"You always want me to be happy. I hope I'm making you happy as well"

"You know dear, as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

After their breakfast, Lacus' mother insisted that she's the one to wash the dishes even though Lacus refuses to let her.

"I'll be fine here. Besides, you have something to go to today…right?" her mother reasoned

"Well, I…"

"So off you go now."

"Okay… Bye mom."

"Bye"

Lacus then kisses her mom to the cheek and went on her way

She was actually heading to the hospital to visit Mir's dad. When she arrived there, all she arrived on was Dearka

"Oh, hello Lacus…" Dearka started

"Hi Dearka. It's kinda surprising…" Lacus replied

"What's surprising?" Dearka asked with a confused face

"You…"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. I was just surprised to see you alone here watching over Mir's dad"

"Oh, that. Well, Mir's mom asked her and me to stay here until she's back. She went back home to pick up some things. Mir in the other hand went on downstairs to the cafeteria to get some breakfast" Dearka explained

"Is that so? Well, it's really nice to see you doing this. Afterall, you want to impress your girlfriend's parents, right?"

"Not really, slight. Well, it's just a way of me to show my consideration. Afterall, who knows, maybe someday soon I will call them mom and dad myself." Dearka replied smartly

"You sure will do anything for her…"

"Of course! Well, Yzak will do anything for you also, and you know that…"

She again thought of what happened that morning

"Lacus?"

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, maybe you're right…"

"Maybe? I'm totally right. Ya know Lacus, Yzak is totally in to you. I've been his friend for a long, long time now, and I haven't seen him so happy. Besides, he never really have the eye for girls, but for you, he'll sure do the impossible possible. Another thing, he loves you so much. What am I talking about? Of course you know that! Hehehe" Dearka soon ended

"Yes of course. I feel his love, that's what's important. I'm really lucky." Lacus agreed

Mir soon arrived carrying some instant noodles for Dearka and her

"Hi Mir!" Lacus started

"Lacus. I didn't know you were coming. You didn't even call" Mir responded

"Well, I've decided to make a surprise visit"

"You should have call ya know. I wasn't able to prepare something for you..." Mir sadly answered

"No, that's okay. I just want to drop by and see if you're dad's fine now"

"Oh, he's okay. The doctors said he just needs rest. He's working too much these past few weeks" Mir explained

"Another thing, Mir's been kinda busy these past few days also that's why we're not able to take her father for his weekly check up to the doctor…" Dearka inserted while blowing his cup of noodles

"Weekly check up?" Lacus wondered

"Yeah. The doctor advised him to have his weekly check up starting last month so to watch his condition. Dearka and I volunteered to take him every week to the hospital"

"Is that so? How nice that Dearka is able to help up" Lacus complimented

"Yeah, he's kinda having the score to my parents. Whenever there's a family reunion or any gathering our family will have, my parents always insist that I must bring Dearka with me. Their kind of fond of him, I think…" Miriallia soon ended

"That just mean that they like me for their daughter" Dearka smartly inserted

"Whatever…" Mir soon finished

Lacus just laughed and took a seat. They were kinda having fun talking to each other. Dearka and Mir asked Lacus everything that has happened last night after they were gone. The room Mir's dad was on was quite big. There is a mini living room where the visitors are to seat. There they chat without even bothering Mir's dad

Lacus on the other hand told them everything except about Kira and her.

"Cagalli and Athrun sure loves to play around, do they?" Mir started

"I can say so myself. But, it's just their sense of humors. Another thing, they've been couples for quite a long time now, so I'm pretty sure they have lots and lots of plans for the both of them, and also for some of us. They seemed to be the leaders of the group" Lacus added

"Yeah, you're right. If you ask me, I never even heard those two have their big problems. They seem to handle things nicely. They sure made a very strong relationship. Also, I won't be that surprised anymore when Athrun and Cagalli might be the first couple to announce a wedding… don't you think?" Dearka finishes with a thought

"Ummm, wedding… maybe you're right dear. Imagine, Athrun and Cagalli having little Athruns and Cagallis. That would be wonderful…" Mir agreed

"Think of it, someday soon, there'll be little children calling us aunt and uncle. Tell me… do you two ever think of getting married?" Lacus ended with a question

Dearka and Mir looked at each other

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to, but did I say something wrong?" Lacus quickly followed

Mir and Dearka remained quiet

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to be so interrogative. If you don't like to answer my question, it's okay" Lacus soon ended

"No, it's alright" Mir finally answered

"Huh?" Lacus thought

"Ya know Lacus, to be honest with you… we did thought about that" Dearka followed

"You did?"

"Yap. Every time we think about getting married, all we do is laugh. We say to each other silly things we might do if ever we got married. We also think what our children might look like. Dearka always say that they'll look more like him. But, we ended our thoughts every time we start it. We always tell ourselves that it is not yet the right time" Mir soon ended

"It's nice that you two have wonderful thoughts. It's also correct that you two are waiting for the right time for the both of you…" Lacus replied

"What do you actually mean by that Lacus? You know we're all already at the right age if your think deeply. I'm 22, Mir's 21 going on 22, so, come to think, it's already the right time, right?" Dearka asked

"Yeah you're right. We're all finish in our studies, have decent jobs and all that. But why are you asking me these questions? You're thinking about that yourself. If you're saying that you're in the right age, and then why not get married?" Lacus reasoned

"I don't really know… but as for me, for now, I'm just contented that Mir's with me…" Dearka honestly answered

"Right…" Lacus agreed

Suddenly, Lacus' cell rang

CALL:

"Hello…."

"Hey Lacus…" Cagalli's voice replied

"Oh, hi Cagalli…"

"I just wanted to ask, are you doing something important today?"

"Nothing really…"

"Okay… can I ask you to eat lunch with me then? Athrun is needed in his work…"

"Lunch?"

"Yeah, besides, there are some things that I wanted to talk to you about. So, is it okay with you?"

"Sure."

"Okay see you at our favorite restaurant after 20 minutes, okay?"

"After 20 minutes, but Cagalli, its just quarter to 10… don't you think it's a bit early for lunch?"

"It's fine. We'll go shopping first then eat lunch"

"Okay"

END CALL

After the call, Lacus told Dearka and Mir what she would do and bid good-bye to both of them.

20 minutes later

"Hello Lacus!" Cagalli greeted happily

"Hi Cagalli."

"Sorry, I'm kinda late. Shall we go shopping then?"

"Okay"

They went on the department store and browsed for some clothes

They've spent their time buying things and other stuffs

Time check was already 11:00 in the morning

"Lacus…"

"Um?"

"I'm hungry already. Besides it's already 11, maybe it's quite okay to eat lunch now"

"Okay"

They went on their way to the restaurant carrying some shopping bags

Cagalli ordered the food that they'll eat. While waiting, she decided to start the conversation

"Lacus, about yesterday…" Cagalli started

"Huh?"

"I wanted to ask you something"

"What is it Cagalli?"

"It's about Kira. Um, so you still have feelings for him?"

"Cagalli…"

"I… I didn't mean to be so rude; I just wanted to know the truth. Just be honest with your feelings and" but Lacus answered just before Cagalli could finish

"Yzak" she said with a down face

Cagalli didn't say a word. Soon, their orders arrived and they both started eating

"Cagalli, you said you wanted me to be honest with you right?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I… I really can't tell"

"Tell what?"

"About my true feelings for Kira. I mean, yes, he is special to me, but I cannot take the truth behind my feelings for Yzak. I mean, he has an advantage for he is my boyfriend and"

"Do you love Yzak?" Cagalli suddenly startled Lacus mind with a very strange question

"Of course I love him, he's" but before Lacus could finish

"Look, I really don't think I'm in the right place to ask you this, but, do you really feel love in him or you just pity him?" Cagalli followed

"I…"

"Forget about it Lacus. And I'm sorry for asking such stupid questions. Well, of course you love him. You both love each other. And that's it. Come on, let's just finish our food."

Lacus ate plainly. Cagalli's words twiddle inside her mind

'_Do I really love him or I just pity him?'_ she's been asking herself that very question

"Lacus, I was wondering if you could come with me to meet Athrun. There's something we wanted to tell you"

"Really? Okay"

They both left the restaurant and headed to see Athrun. Athrun was waiting inside a café when Cagalli hugged him from behind. Athrun and Cagalli both gave each other a peck on the lips until Athrun offered both of them to sit.

"Hi Lacus" Athrun greeted

"Hello. Cagalli told me there's something you both wanted to tell me about. What is it?" Lacus replied while taking her seat

Cagalli and Athrun both looked at each other

"Well you see Lacus… we…" Athrun started

"Yes?" Lacus insisted

"Okay. Lacus… (Cagalli took a deep sigh) Athrun and I…" Cagalli started again

"We have already decided to get married" Athrun soon ended

Lacus was surprised but you can surely see the gladness in her eyes

"Really!" Lacus replied happily

"Yeah." Athrun followed

"Well, congratulations I… I'm really happy for the both of you. You two always surprise me, ya know that" Lacus followed

"Really? Well, I'm glad you agree on our decision in getting married" Cagalli replied

"Since when did you thought about it?" Lacus questioned

"The past two months…" Athrun followed

"The past two months? If that is so, then why didn't you tell Kira about this?" Lacus replied with confusion

"Well, we don't want to bother his life anyhow. Besides, he's here or not, he'll still know about that, I'm sure" Cagalli answered

"You don't want to bother him, but Cagalli, he's your brother! He should be one of the people who must first know about your wedding. Don't you think so I'm right?" Lacus reasoned

"You have a point there Lacus, but Kira is having quite many things to do back at Orb, I don't want to add such insert in his busy life…." Cagalli backfired

"Are you out of your mind Cagalli? You're his sister, his only sibling; of course, he would always want to see his sister in her wedding. Besides, at that kind of circumstance, I'm sure Kira will do something to be able to attend on that special day of yours…" Lacus again reasoned.

Athrun on the other hand kept quiet. _'I do understand them, but still, I don't understand what Lacus' reasoning mean. Maybe that's just the same reaction I'll get from other people if ever they're Kira's bestfriend. Sure she's right about the fact that Kira and Cagalli are siblings, but it's Cagalli's decision herself not to tell Kira. I wonder why she didn't want to tell her brother but I just let her on her decision'_

"Don't you at least agree on what I've just said Athrun?" Lacus broke Athrun's little trance

"Oh! Ya, right. But I don't want to argue Cagalli's decision. She was the one who told me not to tell Kira anything about it. Don't know why…" Athrun replied

"Well, why Cagalli?" Lacus again asked

"I told you already, and that's it. I don't want my brother to know. Enough talking about Kira, he's gone already. Another thing, there's one more thing I myself, wanted to tell the both of you…" Cagalli continued

"You mean, I don't know this next thing you're going to tell us?" Athrun followed with a question

"Actually, yap. I just found out about it last week. I've decided not to tell you or Lacus, or anyone else yet. Not yet until Kira was back at Orb…" Cagalli replied

"What is it then, Cagalli?" Lacus interrogated

Cagalli shook her head down quite shyly, and she then holds onto her tummy

Athrun and Lacus waited patiently for Cagalli's next words

"Athrun, Lacus, I found out that… that I'm two months pregnant" Cagalli finally spoke

Lacus smiled brightly and she didn't know what to say. Athrun on the other hand doesn't have any clue how to react on it

"Congratulations! I was totally surprised! Cagalli this is so great! I wish you all the best!" Lacus started to give her compliments and praises

Athrun on the other hand stood up and looked at Cagalli with a very shocked face

"What is it Athrun, aren't you happy for what I've said?" Cagalli asked with a concerned face

"Not happy? ME? Not happy? What are you talking about! I'm the happiest man in the world!" Athrun finally said while carrying Cagalli very happily

"Hey Athrun! Put me down!" she spoke out those words happily

They were all happy. For at least, Lacus forget about that morning. It's quite a big help for her though.

"I don't know if I'm dreaming, but, am I really going to be a daddy now?" Athrun started while their heading towards the car to pay Mir and Dearka a visit.

"You're not dreaming silly, it's the reality. Anyway, where are you two going now?" Lacus followed with a question

"We're going to pay Dearka and Mir a visit. And also tell them the good surprising news. You're coming with us, right?" Cagalli replied

"Oh, I see. Well, I've been there already this morning. Maybe I'll pass onto this one. Besides, I've decided to go back to the department store" Lacus answered

"Why? Going to buy something?" Athrun followed

"Yeah. I'm going to browse something for Yzak"

"Is it his birthday today?" Cagalli asked

"No. It's not his birthday, nor mine. I really don't know what the reason is for our dinner tonight anyway"

"Oh I see, maybe it's a surprise for you" Athrun concluded

"Maybe. That's why I've decided to buy something for him. That way, if he made a surprise for me, I have a surprise for him too." Lacus then finishes. She wave's good bye to Athrun and Cagalli and called for a taxi

Lacus-destiny: Okay, so there's the surprise. Phew, Athrun sure is lucky. Anyhow, again, I'm really sorry for not updating. I hope my computer won't encounter such problems like the past one anymore. Well, hope you guys like the story. Keep on reading okay? And please, read and review. Your words mean so much to this fic and to me also. I'll try updating faster. If you have any questions, just email me, okay? I'm open for your questions about this fic. Thanks! And God bless! Ciao! Ü


	9. Love or pity? Yzak's love

**IT'S NOT THAT EASY**

Lacus-destiny: Hi! How do you like the surprise? Anyway, so much for my opening words again. Here's chap 9!

**Chapter 9: Love or Pity? Yzak's love**

While inside the taxi, Lacus received a text message from her boyfriend

TEXT MESSAGE:

"Hi dear, just wanted to remind you about our dinner date tonight at 6 pm sharp. You're not the type of person that's being late. I'll drop by your house at exact 5:30 pm later. Wait for me okay? See you later. I love you! Ü"

After reading the message, words started to startle Lacus again

'_Do I really love him or I just pity him?' _Lacus plainly thought

She then pressed the reply button and started to type a reply message

REPLY MESSAGE:

"I got your message, Yzak. Of course I'll wait for you. Now don't you get late, okay? See you later. TC! Ü"

Upon receiving his girlfriend's reply, Yzak hurriedly read the reply message. After reading, Yzak noticed one thing again

'_She didn't say it again. Every time she replies or sends messages, she never put those words. She just always put TC and a smiley face. Well that's alright. Even though she doesn't tell it in words, I know that she loves me. I know it'_ Yzak said to himself while being so time conscious.

"OH! I hope its 5:30 now!" He said to himself while getting back to his paper work.

Time check… 1:45 pm

Lacus on the other hand decided to go check her work back at PLANTS. She called onto one of her secretaries to go check if there's something new for her to work on

CALL:

"Hello? PLANTS council here. Melissa speaking. Who is this?" the operator answered

"Oh, hello kind Mel. It's me, Lacus" Lacus greeted

"Ms. Lacus! It's nice that you called"

"I just wanted to go check up on things that are currently happening there. Is everything alright?"

"Everything seems to be working fine here. If you called to ask if there's work for you, well, currently there aren't any. So you're still free to do things relaxingly there on earth Ms Lacus"

"You seem to know me very well Mel. Well, thank you for informing me. Just let me know if you need my help back there, okay?"

"Yes Ma'am. Enjoy your stay there. We're all fine here. The whole PLANTS is saying hello to you and to your mother"

"Please let them know that I'm giving them my deepest gratitude. And we're all fine here. Okay, bye!"

"Bye Ma'am"

END CALL

'_Things seem to be in good condition, so I don't think I have to worry much on my work'_ Lacus calmly wondered

She then arrived at the department store. She went on to the men's division and tried to look something for Yzak. She then decided that she'll buy him a nice polo that would fit him nicely.

"I think blue would fit him. Also a nice long sleeve will do well. Hmmm" Lacus thought as she wonders around looking for the right thing to buy

She then spotted something that caught her eye. It was displayed and being worn by a mannequin. Its style goes like this. The mannequin is wearing a long sleeve, quite body fit shirt. Then, it's wearing an open-buttoned polo showing the long sleeves out. It looks quite cool actually

"There's the idea! Now it's up to me in choosing the color." Lacus told herself as she rushes to browse the other available colors.

She finally found the right one. She bought a white long sleeves shirt and finally the blue-colored polo. She rushed to the gift wrapping department after purchasing the items.

After 5 minutes, the wrapping was done. She then heads home.

Time check was 2:50 in the afternoon.

Lacus arrived at her house approximately 3:20. Upon arriving, she found out that her mom was not home. Looking at the ref's door, she found a note saying:

"I'll be home at 5:00. See you dear!"

"Mom maybe had an appointment. Well, better get something to wear." Lacus said to herself

She then picks out some of her formal dresses. She popped out three of her favorites

One was a blue spaghetti strap straight dress that goes just knee length. It so simple on the style but it goes with a white transparent–like blazer that's gives the elegant look.

The other one was a pink straight dress, also knee length. Its style was a tube dress. Lacus always puts on a shawl whenever she wears it. Also by its design, the dress is flowing straightly but not that tight fit. Starting from her waist to the end of the dress, the cloth goes freely especially when she turns around.

And finally the last one, its color was light lavender and very elegant. It also goes with a spaghetti style although it is not a straight dress. It comes in two pieces. The top was, yeah spaghetti, but for the sleeves, there were transparent like cloths that are being inserted on each strap and serves as sleeves for the dress. For the skirt, like the first ones, it's straight and flows lovingly while being worn. This one's more different because it's beyond knee-length because it's longer.

(Gosh! Its sure is hard to describe simple dresses! Nyahahahaha!)

Time check: 3:30 pm

"Okay. Now to choose a dress to wear… I never liked something that shows too much flesh when going out for a date. Hummm…" Lacus said to herself while deciding what to wear. Then she remembered something…

"Oh my goodness!" She surprised finding that the gift she bought for Yzak was still inside the shopping bag

"I can't possibly give a surprise gift that is not wrapped!" She told herself. She then smiled and then left her picking of dresses and took the gift. She picks out the wrapping paper she bought along with the clothes and settled down at the carpet at her room. She brought alongside with her a scissor and tape. She wrapped the clothes and put a little card on it.

'_What should I put in the card?' _She thought

"I know…" Then, something startled her

'_Do I love him or I just pity him?'_

"Maybe a card is not needed…" She thought and she then took of the card and put the gift aside.

Time check: 3:50 pm

Suddenly, the phone rang

PHONE CALL:

"Hello? Lacus speaking, who is this?"

"Hey Lacus!"

"I'm sorry, who is this?"

"It's Cagalli. Don't you at least recognize my voice? You were with me just this afternoon and you already forgot my voice?"

"I'm sorry. What is it? Do you need anything Cagalli?"

"Are you in a rush or something?"

"Not really. I'm just surprise that you call. I didn't expect it because, ya know, we were together just a moment ago…"

"Okay. Hey, I just want you to know that Kira called me just a moment ago. He called to let me know that he didn't really went back to Orb, he was ordered to go to PLANTS instead"

" . . . . . . . . . ." Lacus said nothing

"Ah Lacus… ya still there?"

"Oh! Sorry, of course. So?"

"So… nothing. I just wanted you to know. After all, you're one of the PLANTS council. Hehehe. Anyway, no malice, I assure you"

"But I thought he was hurrying himself back to Orb because Fllay is there, waiting for him. Then, maybe, by any chance, did Fllay already know about this?"

"Why would you rather consider her first than anyone else! And yes, don't you worry, that GIRL already know about this. Kira told me that she already knew. And anyhow, I DON'T CARE!" Cagalli almost shouted

Lacus smiled and laughed a bit

"What's so funny?" Cagalli curiously asked

"Nothing. Look Cagalli, remember, you should not take things heavily or high-temperedly now, got it? You're not alone now. You have to remember that. And I was just considering her because she has the right to know about anything her boyfriend undergoes. Just like you to Athrun, Mir to Dearka and anyone else. I really do hope you understand…"

"Yes, of course. Of course I understand. Sorry for the sudden raise of voice. Just don't speak of her name. I'm starting to get my shivers whenever I heard that name"

"Okay, okay. So now, Kira's already at PLANTS. Don't worry; I'm sure he'll be fine there"

"Yes, I agree. I also heard that his GIRLFRIEND decides to go there herself to be with my brother"

"It's not unusual is it?"

"But of course! With that girl, everything's never unusual. Anyway, I also heard that Sai was currently working there at PLANTS too, right?"

"Yes, that is right"

"So then, that girl and my brother will never be alone. That's a relief"

"Cagalli…"

"What! Its better ya know. They'll be at PLANTS together soon; I don't have anyone to watch over Kira, not like in Orb. At least, I could ask Sai to do that as a favor"

"You really don't trust Kira don't you?"

"It's not that I don't trust my brother, of course I trust him. It's that girlfriend of his that I don't trust"

"Oh Cagalli… There's nothing you should worry about. It's Kira we're talking about here. Don't you forget that..."

"Yeah, yeah. Of course I know that. You really do have so much trust in my brother. Anyway, there's definitely nothing to worry about. Their not living inside one roof, right?"

"So that's what you fear for…"

"Of course! Even though I wasn't able to do it until I got married, I wanted to keep his virginity ya know…"

"Virginity? You don't mean you're thinking that…"

"Yes. From the very first time I saw that GIRL's face, I doubted that she'll wait for the right time to do such things as… you know what."

"Oh my…! Cagalli"

"She probably would like to do such kind of thing with Kira so that, if ever something happened to her like what happened to me, Kira will be responsible for her"

"You don't suppose you were thinking that same thing, right?"

"Lacus!"

"Sorry. Just joking. Don't worry; I know that Kira is still safe…"

She then remembers that Cagalli's most feared thing already happened, although it was still doubted by her herself. She still never knew if there really was something that happened that night…

"Lacus…?"

"Oh sorry. I just thought of something, that's all"

"What could that be?"

"Nothing…"

"Anyhow, I'm really sorry if ever I bother you onto whatever you are currently doing…"

"No, that's alright. You didn't bother me at all"

"So then, I guess I'll say good-bye for now. And yeah, you're having a dinner date with Yzak, right?"

"Yes, you are right"

"Okay, so then, have a great time. And thanks again for sharing your time. It is very much appreciated. Well, gotta go. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Then Cagalli put her phone down as well as Lacus

After Lacus put down the phone, she suddenly remembered something that bothered her again

'_What if there really is something that happened between me and Kira last night? What could possibly happen? As for me, all I think is fear and consciousness. What kind of person am I?'_

"What kind of a person am I? I hate myself! Why did I let something like that happen in the first place! I'm bad! I truly am bad!" Lacus shouted to herself with anger. She then just realizes she was crying already. "How could I?... How could I possibly do such horrible thing to Yzak! After all he's been doing for me. Oh Lacus…"

All Lacus thinks is that she has betrayed Yzak. For what she and Kira might probably have done.

"Cagalli's probably right…_ '"Of course! Even though I wasn't able to do it until I got married, I wanted to keep his virginity ya know…" if ever something happened to her like what happened to me, Kira will be responsible for her"'_

Lacus thinks carefully about Cagalli's words

"No. Nothing happened. That's what I must remember. Everything… everything that I'm thinking that probably happened, never really happened. Besides… I'm, I'm never gonna believe if ever something really did happened. But… but who am I fooling? Myself? I saw myself… Lying next to him, not just simply lying next to him, I'm lying naked next to him."

Then Lacus shook her head down. All she wanted to do is blame herself for everything. She naturally thinks that she can never tell anyone about that night... not even her own mother. For her thinking such as that, she could probably consider that she really do believe something happened

(Is it confusing? I'm sorry if I can't make Lacus' feelings perfectly for you to understand. Well, I just wanted you to know that Lacus is confused. Confused because she don't know what she'll do. If you were her, what would you do? And another thing, I'm thinking that maybe you would see Lacus as a two-timer, rather a bad girlfriend. As far as I am concern, she is trying everything just to put her past behind her and get herself ready in facing the true present reality. Anyway, back to the fic)

"What am I doing? I have a date to prepare for. Besides, I really hope that things will turn out okay… for me, Yzak and even Kira…" She then finally found a somehow light to pull her out from her dark thoughts and fears

She then smiles and told herself… "Past is past. This is the present, this is reality. Kira… good-bye…"

Then, for very unexplainable reason Kira felt something…

"Huh…" Kira thought

'_What is this feeling? Why is it that it feels like I've lost something important to me? Why is it that it feels like happiness has turned its back to me? It feels like something rather someone has bid good-bye to me… It's as if I've lost everything'_

For no reason at all to refer on, Kira just ignored that troubling feeling that he suddenly felt

"That's crazy… what could I possibly loose? Heh, maybe I'm just exhausted from the trip… but…"

She then sees Lacus in his mind.

"Nothing happened… That's right… nothing happened last night. Like what she have said, everything's a mistake"

Back at Lacus

Time check: 4:30 pm

"In one hour, Yzak'll be here. I better get ready"

She then fixes herself up. She decided to wear the light lavender one and put her hair into a ponytail style. At exact 5:00, her mother arrived

"Hi mom…" Lacus greeted while coming down from the stairs

"Oh my… is that my dear precious Lacus?"

"Of course. Oh mom…"

"Hmmm… you look wonderful my dear"

"Thank you mom…"

"I'm sure Yzak'll be fascinated. You're beautiful…"

"Hmmm" Lacus smiled

A few more minutes passed and it's already 5:30 pm

Someone rang the doorbell while Lacus and her mother was both on the living room

"I'll get it…" Lacus offered while suddenly, her mom stood up and opened the door

"Good evening auntie…" Yzak politely greeted

"A very good evening to you too. Go on, come in…"

Then Lacus stood up and faced Yzak

"Hi…" She started

Yzak was speechless. Lacus was totally wonderful

Lacus mother couldn't help but laugh a little at Yzak's expression. Lacus smiled though

"Oh! Sorry. You look wonderful…" Yzak replied

"Thank you… As fine as I've expected, you look wonderful also…" Lacus answered

"Thanks. Ummm… auntie…" Yzak started

"Yes...?"

"If you don't mind… can I take her now?"

"Sure. Go ahead. Take good care of my daughter and have a great night…"

"Thank you…" Yzak respectfully ended

"Bye mom…" Lacus bids good-bye while kissing her mom on the cheeks

"Have a wonderful night… I'll be okay here…"

"Thank you again, auntie" Yzak again ended

"Of course"

Then Lacus' mother assisted them outside.

Inside the car, Yzak was quiet

"Yzak…" Lacus started

"Yeah…?"

"Are you okay...? You've been so quiet… is there something wrong?

"Ah….. nothing. Don't mind me…"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course… I'm fine….."

Then Lacus smiled. _'You are the one for me… That's what I have to believe and accept. I know…. I love you… Thank you Yzak… thank you for everything'_

Yzak on the other was thinking and nervous about something, that's why he's been quiet for the time being

'_You look wonderful… You're everything to me… damn it! How can I tell you? I'm so stupidly nervous… But… just being with you… right now… right at this moment… I feel like words are not necessary… _

_I love you…_

_I love you so much…_

_You are everything to me…_

_Lacus… my Lacus'_

Then they finally arrived at their destination. I know it might sound unusual, but at this time, I made Yzak a very romantic type of person. He made the perfect arrangement for a very special occasion.

"We're here…" Yzak declared

"A resort…?"

"Yap. Don't worry; we're not here to swim or something… Let's go" Yzak happily explained while getting out of the car and opening Lacus door. He then offered his arm for Lacus to grab on. Then they went inside the resort.

Inside, Lacus was surprised for what Yzak had prepared for her.

The resort they're in, only has one pool. As romantic as can be, there was a mini terrace near the pool. Inside the small pavilion/terrace, there was a table specially set for two. There were roses scattered on the ground; particularly on the path to the mini terrace. There's a chandelier in the center of the table and food is to be served.

Yzak was very excited for what Lacus would say. And soon they finally arrived at the entering path full of red roses.

"Here we are…" Yzak happily announced

Lacus was surprised and mesmerized. Everything was wonderful and she suddenly became speechless

"Surprise…." Yzak tenderly said while facing Lacus

Lacus faced him with a very touched face. She still didn't say anything

"What is it? Don't you like it?" Yzak asked worryingly

Then Lacus gazed at everything again and faced him again

"It's lovely…no… I love it…" Lacus finally replied

Yzak smiled and reached for her hand and they headed for the mini terrace. He assisted Lacus on her chair and then he sat down. One of the waiters headed towards Yzak. After a few moments, the waiter head back.

"I'm really glad you liked it…" Yzak started

"You really surprised me. This is… this is wonderful" Lacus answered

"This is not enough…"

"Not enough?"

"You deserve more than this. Lacus…" Yzak then took Lacus hand

". . . . Yzak…"

He looked at her eyes that shine brightly at the gaze of light

"I love you… so much…" Yzak intimately said

'_Do I love him, or I just pity him?'_ These words again played in Lacus' head. Because of this, Lacus wasn't able to give her answer

But soon enough, she smiled sweetly…

'_It is him who I love… It is him who I must love…'_

"I….." Lacus then started

Yzak was waiting patiently for her words to be spoken out

"I love you Yzak…" Lacus finally finished

Yzak couldn't explain the happiness he's feeling. He stood up and embraced Lacus tightly.

"Lacus I…" Yzak uttered while embracing his girlfriend as if he never saw her for a long time

Lacus on the other hand was quite surprised on what Yzak did. But soon after, she embraced him back too.

"Sssshhh… No need to say anything. Your actions speak louder than words." Lacus said while they slowly broke their hug

Yzak sweetly smiled and sat down back to his seat.

"Sorry. I guess I was just really happy that you liked my surprise… Yzak said while looking deeply onto Lacus' face

'_On how he acted, it's as if I never say 'I love you' to him…' _Lacus thought worryingly

"What's to be sorry for? Anyway, into other matter, I too, have a surprise for you…" Lacus replied while taking out her gift.

"Surprise? For… for me? But… I…" but before Yzak could finish his words, Lacus puts her pointing finger onto Yzak lips

"No. I wouldn't let it be that only you have a surprise for me. I wouldn't take it, if I'm the only one to accept a surprise. You deserve one too…" Then she finally gave Yzak the wrapped gift

"Here…. Surprise…" Lacus said. Yzak was speechless. He didn't expect this. As he took the present, he couldn't explain the happiness he is feeling

'_Lacus… I… I was so happy that you said you love me so tenderly… and now… a present… this is…'_ Yzak thought while trying to figure out what to say

"Can… can I open it now?" He asked

"Of course." Lacus answered

After he opened it, he was really happy. He loved it so much. The color, the style… and he love it, for it's a surprise gift from the person he loves most in the world

"Did you like it?" Lacus asked

"I like it? I love it. Thank you so much" Yzak happily replied

"I'm glad."

Finally, their dinner arrived and they both ate. They were both enjoying the night. After the dinner, the food was taken away. Yzak was quite nervous about something, so he asked Lacus if they could walk along the pool. Lacus went with him. On the other side of the pool, there's a lovely swing that can only occupy two people. There they both sat. They were both looking up at the sky. And there they see the lovely stars up above.

Yzak was still nervous about something and it's really making Lacus worried about him

"Are you sure you're okay, Yzak?" Lacus started to asked

"Of course. I'm super fine." Yzak answered

Lacus was still quite worried. Suddenly, Yzak leaned onto her shoulder.

Lacus smiled and held Yzak's head with her hand

"Now tell me… what's bothering you…" Lacus again asked. She knew it very well everytime there's something bothering Yzak

"You sure know me very well…." Yzak answered

"Of course…" Lacus replied.

'_Okay. This is it. I must tell her now. This is the moment I've been preparing myself for…Come on Yzak! Where's your backbone!'_

"Um… you really want to know what's bothering me?" Yzak asked

"Of course. Now tell me, what is it?" Lacus calmly asked in return

Then Yzak stood his head up and they both face each other. He took something from his pocket. When he pulled it out, it's a small key.

"This… this is what's bothering me…." Yzak said to Lacus while showing her the key

"A key...?" Lacus asked

"Yap. Come with me…" Then Yzak assists Lacus near the pool.

"What is it?" Lacus asks not knowing what her boyfriend is up to

"Can you see that box over there?" Yzak asked while pointing a box under the water

Lacus closely looks and there she found a white box

"Yes… it's a white one, right?" Lacus answered

"Yap, that's right." Yzak replied

"What is that box for?" Lacus confusingly asked

"That box is locked, and it needs to be opened. And this key can open it" Yzak explained

"I see. So, what's inside the box?" Lacus again interrogated

"Something that is for the person I love most…." Yzak tenderly said while looking at Lacus' beautiful face

"Hold this for me…" Yzak said while handling Lacus the key

"Huh?" And for Lacus' surprise, Yzak suddenly jumped onto the pool

"Yzak!" Lacus worryingly shouted, very shocked on what Yzak did

Yzak swims for the box and when he finally had it, he went back to the surface

"What do you think you're doing?" Lacus asked with a very worried face

Yzak on the other hand swims back to Lacus and Lacus help him get back to the ground

Yzak's breathing was quite fast and he's totally catching his breath back

A waiter suddenly arrives, carrying a towel Lacus politely requested. And after handling Lacus the towel the waiter head back. She took the towel and wipe Yzak face.

"What in good heavens do you think you're doing Yzak?" Lacus asks worryingly

Then Yzak sat on the ground, taking out the box that he got

"I'm getting this…" Yzak said

"You got so worried. Now you're soaking wet. You'll get cold, don't you know that" Lacus said with deep concern

"I know, I know. But… at least I got this now, and you can open it…" Yzak said with a smile

". . . . . Yzak…" Lacus confusingly looked at her boyfriend

"Come on… you have the key, then go on… open it…" Yzak said while Lacus slowly sat down beside him and took the box on her hand. She unlocked the box and there inside….

The box was full of red roses' petals. In the middle, you will see a small white cushion and a ring placed onto it

Lacus was speechless. She just looks at it with a very touched face

Yzak on the other hand held Lacus' chin and made her look at him face to face

He then puts his hand down while Lacus was looking directly onto his face

"I told you… inside that thing, is something I have for the one I love most…" Yzak sweetly said

". . . . . . . Yzak . . . ." Lacus uttered

Then Yzak took the box from Lacus' hand and held it onto his.

"Lacus… will you marry me?" Yzak tenderly said while showing Lacus the box with the ring inside

Lacus was very speechless. She was so touched on what Yzak had done before. And also, she was so surprised for what Yzak asked her

She looked tenderly onto his eyes and…

'_It is Yzak who I love… I love him…' _Lacus said to herself.

She then holds Yzak head and kissed him on the forehead. Yzak didn't know what to say. Nor did he know what Lacus' answer is

He looked at Lacus and Lacus said

" . . . . . Yes . . . . ." Lacus said tenderly.

Yzak then couldn't explain the happiness he's feeling. He smiled brightly and took the ring and put it onto Lacus'left ring finger. He then stood up as well as Lacus and they both looked at each other.

"You don't know how happy I am…" Yzak said

Lacus sweetly smiled and Yzak gave her a big embrace. They embraced each other tightly. After Yzak broke their embrace, he kissed Lacus on the forehead.

And so, it was a wonderful night for the both of them.

Meanwhile, at PLANTS, Kira arrived. Sai was the one who welcomed him

"Hi Kira" Sai greeted

"Hello Sai. Long time no see, eh?" Kira replied

"Yeah. It's good to see you again" Sai agreed

Lacus-destiny: Okay! That's about it. So… any reactions, comments, suggestions even notes, please just tell me, or better yet, please review. It means a lot, very much. And thanks again for reading. As far as I'm concerned, I wanted you guys to know that this is a **KIRA-LACUS**, CAGALLI-ATHRUN, DEARKA-MIR fic. You better watch out on how this fic is gonna end following these particular pairings. Anyway, just a little thought of mine, Yzak is cute, right? I like him too. Hehe. Sorry for not updating. I really swore not to take such computer errors this time, I hope. And hope you'll stick with this fic till the end. See you after 3 years.-joke-.Thanks, and God Bless! Ciao! Ü


	10. Three years after

**IT'S NOT THAT EASY**

Lacus-destiny- Hi! My apologies for the late (very late) updating. Anyways… I hope there are no hard feelings on how I made Yzak on the last chapter (if you could still recall) I just wanted to express in his actions how Lacus changed him. Particularly from being so aggressive rather being so ill-tempered guy (like he usually was for me ) Okay, so much for my opening words… again. Well, here's chap 10. By the way, thanks for the reviews… ()

**Chapter 10: Three years after…**

As Kira arrived on PLANTS, everyone welcomed him warmly. He sure seems to be still in good hands. Sai was the one who helped him to move completely. After 2 months in PLANTS, someone arrived…

The doorbell rang two times. It was 8:00 in the morning, Sunday.

Kira opened the door and was shock to see who his visitor was

"Hi my dear Kira…" She started

"…. Fllay…" Kira uttered

Fllay embraced him and gave him a romantic kiss. Kira quickly broke the kiss which made Fllay stop

"What's wrong?" Fllay inquired

"Wha… what are you doing here Fllay?" Kira asked in return

"Did you really forget that I will be moving here as well? I told you that the moment you told me you were moving here, remember?" Fllay answered

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I kinda forgot" Kira replied

"So this is where you are currently staying. I'm glad. It seems our houses are not too far from each other. You're only two blocks away…" Fllay gladly stated while taking a peek inside

"Re… really?" Kira said

"I hope you don't mind, but… can I take a look inside?" Fllay said while looking more inside the house

"… uh…… sure…" he answered

"You've been gone for so long. I really missed you…" Fllay started when they both entered the house. She grabbed onto Kira's arm.

"It's not that long… is it?" Kira replied

"I know… but still, it's almost 2 months and you know how long it would mean to me. Oh yeah, I see you're recently with Sai for quite a while, right?"

"Yes, that is right. He's been helping me. Kuzzy and Tolle are here also. So, I'm not really that lonely here"

"And that's for sure. You will never be lonely here, I assure you. I'm here now… Now I can take care of you again as usual like what I do in Orb…"

"… That's very nice of you…" but before Kira could finish his lines, Fllay started to talk

"By the way… how was you're visit at Cagalli's place? And also meeting your friends…?"

"Well, it turned out fine… didn't I tell you the things we did?"

"No. You never mentioned me anything… But that's alright, I'm sure you had a great time, especially when you saw Lacus…" Fllay said with a jealous tune

"Fllay…" Kira followed

"What? I'm just happy that you two met again. Especially now that you're very best friend already has a boyfriend of her own. Now I wouldn't fear that she'll still have an interest on you now would I?" Fllay stated out of jealousy

"Stop it Fllay. Lacus and I were just friends, even from the beginning…" Kira defended

"You sound like you're defending yourself… but anyhow, as I've said, she has her Yzak and you have me… we have our own separate lives now and that's it. Nothing to worry…" Fllay finally finished

Kira on the other hand suddenly thinks again of what happened to him and Lacus back when he went to visit them.

"What's wrong Kira?" Fllay questioned

"Nothing…." Kira answered

"Very well. Why don't we eat outside…? I really missed you a lot. And also, I wouldn't mind seeing Tolle, Kuzzy and Sai… I wanted to say hi to them as well, also for them to know that I'll be staying here…" Fllay said while luring Kira outside.

After that, they both got in the car and went on their way.

(Okay just a little note to insert, this next scene is happening after 3 years. That means… it's been three years after everything that had happened the past chapters and this little scene before my author's note… okay… ACTION!)

AFTER THREE YEARS…

"Maaaaaammmmmmaaaaaaa!" A cute little girl's voice roamed around the house

"What is it dear?" Cagalli answered. From the kitchen, she headed upstairs towards the playroom

"What's happening here…? What's wrong?" Cagalli asked while approaching her little girl

"Aaron… Aaron took my crayon!" little Ashley cried

"No I didn't! I just borrowed it!" little Aaron defended

"Now, both of you stop fighting. Listen to mama first before saying anything else…" Cagalli calmly said

"Yes mama…" Ashley said while stopping her tears

"Okay mama…" Aaron said while giving his mother the crayon

"Now Aaron… what did I told you? Didn't I tell you that when your sister is using something and you wanted to use it as well, borrow it from her nicely…" Cagalli scolded

"hmmm…" Aaron said with a down voice

"Beh!" Ashley teased

"A a a! Now you listen to me here Ashley… I remember I also told you that share things with your brother, did I?" Cagalli again scolded

Ashley's face was turned down "Yes mama…" she said

"Now both of you say sorry to each other…" Cagalli ordered

"Sorry Aaron…" Ashley apologized

"Sorry Ashley…" Aaron followed

"Now I hope those "sorry" you said to each other were for real. Well, are they?" Cagalli followed

"Yes mama" they both answered

"Okay. You know I don't want you both fighting… Now I'll be going downstairs and cook breakfast, I don't want anymore arguing, okay?" Cagalli explained

"Yes mama!" They both answered

"Gee whiz, look at the time… and to think your father's not yet getting up… Say what… you guys might want to wake your dear papa from his sleep?" Cagalli happily asked her twins

"Okay…" they both said.

Ashley and Aaron run towards the master's bedroom. Cagalli followed, with a smile on her face, to see what they will do

Aaron jumped onto the bed while Ashley started moving back and forth her father's sleeping face

"Wake up papa!" Aaron started while slightly jumping on the bed

"Papa, wakey wakey!" Ashley said

Athrun on the other hand felt that the bed was jumping and his face is being shaken. Cagalli was laughing quietly seeing what her kids are doing

"…huh?" Athrun uttered while still slightly asleep

"Hey Aaron, wait. I think papa's awake…" Ashley said while both Aaron and she stopped what they were doing

"Papa?" Ashley asked while looking at her father. Aaron on the other hand looked closer

Athrun slightly opened his eyes and saw his twins. He pretended he was still asleep as the two approached closer, when they were close enough, Athrun started tickling them

"(Laughs) stop it papa!" Ashley said while surrendering

"(Laughs) Papa no ticky ticky, Aaron surrenders!" Aaron said as well

"Ha! And to think I thought you two were brave enough… never thought you two would surrender in just a few tickles" Athrun smartly said

The two then went to their mother while Athrun started to get up

"So I see, you had you're mother on your side now do you?" Athrun said

"Okay kids. You've both done a great job. Now, why don't you guys go back to the playroom and play, okay?" Cagalli sweetly said

"Okay mama…" They both agreed and ran

"Hey don't run…" Athrun said

"Well good morning…" Cagalli started

"Morning…" Athrun followed

"Just like any other weekends, you still sleep so long"

"And just like any other weekend, you and the kids wake me up" Athrun replied while approaching Cagalli

"A a a a…. what's the point of getting too close, huh Athrun?" Cagalli quickly followed

"Why? Is there something wrong about it…" Athrun teasingly replied

Then Athrun suddenly gave Cagalli a quick peck on the lips and ran his way, picking up his towel and running his way to the bathroom

"Uh….He sure didn't change one bit…" Cagalli said with a smile. She then headed downstairs to finally make breakfast

After eating breakfast, Cagalli and Athrun both sat on the living room. The twins were there too, they were watching TV.

"Hey honey…" Athrun started

"Yeah?"

"It's been three years since Kira visited us, is it?"

"Yeah. Three years… And to think our kids are three years old now…"

"That's right… gee, how time flies…"

"That's not all of it Athrun…" Cagalli suddenly followed

"What do you mean, that's not all of it?"

"Hey papa" Aaron interrupted

"Yes?"

"Can Ashley and I go upstairs? We wanted to play our puzzles"

"Okay" As Athrun permitted, the kids headed upstairs into their room.

"Show us your puzzles when you're done, okay?" Cagalli reminded

"Yes mama" They both answered

And so, their interrupted conversation continued

"You were saying, honey?" Athrun continued

"Well, Yzak and Lacus are already three years engaged..." Cagalli said

"Oh yeah… they plan their marriage so long…" Athrun agreed

"Yap. I could consider one year long enough, but them, look at it, three years!"

"I'm sure they both have the perfect reason why they should stay engaged for as long as three years…" Athrun stated to his wondering wife

"I couldn't agree more. But still, maybe it's better if we ask them, right?"

"No… I don't think we should do that. Let them be the one to talk to us first. You're being like that again Cagalli…"

"Being like what?"

"Sticking your nose onto other's business… Let them be as what they are… I'm pretty sure they'll talk to us soon enough…" Athrun somehow scolded Cagalli at the matter

Suddenly the phone rang. Athrun was sitting near the side table where the phone was placed, he answered the call

PHONE CALL

"Hello…" Athrun started

"Hey Athrun, it's me, Lacus…" Lacus answered

"Oh, Lacus…. What is it?"

"Can I talk to Cagalli?"

"Sure, wait just a sec" Athrun said and then he handled Cagalli the phone

"It's Lacus…" Athrun said "If you need anything, I'll just be upstairs with the kids, okay?"

"Okay…" Cagalli replied while starting to talk to Lacus

BACK AT THE CALL

"Hi Lacus…" Cagalli started

"Oh hello Cagalli…."

"So, what is it? Is there anything you need or you wanna tell me?"

"Actually, I was really wondering if I could talk to you in person, if I'm not bothering you…."

"In person? Why so? Can't you just tell it to me to the phone?"

"I really wanted to talk to you and Athrun as well, that's why I wanted to see you…"

"Ah okay…"

"I'm really planning our talk for a while now… I will treat you lunch…"

"Wait a minute… why don't you just go here…." Cagalli suggested

"But…"

"Besides, its weekend today, it'll be better to talk inside the house than any other restaurant. You can eat lunch with us also... although; I would say earlier that my cooking wouldn't be that wonderful…"

"…that seemed to be so much trouble to you…" Lacus said with a worried tone

"No, not at all… I would really like it if you would be here… maybe we could make lunch together…" Cagalli happily offered

"That's very nice of you but…"

"It's okay. Besides, the kids will love to see you too. Athrun will be happy as well…"

"But… Yzak is to be there too. Actually, we both wanted to talk to you and Athrun…"

"Ah, so Yzak will be there too…. Then it's settled. I'll just wait for you two here… okay?"

"Um…"

"Come on… I'll call Yzak if you want…"

"No. That's so much of you now… Okay then, I'll tell Yzak that we'll go there…"

"Okay. See ya later!"

"Okay"

END CALL

"Hn. So, the day I've been waiting for has finally come. At last, I will be able to ask the two of them about the long engagement. Hehehehe" Cagalli happily uttered while Aaron started to run towards her from their room

"Mama! MAMA!" Aaron cried out loud while his persistent father is catching him

"Ah, so now you're gonna ask for your mother's help!" Athrun bragged

"What on earth-?" But before Cagalli could finish, Aaron bumped her and she carried him just before Athrun could catch him. And so, Athrun slipped and tripped on the floor, missing a chance to capture his son

"What's happening here?" Cagalli asked her son while Athrun managed to get up. As Athrun was able to stand, Aaron tucked himself to safety on her mother's arms

"What's wrong baby?" Cagalli tried to approach her son

"Pa… Papa… papa's gonna get me" The little boy cried

"Gonna get you? Now why is it that you're so scared that you father will get you?"

Then Athrun started to get closer to Cagalli with quite a scary face

"Ah!" Aaron screamed

"Waaahh!" Cagalli was shocked as well. Athrun started to grab onto his little boy and started tickling him

"I got you!" Athrun revealed

"Stop!" Ashley halted; heading down the stairs and towards her father

Athrun, Cagalli and Aaron were all quiet as she approaches

"Huh? What now?" Cagalli wondered

"Captain Papa, you did a great job! Now, the bad guy has been punished! Ticky ticky is the best punishment!" Ashley stated. As Athrun stood up and saluted to the little girl

"My pleasure, General Ashley" Athrun played off

Then Cagalli puts Aaron down

"Why is it that I'm always the bad guy?" Aaron stubbornly insisted

"Because you play well as the bad guy" Ashley smartly reply

"Humph!" Aaron mumbled

"Now… no hard feelings Okay buddy?" Athrun tried to approach his angry son

But Aaron just smirked at his father

"Hn? Say what, the next time; I'll be the bad guy. Okay?" Athrun suggested

"Okay. I'll be the general" Aaron agreed

"No fair! I'm the general!" Ashley protested

"Bad guy? General? What? I'm out of place here…" Cagalli entered

"Just a moment honey" Athrun told Cagalli, as he approaches his twins

"Okay now guys, we'll talk about it later. Now why don't you guys just finish your puzzles? It'll be great if you could show them to your mom when they're done" Athrun suggested

The two looked at each other and smile

"Okay papa!" They both answered and headed back to their room

"Whatever you do... every time we play… I'll be the general…" Ashley cleared

"You wish sister! I'll make sure you'll end up being the bad guy and suffer the ticky ticky punishment twice!"

"Enough already with that topic… OKAY!" Athrun reminded as the two went upstairs

"YES PAPA!" they both answered before entering the play room

"What in the world you and your kids are playing? Capturing the bad guy?" Cagalli started

"We're just pretending. By the way, what did Lacus told you?" Athrun replied changing the topic

"Oh yeah, right. She told me that she wanted to see us"

"See us? You mean… she wanted to talk to us?"

"Yeah. She and Yzak"

"What for?"

"I don't know yet. I have no idea"

"Where are we going to meet them?"

"No need…"

"No need what? What are you talking about? I thought they wanted to talk to us"

"Yeah, that's right. But I told them that instead of going outside, it's better if we talk here, right?"

"Here? You mean… they're coming over?"

"Yap."

"That's great! The kids will be delighted"

"I know. And, while Lacus is here, she could help me prepare lunch as you talk with Yzak"

"That's wonderful"

"Okay then, it's settled"

"Fine. Ah, honey…" Athrun called Cagalli before she went back to the kitchen to get her cellphone

"Yeah?"

"I was just thinking…"

"What is it dear?"

"Oh, nothing…"

"Come on…"

"Forget about it. Maybe I'll just tell it to you later" Then Athrun finishes and head upstairs to the master's bedroom

"I wonder what that is…" Cagalli uttered as she goes to the kitchen and grab her phone. She then plugs the charger as the phone suddenly rang

CALL:

"Hello?" Cagalli answered

"Hey Cagalli. It's been quite a while… Can you still recognize me?"

"?"

Lacus-destiny: Okay, so that's for the 10th chap. Hope you guys liked it. School's tough as far as I can say. Hope I could still update more. Anyway, please continue reading and reviewing. Sorry for the late update again. I give my deepest sorry to those who demanded the update. I'll try to update faster next time. Thanks again for the reviews. Don't worry… I'll finish this story! Ü See you guys at the next chap! Thanks and God bless! Ciao!


	11. Conversations

**IT'S NOT THAT EASY**

Lacus-destiny: Hi! So, how did you like the last chap? Anyways… I'm really doing my best to update as currently as I could so that I won't keep you waiting for so long… not like what I did before I updated chap 10. Hehe. I'm really sorry for that. Again, I would like to remind you guys… this is a **LACUS-KIRA** and ATHRUN-CAGALLI fic. If ever you find the story running with some of the pairs tangled, don't worry. I promise, this story will end with the right and correct pairing… I assure you. Anyhow, anyways… here's Chap 11!

**Chapter 11: Conversations**

Cagalli remained silent upon hearing the voice inside the phone

"Hello… Cagalli? Are you still there?" he again spoke

"Kir… Kira- Is that you Kira?" Cagalli replied

"Yeah. How are you?"

"KIRA!" Cagalli surprisingly shouted

"Hey, no need to shout…" Kira followed with laughs

"How are you? Where are you now? How's it going? How's your life? Are you fine? What?" Cagalli asked

"Hey sis, easy… I can't answer everything at one blow…"

"Oh I'm so sorry… I'm just… well… I really just missed you..."

"I missed you too… but hey, it's not like we're not able to talk to each other…" Kira reasoned

"I know… well nothing. Besides, you didn't call last month… anyhow…Maybe I'm just exaggerating things. Hehe." Cagalli followed

"You still haven't changed"

"I know. How are you? How's it going there?"

"Well, so far everything fine here. You… how are you guys there? How's Ashley and Aaron?"

"They're both fine…"

"And Athrun?"

"Well, he's fine too. Except a few laziness…"

"Laziness? I've known Athrun for so long. I doubt it that he's lazy"

"Tell that to him…"

"Maybe that's just the effect of a whole lot of work"

"Yeah… I know what you mean. By the way, how's work there at PLANTS?"

"As I've said, everything's fine here. Nothing new… How bout you… at Orb? How are things there…"

"Things are all under control here…"

"It's been a while since you guys moved there huh?"

"Yeah. Nothing had changed though. Almost everyone in the group is here as well. Except for you, Sai, Kuzzy… yeah… that's about it."

"Pity"

"How come?"

"Well, the group could've been complete if… you know- if we are there"

"No worries needed. As long as we all know you're perfectly fine, wherever you are, we're happy"

"Thanks sis"

"No problem"

"Um…"

"Yeah? Something on your mind?"

"How's Lacus? And Yzak? Any news about their wedding?"

"No… no news yet."

"You mean- they're still not planning anything?"

"Well to get technical, yeah. No plan at all…"

"Oh I see…"

"Why ask?"

"Nothing…"

"You're planning to attend?"

"If I'm invited"

"Course you'll be invited…"

"That'll be for sure- if you're the one to make the guest list"

"Okay- then I'll be the one to make the guest list" Cagalli answered with an insulting voice

"Very funny" Kira replied. But just as Cagalli could answer

"Mama…" Aaron slowly steps down the stairs- rubbing his eye

"Hang on a sec Kira…"

"Okay…"

"What's wrong baby? You look sleepy" Cagalli started, looking at her son

"Can I ask you to read me a story? It's almost our nap time…" Aaron suggested. Sounding even more sleepy

"You have your father up there with you, right?"

"Yap… but papa's already asleep. Ashley too… I can't sleep without any stories"

"I can't believe your father's asleep as well. It's only 10:30 in the morning. To be honest, it's quite surprising how you and your sister got tired so early… anyway"

Then Cagalli lowers herself down while covering the phone

"Okay, okay. Now, you go upstairs and wait for mama there. I'll just finish this call, okay?" Cagalli sweetly suggested as she holds her son's face

"Okay…"

"Be there at 5 minutes…" Cagalli followed as Aaron started to go up the stairs

"Two" Aaron shouted just before he closes the door of their room

"Hello Kira? Still there?" Cagalli again called onto Kira

"Yap. Still here…"

"I'm so sorry for the interruption"

"I heard a kid's voice. Is that Ashley or Aaron?"

"It's Aaron"

"Does he need anything? Maybe you should go and check him out"

"Well, it's not a big of a thing, but…"

"Yeah?"

"It's his nap time presently. Well, too early than as usual. But a nap is still at nap for them. He can't get to sleep without me reading stories to him"

"Is that so? Well, I supposed I should call some other time"

"But…"

"It's okay. Besides, I know exactly what you mean when kids started to nag on you about them getting some stories… hehe"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I could say it's pretty hard to take care of a son-… I had difficulties. Hehe"

"What're you talking about?" Cagalli asked with confusion

"Um- nothing" Kira stopped for a while realizing he just said too much

"You're speaking as if you already have a son…" Cagalli stated with questioned tone

"Well I…"

"Are you-"But before Cagalli could finish

"Mama! 2 minutes is over" Aaron shouted right from their bedroom

"Looks like Aaron's waiting for you. I could hear his voice…" Kira started

"Yeah. You're right"

"I'll just call some other time, okay?"

"Ah- Kira…"

"See you soon Cagalli…" Then Kira puts his phone down

"Kira wait-! He put the phone down already" Then Cagalli headed upstairs to her children's bedroom

On her way upstairs, Cagalli's been thinking of the things her brother told her

_I know exactly what you mean when kids started to nag on you about them getting some stories…_

_I could say it's pretty hard to take care of a son-… _

_I had difficulties_

'_What does he mean? It's as if he already has a son. _

_What if…_

_What if he really does have a son…?_

_And he's just not telling me… or anyone of us…_

_What if- Oh forget about it… That's just nonsense!'_

As Cagalli soon opened the door to the room, she found Athrun, lying on sofa bed beside Ashley and her son, Aaron, browsing on some pile of story books

"I'm here…" Cagalli greeted

"About time mama- Can you please read this one for me…?" Aaron sits down on his bed, waiting for his mother to come closer. As Cagalli sat beside him, he gave her the book.

"Sleeping beauty?" Cagalli questioned

"Yap!"

"But you always tell me that you don't like stories with princesses. You and your sister nag about it all the time"

"I know… but the lady in the picture looks like aunt Lacus mama…" Aaron reasoned- pointing at the book's cover

Then Cagalli looked at the picture, seeing a beautiful princess with long blond hair lying on a bed

"Does she look like your aunt Lacus? Are you sure dear?" Cagalli interrogated with a confused face while she browses over the pages

"Yeah. They look so much alike" Aaron confidently answered.

As Cagalli was browsing the pages, she stopped at one page in which the picture shows the prince nearing to kiss the princess

"Look mama…" Aaron again started

"What is it dear?"

"The prince looks just like…" The boy stated, pointing at the prince in the picture

"Looks just like who honey?" Cagalli followed

Then Aaron made a funny expression in which means that he is hardly thinking

"Like who dear?" Cagalli again interrogated

"I know!" Aaron then surprisingly shouted

"Ssshhhh…. Keep it down honey. You father and sister is still asleep" Cagalli reminded

"Sorry mama…"

"That's okay. Who was it then?"

"The prince looks just like uncle Kira" Aaron finally stated

"Your uncle Kira?" Cagalli questioned and at the same time, looked closely on the picture

"Yap. Look mama… they look just the same. That means, the princess is aunt Lacus and uncle Kira is the prince!"

"Oh my goodness…" Cagalli uttered with a smile while closing the book

"What's wrong mama?" Aaron asked

"Nothing's wrong honey"

"How come you're closing the book? Aren't you going to read me the story?" Aaron asked with sad puppy-dog eyes

"Now don't give me that look, young man" Cagalli followed

"But I thought you're going to read me a story"

"I have a thought that you're not sleepy anymore" Cagalli reasoned while pressing his son's nose

"Mama…" Aaron held onto his mother's finger to stop it from pressing more

"Okay, okay. Sorry dear. So tell me… are you still sleepy?"

"Not really. Not anymore"

"You see. Say what. You go downstairs with me. It's already quarter to eleven. Your aunt Lacus and uncle Yzak might come any minute now"

"Really? They're coming?" Aaron excitedly asked

"Yap"

"Cool! I can play with uncle Yzak!" Aaron happily stated

"Sure you can. Now let's go downstairs okay?"

"Okay"

Then the both of them went downstairs

"Mama…" Aaron started

"Yes dear?

"Can I open the TV?"

"Sure…."

Opening the TV, Aaron watches with proper behavior

Then suddenly, as Cagalli was about to join her son in watching cartoons- the doorbell rang

Cagalli headed for the door and opened it

"Hi Cagalli…" Lacus started

"Oh great! Lacus! You're here…" Cagalli happily replied

"Are we too early?" Lacus followed

"No- not at all… Come in, come in" Cagalli invented them inside

"Hello…" Yzak followed

"Hi there Yzak… Come on in"

As the couple stepped in Aaron greeted them both politely

"Good afternoon aunt Lacus, uncle Yzak" He greeted as he cutely sat back- watching cartoons

"Hi Aaron" Lacus replied

"What are you watching there little guy?" Yzak followed while sitting beside Aaron

"I'm watching Teen Titans" Aaron answered

"Really? What's the episode about?" Yzak then interrogates with the little boy as Cagalli pulls Lacus over to the kitchen

"I'm pretty sure those two will get along just fine. Come on Lacus, we better make some lunch" Cagalli offered

"Oh, okay…" Lacus replied with a smile

As Cagalli and Lacus started preparing the ingredients to cook, Athrun soon appears carrying his daughter while heading downstairs. As they arrived at the living room, he puts down Ashley as he greeted Yzak

"Hey Yzak" he greeted

"Hey Athrun" Yzak answered

"How's it going?"

"Well, quite alright. Hi Ashley…" Yzak then greeted the little girl

"Hi uncle Yzak…" Then Ashley approaches Yzak and kisses him on the cheek "Does that mean aunt Lacus is here as well?" she then followed with a question

"Yap. She's at the kitchen with your mom" Yzak replied with a smile

"Okay, I'll just go and greet her…" Ashley said with a smile while she headed towards the kitchen

"You know Athrun; your kids are growing fast and with such great behavior…" Yzak complimented Athrun

"Thanks… I'm really proud about those two…"

"You're lucky…." Yzak followed

"I know…" Then the both of them laughed

When Ashley arrived at the kitchen…

"Oh hello Ashley…" Lacus greeted

"Hi Aunt Lacus…" As what she'd done with Yzak, she kisses her aunt Lacus on the cheek

"I see you're awake… Is papa awake already as well?" her mother then followed

"Yap… He's talking with uncle Yzak… If you don't mind mama, auntie, I'm going back to the living room…" Ashley politely stated

"Okay dear…" Cagalli replied with a smile

"My, my how sweet your kids are becoming as time passes…" Lacus started

"Really? I guess so…" Cagalli followed with a smile

"You're a great mom Cagalli…" Lacus then complimented

"Not really. Nobody's perfect… anyhow… thanks…"

Then the both of them smiled.

Back at the living room, Ashley saw her brother watching

"What's the show Aaron?" Ashley interrogated her busy-watching brother

"It's Teen Titans" Aaron answered

"Really! What's the episode about?"

"I think it's about Robin… I guess"

"Really? Can I go watch with you?"

"Sure!" Then they both sat quietly, concentrating on watching the show as Yzak and Athrun went on to the pavilion outside the house near their swimming pool

"Never been here for a while" Yzak started

"Yeah. You've been very busy, right Yzak?" Athrun replied

"I guess. Also… that's one of the main reasons why our wedding took many years"

"Now you're talking. Why is it that it took you three years?" Athrun started interrogating

"Well… you see... I've been very busy at work we nearly had the time to talk about our wedding"

"Yeah man, but don't you think it's taking too long? You and Lacus had been engaged for three years now"

"I know that. You know well that our work is quite tough. You're an officer at ZAFT as well…"

"I understand but…"

"Look here Athrun; I had all the reasons why three years had passed with us not having any news about our wedding. Just look at what all happened the past few years. The first year we got engaged we planned to have the wedding after a year. The next year happens to be my training year at my new position so I was sent to Canada for training purposes. Then the next year, Lacus was appointed to do some children campaign at Australia. Hay! (Sighs)" Yzak scratches his head with problematic expression

"My… what you've been through…" Athrun stated with a surprised and shocked face

"I know… Do you understand now?" Yzak followed

"Yeah. Quite skeptical put believable"

"But this time… I'm sure of it…"

"Sure of what? You mean- you're getting married? Finally?"

"Well… nearly… Lacus and I are starting to plan things bit by bit. Although it might take some time"

"No worries. It's alright it might progress slowly, at least surely" Athrun confidently followed

"Yeah…"

"Finally… At least now we have a cue that you two are up to something"

"Hey Athrun…"

"Yeah?"

"Any news about Kira? I haven't got any news about him since he left us three years ago"

"You mean you don't have any knowing at all?"

"No. Been quite busy and all those other stuffs, I barely have the time to know how he's doing…"

"Well as far as I know, he and Cagalli talk at least once a month. Although lately, I haven't been hearing anything new about him since Cagalli told me he never called since last month"

"Is that so?"

"You wanted to talk to him or something?" Athrun interrogated

"Well, partly…"

"What's the other part?"

"I heard that he and Fllay are living together. Is that right?"

"As far as I know, yes"

"Oh I see…"

"Anything that matter about that?"

"Nothing really…"

"I must say I'm quite worried"

"What do you mean Athrun?"

"You know well, that, my wife, Cagalli, doesn't seem to like Fllay even one bit"

"What's to worry about that?"

"Well, you can't help it that someday soon they have to get along with each other since Fllay could possibly be her sister-in-law"

"That's a possibility"

"Well, I better not think of it too much. Besides, I got a whole lot of things to worry… I can do nothing about my wife getting used with her brother's girlfriend- I mean, it's out of my control"

"That's right. But… If you were to be asked Athrun… who would you want for our friend Kira? You know well we're all like brothers and sisters here… Your concern could be anybody's concern as well"

"Well, that's not really for me to decide but… If I were given the chance to pick a girl for Kira… that may be…" But whatever thinking Athrun does, the only person that comes into her mind is

"Who is it then?"

"Well…- um… Ah forget about it. It's probably some nonsense if I say it…" Athrun neglected to answer the question

"Come on Athrun. Above all of us here… you're one of the closest friends to Kira. I'm pretty sure you know well who the perfect girl for him" Yzak still insisted

"Well… It could be…" Then Athrun again thinks of only one girl

"Lacus…" Yzak followed

"Huh?"

"Say it Athrun. The only girl you think of being a perfect match for Kira is Lacus… right?"

"Well… Yzak…"

"That's okay. Naturally, the both of them had been together long before I came…"

"To get technical… yeah."

"It is really okay with me. I know well how close they are. But still, it's not right for me to get jealous"

"Of course not! Look at it closely, they probably been very close… but that's just because they're best of friends"

"Yeah you're right"

"Stop thinking about some crazy things Yzak. The two of them have separate lives now" Athrun stood up while patting his friend on the back

"Yeah, you're right"

"Now, we better get going inside. The Ladies might need some help in the kitchen"

Then the two of them headed to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Cagalli and Lacus have been telling stories to each other. But frankly, mostly of Cagalli's stories are all about her children

"They sure grow so fast…" Lacus started

"You said it. Sometimes I think they're growing too fast for me to catch up on" Cagalli replied

"Nonsense… You know Cagalli, no matter how far they'll grow; you'll always be beside them"

"Yeah… I suppose you're right"

Then the both of them laughed as Yzak and Athrun entered the kitchen using the back door

"Where have you two been?" Cagalli asked

"Well, talking and chatting…" Athrun answered

Yzak then talks to Lacus while Athrun whispers to his wife

"Hey honey…" he whispered

"Yeah?"

"Don't ask Lacus anymore… okay?"

"Why not?"

"I already know everything"

"What everything?"

"All the reasons and stuffs why- you know…"

"I know what?"

"Oh, never mind! Just don't ask anymore, okay?"

"But… why?"

"Just don't ask anything… Let them talk about it first… if they'll want to, they will"

"Okay, I got ya…"

Meanwhile, Lacus and Yzak have their own conversation

"Did you tell him already?" Lacus interrogated

"Well, partly…" Yzak answered

"That's okay. We'll just tell them the whole thing later…" Lacus then smiled

"Okay…" Yzak agreed with a smile

"Anyhow, we got in cause we figured that you might need some help here in the kitchen" Athrun again started with everyone in the kitchen hearing his voice

"That's right" Yzak agreed

"So then, what help can we give?" Athrun asked

"To be honest guys, we're really quite okay here…" Lacus answered

"Ya sure?" Athrun insisted

"Yeah. We'll probably be in better doing if you two are not around…" Cagalli followed

"?" Yzak thought

"Not so rude Cagalli…" Lacus followed

"No, that's not so rude at all…" Cagalli defended

"Fine then… we'll just go over to the kids…" Athrun replied

"That! Will be a great idea" Cagalli agreed

"What'd you think Yzak?" Athrun then asked Yzak

"No problem with me" Yzak agreed

"Okay then, we'll just be in the living room. If any of you two need some help, just tell us…" Athrun said and the two of them went on to the living room

"Hay… (Sighs)" Cagalli sighed

"What's wrong Cagalli?" Lacus interrogated

"Nothing… it's just nothing…" Cagalli replied with a smile

"That's good… Hey do you have anymore condensed milk?" Lacus followed with a question

"What are you making?"

"Well I'm done with the main dish; I'm currently making the dessert"

Then Cagalli shortly stopped what she was doing and looked onto what her friend is doing

"Is that chocolate pudding?"

"Yeah… I had hoped the kids would like it… and you, Athrun and Yzak…" Lacus reasoned

Then Cagalli took a dip to taste it

"Mmmm! Lovely!" Cagalli happily stated

"Does it taste bad?" Lacus worryingly asked

"No! It's perfect! How do know how to make this pudding? I mean- it's just so perfect, the sweetness, the texture… it's just like a work of a professional" Cagalli again complimented

"No, not really…" Lacus humbly smiled

"I have to learn how to do this… You know its Kira's favorite dessert and- oops" Cagalli suddenly stopped

"What's wrong?"

"Well, nothing…"

"Is it about Kira?" Lacus asked

"Uhmm…" Cagalli fell silent

"Don't worry about it… why look so down?"

"Well… nothing really…"

"Actually, he's the reason why I got expert in doing this thing"

"Really?"

"Yeah. One time in our baking class… back at second year… we were in the same group, remember"

"Yeah, somehow I can still remember…" Cagalli followed

"The two of us are assigned to make the pudding for the icing…"

"I remember now, that's the time when I and Athrun are asked to buy some cake decorations, right?"

"Yeah. Well, we had several trials… and several errors when finally we perfected it. Then he told me that pudding is really his favorite…"

"Is that so?" Cagalli asked with a smile

"Right after that, I practiced and practiced until I'm able to make the perfect pudding…" Lacus then ended

"Do you mind me asking?" Cagalli replied

"No- not at all. What is it?"

"So, are you saying that you wanted to make the perfect pudding… for Kira?"

"Maybe… but right after he left… I never made any puddings anymore…"

"Why?"

"I don't know…"

"Hn…" Cagalli uttered with a smile

'_I knew it… she still loves him!'_ Cagalli thought

"But then one time… Yzak came into my life…"

"Huh?"

"And everything changed. I suddenly got inspired to make puddings again… hehe" Lacus smiled finishing what she was doing

"Hey Lacus…"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me… did you love my brother before?" Cagalli asked with no hesitation

Lacus became silent as she continues to mix thoroughly the dessert she was making

Lacus-destiny: Okay! So that's a wrap. And that's for the 11th chap. I hope… you find this chapter quite interesting. Hehe. Anyhow, conversations are really nice especially to get in touch with others. So make sure you make all your conversations meaningful. But sometimes a jibber-jabber talking isn't so bad. Anyways, again, if you have comments, suggestions and other stuffs… just tell me. Again, thanks for the reviews and keep reading. I'll try to update more often. Thanks again! God Bless! Ciao! Ü


	12. So here’s everything to know…

**IT'S NOT THAT EASY**

Lacus-destiny: Hi! So… what can you say about the conversations… naturally… I had difficulties in making that chap… quite hard to pick up some words to use… especially those words that the kids say… hehe. Anyways… thanks for the reviews- I really appreciate them. Well, here's the 12th chap!

**Chapter 12: So here's everything to know…**

As Cagalli was waiting for Lacus' answer, she was at the same time worried

'_I wonder what she will answer…. Oh come on Lacus… just tell me the truth if ever-'_Then Lacus soon said

"no…." Lacus answered while preparing the things to be brought in the table

"No… as in no?" Cagalli followed

"Yeah, no. Look Cagalli he's my best friend… and that's all. I love him for he's my bestfriend…" Lacus replied

"But I always thought that he's someone more than a friend to you… At this rate… I'm luring the truth out…" Cagalli followed

"Of course he's more than a friend…"

"Huh?"

"He's my BEST friend…" Lacus answered with a smile

Then Cagalli came close to Lacus and holds her to her shoulders

"Honestly Lacus… Do you love him more than just a best friend? Because… As far as I remember- you treated each other more than just normal best friends…" Cagalli repeated

Lacus smiled onto her friend "We may treat each other more than normal, but that's just it. He's special to me that's why… and that's all…" Lacus again cleared as Cagalli puts her hand down

"Sorry…." Cagalli started

"For what?"

"Well… I should've known that- you know… he's just your bestfriend…"

"It's okay. Besides… it's clear now- who the person I love is…" Lacus replied while preparing all the food in the table

"Yzak… right?"

"Yap…" then Lacus carried some food to the table

As the two prepare the table, Aaron and Ashley went on chasing each other and the twins ran towards the kitchen

"Kids…" Cagalli started as she puts her hand son her waist while her children stopped playing

"Remember what papa and I always say… no running inside the house…" Cagalli scolded

"Sorry mama…" the two answered

"That's okay… now you two call your father and uncle Yzak; we're going to eat now…" Cagalli finished as the children approached their father and uncle

"Oh, hi kids…" Yzak again started

"Hey uncle Yzak, papa, mama asked us to call the both of you for lunch" Aaron started

"Lunch is ready! Lunch is ready!" Ashley cheerfully added

"Alright then, let's go!" Athrun happily replied as he carries Ashley on the right and Aaron on the left while Yzak laughed

"Papa!" Ashley shouted

"weeee!" Aaron cheerfully added

"Okay, bus stop... everybody down…" Athrun happily ended as he put down Ashley and Aaron to their seats

"Do it again! Do it again!" Aaron insisted

"Now, now Aaron, playtime's over…" Cagalli replied while sitting as Athrun sat beside her. Lacus and Yzak sat on the other side of the table

And all of them ate their lunch. Everyone was delighted with the delicious food and while eating, they share stories and laughed. The kids were happy as well… they never get to have visitors very often

As they finished their lunch, the kids walked outside with Athrun and Yzak as Cagalli and Lacus helped each other in washing the dishes

At last it was already 2:10 in the afternoon as Cagalli and Lacus sat on the living room. Meanwhile, Athrun and Yzak entered the house. Athrun was carrying Ashley and Yzak was carrying Aaron…

"My goodness, are those two already asleep?" Cagalli asked approaching Athrun and Yzak

"Yap… we better take them to their room…" Athrun answered

"To think that it's already their nap time… Don't worry Yzak, I'll carry Aaron" Cagalli said while taking Aaron from Yzak

"Thanks…" Cagalli followed

"No problem…" Yzak replied with a smile as Athrun and Cagalli went upstairs

"Excuse us for a while…" Athrun followed as he and Cagalli went to the kids' room

Yzak then sat beside Lacus

"It's surprising how time flies…" he started

"Yeah, imagine, Athrun and Cagalli are now parents…" Lacus smiled

"Hey, Lacus…"

"Huh?"

"About Kira…"

"What about Kira?"

"Well, do you…still… like him?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Well nothing… just-"

"Are we going through this again?"

"Not really but-…"

"Come on Yzak… Are you still thinking about it?"

"Well… I can't help to think about what happened to the two of you before… that night…I-" but before Yzak could finish

"It's my fault"

"Lacus…"

"I should be more responsible enough… If I have been more careful, that would've happen" Lacus replied with a sad expression

"Oh come on Lacus…"

"I know you're angry about it… I don't feel like I deserve your love Yzak… I-"

Then Yzak put his finger onto Lacus' lips

"Ssshhh… Okay, it's okay. I shouldn't have reminded you about it… Sorry" Yzak replied calmly

"But I'm right, am I? It's my entire fault why that night ended up that way… and I ended up being unfaithful to you…" Lacus replied with a very sad face. She looked so guilty but Yzak held her face and smiled at her

"Forget about the past. What's important is the two of us are together. Past is past and it already happened. Whatever we do, we cannot undo what has been done already" Yzak stated with calmness and with a smile. He tries his best to soothe Lacus despite of her feeling guilty

"I don't know how I can replay your love and kindness and everything" she replied

"You don't have to… because you've already given back more that what I asked"

"But I still feel like this is not enough. I have done so many unforgivable things to you, and yet here you are, still so loving and caring to me"

"That thing is unquestionable…"

"But why be like this, Yzak?" Lacus asked

"Huh?"

"Why do you have to be so loving, why are so you understanding to me? You should get angry at least, or something! Anything…"

"And then what…" Yzak replied with a down-tone voice

"Uh…" Lacus uttered and couldn't say anything

"If ever I get angry, if ever I complain, will anything change?"

"Yzak…"

"I figure that out since I met you. Somehow I realized, there's nothing good in complaining about something that happened already"

"I…"

"So I realized there's nothing good that'll happen, if ever I will not understand. Instead, things will just turn our even worst"

"I didn't realize you were thinking about such great thing…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean- I somehow think you've changed"

"Really?"

"Somehow…"

"Well, I owe it all to you…"

"What?" Lacus asked surprisingly

"It's all because of you why I turned out like this. You changed me, for the better"

"Did I really?"

"And I'm really thankful for that. That's why I don't complain. That's the reason why I always understand. I feel like I don't have the right to complain…"

"But you do. You have all the right to complain. You're my boyfriend, I'm your girlfriend, and you're in the right place to state whatever is in you mind" Lacus reasoned

"Just forget about everything Lacus. I told you already I will **not** and I will **never** complain. For me, it's enough that you're here" Yzak ended with a smile on his face while Lacus shook her head down, still with confusion and guilt

"I still deserve to be punished…" Lacus uttered

"Being guilty is enough for you to realize your wrong doings… and that's what makes you special"

"Oh Yzak…"

"I have nothing more to ask. It's enough that you knew you were wrong. And besides, I'm getting tired of repeating the same thing over and over again" Yzak jokingly ended

"Thank you Yzak… thank you" Lacus followed

"I'm the one who should thank you…" he finished.

Then Athrun and Cagalli arrived. Cagalli was talking to someone over Athrun's phone while Athrun hurriedly approached the couple

"Why in a hurry?" Lacus started

"Someone over the phone wanted to talk to you, Yzak…" Athrun stated

"To me?" Yzak surprisingly followed

Cagalli soon approached them giving Yzak the phone

CALL:

"Hello?" Yzak started

"Yzak, is that you?"

"Who is this?"

"It's me, Kira"

"Kira?"

"Long time no talk, ei buddy?"

"Yeah. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you then? And Lacus?"

'_Lacus…'_ Yzak thought

"Oh, we're both fine. So by any chance… are you going home this year?" Yzak interrogated

"Every people I talk to, you're all asking the same thing"

"Of course, we all wanted to see you…" Yzak replied

"I won't say anything about it though…"

"Why not?"

"It's better if you guys are clueless… hehe" Kira jokingly replied

"You better surprise us if ever" Yzak laughed

"No problem…"

"Do you want to talk to Lacus?" Yzak suddenly asked

"Huh?"

"I said… do you want to talk to your bestfriend…" Yzak repeated

While Yzak was talking to Kira; Cagalli, Athrun and Lacus had their own conversation. But as Lacus heard her name, she stopped for a while (knowing that Kira was on the other line)

"Maybe next time…" Kira replied

"Why?"

"I better put the phone down now, I'll call again if ever I find the time…. Juts tell Cagalli and the others."

"Alright…"

"Thanks Yzak… bye!"

"Yeah, bye" Then Yzak puts the phone down as he approaches Lacus and the others

"Are you done talking?" Cagalli started

"Yeah"

"Who were you talking to?" Lacus interrogated

"Kira…" Yzak answered

"Oh, I see…"

"I asked him if he wanted to talk to you, but he said he will, some other time" Yzak followed

"Did he say something about going back here?" Athrun asked

"I asked him though, he didn't say anything. He said it's better if we're all clueless"

"That Kira! Why doesn't he just tell us if he's coming back or not?" Cagalli angrily shouted

"Calm down Cagalli…" Athrun followed

"I know I know…"

Lacus was quiet until Athrun and Cagalli them to go outside for a talk. They sat on where Athrun and Yzak were talking a moment ago. Cagalli prepared some tea and cookies

"Now to get started, what was the real reason why you two wanted to talk to us?" Cagalli started

"Well, apparently, I have told some already to Athrun this morning" Yzak replied

"Really? Is that what you were whispering about before?" Cagalli asked Athrun

"Yeah. But still, I think there's some more they wanted to tell" Athrun replied

"That's right. We still want to tell you other parts of it" Lacus followed

"So, this is about you wedding, right?" Athrun responded

"Yes…"

"I won't ask anymore about the long engagement, but what I wanted to know now is what are you two planning?" Cagalli followed

"Well, actually, as I've said earlier to Athrun, we're putting things up although bit-by-bit" Yzak replied

"That may take some time" Cagalli followed

"That's what I realized, but then again, better slowly but surely" Athrun stated to his wife

"Yeah, you're right. Any plans about the date or something?" Cagalli started another question

"Well, we are planning to have it in 5 months from now" Lacus answered

"Five months from now? So that'll be on April?"

"Yeah… at least five months is all we needed to finish all the preparations" Yzak agreed

"That's wonderful. At least it won't take any year or two. Don't worry, we'll help you prepare so that everything will be perfect on the day of your wedding" Cagalli suggested

"Thanks Cagalli…" Lacus thanked

"At last, you two are just months away from being a married couple" Athrun started

"Yeah, how time really flies" Yzak agreed

"I wonder if Kira's planning his wedding…" Cagalli started

"Did he say something about it yet?" Lacus followed

"No he hadn't said anything about that matter. Whenever I ask him, he suddenly keeps his mouth shut"

"Maybe he just wanted to surprise us, right?" Yzak followed

"Maybe... But why would he not tell me! Me? his one and only sister!" Cagalli cried out

"Put yourself together Cagalli… He has his reasons though…" Athrun interrupted

"Well those reasons of his should be great or else I might forget that he's my brother!" Cagalli angrily ended

Lacus, Yzak and Athrun just laughed

"What's so funny? Hey! I'm serious around here…" Cagalli stated

"You sure haven't changed" Yzak followed

"That is so right…" Athrun followed.

Soon enough it was 4:00pm

"We better get going now…" Yzak started

"Ya sure?" Cagalli asked

"Yeah. We need to drop by Mir and Dearka's place. I also wanted to see how Mir's doing" Lacus followed

"Oh yeah right… They sure surprised us when they told us Mir's pregnant" Athrun asked

"Yeah I agree. I sure got exited although; her state is still quite risky. The baby's only 2 months for goodness…" Cagalli agreed

"You're right Cagalli…" Yzak agreed

"Just tell them we said hi…" Athrun said before Yzak and Lacus went on their way

"Sure…" Yzak ended and the both of them went on their way

AT PLANTS

"Kira…" she started

"Yeah?" Kira replied

"Did you tell them already that we're going back?"

"No, not yet"

"Great! I'm pretty sure they'll be really surprised if they see us all"

"I guess so…"

After 2 weeks, it was Sunday, Cagalli and Athrun had a visitor whom they never expected

The doorbell rang as Aaron and Ashley rush towards the door to see who their visitor is while Cagalli and Athrun were at the living room, also waiting to see the visitor

"Hi!" he started

"Huh? Sorry, Aaron doesn't know who mister is Aaron politely stated

"Wait a sec Aaron…" Ashley said while approaching her parents

"Who is it dear?" Athrun asked approaching his daughter

"Come on papa, we don't know who the visitor is…" Ashley said while pulling her father off the couch

"I'll go and check it out…" Cagalli said "Come on honey…" as she asked Ashley to come with her. Athrun on the other hand stood up and followed Cagalli

"Yes who is it?" Cagalli opened the door as Aaron and Ashley went back inside the house

"Hi Cagalli! Long time no see ei…" he started

"Ahmed? Is that you?"

"What? Ahmed?" Athrun followed as he looked at the person at their door

"Hey Athrun…"

"Hi…" Athrun greeted as he shook hands with Ahmed

"Come in, come in…" Cagalli said while the kids approached their visitor

"Aaron, Ashley, this is your uncle Ahmed" Athrun introduced

"Huh? Uncle Ahmed?" Aaron asked

"Yap…" Athrun answered

"Hello Uncle Ahmed… I'm Ashley Clarisse Zala" Ashley introduced

"And I'm Aaron Cyrill Zala!" Aaron happily followed

"So you two are Aaron and Ashley. My, my, Athrun, how your kids grow…" Ahmed stated

"I know…" Athrun replied

"Excuse us for a moment papa; we'll just continue watching TV inside our room" Ashley requested

"Okay… turn off the TV for us please…" Athrun permitted

"Okay…" Aaron replied. As the twins walked towards their room, Cagalli arrived from the kitchen carrying some juices and cakes

"Here you go…" Cagalli stated

"Surely you don't have to bother" Ahmed said

"No it's alright" Cagalli ended

"Long time no see ei Ahmed… how are you?" Athrun started

"Well, as always… working and stuffs… but what really brings me here is this…" Ahmed said while handling Athrun an invitation

"An invitation? For what?" Athrun asked

"Open up and see…"

Cagalli drew herself nearer to her husband as they both read the invitation

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?" The both of them stated in surprise and looked at Ahmed

"Ah… Yeah…" Ahmed answered

"Wow! Congratulations!" Cagalli happily greeted

"Yeah, congratulation Ahmed" Athrun agreed

And soon the three of them talked for a while until…

"I better get going now. I'm gonna give the others their invitations…"Ahmed bid

"You mean you're giving out the invitation by yourself in person?" Athrun asked

"No… not really. I'm only doing this to you guys here…"

"How sweet of you…" Cagalli followed

"Gee thanks… Well, you guys better be there…"

"Sure" Athrun said

"You might see someone there…" Ahmed stated before he rode his car and went on his way.

Cagalli and Athrun looked at each other with confusion

"What does he mean we might see someone there?" Cagalli asked

"Don't ask me honey; I have no idea…" Athrun replied as they went back inside

lacus-destiny: Okay… so that's for chap12. I'm not really sure if this chapter is as meaningful as the others, but I really like conversations. As you can see, at this chapter, Yzak and Lacus told Cagalli and Athrun more about their wedding. I'm really sorry for the late update. And thank you very much for the reviews. Again comments and suggestions are very much appreciated (it really help a lot) I love this work! Hehe. Keep on reading and reviewing and thanks again! Until the next chap! Thanks and God bless! Ciao! Ü


	13. expect the unexpected revelations

**IT'S NOT THAT EASY**

**Lacus-destiny: Hi guys! Happy New Year! I'm really sorry for the late update; as always… hehe. Well, about the last chapter, I'm sorry for some errors. In any case, I shouldn't keep you guys waiting. Ahmed sure surprised them about his wedding, right? Hehe… Well, here's the 13th chap!**

**Chapter 13: Ahmed's wedding; the long wait is over**

After receiving the invitation, everyone is very much excited in attending their friend's wedding. Nicol prepared himself for it'll be the first time that he's going to introduced to his friends his girlfriend. Yzak and Lacus went on shopping to buy a perfect gift for the couple-to-be; Cagalli and Athrun went on shopping as well. As I've said, everyone is really excited

Finally, it's Sunday. And its Ahmed's wedding. Everyone arrived at the church for the wedding ceremony…

After the wedding ceremony, they all headed straight for the reception area. Athrun, Cagalli and their kids, Lacus and Yzak, Mir and Dearka, and Nicol and his girlfriend all sat together on one big dining table reserved for them. Ahmed approached them with his wife.

"Oh Hi guys, how are you doing?" he asked

"We're doing just fine. The food is great!" Dearka answered

"I'm glad you liked it" Ahmed answered

"Congratulations on your wedding" Cagalli stood up and shook hands with Ahmed's wife

"Thank you" she replied

"Oh come on Ahmed, why don't you introduce her to us?" Cagalli asked Ahmed

"Sorry. Hehe. Guys, this is my wife… Cassandra. Cassandra, these are my friends. That's Athrun and his kids Aaron and Ashley…"

"Hello…" she greeted

"Hi" Athrun replied

"… this is Lacus and Yzak… they're already affianced"

"Hi…" Lacus and Yzak greeted

"Congratulations…" Cassandra greeted

"Thank you" Yzak and Lacus replied

"… This is Dearka and Mir, already having a baby"

"Congratulations to you too as well" she greeted

"Thank you very much. Same to you" Mir answered while Dearka smiled

"… This is Nicol and his girlfriend"

"How do you do…?" Nicol greeted

"Fine… thank you…" she replied with a smile

"And this is my bestfriend among them all, Cagalli" Ahmed ended introducing the lady next to him

"I see… so you're Cagalli. Nice meeting you" She greeted

"Nice meeting you too. Just be careful with him, he gets to be very talkative sometimes… hehe" Cagalli replied

"You are so right about that" Cassandra replied with a smile

"Oh come on Cagalli!" Ahmed bashfully followed

And all of them laughed

"If you excuse us, we'll just entertain some of our guests…" Ahmed politely asked

"Sure…" Cagalli ended sitting back beside her husband. Cassandra went on her way while Ahmed said that he'll follow

"Hey you guys…" Ahmed started

"What is it?" Yzak replied

"You might want to get yourselves ready…"

"For what?" Lacus answered

"Well… just get ready… Someone might be here; any time now" he ended while approaching his wife and saying good-bye for a moment

"Now what does that man mean?" Cagalli followed

"Maybe he's expecting someone to come" Dearka theorized

"You may be right honey, but what's that got to do with us?" Mir followed

"Mir's right. Why would it be in our business?" Nicol followed

"Perhaps it'll be somebody that we all know…" Lacus replied

"Who knows…?" Yzak agreed

"I agree… Well, I suggest we better go wait and see" Athrun ended

"I agree…" Yzak followed

As time passed, all of them spent wonderful time talking with each other. This is actually the first time –in three years- that they've all been together again

Cagalli stood up and approached Lacus as she and Lacus walked away from the table for a moment

"What were you talking about in the phone a moment ago, huh Lacus?" Cagalli interrogated. Lacus called her a few minutes ago while they're out on shopping

"Oh, that… Never mind Cagalli… just forget about it…" Lacus answered with a nervous face

"You look tensed. What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"No, I'm just fine. About what I've said before, just forget about it…" Lacus finished "Let's just get back to the guys, they might be looking for us"

Lacus walked back to her seat as Yzak talked to her

"When are you planning to tell them?" Yzak asked

"What are you talking about?" Lacus asked

"I know that's the reason why Cagalli wanted to talk with you on private. You were about to tell her the truth when you called her this afternoon, right?"

"I guess I was but…"

"Don't hesitate. I think she has all the right to know…"

"Why are you being like this Yzak?" Lacus asked before she stood up and walked away

Athrun and the others were all talking and playing with Ashley and Aaron so they didn't noticed that Lacus went out

"Where is she going?" Cagalli noticed

"Excuse us for a minute…" Yzak politely bid

Yzak ran a bit to catch up on Lacus

"Lacus! Wait!" Yzak slightly shouted as the two of them approached the backdoor of the reception area

"I didn't wish for this to happen!" Lacus answered with tears as Yzak finally got a hold of her

"I know…" Yzak calmly replied

"All along… I didn't intend to hurt anybody! Especially those who care so much for me…" Lacus added

Yzak hugged her tightly as he comforts her and tells her that everything is alright

"Despite of what I have become Yzak, why do you still love me like this?" Lacus asked

"I really don't know why… Normally, I would get angry and blame you for being unfaithful to me…"

"That's what I expect! Actually, it's the least thing I expect of you to behave on. I expect you not only to be angry but also curse me or something! But why not?"

"Look Lacus, there's an explanation for everything…"

"I know. But I don't think, now is the right time to tell it to them… even only to Cagalli…"

"Then tell me why do you hesitate? When is it that it'll be the right time? You've waited for three years, what more?"

"It'll just be too confusing for everyone. Yzak, all of them know that you're my fiancé… I can't just tell them that…"

"That what…"

"That…"

"That you already have a daughter of your own?" Yzak finally lowered his voice

Lacus held her mouth as she gasped for air while tears continuously fall from her eyes

"Lacus…"

"I just don't know what the right thing to do is…" Lacus cried as Yzak embraced her tightly in his strong arms

"Okay I admit… I'm desperate about this situation…" Yzak said

"You're not the only one. The moment I decided to tell you about Kiara, I completely hesitated. But I know I must tell you…"

"And you did the right thing. I felt the same thing when you told me about what happened between you and Kira that faithful night… and honestly, I couldn't help thinking that something might follow after that incident- and I was right. Kiara was born"

"Yzak…"

"But still, I don't want to hate you about it…"

"Was it because it already happened?"

"That's part of it… But I realized something…"

". . . . . . . . ." Lacus felt silent

"I realized that no matter what happens… I will always love you…"

"Yzak…" Lacus uttered as tears continuously fall from her blue, glittering eyes

Yzak looked at her and kissed her deeply as she closes her eyes in acceptance

The two went back to the table to see only Athrun and Cagalli

"Where are the others?" Lacus asked as she and Yzak went back to their seats

"The kids are off to the near playground with Nicol and Shanna (Nicol's girlfriend)" Cagalli answered

"Miriallia and Dearka went of to the dance floor with Ahmed and Cassandra" Athrun followed

"I see…" Yzak replied

"Where did you two went off to?" Cagalli interrogated

"Nah... We just walked around to see the place" Yzak hurriedly replied

Moments passed and all of them were back to their seats. Later on, somebody approached them

"Hi guys..." He started. He held onto Cagalli's chair as everyone was quiet

"Kira…" Lacus whispered

"Hn…" Yzak smiled

"Hey there buddy!" Dearka greeted

"Long time no see!" Mir followed

"It's nice to see you again!" Nicol cheerfully added

"What are you guys all talking about?" Cagalli stated in big surprise

"You might want to look behind you honey…" Athrun stated

As Cagalli looked back, Kira kissed her on the forehead…

"AH!" Cagalli shouted

"WHA!" Kira shouted as well

All of them laughed except Lacus, and Yzak easily noticed it and caressed her hand

"KIRA!" Cagalli screamed, stood up and hugged her brother tightly

"Hi Cagalli…" Kira uttered while being embraced by his sister

"YOU MORON! Why didn't you told me you were coming home?"

"I just have a feeling I have to... Surprise you…." Kira replied as Cagalli broke their embrace

"Uncle Kira!" Aaron rushed towards his uncle

"UNCLE KIRA, UNCLE KIRA!" Ashley followed

"Whoa…" Kira cheerfully carried his nephew on his right and his niece on his left

"It's so cool to finally see you uncle Kira!" Aaron started

"Yeah!" Ashley followed

"It's great to see you guys too. And my how you've grown…" Kira followed.

As they chatted for a while, Kira put Aaron and Ashley down as they went onto the playground inside the pavilion near their table

"Kids…" Kira uttered as Cagalli and the others smiled at him

'_Right… Kids… I wonder if you'd be as happy as that when you see her…'_ Lacus sadly thought as Yzak held her hand tightly

"Something wrong?" Yzak whispered

"No.. nothing…"

"It's great to have him back, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Lacus agreed as Cagalli started to speak

"By the way my dear brother, when did you arrive here?" She asked

"Last Friday…" Kira answered

"Last Friday? You've been here for almost three days and we haven't got a clue?"

"I suppose I'm good at hide and seek…"

"Blah… that's nonsense…" Cagalli teased

"What ever my dear sister…"

Everyone laughed, even Lacus and Yzak.

'_I guess I should take things easier… for my sake, my daughter's sake… and also for Kira…'_ Lacus thought as she looked at Yzak, who was smiling brightly at her

'_Yzak deserves all the love that I have inside of me… I'll give my love, care and attention only to him and to my daughter'_ Lacus ended

Cagalli was about to offer Kira a seat when

"Daddy!" a little boy's voice roamed and all was silent. The young boy is running towards Kira as Kira carries him up

"?" Athrun blankly thought

"….Daddy?" Cagalli looked onto the boy and then to Kira.

Kira smiled lightly as the boy smiled among them all

"Guys… meet my son, Alex…" Kira spoke as everybody went silence.

"… Your Son…?" Cagalli asked

Lacus' hands fell off from Yzak's hold as Yzak worryingly looked at her

"Lacus…" Yzak whispered

"Yzak…" Lacus smiled

"?" Yzak was surprised with her smiled

"Hello Alex!" Athrun cheerfully entered, breaking the sudden silence that stroke them

"Hi!" The young boy answered cheerfully

Kira smiled as Athrun grabbed the kid and carried him. He was about 3 years of age (same as Aaron and Ashley)

Cagalli stood up, entertained and talked cheerfully to the kid.

"How are you little-guy? Do you know me?" Cagalli asked with a smile, hiding her surprised-devastated face

"Um…." Alex thought

"She's your Aunt Cagalli…." A woman's voice suddenly arose

And then… somebody arrived on the scene…

"Mommy!" Alex shouted as Athrun put him down, he ran towards his so-called 'Mommy'…

". . . . . . . ." Cagalli and the others were silent

"Hi honey…" she kisses onto Kira's cheek while Lacus grab hold onto Yzak's sleeves

"Long time no see everyone…" she greeted and smiled sarcastically, looking directly at Lacus

"Nice to see you again!" Mir exclaimed

She daringly smiled and looked back at Lacus. Dearka was disgusted by her appearance. She leaned on Kira's shoulder as Cagalli's temper started to rise

"How are you Lacus?" she asked

Lacus doesn't want to do anything about her anymore, but she has to do something. She can't just sit there and let her look at her like that

"Calm down honey…" Athrun started

"I'm trying my best to do so dear…" Cagalli replied hysterically

"Well…" she again looked onto Lacus

"I'm fine thank you… Already affianced…" Lacus strongly replied holding onto Yzak

Kira shook his head down without anyone noticing his face, but he hurriedly looked up and smiled

"Congratulations…" Kira stated

"Thanks you… my dear best friend…" Lacus replied

Yzak just looked at Lacus, seeing her trying to be strong enough while the others remained silent.

**Lacus-destiny: Hello! So much for that… phew… I was holding my breath for the last happenings… I really don't know how you look at the situation, but you all know that I'm always open for comments. I know you're sick and tired of hearing me ask for apology, but still… I'm so sorry. And I'm very thankful for the reviews…**

**About the sudden turn of events, or if there is something you don't understand… just tell me okay. I'd be very happy to hear from you.**

**Again, comments and suggestions are very much appreciated and THANK YOU FOR ALL THE READERS. Don't worry; I'll do my best not to disappoint you.**

**So keep on reading and reviewing. I love you guys! God Bless and take care always! Ciao! Ü **


	14. Kids

**IT'S NOT THAT EASY**

**Lacus-destiny: Hi guys… Late update as usual… I'm really hoping that I'll finish this story this vacation. I hope that you still continue to read it and also, review it. As I've said, if there are some questions about the story, feel free to email and ask me. I would really appreciate you consideration. Thank you very much for reading and being with me so far. Well, here's the 14th chap**

**Chapter 14: Kids**

Silence was around before Ahmed came in and greeted his newly arrived guests

"Hi Kira… Longtime no see man!" Ahmed greeted as Kira greeted back

"I'm so glad you came…" Cassandra followed

"No, please don't thank me. I believe I must thank you. This is a very wonderful occasion. Congratulations to the two of you" Kira replied

"Thank you" The couple answered

"If you don't mind, my auntie is calling me. I'll be back honey…" Cassandra politely bid

"Okay…" Ahmed replied

"My goodness Ahmed, your wife sure is beautiful…" Alex's mom stated

"I know… She's everything. Goodness! Where are my manners! Go on Kira, FLLAY, please… sit down" Ahmed offered a seat. Kira was sitting beside Lacus and Fllay was right next to him

"This is really a surprise…" Cagalli started

"Yeah... to see the whole group-complete" Athrun followed

"I knew you guys wouldn't be expecting this. But I did tell you earlier that you guys have to be ready" Ahmed answered

"I'm really happy seeing all of you like this again" Mir followed

"Yeah- Seeing all your freakin' faces after 3 stupid years of living…" Dearka agreed

"Watch your words Dearka, there are kids around" Nicol warned

"Oops… Sorry"

"That sure is Dearka" Yzak followed

All of them laughed. Meanwhile, Lacus and Kira has both been very quiet

Moments passed and they've told stories like teenagers again. Reliving their high school memories and bonding, Fllay remained quiet and feels totally out of place.

"I'm really sorry you can't fit in our stories Fllay…" Kira apologized

"That's okay, as long as I can watch over you, I don't mind" Fllay answered

"Mama... I gotta go to the bathroom…" Aaron interrupted- pulling his mom's hand

"OH, okay…" Cagalli answered while

"MAMA… ME TOO!" Ashley followed

"Oh alright…" Cagalli stood up as Lacus stood up with her

"Are you coming with us Lacus?" Cagalli asked

"Yes. I'll help you with the kids as well…" Lacus answered as she held Ashley and the four of them went to the restrooms

As they were about to enter the girls restroom, Aaron stood still outside

"I thought you need to go to the bathroom honey…" Cagalli asked him

"Yap… But I can't go in there… It's says 'LADIES'. I'm not a girl mama…" Aaron snubbed as he ran back to the table

"Where's my papa?" Aaron confusingly asked Yzak

"Oh your father? He went back to the parking lot. I think he forgot something inside the car, why?" Yzak answered

"OOOHHH! The parking lot is too far! I can't take it anymore!" Aaron screamed as Kira approached him

"You don't have someone to go with you inside the boys' restroom, right?" Kira said with a smile

The others were busy talking. Fllay was asked a lot of questions by Mir and Dearka

"That's right…" Aaron sadly replied to his uncle

"I'll go with you…." Kira said

"REALLLY? Yaay!" Aaron then pulled Kira as Alex ran after them

"Kira! Where are you going?" Fllay asked

"I'll just accompany these boys to the restroom. I'll be back…" Kira answered as he, Alex and Aaron went on their way

"What's your name?" Alex asked the young boy next to his dad

"I'm Aaron Cyrus Zala. How about you? What's your name?" Aaron replied

"I'm Alex Joshua Allster" Alex answered

"Allster? I thought you were his father Kira…" Athrun soon started. Kira and the little boys were surprised to see him walking with them

"Papa, When did you get here? I thought you were at the parking lot…" Aaron surprisingly asked

"Well, I was about to go to the parking lot when I forgot that the car keys are with your mom so I went here to get it from her" Athrun explained

"Oh, okay. OOOHHH!" Aaron soon shouted

"What's wrong?" Kira asked

"I gotta go! I gotta go! I GOTTA GO!" Aaron screamed as he ran towards the restroom

"H- HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Alex then followed him

The boys were already out of sight even before their fathers could speak

"Aaron sure is like you Athrun…" Kira stated laughing

"What's so funny? Besides, he's my son, so no question for that" Athrun defended

"Yeah you're right. He looks a lot like you as well. There's no doubt he's your son. I envy you…." Kira then continued to walk towards the restroom

"Envy me? Why would you envy me? You have a son of your own now as well right?" Athrun asked

"Well… there are resemblances between you and Aaron but between me and Alex…" Kira sighed deeply

"Don't feel bad about it buddy… I admit you and Alex has a lot of differences; Well, he doesn't even look like you but-" Then Athrun notices his bestfriend's sad face and didn't continue with what he was about to say

"I know…" Kira stated

"But still! There are some cases like that... You know- not because he's your son he would really look like you… I mean-"

"Hey I understand what you're trying to say Athrun" Kira then replied with a smile

"Sorry if ever I said something wrong" Athrun apologized

"You don't have to say sorry. To be honest, even Fllay doesn't have any resemblance to Alex."

"Yeah, I was looking at him since you came. He doesn't look like you or Fllay… You know what, for me, he looks kind of like… Sai…" Athrun ended and Kira smiled

"Yeah… a lot of people said the same thing. Kuzzy and the others there at PLANTS say he really looks like Sai"

"Maybe Sai is his father…" Athrun joked

"What…?" Kira asked with confused face

"Just kidding… Besides, Sai was with you and Fllay back at PLANTS so, maybe when Fllay was pregnant, she frequently sees Sai and her baby got some of his characteristics… Sometimes, things like that really happen" Athrun then finishes

"I think you're right. Fllay was saying the same thing when we were talking about Alex"

"See, I told you. I was just joking when I said you don't have any similarities… Hehehehe" Athrun ended with a laugh

"You sure didn't change one bit Athrun…" Kira ended too

As they arrived at the restroom, Cagalli, Lacus and the kids were all looking at the two of them

"What's with you guys?" Athrun started

"What took you so long dad?" Aaron interrogated

"Yeah! You were so slow!" Alex supported

"Well sorry for being slow gentlemen…" Kira jokingly replied

"Because of your laziness in walking… You two are the bad guys!" Ashley followed

"B-bad guys? What are you talking about honey? Don't tell me…" But before Cagalli could finish

"I AM GOING TO BE THE GENERAL!" Ashley stated out loud

"G-G-General?" Lacus asked in confusion

"AND I'LL BE THE GENERAL'S RIGHT HAND!" Aaron followed

"Right hand?" Kira thought

"AND I'LL BE…" Alex hung his lines for a moment

"What'll I be?" He whispered to Ashley and Aaron

"You be the captain" Aaron whispered back

"I'LL BE THE CAPTAIN! RIGHT! THE CAPTIAN!" Alex then ended

"Athrun, don't tell me you'll play here?" Cagalli whispered while the kids approached them

"Play here? Is this a game or what?" Kira asked the couple confusingly

"You know this game Alex?" Aaron asked

"Well, I and my uncle Sai played it once" Alex answered

"Alright! Let's get them boys!" Ashley then gave the signal when Cagalli soon stated in a loud voice

"WAAAAIIIIITTTTT!" Cagalli shouted while Athrun, Kira, Lacus and the kids looked at her

"Ooh! What now mama?" Ashley asked with excitement

"You kids are not gonna play that game here right?" Cagalli asked furiously

"I Change my mind…" Ashley then stated

"What do you mean you change your mind?" Alex followed

"Were not going after your dad anymore Alex…"

"Why not? He's slow too…"

"But he didn't complain…"

"Who are we going after now General?" Aaron asked

"We are going to pin down…" Ashley hung for a moment

"Pin down? These kids sure mean business" Kira stated worryingly

"Pin down who? Come on we're waiting!" Aaron stubbornly stated

"WE ARE NOW AFTER MAMA AND PAPA!" As the little general's order is carried out, Cagalli and Athrun looked at each other as the kids ran towards them

"There's nothing more to do honey…" Athrun started

"Wha-What do you mean?" Cagalli asked with confusion

"These kids are gonna get us! RUN!" Athrun ended and pulled Cagalli

As Athrun, Cagalli and the kids ran Kira and Lacus were left alone.

(Yeah right. A-L-O-N-E without anybody in sight)

"They're doomed" Kira stated happily

Lacus just smiled as Kira looked at her

"So, how are you?" He asked

"Fine…"

"Good. When are you and Yzak getting married?"

"Not far from now. We're just cleaning up the preparations"

"You think it would take a year?"

"No. More like five to six months I think…"

"OH, so we'll be marrying ahead of you guys…"

Lacus looked at Kira with a confused face

"I thought you and Fllay are already married? I mean- you already have a son, right?" Lacus asked

"Nah… We're not yet married. I mean- Alex came in our life unexpectedly. Actually, one of the reasons why we came here is because we want to get married here"

'_Unexpectedly…' _Lacus thought as her face turned sad

"What's wrong? You look so down…" Kira worryingly asked

"No- Nothing… You really surprised us with your son"

"He's a blessing. Um… Lacus… about what happened between us, the night before I left"

"Kira that was three years ago. Please… I don't want to remember that anymore"

'_So, you still remember…'_ Kira thought

"Sorry…" Kira sadly stated

"It's okay. Besides, it's over now. Everything between us is over…"

"Lacus…"

"But still, you're my very best friend. And that'll never change" She ended up with a smile. And to her surprise, Kira embraced her tightly

"K-Kira…"

"I **missed** you so much…" He whispered

Lacus tried her best not to cry even though her tears are nearly falling. She tapped and hugged Kira back in a friendly manner

"I missed you too" She stated as Kira broke their hug

"I'm really happy to see you again. Haven't seen you in three years full ei?"

"Yeah…"

"So much has happened…"

'_Like Kiara…'_ Lacus thought

"Lacus…"

"Yes?"

"I want you to be honest- I mean-…"

". .. . . . . . . What is it Kira?"

"Did you-" but before Kira could finish, Aaron, Ashley and Alex went on running towards them

"WAAAAAHHHH! A MONSTER! A MONSTER!" Alex cried out loud as he jumped onto his dad

"Aunt Lacus! HELP ME!" Ashley came in crying as well

"What's going on?" Lacus asked worryingly as she carried Ashley while Aaron came running behind Kira's back

"Hide us from them! They're gonna get us!" Aaron was shaking

"H-Hey guys… what's wrong?" Kira confusingly asked

The kids were shaking in terror as Kira and Lacus saw Athrun walking like a monster towards them

"I'm gonna eat you guys! You're dead meat!" As Athrun was about to grab Aaron, he stopped

"WAAAH- huh?" Aaron screamed and suddenly noticed that his monstrous dad stopped

Ashley and Alex were still both shaking

"Hahahahahahaha….!" Athrun laughed out loud as Cagalli came in laughing with him

"HUH?" Kira and Lacus were lost in confusion

"We won!" Cagalli happily stated

"No fair!" Ashley stubbornly replied

"Yeah! No fair! We were cornered!" Alex agreed

"I still don't get it…" Aaron stated angrily

"Yeah right buddy… the deal's over. Enough playing…" Athrun then tapped his son's head

"Awww…" Ashley and Alex followed as Kira and Lacus put them down

"You guys must be sleepy… It's way past your bedtime…" Cagalli stated

"No way mama (yawn)… We're not yet finished…" Ashley hesitated to go to sleep

"Yeah… (Yawn)" Alex was sleepy too

"We're still…" But before Aaron could deliver his lines, he fell asleep and Athrun caught him right before he hit the ground

"Oh, Ashley…" Lacus carried Ashley as Kira carried Alex

"It sure is cute to see them fall asleep all at the same time…" Cagalli giggled

"They sure are cute…" Lacus agreed

"Okay guys… I'll just open the van then we'll transfer the kids there. I don't think we'll be leaving soon yet…" Cagalli ended as she went on to the parking lot

"The keys are with you, right?" Athrun followed

"Yeah…"

As Cagalli walked to the parking lot, Athrun and Lacus followed her

"I'll just carry Alex over to his mom…" Kira stated as he went back to the table

"Oh, what happened?" Fllay asked with concern

"He just fell asleep…" Kira answered

"Oh I see…" Fllay replied

"I think you should go home now…" Kira suggested

"What do you mean 'you'? If we're going home, you're coming with us…" Fllay answered

"Oh sorry; I mean, we should go home now…" Kira corrected

Soon, Cagalli, Athrun and Lacus arrived

"Where are the twins?" Dearka asked

"We sent them home…" Cagalli answered

"What? Sent them home?" Mir cleared

"We called onto our driver and Mrs. Annie to pick them up" Athrun answered

"Who's Mrs. Annie?" Kira asked

"She's the kids' nanny. We asked them to go bring the van cause we're not gonna be able to go home early" Cagalli supported

"Oh, I see… So you have a nanny for the kids…" Dearka ended

"Are you sleepy?" Lacus asked Yzak

"No, I'm just fine (yawn)" Yzak answered with his eyes so exhausted

"You look exhausted…" Lacus followed

"I'm okay, don't worry…" he then ended

Soon afterwards, Kira stood up to look for Ahmed and bid goodbye

"We'll be going now…" Kira bid

"How come?" Cagalli asked

"We better get Alex home…"

"Can't you stay? We haven't told stories bout our current lives yet" Athrun followed

"I'm sorry but if Alex and I are going, Kira's going home with us…" Fllay answered

"We understand…" Cagalli replied

"Bye guys... I'll just see you around" Kira ended as they were both out of sight

"Sure is a surprise…" Dearka started

"What do you mean?" Athrun followed

It was about 10:30 in the evening and they were the only guests left. Ahmed was sitting with them and Cassandra was entertaining her cousins that came to see her wedding

"I really didn't expect that Kira would be arriving…" Dearka answered

"Yeah; to think that he has a son" Mir agreed

"Excuse me, if you don't mind me asking but... Where are Nicol and Shanna?" Lacus asked

"Yeah… I haven't seen them since we got back…" Cagalli agreed

"(yawn) Nicol was with his girlfriend and he accompanied her home…" Yzak answered while leaning onto Lacus' shoulder

"You sure look tired Yzak…" Mir stated

But Yzak didn't reply. He was soon fast asleep

They all laughed while looking at Yzak. Lacus smiled and kissed him on the forehead

"Awww… That's so sweet…" Cagalli stated as she leaned on Athrun's shoulder

"Hey you know what? Kira didn't look an inch different. He still looks darn as before…" Dearka stated

"About Kira, you know guys, his son look a lot like our friend Sai…" Mir followed

"Right! I was thinking about someone whom Alex look alike and you're right! Sai!" Cagalli then agreed

"Some cases are like that honey. And I bet Kira won't be that happy to hear that his son doesn't look like him" Athrun followed

"You're right, but we didn't tell him directly that he doesn't look like Alex" Ahmed followed

"Well, I told him…" Athrun stated

"YOU WHAT?" Cagalli stated in surprise

"Well, I also joke him that maybe Sai is Alex's father…" Athrun added

"Athrun!" Cagalli exclaimed

"What? I was only kidding…" He defended

"But that isn't a good joke man…" Dearka followed

"I know… I apologized head on. But he told me that a lot of people back at PLANTS told him the same thing" Athrun followed

"What if Sai really is Alex's father…" Cagalli stated, sharing her thoughts

"What do you mean Cagalli?" Mir asked for explanation

"Well…" but before Cagalli could explain

"That's impossible…" Lacus stated. For all we know, she was quite silent and shared nothing for the past few minutes

"Well, Cagalli may be up to something Lacus…" Ahmed supported Cagalli

"But we all heard Kira say that that is his son, so why question?" Lacus answered

"Yeah, you're right Lacus. By the tone of my words, it's as if I'm not accepting the kid as my nephew; that's not really nice right?" Cagalli then realized what she was saying

"Oh, enough about that subject- I hate all this serious thingy…" Athrun soon ended

They all laughed all through the night. Soon the occasion ended…

"Bye guys!" Cagalli bid as she and Athrun went on their way

Yzak finally woke up and started the car

"We're going now…" he bid to Ahmed and Cassandra while Mir and Dearka went on their way as well

"See ya guys!" Ahmed bid good bye as well…

(Yaay! Hope you guys are still with me so far… Just email me if you have questions… Ü)

The next day Lacus was at home checking her papers and she then help on a picture frame. After that, she picked up her cellphone

CALL:

"Hello?" A cute little girl's voice answered

"Hi baby…" Lacus greeted back with a smile

"Mom? Is that you?" the girl replied

"How are you?"

"I'm fine…"

"Is grandpa's place okay with you?"

"Yap! Grandpa's always playing with me. Mom, when are you going to visit me here?"

"That's a secret…"

"What?"

"Come on honey, mommy won't tell you yet…"

"No fair! Come on mom, tell me…"

"Nope. I won't tell you…"

"Mom…"

"You'll just be surprised…"

"I miss you mom!"

"Miss you too baby…"

**Lacus-destiny: Hi guys! So, what do you think? Comments, suggestions and question; just tell me okay…? Still with me so far? Well then, thanks for reading and please, do review… I really wish I would have 100 reviews next time (hehe…) that's dreamy... Well, thanks again for reading! God bless you guys! Ciao! **

**_On the next chap _ You guys will soon meet little Kiara. Soon, there'll be some Kira-Lacus scenes so I hope you guys will continue on reading… See ya! Ü **


	15. Kiara

**IT'S NOT THAT EASY**

**Lacus-destiny: Hey guys… Just want to say that I'm really sorry if ever I upset you with the L-Y pairing… Don't you worry; soon afterwards, you won't be seeing the two of them together anymore. So please, keep on reading to finds out. Gee! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them all!**

**Chapter 15: Kiara**

Even though she hated to do it, Lacus bid good-bye to her daughter on the phone

She again browsed and continued her paper work. Soon afterwards, her phone rang again

CALL:

"Hello? Lacus here… Who's this?" She greeted

"Honey it's me…"

"Oh, Yzak… Hello..."

"Hey, I heard Kira is inviting us for lunch this afternoon"

"Really? Well that's…"

"I said we'll come… I'll be picking you up…"

"But Yzak…"

"What's wrong? Are you going to do something this afternoon? I'm really sorry if I decided that we'll come, I…" but before he could finish

"No- Honey it's not that… but…"

"But…"

"I can't come"

"Why?"

"I'm going to visit Kiara this afternoon at dad's place"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I was thinking that you were busy so…"

"I'll go with you"

"But-"

"Don't worry. I'll ask my assistant to fix my schedule for me. Besides, I wanted to see her. It's been a while since we last played"

"Oh Yzak…"

"Worry not. I'll give Kira a call to tell him that we're not coming"

"Okay…"

"See you later"

"Okay, bye"

**MR. SIEGEL CLYNE'S MANSION**

"Kiara?" Mr. Siegel Clyne's voice roamed around the living room. He was calling out her granddaughter's name for quite a while now

"Oh, where did that little girl went off to?" He asked himself problematically, scratching the back of his head

"Is there something wrong sir?" His butler asked in assistance

"No- nothing at all… It's just that, I can't see Kiara anywhere around. Have you seen her?" he ended with a question

"Well sir, I think I saw her in her room just this morning"

Siegel shook his head down in desperation

"I looked there just minutes ago, she wasn't there…"

"Perhaps the garden sir… The little lady loves playing with the roses…"

"Indeed, a good suggestion lad!" He slightly patted his butler's back and went off to the garden smiling

**AT THE GARDEN**

"I wonder if grandfather grows tulips and daffodils as well…" she wondered looking at all the red roses around

"There are so many roses around…" she stated in amusement

"There you are my little princess…" Her grandfather stated

"Oh hi grandpa!" Kiara politely greeted back

"And what are you doing wondering out here? I was looking for you…" he followed carrying her granddaughter

Kiara wrapped her arms around her grandpa

"I was just looking at your flowers" she reasoned

"Were you able to talk to your mom?"

"Yap! We talked for a while, but then we hang up as well"

"So soon… Why?"

"Maybe mom has so many works to do. But she also told me that she'll be dropping by to see my not far from now"

"You must be very excited then?"

"Uh huh… I miss her" she ended up with a very cute smile

"I'm sure she won't be making you wait… She'll be here in no time… Come on now dear, let's get inside…" They both went inside the house as Kiara politely sat on the living room couch and leaned. Her grandfather sat besides her giving her a cup of strawberry sundae

**INSIDE THE MANSION**

"Here you go… just as you want it"

"Thank you very much grandpa!" She grabbed onto the ice cream and took a scoop. Her grandfather smiled, watching her eat so cutely…

'_She sure looks a lot like Lacus back when she was at her age'_ Siegel thought as Kiara stopped eating and frowned over to her grandpa

"What is it dear? Don't you like the ice cream?" He asked

"Nope. It's not that grandpa. Is there something on your mind?" She replied back with a worried tone

"Nothing dear"

"Then why are you staring at me with those teary eyes?"

"No, it's nothing. I just seem to see your mother in you"

"See my mom in me? How's that?"

"Well, you both look so alike especially when she was at your age"

"Really? But mom told me that our eyes are really different"

"That's right. Your eyes are beautiful lavender while her eyes are bright blue… It's quite different I agree…"

"Whenever I look in the mirror, I always look at my eyes…" she politely stated as she scooped at her treat again

"They're beautiful…" her grandfather added

"I wonder where I got them… Uncle Yzak told me once that I got it from my dad…" as she ended her statement, Siegel's face showed a faint smile

"Your uncle Yzak told you that?"

"Yap! Hey grandpa… Do you know anything about my dad?" Her question took her grandfather's smile

"What's wrong?" Kiara followed a worried tune

"Nothing dear…"

"Sorry for asking"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I guess I shouldn't ask anything about my dad…"

"Kiara dear…"

"That's okay grandpa… I won't ask anymore"

"Oh my… did I upset you for not answering? I'm sorry my little princess"

"I'm alright grandpa! Don't worry"

Siegel grab onto a photo album as Kiara finishes her sundae. As she was finish eating, the butler soon got the empty cup from her as she sat back next to her grandpa, who was looking at the pages of the photo album

"Are those photos of mom?" she asked curiously

"Yes indeed dear. This was her photo album back at her high school days…" her grandfather replied with a smile

Then afterwards, he showed Kiara all of Lacus' photos. He even told her stories of Lacus' childhood in which Kiara was truly interested. Her mother told her a lot of things as well, but she never thought there were so many more. All throughout Siegel's story-telling and photo-showing; he mentioned nothing about Kiara's father

Hours passed and it was soon lunch time. Kiara and her grandfather ate lunch together. She felt no loneliness even though she was not with her mom. Her grandfather took good care of her since she arrived from the states. It was her first week at Orb and the surrounding was pretty different. Still, she's happy.

**LACUS' OFFICE**

After much work the whole morning, Lacus fixed and compiled all the papers neatly. She gave out a smooth sigh as she pulled the drawer to her right

There were two pictures underneath. She picked them both and held the one on her right and the other on her left

She again gave a sigh as she laid both photos in front of her. She touched the first one- it was a photo of her daughter Kiara. She then smiled

'_My precious angel…' _She thought as she looked upon the other photo

Touching the photo the same as what she did with the first, tears fell down to her cheeks. Wiping her tears, she held the photo to her hand letting out a much deeper sigh

'_Kira…'_ She thought as she looked deeply onto Kira's photo. She truly kept it together for the past few years.

'_If only I could see the two of you together. That would be the most precious scenery I'll ever see'_ she wondered with a sad smile as she thought _'although, that's completely impossible now… I guess it'll forever be a dream to see them together'_ her thoughts mixed up with her sad emotions as she wipes her tears again. Soon afterwards, her cellphone started vibrating. She looked upon it and saw that she has a message.

MESSAGE:

'Hi Honey. I'm on my way. W8 4 me there, ok? Be there in a min. C u l8r! Ü'

It was a message from Yzak. She smiled sadly as she put the photos back from where they were. _'Maybe I'll just keep dreaming…' _her smile slowly faded. She put on her blazer and tidied up her office. After that, she sat back to her chair and patiently waited

Soon, someone knocked on the door- It was her assistant…

"Excuse me, Ms Clyne?" she politely entered

"Oh, hi Mel…" Lacus greeted back with a smile

"Sir Yzak just arrived"

"He was fast. (Laughs) Oh, okay… Thanks. I left the papers I've just finished. I'm taking half of the day today"

"Oh, I understand" Mel replied politely

"If ever there are some more works for me, please just leave them at my desk. I'll deal with them when I get back"

"Certainly Miss Clyne"

"Thank you very much Mel. I can really count on you" She ended up with a smile as Mel joined her outside

"Have a good day Ma'am"

"Thanks again!" Lacus bid farewell as she and Yzak went on to their way to see Kiara

**MR SIEGEL'S MANSION**

It was 2:00 in the afternoon as Yzak and Lacus arrived at the mansion. As she went in, there was no one in sight

"Kiara?" Lacus started

James, her father's butler assisted them inside

"Where are they Mr. James?" Lacus politely asked

"They were here a moment ago Miss Lacus. Excuse me; I'll just prepare the tea…" As James exited Yzak sat at the couch and waited. Lacus decided to look for her daughter around the house

"Wait right there Yzak, I'll be back" she ended as she went upstairs and looked at each room

Lacus kept on calling her daughter's name, but there was no response. She began to get worried as she soon arrived at the library. The door was open so she went in. Inside, she found her father, reading…

"Dad…" Lacus started as Siegel stood up and looked at her

"Oh, Lacus dear…" he greeted back as Lacus kissed him on the cheek to give respect

"Where is…"

"Kiara?" her father interrupted

"Couldn't see her anywhere. I-" but before Lacus could finish

"Mom!" Kiara came rushing towards her

"Mommy! Mommy! You're here!" she stated happily as Lacus carried her

"Oh, my baby…" Lacus shared a sweet smile as she kissed her daughter's cheeks…

"Oh my, you two really look alike" Siegel stated with a smile

Lacus and Kiara looked at him, both wearing a sweet face

"I'll leave you two then. I'll be going downstairs" Siegel bid good bye as Lacus and Kiara giggled

"So, what have you been doing?" Lacus started. They sat on the couch inside the library. The library was huge and full of book cases. There's a fireplace as well. Having the soft tone look of the vivid and wealthy mansion, the library reflects on the mood of the reader in it.

Kiara smiled to her mom as she kissed her on her cheeks

"I miss you mom" she stated sweetly

"I missed you too baby. So tell me, what are the things that you do here?"

"So many things! Grandpa and I do different stuffs everyday. We read stories, play in the garden and he always give me strawberry sundae!" Kiara answered happily

"You sure seem like you're enjoying yourself in your stay here…"

"More likely… It's not that difficult to adjust. The house is just the same as what we have back at America… although, it's a bit bigger. But still, it made no difference. I'm still with grandpa though…"

"I'm really sorry for having to leave you here for a while baby…" Lacus apologized with a very sad face

"That's okay mom… Please don't look sad. I hate it when you look that way…" Kiara ended and her mother smiled

As the two of them told stories, Siegel was downstairs talking with Yzak

"I'm very happy for my daughter Yzak…"

"Sir…?"

"She has a man like you. Normally, other guys would leave her just because she got pregnant, but you stayed closer to her"

"It's just a matter of understanding things I believe" Yzak answered politely

"Thank you for taking good care of them" Siegel ended up with a smile

"You don't need to thank me sir. They give me all the happiness I could get"

"By the way son, do you happen to have any news about Kiara's father?"

"Well I…"

"Sorry… I shouldn't ask such a question to you. How rude of me…"

"It's alright sir. As a matter of fact, we were just with him yesterday…"

"Is that true? My daughter didn't tell me that he was here at Orb as well…"

"Well, he surprised us as well. He came here with his wife and son"

"I see… So he already has a family… I guess my girls won't have a place in his heart anymore"

"I hate to sound rude sir but I believe it's not quite like that"

"What do you mean?"

"As far as I know, he doesn't know that he has a daughter…" Yzak politely answered

"Don't tell me my daughter hasn't told him yet?" Siegel replied in shock

"I'm afraid she hasn't"

"My Lacus… She's still so stubborn about that matter. I told her to go tell Kiara's father as soon as possible. Does that mean that Athrun and your other friends no nothing about my granddaughter yet?"

"That is correct sir…"

"My goodness… I guess I should go talk to my daughter about it again." Siegel ended his statement problematically

Yzak posed a faint smile. Meanwhile back at Kiara and Lacus…

Lacus carried her daughter inside her room and tucked her in bed. She lay beside her as she sang a lovely lullaby to put her to sleep. Afterwards, the little girl was fast asleep. Lacus caressed her face and smiled. She kissed her forehead and headed downstairs.

"Where's Kiara?" Yzak started as Siegel didn't move a muscle

"I put her to sleep. It's her naptime…" Lacus answered as she sat next to Yzak

"How are things here dad?" She started up the conversation

Then, Yzak phone rang and he excused for a while, leaving Lacus and her dad alone

"Lacus…"

"Yes father?" She replied politely

"About Kiara's father…" as he spoke, Lacus' shook her head down

"Dad I…"

"I thought I told you to tell him about his daughter dear…" Siegel followed

Lacus replied nothing. She started twitching her fingers

"Dear, you were with him yesterday… Am I right?"

"I suppose you asked Yzak about it, huh?" Lacus replied in a blank tone

"So why didn't you tell him yesterday? When are you planning to tell him dear? How many more years should you wait? Honey, your daughter's not getting any younger. She's growing rapidly and you know it. You'd be shock in no time at all, when you woke up one day, she'll be in the same height as you are… My dear, time flies… And…"

"I understand what you're trying to tell me dad… but"

"But what?"

"It's not gonna be as easy at it seems. I believe you already know that he has his own family… Dad, we can't just go bursting in and ruining their lives"

"You're not going to ruin their lives for goodness sake! Telling the truth won't hurt my dear…"

"It will dad… It will" Lacus started sobbing as tears started to fall

"Dear, I just wanted to help"

"Dad, I know how much you care for us… but I just can't find in myself the strength to tell them… the strength to tell him about our daughter. I feel so guilty for not telling them but I feel so scared…"

"Why would you be scared dear?"

"I fear that they will hate me… I don't know, but I feel like I'm just going to mess up everything…"

"You've been keeping your daughter for so long now dear… Three years... isn't it unfair for her? Honey, sooner of later, you'll have to tell her everything. And as she grew up, the more difficult it'll be for you to explain the situation…"

"I'm aware of that…"

"This is not like you Lacus… I know you, and you're not like this…"

"Dad…"

"I won't say anything more… I'll stick with my decision of pursuing you to tell them about your daughter. Sometimes I tend to think that you're not proud to have her"

"That's not true!" Lacus burst into tears

"Lacus dear…"

"She's a gift to me dad… The most precious one I've ever had… That's why I'm afraid that she'll get hurt. I don't want her to feel the pain I've felt for loosing her father…" Her father stood up then gave her a soothing hug

"I understand dear, I understand…."

Lacus kept crying and crying. She was so depressed. She's been thinking about telling him the truth but all she ends up is saying 'no' to herself

"I'm sorry… I know it's difficult, but I believe you will surpass this. Now, stop crying…" She faced her father and he wiped her tears

"There's my girl… No mo tears, okay?" he ended up with a smile as Lacus smiled back to him

Yzak entered the living room as Lacus and her father was having tea

"Sorry for that…." He started

"No need for apology my boy… Go on, have a seat and drink tea with us" Siegel replied

The three of them spent the afternoon telling stories of different kinds. Siegel told stories about Kiara's behavior during her stay. Time passed and it was 4:00pm

Kiara woke up and headed downstairs seeing her mom, uncle Yzak and grandpa

"Oh, hi baby…" Lacus greeted as her father and Yzak looked up to the little girl heading their way

"Long time no see little angel…" Yzak greeted

"Uncle Yzak!" she smiled in delight and ran towards her uncle

"Whoa! Slow down angel…" Yzak replied in delight as Kiara jumped on him and sat on his lap

Lacus and Siegel smiled

"Can we play? I really missed you uncle Yzak!" Kiara stated happily as she pulls Yzak to her playroom

"Now baby…" but before Lacus could finish

"We'll be fine… I'll go play with her… Excuse us for a while" Yzak ended with a smile as he carried Kiara and headed upstairs to her playroom

Siegel smiled and started to laugh

"What's so funny dad?"

"You're lucky to have someone like him my dear…" Siegel stated in delight as Lacus posed a pale smile

"I know. But you know dad, sometimes I feel so unfair to him" her pale smile faded and was replaced with a sad uncomfortable face

"Lacus…"

"I really don't think I'm sure about getting married to him anymore dad…" Lacus stated in a cold manner

"Why?"

"I don't know. I feel like I'm just fooling myself. Then again, if I don't marry him, I'll appear dumb and stupid"

"I don't think it's gonna be like that honey…"

"But still, sooner or later I'll learn to love him more honestly. I know and I believe so that I will." Lacus ended up with a weakly smile

As a father, he knows well what is inside his daughter's mind. Siegel is worried about Lacus' words and actions. He knows well that his daughter is trying to be happy even though she is not.

"Lacus…"

"Yes father?"

"You know well that I and your mother are always here for you. Honey, don't be scared to make decisions that you think will lead you to your true happiness. We will always be right beside you, supporting you…"

Lacus could barely think why her father said such words. Without further questioning, she just smiled.

"Thank you so much dad…" she ended kissing her father's forehead

Time flies when you're having fun as they say. Lacus joined Yzak and he daughter upstairs and played with them. They all ate dinner together and soon, Yzak bid farewell.

It was 8:30 in the evening; Lacus and Kiara took their evening bath together

"Let's get your back scrubbed baby…" Lacus started scrubbing her daughters back as she giggles…

"What's so funny?"

"Mommy! It tickles!" the little girl stated in laughter

"OH is that so… well then…" Lacus started tickling her daughter more and more as they both giggled.

After the evening bath, Lacus dressed herself in her pajamas and assisted her daughter in putting her own pajamas as well

"Hey baby…" Lacus started as she sat beside her baby

"Mom…" she uttered as she laid her head on her mother's lap

Lacus started caressing her daughter's beautiful pink hair

"How long will you stay here mom?" Kiara started a question

Lacus smiled as she replied

"I've already talk to your grandpa. I'll be staying here from now on…"

"Really!" Kiara shook her head up in delight

"That's right…"

"But mom, what'll happen to your house in the city?"

"I'm just renting that unit for business purposes dear. It's not really a house…"

"So… does that mean you'll be with me everyday?"

"Yes, that's right…" Lacus ended up with a smile as her daughter hugged her tightly

"Mmm…. That's feels really great…" lacus uttered as she laid her baby to bed. She lay beside her and told her a bedtime story. Later on she sang a lullaby for her as Kiara slowly falls into her humble, sweet sleep.

(I hope you guys are still reading. To be honest, I know nothing about those flames that they say on some fanfics that I've read. But I think it refers on the reviews of the readers. I'm really not aware, but I think I already received a lot of flames –correct me if I'm wrong- But still, I would like to thank you for your reviewing)

Yzak was at his house as he laid down heavily on his bed in exhaustion.

'_So, she really doesn't have any interest in letting Kiara's father about his daughter… Oh Lacus…'_ Yzak thought as something suddenly came into his mind

"On the other hand… I might have to do things for her then…" she thought as he grabs hold on his phone to see it was ten minutes before ten in the evening

"It's late… I hope he's still awake…" he wondered as he called somebody, hoping that the person he's calling is still awake

CALL:

"H-Hello?" a tired voice came across the line

"Sorry to disturb you Kira… Do you have a minute?"

"Who is this?"

"It's me, Yzak…"

"Oh Yzak…"

"I'm really sorry to have woken you up"

"No, it's okay. What is it? Do you need anything?" Kira asked in a friendly manner

"Well, I'm going out for a stroll around town tomorrow…"

"Okay…" Kira waited for his further words

"I'm going to bring someone with me whom I want you to meet…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could come with us…"

"No problem. Where will we meet?"

"At the café we usually go before…. I'll meet you there at 9 in the morning. Is that okay with you?"

"Sounds great…"

"I don't wanna sound rude but I prefer you going there alone…"

"No problem…"

"What about Fllay and Alex?" Yzak interrogated

"Oh, Fllay's going to attend her reunion and she's bringing Alex with her. Those who are not a member of their class are not allowed in, so I won't come. That gives me the full day tomorrow…"

"Thanks a lot Kira"

"Don't mind it…

"I'll see you tomorrow then…"

"Yeah, se ya tomorrow"

END CALL

'_I wonder if this'll work… Better yet, it's worth a try. If Lacus can't make a way, then I will make one for her...'_ Yzak ended his thoughts and went to sleep

**Lacus-destiny: Hi! So I just want to say sorry for those who are truly upset (disgusted-exaggerated-) with the way I pair L-Y… but still, I did told you before that this is L-K pairing; I understand you see no L-K pairing and I'm very sorry for that. Still, I'll try to update earlier so to come up with the ending and you'll soon find out that this IS a K-L paring. Again, thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate them all! I might not know what 'flames' really are but please, no flames! I'm hoping that you'll keep on reading and reviewing. Still with me so far? Email me if you have comments, suggestions… you know what I mean. Hehehehe. Again, thanks! See ya soon! Ciao!**

**_On the next chap _** **Kiara will go out for shopping with her uncle Yzak. But her uncle Yzak brought somebody with him… It's gonna be quite a meeting… See ya guys! God bless! Ü**


	16. Father and daughter

**IT'S NOT THAT EASY**

**Lacus-destiny: Hi! Wow! It sure feels great to read reviews! (I can't believe I got 102! –Correct me if I'm wrong… that's the number of reviews I got since the last time I've updated hehehe-) Thank you so much! I really appreciate them all. Actually, I love reviews! Sorry if I sound exaggerated but I feel like, reviews give me the boost of confidence to write and write and write! As what I've read in a story before, the author said _­­"Reviews are like food for the author…"_ and she's right. I pay respect to her lines, and she's totally an amazing author herself (Hehe. I just want to share my admiration to _cenagurl) _She's really great! Well, so much for that… Sorry, I got quite carried away. Hehe… Here's chap16!**

**Oh yeah! Another thing… I would just like to say thanks to all those who reviewed my story… And special thanks to…**

_**cyberdemon**_

_**Jasmine Lei**_

**and**

_**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction**_

**A little clearance folks (these are my little OCs)**

**KIARA- Kira and Lacus' daughter**

**ALEX- Fllay's son**

**AARON and ASHLEY- Cagalli and Athrun's twins**

**Chapter 16: Father and daughter**

Morning has come; it was 6:00… Lacus woke up slowly, carefully moving her baby's arms that are wrapped around her. She did her actions in the softest way she could, not wanting to make any sound to disturb her precious angel's sleep. Kiara slept soundly, as Lacus tucked her blanket neatly, leaving her little daughter in her slumber alone. She caressed her cute little face as she smiled

'_You look a lot like your father when you're asleep'_ she whispered to herself as she puts on her robe and headed downstairs.

Approaching the dining room, she found her father to the near end of the table, drinking a cup of coffee while reading the newspaper

"Good morning dad…" She greeted politely as she kissed her father gently on the cheek

"Morning dear… Did you sleep well last night?" Siegel asked in reply

"Of course… My daughter was beside me all the time" She replied as she tucked in her seat, joining her father in the dining table

"I guess she's really happy to hear that you'll be with us from now on"

"She's really glad"

Lacus and her father ate breakfast together. Finishing their meals, Siegel went straight into the library for morning reading while Lacus went back to Kiara's bedroom

As she arrived, she saw her angel still in her sleep. She went closer and kissed her on the forehead. Soon afterwards, Kiara started to open her lovely lavender eyes…

"Oh, good morning honey…" Lacus greeted

"Morning mom…" Kiara greeted back

As her daughter was finally awake, Lacus assisted her to the dining room and helped her daughter eat her breakfast. After breakfast, she gave her a warm bubble bath; which Kiara really loved. They giggled all morning and enjoyed being together.

**KIARA'S BEDROOM**

Lacus has just finished dressing Kiara with her favorite clothes. She then started brushing her daughter's hair

"You're hair sure is pretty" she started

"I got them from you, right mom?"

"That's right…" Lacus agreed with a confident smile

Watching her mom comb her hair in front of the mirror, Kiara started to notice her eyes and stared at them. In front of the mirror, she reached out and touched the reflection that shows her own image

"What's wrong dear?" Lacus asked with concern

"That's me… right mom?"

"Yes, that is you. Why do you ask? You know that, that is your own reflection…"

"Grandpa's right…"

"Huh?"

"We really look alike mom…"

Lacus smiled sweetly and hugged her daughter from behind. She rested her chin on her baby's shoulder, showing their faces at the same level on the mirror

"Wow…" Kiara was stunned to see how truly she and her mother look like

Lacus giggled

"See… You and I, we are one… and there's nothing that'll ever come between us" Lacus stated confidently as she kisses her baby (cheeks)

She continued brushing her baby's hair as Kiara asked a question at made her silent

"Those are dad's eyes… right mom?"

Silence was around… Kiara was pointing at her eyes on the reflection. Then Lacus looked at where her daughter is pointing. Surely, it is undeniable… Those eyes were Kira's

"Mom?" Kiara asked with concern

"Yes dear, those are your father's eyes. They're beautiful, right?" Lacus asked sweetly but sadly as she continue to brush her daughter's hair

"Yeah… They're pretty" Kiara answered with delight

Lacus couldn't help but remember what her father has told her…

'_You've been keeping your daughter for so long now dear… Three years... isn't it unfair for her? Honey, sooner of later, you'll have to tell her everything. And as she grew up, the more difficult it'll be for you to explain the situation…'_

'_I'm sorry baby… I just can't find in myself the courage to tell them that I have you… that you exist…'_ Lacus sadly thought as she hugged her baby tightly

"Mom, is there something wrong?" Kiara asked worryingly

"Nothing's wrong baby… Mommy just missed you; that's all" she reasoned

"OH, I see... I missed you too mom… so much!" Kiara agreed and hugged her back

They both smiled sweetly at each other. After fixing Kiara's hair, Lacus told her daughter to go downstairs and greet her grandfather, in which her daughter obeyed. She fixed the bed blankets and pillows neatly right after her daughter left. As Lacus was about to head downstairs herself, her cellphone suddenly rang

CALL:

"Hello?"

"Hi Lacus…"

"Oh, hi Yzak…"

"You're going on work today, are you?"

"Yes… I'm just fixing myself… why?"

"Well, I called, because I want to ask for your permission…"

"Ask my permission for what?"

"I wanna take Kiara on a stroll around town. We haven't had much time to bond since she arrived. I was hoping if I could take her out for shopping and all…"

"That's sweet…"

"Oh! One more thing!" Yzak quickly followed

"What?"

"You can't come…" He jokingly stated

"Why not? You're kidding… right?"

"I might sound like I am, but I'm not… Sorry honey, but you can't come…"

"Yzak!"

"Nah ah… No can do…"

"Why not! Look, I wanna have a quality time with my daughter as well you know!" Lacus stated in slight anger

"I know that, but we're gonna do something that is only between me and the little angel"

"And what's that?"

"It's a secret"

"Yzak Joule!"

"Sorry dear… but please… Just let me be with her ALONE, just once… PLEASE" Yzak deeply pleaded

"Oh, alright. But make sure you take good care of her"

"I know and I will ma'am…"

Lacus gave out a sigh which is heard through the other line

"Oh please Lacus, don't be angry with me"

"I'm not. It's just that" her words were cut off

"I'll pick her up in a minute! Bye!"

"But-"

"Don't worry… I'll make sure nobody sees her…"

"Yzak…."

"That concerns her aunts and uncles… so worry not. Trust me on this…"

"Alright but-"

"Bye!"

"Ah! – Yzak!" but before Lacus could even say good-bye, he hang up

END CALL

After the call, Lacus went downstairs and told Kiara about what Yzak had asked her. Kiara became extremely excited and hurried back to her room. Lacus followed her and as she entered, she saw her daughter quickly changing her shoes. Lacus smiled and approached her daughter

"You sure are excited" she started

"Uncle Yzak told me about going out yesterday. I never thought it would be today" Kiara excitedly answered with a big smile on her face

"He already told you then…" Lacus uttered as she fixed her daughter's dress.

"Aren't you coming with us mom?" Kiara asked

"No. Your uncle Yzak told me that I can't come"

"Really? I wonder why- oh!" Kiara cut her words before she could even say something she's not suppose to say

"What's the matter?"

Kiara gave out a cute giggle

"What's so funny young lady?"

"I forgot. Uncle Yzak told me that we're gonna do something. And it's a secret! Nobody must ever know about it"

"He told me the same thing. How come you two won't tell me anything?" Lacus stubbornly replied to her little angel

"Sorry mom, but he told me it's a secret"

"Is that so… We'll find out!" Lacus finished as she started tickling Kiara extremely. The little girl laughed and laughed until she couldn't take it anymore

"Stop it mom! Please! (Laughs)" she shouted happily as her mother tickled her harder

"I won't stop until you tell me what that secret of yours is"

"Okay mom! I'll tell you! I'll tell you!" she finally surrendered as Lacus let go of her

Kiara got off her mother's grip and gave out a funny smile

"So, what's that secret of yours?" Lacus asked, looking straightly at her daughter

Kiara looked as if she was about to answer. Suddenly, she stood up and ran

"Kiara!"

"Sorry mom! But, I can't tell you! I don't know either! (Giggles)" Kiara replied as ran downstairs

"(Sighs) in some cases, you're just like Cagalli" Lacus uttered as she smiled when she heard a car stopped "That must be Yzak" she ended as she headed downstairs, finding her daughter, sitting politely at the couch and patiently waiting

Kiara saw her mother walk her way down the stairs so she quickly pulled a pillow and buried her head on it deeply

Lacus smiled but she just ignored Kiara, pretending as if she didn't see her. She went past her daughter and headed straight for the door. She opened it and saw Yzak, approaching the front porch

"I was just about to ring the doorbell" Yzak jokingly started as he kisses Lacus on the cheek

"She's waiting for you" Lacus replied with a smile as they both entered the house

Kiara saw her uncle Yzak and quickly approached him, hugging him tightly

"Whoa! What's up?" Yzak stated

"Let's go uncle Yzak! Come on! Let's go! Let's go!" Kiara excitedly replied

"Alright, alright, we're going…" Yzak answered

"Yaay!" the little girl cheerfully shouted

"We're going now…" Yzak politely finished, carrying Kiara

"Bye mom! Tell grandpa I'll be back!" Kiara bid good-bye as well. Her mom kisses her on the cheek while Yzak kisses Lacus (cheeks)

"Bye! Have fun…!" She bid as she uttered "It would be better if dad's up and he'll be on my side on this _secret_ thingy… (Sighs) " Lacus finished as Yzak and Kiara went on their way

Mr. Siegel was fast asleep inside the library, so Lacus didn't bother to wake him up.

"I wonder what that 'secret' is…" Lacus uttered as she closed the door and fixed herself. She decided that she'll visit her office and might as well work on what she left yesterday.

**AT THE CAFÉ **

**9:00 am**

Yzak and Kiara arrived at exactly 9:00 in the morning. They went inside and sat. Yzak ordered two chocolate frappes for them to dig on while waiting. Eating her frappe, Kiara accidentally spilled her cup, messing her dress up…

"Are you okay?" Yzak asked as he helped Kiara clean up

"I'm fine uncle Yzak"

"We'll get you some tissue…" Yzak said but Kiara stood up

"Where are you going dear?" he asked

"It's okay uncle. I'll go to the bathroom"

'_Is she really three years old?'_ Yzak wondered, looking over at Kiara as she entered the ladies washroom

"She sure acts differently for her age" he uttered with a smile as a waiter approached him and cleaned up the mess

While Kiara was inside the washroom, Kira finally arrived at the café. He spotted Yzak and approached him

"I'm sorry. Am I late?" Kira asked

"No, you're not. It's okay. Have a seat" Yzak replied as Kira settled down

"I expect you're with somebody…" Kira started, looking at Yzak with 'where's your company?' face

"Oh, right. She'll be with us in a moment…" Yzak replied as Kira nodded

Few minutes passed, Kiara finally went out of the washroom and approached her uncle. She looked at Kira curiously

As Kiara approaches, Kira was stunned. Yzak easily notices Kira's impression towards Kiara so he carried Kiara and sat her on his lap

"Who is this little princess?" Kira politely asked while Kiara smiled shyly

"Oh… She's my niece" Yzak answered

"Nice to meet you mister" Kiara politely followed as she bowed her head with respect. Kira patted her on the head

"Such a nice girl" Kira complimented

Kiara, as well as Yzak, smiled

The three of them went outside the café as Kira noticed something

"What happened to your dress?" Kira asked Kiara

"Um… I spilled some cream on it…" Kiara politely answered

"She got all messy…" Yzak followed swaying Kiara's hand that is in hold

Kiara giggled and Kira smiled

"That zaps me to reality! We better buy you some new clothes…" Yzak stated right before Kiara got in his car

"Yeah, your uncle Yzak is right" Kira agreed

"I guess I got all careless and stuffs…" Kiara uttered as Kira and Yzak smiled

"Okay, we'll buy you some new clothes then. Is that okay with you Kira?"

"That sounds great to me…" Kira agreed.

Yzak and Kiara rode Yzak's car, while Kira has his own

**Kira's POV**

I was driving right behind Yzak's car. I don't know why, but the little girl's face kept on appearing inside my head. It feels like I've seen her before, even though this is just the first time I met her.

Maybe she reminds me of someone

Someone I really know, but…

Who is she reminding me?

Suddenly, her face appears on my head… Imagining what she looks like I started wondering again... my thoughts playing all over me

Pink hair…

That hair of hers…

I kept on thinking but I can't seem to figure out the answer

One thing is for sure…

I know this kid

I know her

**NORMAL POV**

They arrived at the department store and the three of them headed straight to the children's department

Kiara was behaving perfectly but she glances at Kira moment by moment. She can't seem to understand why but the guy she just met seems to widen her curiosity

While they were looking for clothes to buy for the little princess, Yzak approached Kira

"Found anything that fits her yet?" He asked Kira as they kept on browsing

"No, not a thing… I wonder how their mothers are able to pick up the right dress at once"

With Kira's words, Yzak gave out a laugh

"Did I say something funny?" Kira asked puzzled

"Ladies take more time browsing than we gentlemen do… So I can't readily agree with your idea that they pick up dresses at once. You've seen how your wife Fllay buys things for your son, right?" Yzak's words seem to deepen Kira's mind.

'_My son? Oh yeah! I have a son… whoa! I totally forgot about Alex! What a dunce I am…'_ Kira thought as Yzak insisted that he replied

"I beg your pardon?" Yzak asked, hearing Kira utter something

"Oh, nothing…."

"Well, do you shop with Fllay and Alex?"

"No… we barely went out for a stroll…."

"Really? How come?" Yzak asked while taking out a denim jumper

"Fllay rarely go out. She always asks her maid or whoever is available to buy clothes and things for Alex. She never puts her time in buying things for her son…." Kira answered. As he pulls a pink T-shirt that suits the jumper perfectly

"Is that so… HEY!" Yzak shouted as Kiara approached the two gentlemen

"What's the matter uncle Yzak?" she asked looking curiously at what Yzak and Kira are carrying

"Look here! We've got the right stuff for you…." Yzak answered showing the jumper and T-shirt he and Kira found

"Hey, what'd ya know…?" Kira uttered with a smile

"Wow! Pretty!" Kiara excitedly replied as they went to approach a saleslady to ask for her size.

After purchasing the clothes, the saleslady helped Kiara change her dress.

After changing, Kira took the paper bag along with Kiara's former clothes and they all step out of the department store

"You sure look great…." Yzak complimented

"Thank you! It's all thanks to you uncle Yzak and mister…" Kiara's words were answered

"Kira…. My name is Kira Yamato…." Kira answered, smiling

"Oh thank you very much too mister Kira…" Kiara politely followed

The next moments, they went on their way to the parking lot.

"Where are we going next?" Kiara asked

Yzak looked at Kira

"Are you still okay Kira?" Yzak asked

"I'm perfectly fine…."

"Where do you think we can run off to?"

"It's up to our little lady… so, where do you want to go?" Kira questioned the little princess

"Anywhere!" Kiara giggled as Kira smiled

"Whoa! Wait a sec honey! There's no such place called 'anywhere'…" Yzak jokingly replied

Kira and Kiara laughed

'_Undeniable…'_ Yzak thought as Kira spoke

"Why don't we go to the amusement park?" he suggested

"Good suggestion!" Yzak agreed

"Yaay! Amusement park! Amusement park!" Kiara happily followed, riding onto her uncle Yzak's car

"We'll see you there…." Yzak finished as he rode his car while Kira rode his. They went on their way to the amusement park

"I'm gonna ride the Ferris wheel! Then I'm gonna ride the carousel!" Kiara happily sung as they went on their way…

**Yzak's POV**

'_I wonder why Kira never even mention anything about his son…_

_He never even bothers to open a conversation about his family…._

_I thought he would behave as such_

_Most men with family do that, right?_

_He's acting differently…_

_How come he's so happy even though he's not with his family?_

_Before I forgot…_

_What he said about Fllay not bothering to buy things for her son herself…_

_A bit odd…_

_Lacus always personally buys Kiara's stuff_

_Aren't all mothers like that?_

_Or maybe Fllay is just too busy..._

_Nah! That can't be…_

_What would she be busy for?_

_She doesn't have work as far as I know…_

_Is that what they call "Irresponsibility"?_

_Is she an irresponsible mother? She's lousy…?_

I don't know why I kept on asking questions as such. They all seem to appear one after another.

_He's staring at Kiara. I know he's looking at her_

_Maybe that is what they call 'the feeling of a father'_

_Is it?_

(A little note… I don't know how they exactly call it in English but for those Filipinos… it is somehow like "_lukso ng dugo"_)

**Normal POV**

**AMUSEMENT PARK**

They arrived at the amusement park. Kiara excitedly opened the door of the car and went straight to the entrance. She patiently waited for her companions to join her

Then, Yzak and Kira arrived.

"Hurry up uncle!" Kiara waved excitedly as Yzak approached her. Kira followed

"Alright, alright… we're there!" He answered as he picks out his wallet and paid for three tickets for them to enter

"I was gonna buy the tickets…" Kira followed, giving a look of demand as they entered

"Nah, it's okay. Besides, I'm the one who ask you out so it's my treat…." Yzak replied as they started off to ride

They first went to the carousel. Kira and Yzak watched little Kiara as she waves at them every time she passes at them

Yzak started off the conversation

"Don't you think it would be fun if you're with your son?" Yzak asked with concern but he got no reply. In some reason, Kira was staring at Kiara and his eyes were following her around.

"Kira…." Yzak insisted. He wanted an answer. But still, Kira was staring at nothing but the girl. He couldn't explain but somehow, he can't take his eyes off her

"Hey Kira!" Yzak soon shouted

"Oh, sorry… I beg your pardon?" Kira suddenly snaps back to reality as he faces Yzak

"Were you even listening to me?" Yzak jokingly started

"I'm really sorry Yzak… What was that again?" Kira questioned, still glancing at Kiara as she passes by

"I said, maybe it would be more wonderful if your son is with you at times like this…" Yzak repeated

His words kept Kira mute. For a moment, Kira wasn't able to reply. Yzak looked at him and soon realized that he said something not quite pleasing. But still, he didn't say anything offensive, right?

"Sorry, but did I say something wrong?" Yzak followed

Kira still replied nothing. He seems to be thinking what to say. It's as if he's digging for the answer in a very deep mine.

Yzak gave up on questioning. He just focused on Kiara who was about to finish her ride. The carousel's movement slowly fades

"Sorry if I can't answer Yzak…" Kira finally spoke. He came to his senses! Hehehehe

"What are you apologizing for?" Yzak replied

"You're expecting quite an answer I suppose…"

"No, not really… I'll respect if you can't answer" Yzak ended as Kiara approached them. The carousel ride was over

The little girl was happily humming as she jumps over her uncle Yzak

"How was it?" Yzak asked as he carried Kiara

"It was great! I love it!" She excitedly replied as she glanced at Kira, who was staring at her, completely without a wink

"Is there something on my face mister Kira?" She asked curiously as Yzak looked on Kira

"Ah… nothing…" Kira uttered and Yzak laughed

"What's so funny?" Kiara wondered, asking the one carrying her

"Maybe your uncle Kira just can't put to words how pretty you are…." Yzak jokingly answered

"What's that?" Kiara insisted for an explanation

"Am I right Kira?" Yzak turned to ask Kira

"Huh…? Yeah! Your uncle Yzak's right" Kira answered, turning his sight away

"Gee, I don't know…" Kiara shyly replied

"Now, now don't get bashful… truly, you're pretty!" Yzak followed as they proceeded through the next ride

'_Yzak's right… She really is pretty'_ Kira thought as he followed Yzak -along with Kiara- on to the next ride

Arriving at the next stop, Yzak puts Kiara down as he stares at the next ride, mouth open.

"Yaay! Ferris wheel!" Kiara excitedly started as she looked up to Yzak, who was still stunned and his mouth is still slightly open

"You'll ride this next, right?" Kira asked, lowering himself to be on the same level as Kiara's. The little girl nodded and then looked up to her uncle Yzak again, now with complete worry

"Huh?" Kira looked curiously at Yzak's face

Yzak felt like his body is shaking and trembling. He didn't know why, but he doesn't like the sight of seeing the Ferris wheel

"What's the matter Yzak?" Kira asked, while Kiara was staring at her uncle worryingly and at the same time wondering

"Huh? Ah… it's just -" Yzak couldn't seem to continue his words. Then the little girl spoke

"Come on uncle Yzak! Let's ride it now!" she excitedly pulled Yzak's hand, but Yzak moved no muscle

"What's wrong uncle?" Kiara asked worryingly while Kira looked at her in agreement

"Well… I…" Yzak started off

"You what?" Kira insisted for his continuation

"I can't ride that one" Yzak posed a scared smile

"What?" Kira asked, as if expecting a more decent answer. He didn't know if he should laugh or what

"Sounds funny ei? But honestly, I can't ride that one…" Yzak followed, pointing at the Ferris wheel

"Why not?" Kira asked again

"You're not scared, are you uncle Yzak?" Kiara's words made Yzak feel embarrassed. But still, he remained his smile and nodded

"You're sacred of riding the Ferris wheel?" Kira continued

"Yeah… Laugh all you want, but I'm not gonna ride that one" Yzak admitted, his face was scarlet red in embarrassment

Kiara giggled, while Kira controlled himself not to laugh. Surely, it's not Yzak's fault that he's scared of riding the Ferris wheel

"Very funny Kiara…" Yzak pouted. Kiara stopped giggling and hugged her uncle

"I'm sorry uncle Yzak. I didn't mean to laugh" Kiara apologized while Kira spoke

"Okay then, we'll just take other rides…" he suggested but Kiara showed a face of disappointment. She was really looking forward of riding the Ferris wheel and Yzak knows it.

"Nah, she'll have to ride this one" Yzak answered

"But you said you can't ride this uncle…" Kiara reasoned

"Maybe I can't, but your uncle Kira can" Yzak finished, looking at Kira

"What? ME?" Kira asked while Kiara turned to face him and showed a face full of hope

"Yeah… You're not afraid in riding this like I am…" Yzak replied

"Really? Can you ride it with me mister Kira?" Kiara politely, but gladly, followed

"Yeah I guess… how about your uncle Yzak?" Kira stated, facing Kiara

"I'll wait down here. She can't ride it alone" Yzak answered

"Yaay! We're going then?" Kiara excitedly asked. Yzak nodded and smiled at Kira

"Go on… the line is getting longer…" Yzak finished as he pushed Kira, along with Kiara to the end of the line. He gave Kira money but Kira refused to take it

"But…" Yzak started

"I'll pay this one…" Kira finished and then he looked down at Kiara who was excitedly looking over the people exiting the carts

"Alright then. Enjoy! Seems like your ride is on…" Yzak ended as he turned his back and went straight to the nearest bench at the Ferris wheel stand

The line is now moving as riders one by one take their carts. Soon, it was Kira and Kiara's turn. Kira bought two tickets as they rode their cart. One of the ride facilitators assisted them in and locked the cart. Only Kira and Kiara were on board. Kiara waved happily at Yzak, looking down the cart window. Yzak on the other hand smiled as he watches the cart move… The ride is on and Yzak smiled mysteriously. Watching Kira and Kiara's cart went up, he stood up and joined the crowd, and leaving the two unaware that he has left them

'_Have fun you two…'_ he uttered as he went pass the amusement park's exit. He rode his car and went on his way.

Meanwhile, Kiara and Kira were both clueless. They know nothing about Yzak leaving them

Kira started off the conversation with the little girl. He carefully picks out the words he was to say. He can't take off his head that he's talking to a mere kid

"Hey, Kiara? That's your name, right?" Kira politely started

"Yap…"

"Pretty name… Is that your nickname?"

"Uh huh…" the little girl answered, glancing at the window glasses around her, showing the beautiful scenery as they move slowly

"What's your real name then?"

"My real complete name is Kiara Louise Clyne…" as Kiara answered, Kira was speechless

'_Clyne?'_ he thought, wondering how to react as to what he just heard

'_Maybe they just have the same surname… Kinds of stuffs like that happen'_ he convinced himself not to think about anything else

'_Come on Kira, its' just coincidence although…'_ his wondering was cut off as he looked closely at the girl

"Lacus…" Kira whispered

"What's that sir?" Kiara curiously asked. Her face was just inches away from Kira's.

"Huh! Ah… nothing…" Kira hurriedly get back to his senses

"I was wondering… Are you getting dizzy mister?" Kiara asked with concern

"No… It's not that…."

"You're staring at me in such a strange manner…" Kiara reasoned as she sat beck to her seat "We already made on big loop…" she finished with a smile that is definitely familiar to Kira

"Your smile…" he uttered looking closely at her face

"What's the matter mister?"

"Nothing… You just remind me of somebody that's all…" Kira answered

"Your baby?" Kiara asked curiously "Do you have a baby sir Kira?" her question startled Kira. He completely forgot about Alex again

"Call me uncle Kira if you please…" Kira suggested

"Okay then… Do you have a baby uncle Kira?"

"Ah…. Yeah. I have a son. Just about your age I think. That reminds me, how old are you?"

"I'm three years old"

"Really… You speak maturely… Nobody would ever think you're just three years old…" Kira stated, amazed by how the kid talks to him

"A lot of people say the same thing. I wonder, do I sound rude when I'm speaking to other people; especially adults like you uncle Kira?"

"No, not at all… I think you appear smart" he complimented. Kiara flushed in red face and smiled shyly

"Sometimes I wonder maybe I'm really not three years old… hehehe" Kiara ended with a sweet laugh. Suddenly, Kira went back to his thoughts and wondering

'_Lacus…_

_Three years old… _

_Wait a minute! _

_Something happened between me and Lacus THREE YEARS AGO!_

_Come to think of it…._

_Her surname is Clyne…_

_Lacus…_

_Could it be possible that…_

_That this kid is…'_ hi thoughts were cut off by Kiara

"Mister Kira, why is it that you're not with your son?" she asked

"Ah… well… his mother is with him… They went on an occasion…" He answered, still holding onto his thoughts about Kiara and Lacus

"They're going out without you?"

"It's an occasion in which I can't come, that's all…"

"How come?" she asked with such curiosity embedded on her face

"Well…" his words were again cut off, but not by Kiara. The Ferris wheel stopped. The ride is over and one by one, the carts stop at the bottom to let the riders exit

"Aw… The rides over…" Kiara sadly stated

"What'd you know…? How time flies…" Kira followed as he smiled at her

"No matter, I enjoyed it!" Kiara giggled as their cart soon reached and they exited their way. Kiara ran hurryingly, approaching the bench where she last glanced at her uncle Yzak. Shocked as ever, she found nobody sitting there

"What's the matter?" Kira asked worryingly as Kiara ran towards him, crying

"Uncle Yzak! He's not here…" she cried then Kira carried her. He hugged her tightly

"There, there… Maybe he just went off to buy something…" Kira soothed. He felt so warm and nice hugging this little girl

'_I wonder…_

_Maybe you're my…'_ he ended up his thought as Kiara looked at him

"You think so…?" She said, sobbing

"I know so… Don't cry now, okay…?" Kira answered, wiping her tears. Kiara smiled at him

"That's better… you look better when you're smiling… Now don't you worry, we'll go look for him" Kira ended as he started walking "I'm wrong, you are still a kid…" he uttered

"What do you mean uncle Kira?"

"Well, at a second there, I thought you're an adult in a kid's body… Still, you're just a little girl, sad about not seeing her uncle…" Kira explained as Kiara frowned

"Sorry uncle, but I don't think I understand…" Kiara insisted for a less complicated answer

"Forget about it dear… goodness; look at the time… its way past your lunchtime…" Kira stated as they stopped by a restaurant inside the amusement park

"I'm hungry. But we can't stop until we find uncle Yzak…" Kiara reasoned as Kira puts her down on a chair and Kira sat next to her. As he settled down, Kira took out his cellphone and tried to call Yzak, but there was no response, Yzak won't answer the call

"I wonder where he is…" Kira uttered as the waiter approached them

"Your orders sir?" he asked politely as he hands out the menu to Kira

"Hmm… Let's see… What would you wanna eat?" Kira asked Kiara, showing her the menu

"But uncle Yzak…" Kiara reasoned

"He'll be furious if he founds out we didn't eat because of looking for him. I'll give him a call again, okay? Go on; pick on anything you want…" Kira ended up with a smile as he handed Kiara the menu.

"You order…" she smiled shyly as Kira looked at her, confused

"I know nothing on what you want to eat…" Kira reasoned

"That's okay, I'll eat anything…" Kiara politely answered

"Alright then, we'll have pasta for two and two sets of a steak meal…" Kira ordered as the waiter took the menu

"Coming right away sir… Ah, drinks if you please sir…?" the waiter almost forgot

"Well… hmm…" Kira thought and suddenly

"Sweet red ice tea!" both him and Kiara responded at the same time

"Two red tea it is sir…" the waiter smiled as Kira nodded

"Your daughter is very cute sir…" the waiter complimented before he went off

"Huh?" Kira wondered. _'My daughter…'_ he thought, as he looks at Kiara and stares at her again

Kiara was looking sideways, glancing all over the place. The restaurant has a fascinating and inviting aura. It's not your typical fast food chain, but it soothes children perfectly. The walls were lime green and the flooring was a combination of green and yellow, very pleasing to the eyes. The waiters were wearing plain white polo, denim jumpers and yellow-green caps. There were cute photos and paintings of children around… some paintings are just scribbles of a kindergarten… So much for the restaurant… let's get back to Kira and Kiara…

Staring at her, not bothering to pay attention to anything else, Kira's thoughts carried him again

'_This girl might as well be Lacus' daughter_

_There's a possibility… and…'_ like before, his thoughts were disturbed. His cellphone suddenly rang

CALL:

"Uh, hello?" Kira answered as Kiara looked at him curiously. Kira saw the curiosity in the little girl's eyes so he smiled at her

"Kira…" the voice on the other line replied "It's me, Yzak…"

"Hang on a sec buddy…." Kira responded. He covered the phone as he spoke to Kiara

"This is your uncle Yzak… I'll let you talk to him later, I'm just gonna ask him some things, okay?" he ended, seeing Kiara nod at him, he went back to talk to Yzak

"Hello? Yzak…" Kira started

"Hey Kira…. Listen, I don't' have much time to talk…"

"Where in the world are you?"

"No time to explain. Gotta ask you a favor…"

"What? Wait a moment! Why did you left us? The girl's looking for you and-"

"I told you, I have no time to explain now. Okay, the favor…"

"What is it then?"

"Well, she's probably hungry and…"

"We're about to eat. What else…" Kira answered

"Well, I had an emergency call from the office. I can't turn back on this. Just tell little Kiara that I'll talk to her later. If ever it doesn't bother you, can you please watch over her for the rest of the day?"

"Sure… but what else are we gonna do…?"

"The girl is not hard to be with. She easily adjusts to anything… I bet she'd love to take all the rides there… Is that okay with you? Is she bothering you?"

"I have no problem with the girl… she's perfectly kind and behaving nicely"

"Good. I promised her that we'll take a stroll around town, but since I've got work, can you do that for me?"

"Stroll around town?"

"Yeah… this and that… Ask her where she wanna go" Yzak spoke so fast

"Alright then… How about getting her home later? I have no idea where she lives…" As Kira questioned, Yzak was suddenly speechless "Yzak?"

"Ask her where she lives… She knows her own address…"

"Okay then but-"

"Sorry Kira, but I gotta hang…"

"Aren't you even gonna talk to her, even for a minute?"

"No time… tell her I'll call soon"

"Okay"

"Thanks a lot Kira!"

"No problem"

"I'm really sorry for the disturbance and change of plans"

"It's fine with me"

"Thanks buddy… believe me, you'll thank me for this…" Yzak's last words startled Kira as he hanged up

"I'll thank him for this? What does he mean?" Kira uttered as he frowned over to his cellphone and slides it back to his pocket

END CALL

Kiara looked at Kira, frowning

"I thought I'm gonna talk to uncle Yzak as well?" she started, pouting

Kira smiled at her, patting her on the head

"I'm sorry little angel, but your uncle Yzak is in quite a hurry. I told him you wanted to talk, but he told me that he'll just call you soon…." Kira explained as Kiara nodded. Soon their meals arrived…

"Alright then, shall we eat now?" Kira asked as Kiara smiled and started eating

The ways on how they eat are almost alike. Digging in on their food, Kira and Kiara talked about lot of stuffs. They get along perfectly

"You know uncle Kira… I never get to talk so much as this to anybody…" Kiara started as she rolls her fork over to her pasta and swallows it

"Really? How come?" Kira asked, taking out his handkerchief and wiping off the messy sauce around Kiara's lips

Kiara smiled as her uncle Kira cleans her up. Then she spoke

"Well, I never got the chance to talk much to other people…"

"I don't suppose you have friends, right?" Kira asked, turning his own fork for a dig of pasta

"I do, but I barely talk to them. I'm not that open to others"

"Why not? Don't you find it interesting to tell stories about yourself to other people?"

"I don't have much to say" Kiara's face turned slightly sad as she grabs hold to her glass of tea, and started sipping

"You don't have much to say? But you've told me tons of wonderful stories already…" Kira reasoned, placing his fork neatly on top of his plate

"My friends often tell stories about their families and stuffs… I don't have much to tell in topics like that…" she puts her glass back to the table, and started finishing her meal

Kiara was looking sad and Kira was worried about it. He got all curious when the girl said that there's nothing to tell about her family. Yeah she's told him lots of stories already, but that was more about herself and Yzak only. She barely mentions anything about her mom, or her dad. Then he decided to speak and ask so to convince himself and to shut off his curiosity

"Why don't you try to tell me stories about your family? It's impossible that you have no stories about them… I think you're just not that well opened enough to tell you friends, right?"

Kiara puts her empty glass of ice tea on top of the table, and looked straight at Kira

"Well?" Kira insisted

They were both done with their meals. Kiara remained silent for a while, but Kira kept on egging her on telling him about her family. Suddenly, the moments of silence broke

"What do you want to know about my family, ei uncle Kira?" Kiara asked, looking at him with full expectations

"Well… let's start with your mom and dad…" Kira answered as he and Kiara walked out of the restaurant. They sat on a bench, under a huge park tree, near the rollercoaster ride

Kiara sat with delight and Kira was relieved to see that his actions on pursuing her to tell stories didn't make her that sad at all

"I'll tell you stories uncle, but promise me we'll ride that one after I'm done…" Kiara cleared, pointing at the rollercoaster ride

"Alright then…" he answered with much excitement

**lacus-destiny: Okay stop! Sorry, but I'll have to cut it here. Well then, how do you find this chapter? Is it interesting, or is it boring? Is it exciting, or making you feel dull? Well, anyhow, anything you wanna say… just review! I'll take them all as blessings! Please do review… and I'm sorry for the late update. I'll try to update sooner… Catch you guys later! R&R! Take care! God bless! Ciao!**

**_On the next chap  we'll hear the side of Kiara's story… keep on reading… also, watch out, Kira and Lacus might finally clear things between them… ciao!_**


	17. A daughter's wish

**IT'S NOT THAT EASY**

**Lacus-destiny: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews… How did the last chapter go? I'm very sorry for the late update. I got sick and all… been busy playing volleyball and stuffs… hehehe… Well, here's chap 17!**

**Chapter 17: A daughter's wish**

Telling her side of her life, Kiara focused herself on sharing things with her newly found uncle

"Well, I live abroad… I grew up at America…" she started simply and happily

"Oh, so you're just having your vacation here?"

"No… I still don't know if we're going back there, nor if we're staying here for good"

"Oh, I see. Then your parents are with you?"

"My mom was with me until I was 1. Then, after she left, my grandparents started taking care of me"

"Your mother left you at that very young age?"

"Well, she's gotta work. She's raising me alone…" Kiara smartly answered, looking straightly at Kira

"She's raising you alone?" Kira repeated, thinking thoroughly on each and every info the little girl is giving him

'_Her mother raised her alone…'_ Kira thought while Kiara spoke

"Yap…"

"How about your dad?"

"I never knew him" Kiara's answer startled Kira. It's as if an arrow hit him hard straight to the heart. He felt as if his heart broke into pieces, hearing Kiara's cold tune while answering his last question

"What do you mean?" Kira answered blankly, looking straightly at nowhere. Kiara looked down at her feet and answered

"I know nothing about my dad. My mom told me that he's a very nice person but she always tells me that it would be quite impossible for me to be with him. Everytime my mom mentions things about my dad, tears starts falling from her eyes…" another arrow was yet embedded on Kira. Thoughts of sadness and guilt started flying inside his head

'_I can't believe this…_

_I left her_

_I left her alone_

_I made her cry_

_I made her cry countless tears'_ Kira tried his best not to express any sadness for the little girl to notice. He tried to remain calm, while interrogating the girl normally

"Your mother always cries then?" he asked

"She does, everytime my dad is mentioned. That is why I always try not to open up a topic that includes my dad…" Kiara honestly answered, still innocent looking

"So is that the reason why you know nothing about your father?" he asked

"Yap… But still…"

"Yeah?"

"Even though I'm quite used to not knowing my father, there's a big part of me who really wants to know him…"

"Hn…" Kira uttered with pity and guilt

"I wanna know what his voice is like…

'_Kiara…' _Kira's thoughts fly here and there

"I wanna know how sweet he laughs

'_are you…'_

"I wanna know how wide his smiles can be…

'_you're my…_

"How tall he is…

'_my baby…?_

"What characteristics did I inherited from him

'_My blood_

"Are we the same when it comes to behavior and attitude…?

'_my flesh…_

"and most importantly…" Kiara stopped, looking at Kira who was now holding her hands tightly.

Kira looked at her intensely, tears nearing to fall from his lavender eyes. And Kiara continued her longing

"I wanna know how warm and comforting his hug would be"

As Kiara's words roamed though Kira's ears, he embraced her tightly, not minding what the little girl might think. He held her lovingly, filling up all the emptiness he felt inside. A true picture of a father and daughter was seen at the very moment.

For a very strange reason, Kiara felt the sudden urge to hug and embrace Kira back. She hugged him tightly as if hugging the very person she was longing to see and feel. For a moment, they fell silent, feeling the warmth of each other. Then Kira broke their hug, wiping heavily the tears that are on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry dear, I… I guess I got carried away" As Kira spoke, Kiara looked at him closely. Curiosity runs avidly inside her young mind. But even so, she started giggling cutely, while Kira, finishing his tears, frowned

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing uncle… You look cute when you're crying…" She happily answered while Kira pouted

"Oh yeah! I bet you won't be able to giggle like that anymore after we finish riding that!" Kira ended, pointing at the rollercoaster

"We'll see!" Kiara happily replied, running her way to the rollercoaster while Kira followed her

Moments passed, the ride was over. Kira's vision was slightly dancing, and his stomach is twisting.

"Well, how about that uncle Kira!" Kiara boastfully started, looking at Kira with her hands on her waist

"Yeah… You're pretty tough…" Kira uttered, clapping his hand over to his mouth. It was like he was about to vomit.

Fortunately, after a few minutes, Kira's back to normal. He's not feeling dizzy anymore, but Kiara continued on joking him.

For the remaining time, they rode and enjoyed all the facilities inside the amusement park. As what they say, time flies when you're having fun, and so it does. I was 6:00pm and dark was nearly covering the horizon…

"It's getting late…" Kira started, walking side by side with Kiara, heading the exit of the amusement park

"Yeah. It's been a busy day…" She answered, slightly yawning

"You look tired"

"I've had lots of fun!" She happily replied, still unable to hide her tiredness

"I better take you home…" Kira answered. He carried Kiara and she lays her head onto Kira's shoulder

"I'm sleepy…" she uttered. And before Kira could answered back, she feel asleep

"You really are a little girl after all…" he smiled and then he laid Kiara soundlessly at the front seat beside him

Riding on his car and starting the engine, Kira remembered something that he forgot

"How am I suppose to know where this little angel lives!" he spoke to himself. Grabbing onto his cellphone, he called onto Yzak

CALL:

"Hello?"

"Hey Yzak…"

"Oh, hi Kira… Look I'm really in a rush so…"

"Hey this is quite important"

"What is it then?"

"It's Kiara"

"Kiara? What about Kiara! What happened to her! Is she aright! IS she doing fine!"

"Relax, she's okay. I called to ask where she lives…"

As Kira answered, a smile suddenly raised on Yzak's face

"Oh, her address… I told you to ask her right?"

"But she's asleep… I won't wake her up ya know…"

"Oh okay… Here's her house address…"

And then Yzak gave the info about where Kiara lives. After giving the address, he hurriedly hangs up, leaving Kira

END CALL

"Fine… I'll look for this place alone then. Thanks for the help Yzak" He uttered, making his way out of the parking lot

While driving, thoughts of different kinds of things run playfully inside Kira's head. But the main topic that bothers him most was the thought that Kiara might be his daughter.

'_I left her alone…_

_I let her face this life alone…_

_This girl…' _Kira thought, looking at the little angel right beside him, sleeping.

'_Are you my daughter?_

…_our daughter?' _

Kira snapped back into reality when he nearly bumps a light post. He shook his head hastily, fastening a seatbelt on Kiara.

Driving and searching for a bout 20 minutes, he stopped in front of a grand and elegant gate; beyond these huge gates, is a vast garden that is fully well-kept and elegantly arranged.

"I didn't know there's such place as this here at Orb…" Kira whispered, as he saw a figure emerge from behind the gates. A servant made his way out of the gate and approached Kira on his window-side

"Sir, may I know-" the servant stopped, seeing Kiara sleeping beside Kira

"Ah, I'm here to accompany Kia-" but before Kira could finish, the servant ran towards the gate and opened it. He waved at Kira, saying the he could now enter.

Frowning, Kira drove his car through. Entering the mansion grounds, Kira was stunned to see how beautiful and vast the mansion standing in front of him right now. He stopped by the entrance hall, stood out of the car and carried Kiara and he approached the front door.

A servant, peeking from the inside slightly opening the door to see who may their visitor be. Without further more words, just like the first servant, seeing Kiara, she opened the door and assisted Kira in.

"Thanks…" uttered Kira as Mr. James, the family butler, approached him

"Good evening sir…" James greeted formally as Kira looked at him with awe

"Ah… I was asked to accompany Kiara home…" Kira replied as James looked at him avidly.

"Please sir, this way…" The butler answered as he assisted Kira to the living room

Frowning, Kira followed him, still carrying the sleeping angel

"Please wait here sir…" James ended as he closed the living room door behind him and went straight to the library where his master is.

On his way to the library, James bumped into Lacus while passing through her bedroom

"Ah, Mr. James…" Lacus started as James tried to ignore her.

"Mr. James, wait!" Lacus insisted, holding on to the butler

"Is there anything I can do for you Ms. Lacus?" James tried to remain calm and steady

"I just heard a car stopped by… Is that Yzak already?"

"No ma'am…"

"Who is it then?"

But James didn't readily answer. But Lacus asked again

"Is Kiara home already?"

"Yes ma'am…"

"Then that's probably Yzak… Oh Mr. James, you should've told me earlier on…" Lacus smiled, as she headed downstairs excitedly and hurried towards the living room, even before James could utter a word.

James took a deep breath and headed straight to his original destination. Making his way towards the library, he thought

'_That man must be Miss Kiara's father!'_ he thought shockingly as he quickly knocked on the library door

On the other hand, while waiting, Kira laid Kiara soundlessly on the couch. He smiled, wiping Kiara's beautiful pink hair out of her face.

'_You look a lot like her… like Lacus…'_ he thought, smiling at the little figure sleeping in front of him. He then sat on the other couch, opposite to where Kiara is sleeping, his back facing the door. As silence roamed around the room, thoughts again strangled Kira as if they're holding him down in nothingness

'_Why would she keep such a thing to me?_

_Why Lacus?_

_I guess I still have the right to know…_

…_If she really is my daughter…_

_I gotta talk to you Lacus…_

_We have to settle this up…_

_There are so many questions inside my head that I'm sure you're the only person who can answer_

_This angel…_

_This little girl…_

_Is from the love we have fro each other…_

_But why keep the truth from me!_

_Why?' _

Kira flared in wonder and anxiety to know all that he wants to know. He buried his head to his hands while keeping himself calm

"I wonder whose house is this… I've never been here before…" calming, he whispered to himself as he looked around the room

Meanwhile, excited as ever, Lacus frowned, seeing that she could hear nor feel Yzak's presence. But still, the excitement on seeing her baby again urged inside her.

Reaching for the living room door, she thought

'_I wonder what surprise Yzak and Kiara prepared… They say it's a secret…'_ she thought happily, smiling, she opened the door.

Entering, she slowly walked inside, seeing Kiara sleeping on the couch while a figure stood that made Lacus stop

"Yza-" but before she could finish, the figure turned around, facing her

"Kira…" she uttered, while feeling lost, It's as if she wanted to disappear right at that moment

"Lacus…?" eyes widened, Kira uttered, approaching Lacus.

Both of them were staring at each other, wearing the same chocked expressions in their faces…

**Lacus-destiny: okay! That's for the 17th chap! Sorry to hang up on here… See ya on the next chap! Thanks for reading and I'm very sorry for the late update! God bless ya'll! Ciao! R&R! Thanks again! I hope y7ou're still onto continuing on reading my story… bye! Oh! And also, sorry for the short chap! **

**_On the next chap  Confrontation time! Be ready guys! _**


	18. Confessions of a broken heart

**IT'S NOT THAT EASY**

**Lacus-destiny: Ei guys... Sorry for the cliffy… I just have to cut it there…. hehehe and for the late update. Well then, here's chap18**

**Chapter 18: Confessions of a broken heart**

Silence was around. Kira and Lacus stared at each other, both speechless.

"Lacus…" Kira uttered, cutting the silence

Lacus looked down to her feet, and then looked up at where her daughter is fast asleep. She approached Kiara, trying not to look at Kira

Kira on the other hand, just followed Lacus by sight. He stared at her and on every movement she makes.

Lacus then sits beside Kiara and started wiping off her hair out of her face. Then she started caressing her smooth baby face

"That girl…" Kira again started, still staring at Lacus

"Kiara…" Lacus finally replied. She spoke while looking vividly at the little angel sleeping next to her

Kira went closer, closer to where Lacus and Kiara were. But before he could say anything else, Lacus stood up, facing him.

Kira examined her face thoroughly. Sadness and hesitation is embedded on her angelic features. Kira frowned, seeing Lacus with those expressions

'_I gotta ask her now…_

_If not now, when!_

_I must know the truth_

_Now_

_Or never…'_ Kira thought desperately, trying to catch Lacus eyes that are now looking around the room

"Lacus-" Kira tried to start a formal conversation, until Lacus cut off

"Are you the one who brought her here?" Lacus spoke, trying to hide the sadness and confusion that Kira has seen. She tried to speak with him as normal as possible

"Yes…" Kira answered, looking away

"I suppose you might tell me how and when you ended up together…" Lacus replied, taking a look back to her daughter

"It's a long story…" Kira uttered, now looking straight at Lacus' blue eyes

Lacus smiled weakly. She looked at Kira normally, trying to hold all her emotions

'_Why am I like this!  
_

_Can't I act normally!_

_I've gone this far!_

_Come on Lacus!'_ she thought, having her hopes high that she will not reveal anything to Kira

"Well then, thanks for bringing her home…" Lacus smiled at Kira.

"Lacus I…" Kira tried to ask but Lacus interrupted

"I'm surprised you got along just fine… I mean, you just met…" She stated, still smiling

Kira frowned heavily. He can't take the act Lacus is putting up to him

'_Can't she just tell me the truth!_

_I want this over now!_

_I have to know what I have to know!_

_And I'll know it now!'_ temper started rising inside Kira. Thoughts of Kiara being his daughter swoop down inside his mind again. It played roughly that's why he's desperate to know if it's true or what

"Well then Kira, it's getting late and…" but before Lacus could finish, Kira spoke

"Drop the act Lacus…" Kira stated coolly

Lacus frowned at him

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"Do you think I'll just leave and think that nothing has happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Lacus replied coolly, looking away

"Lacus, look at me!" Kira angrily stated, holding tightly on Lacus' shoulders

"Let go!" Lacus tried to push Kira away. Then Kira realized that he's holding her too tightly that he let go eventually

"I'm sorry…" He uttered, looking away

"What is it with you?" Lacus asked, now angry as Kira is

Kira looked at Lacus, then at Kiara. Lacus followed Kira's sight, seeing that he's looking at her daughter, she decided to speak and end this contact as soon as possible

"Look Kira, it really is getting late. You should've been home by now…" She started, after taking a deep breath

"I want you to tell me something Lacus…" Kira replied, ignoring what Lacus just said

"And what might that be?" Lacus asked blankly, looking at Kira whose eyes are now firm on her daughter

"Kiara…"

"What about Kiara?"

"She is your daughter, am I right?" Kira stated now looking directly at Lacus. Their eyes met, and Kira could see that Lacus eyes widened a bit

Lacus replied nothing. Instead, she looked at Kiara then looked back at Kira

"I guess I can't hide it from you then…" Lacus spoke with a weak smile on her face

Kira felt a sudden urge of confidence that finally, there would be answers that will definitely calm his thoughts down. At that very moment, all his thoughts about Fllay and Alex just burst out of his head like bubbles and disappeared. It's as if he cares about nothing else but the truths and revelations that he will hear from Lacus.

"So then, why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell ME?" he asked

"Why should I?" Lacus asked coolly

Kira frowned. He felt the coldness in Lacus' words that made his temper rise again

"What do you mean! Aren't you proud to have her?"

"Of course I'm proud to have her! Who the hell in this world will not be proud to have such a girl like her?" Lacus raised voice

"Then why didn't you tell us that you have her! Why, did you keep her away from all of us!"

"She is my daughter! And you don't have any right to tell me what I should do about her!" Lacus angrily stated that Kira was unable to believe that it really is Lacus speaking to him right now

"I didn't mean to-"

"Look Kira, if you're going to ask me that same question over and over again, you'll get no definite answer from me. Let's just get this over with so you'll be able to go home…" Lacus easily ended as Kira got even angrier

'_Do I have to ask her my questions one by one?_

_I thought she might understand what is in my thoughts by now!_

_Darn!_

_This Lacus I'm talking to right now is not like the Lacus I've known…_

_She's…_

_Different'_ Kira thought angrily as Lacus sat beside Kiara again.

Kira looked down, face blank. Then he spoke

'_Now or never…'_ He thought as he stepped closer to where Lacus is

"Kiara…" he uttered and Lacus looked up to him

"Is she my daughter?" Kira asked as Lacus' eyes widened. Then she looked back at Kiara while Kira looked at her with his determined eyes

Lacus replied nothing. She kept staring at her daughter while Kira waited for Lacus' answer

"Tell me Lacus, IS SHE MY DAUGHTER!" Kira couldn't help it, he burst out in anger

"No…" Lacus replied coolly

"What?" Kira asked, confused

"Kiara is not your daughter. Now, does that satisfy you?" Lacus looked up to him

Eyes widened, Kira stepped back as Lacus stood up to face him

"What's the matter Kira? You asked me, I answered you" she followed as Kira stared at her, still, eyes widened and confused about what he has heard

'_She is NOT my daughter…_

_No way…_

_This can't be…_

_I know…_

_I feel it...'_ Kira thought desperately as Lacus looked back at Kiara

"Liar…" Kira uttered coolly

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're lying to me Lacus…"

"What the-?" Lacus set her eyes on Kira

"You're trying to be strong, but you can never hide the truth. You're not the type of person that is used to tell lies. I can easily read it from your eyes…" Kira replied, now with a touch of confidence in his voice

Lacus turned her back on Kira. Confusion in inside her head

'_What is wrong with me!_

_Can't I stand up to him!_

Lacus began to shake and she could feel tears filling up her sight

'_No…_

_No way!_

_I can't cry…_

_I won't cry…_

_No!'_ she ended up her thought and braised herself before she turned and face Kira again.

"Well then Lacus…"

"So what if I lay…" she spoke cold as ever

"Why? Don't you just want to tell me the truth Lacus!"

"Don't you ever raise your voice in front of me!"

"Uh…"

"You don't know what I've gone through to reach this far…" she stated, her voice shaking

"I…"

"What do you know about the things I've faced...?"

"How should I know if you never even told me anything?"

"If I did tell you, will anything change?" Lacus looked away, trying to prevent her tears from falling

Kira wasn't able to respond. Lacus' words kind of shook him out of his anger

"'_Will anything change"? What does she mean?'_ he thought, looking at Lacus

Lacus took a deep breath seeing Kira's present state

"Even if I told you anything, things won't be normal anymore…"

"Lacus…"

"I'm sorry…"

Kira approached Lacus and held on to her hands

"All I want to know is the truth. Who knows, we might be able to do something about it Lacus…"

Lacus looked up to him. She wiped the tears filling up her eyes even before it reach her cheeks

"Lacus…. Please… Tell me the truth…" Kira begged

"I can't…"

"But…"

"Kira… I don't have any intentions in entering your life once again"

"What?"

"I hid her, because I don't want to cause any more commotion. We live our separate lives for so many years now. AT first I admit, I was hesitant to do this. I feel like I'm so stupid to decide to hide her from ALL of you. But then, I realized that it is going to be more difficult if you guys found out about her existence. Confusion, anger and specially jealousy will eventually rise by the time I show my daughter to all of you…"

"Confusion? Anger? JEALOUSY! Now why would any of us feel that way!" Kira asked, confused

"Fllay…" Lacus uttered. Kira, eyes widened, looked down

"Fllay?"

"I don't think I still have to explain it to you… I know you know well your wife…"

"But still…"

"Another thing…. Yzak…"

"And what about Yzak! What has Yzak got to do with US!"

"He has everything to do with US! You speak like that because you don't know what sacrifices he did for me and my daughter. He loved us more than his life and do you think it'll be that easy to drop him off!"

"Lacus, all I wanted is for things to be normal. We can be a normal family…"

"Kira, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

"Uh-"

"WE CAN"T AND WE CAN NEVER BE A NORMAL FAMILY! Look at your state! Look at my state! Do you think there's a way for us to live like a NORMAL family!" Lacus shouted

"There's a way"

"Oh really! Did you bump your head before you entered this place? Do you have amnesia!"

"Lacus I…" Kira couldn't help but to stay blank. Different thoughts spun inside his head like mad

"You still don't get it, do you?"

"Well…"

"Think about FLLAY! Think about YZAK! And most importantly, think about Alex! What do you think the kid will think? Do you expect him to understand everything?"

"Alex…" Kira uttered, tears started falling down from his eyes

"Kira, I know what kids are like without a father. I've seen my daughter suffering, and I've seen enough! I can't help to think that an innocent boy will loose his father just because of my stupidity!" Now, Lacus started crying. She buried her face on her hands as Kira looked up, wiped his faced and stayed firm

"This is not JUST your stupidity Lacus…" Kira stated as Lacus replied nothing but continued her crying

"This is OUR stupidity. And you don't have to suffer the consequences alone because this is not just YOUR fault. I have responsibilities I have to face. If you're suffering then I must suffer as well…"

"Too late Kira…"

"It's never too late!"

"IT HAS ALWAYS BEEN LATE!"

"Uh…"

"We cannot undo what is already done"

"But we can do something to make things better…"

"Yeah for starters…. Tell me then, how!"

Kira wasn't able to answer. Lacus' question startled him

"Well" he was unsure of what to say until Lacus spoke

"The very first and foremost thing we could do to make things better is to face the thigns we have to face. We have to take responsibility in EVERYTHING we do…"

"And what is that suppose to me?"

"Kira, don't act dumb cause your not! You know well what I'm talking about!"

"Is it about Fllay?"

"Yes…"

Kira took a deep breath. He prepared himself for what he has to say

"I'm not happy with her…"

"You're telling that NOW?"

"There was no time for you to listen to me before… and that is why I'm telling you this NOW"

"Fine then… Let's hear what you have to say…"

"I don't love her"

Lacus looked at him with confused

"And how can you explain Alex?"

"Believe me Lacus; I myself can't believe that something happened between Fllay and me…"

"Yeah… I can't believe something happened between us either"

"I'm not making this up if that is what you think!"

"What else would I think!"

"Why won't you believe me?"

Lacus looked away

"I didn't know what happened that night, to be honest…" Kira continued

"It just did…"

Lacus now looked at Kira, curiosity in her eyes

"We we're at the resort. I was drinking with Sai at the resort café. Then Fllay arrived. To be honest, I saw her drinking as well; the three of us were all drunk. Then I remembered Sai helping me to stand, after that, I passed out…"

Lacus frowned. Analyzing what Kira has just stated, she decided to remain silent

Kira looked at Lacus and continued

"When I woke up, I was beside Fllay…" he ended as Lacus looked up to him

"That explains everything…"

"But I swear, I don't remember making love with her!"

"When we woke up that morning, we didn't remember anything, right?"

"It's because we don't want to remember"

"Kira…"

"You know well what happened that very night. We just set our minds that nothing has really happened… But you know, I know, we both know what happened and it's clear"

"I don't wanna look back at it Kira, it's done. You're getting married and…"

"But I don't want to marry Fllay!"

"You don't have a choice!"

"I make my choices, and as of now, I can think of so many choices I can choose from!"

Lacus then looked at Kira's lavender eyes.

'_He knows what he's talking about…_

_His eyes...'_ Lacus thought as Kira continued

"I want to be with you… with our daughter…"

Lacus shook her head and smiled at Kira weakly

"What's the matter?"

"I understand what you mean Kira but…"

"But….? What?"

Lacus held on Kira's hands friendlily

"That can't be…"

"Why not?"

"Alex needs you…"

"As much as Kiara does…"

Lacus caressed Kira's face and Kira looked straight into her eyes

"He needs you more… He grew up with you, Kiara didn't. It'll be more of a shock for him that for my daughter. So for the sake of the kids, I beg you… Let's just leave the past that we had…"

"Lacus…" Kira held onto Lacus hand that is on his face

Lacus smiled at him. Suddenly, Kiara woke up.

"Mommy?" she moaned. Then Lacus parted from Kira and approached her daughter. Kiara sat as her mom sits beside her

"Hey honey…" Lacus greeted as she kissed Kiara's cheek

Kira looked at the two of them. Kiara looked at Kira then smiled

"Did you met uncle Kira already mommy?" she asked happily, smiling

Lacus smiled back at her, and then looked at Kira. Kira nodded at Lacus' look at him. Lacus stood up, holding Kiara by the hand, as they went near Kira

"What's the matter mommy?" Kiara asked, looking at the two grown ups with her

Kira set his eyes on the little Lacus. Lacus leveled herself to her daughter as she spoke

"Kiara… Say hi to your dad…" she smiled as Kiara looked at her, confused

"Huh? Do you mean… Uncle Kira is not really my Uncle? He's my DAD!" She asked excitedly as her mother nodded at her, smiling

Kiara blinked, as she looked at the man she first thought was her uncle. Then, she slowly walked towards Kira. Kira leveled himself, to be at the same height as his daughter's

Lacus stood up, looking at Kira and Kiara

"Daddy?" Kiara started as she got near

"My baby…" Kira replied as they hugged each other tightly. Kira nudged his face on her daughter's hair then kissed her forehead. Then they broke, facing each other

"Daddy? Why didn't you tell me earlier that you are my daddy?" Kiara asked curiously

Kira wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled

"Well, I and your mom want to keep it a secret…" he replied, hugging his daughter once again

Lacus could help but feel so happy on what she is seeing right now

'_I know this can't last…_

_But still…_

_I'm happy…_

_My dream of seeing them together…_

_It finally came true…'_ she thought, as tears fell down again

**Lacus-destiny: STOP! Okay guys, so how was it? I hope its okay with you and it's clear. If ever you still have questions, please, do email me. I'd be very happy to answer you back. And also, I'll try to finish this by the end of the week. Again, I really appreciate the reviews and thank you very much for reading! Keep on reading and reviewing! See yah! Hope to update soon… R&R! ciao!**

**_On the next chap _ _It's time for the others to know the truth! So watch out! Also, there'll be father-daughter scenes, particularly, Kira and Kiara so see yah guys on the next chap! L8r!_ ­**


	19. Mixed Emotions

**IT'S NOT THAT EASY**

**Lacus-destiny: Hey guys! So, how's the 18th chap? Hehehe… Things have to be settled in different ways, as far as I'm concerned. Anyhow, thanks for the reviews! Here's chap19! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE Ü**

**Chapter 19: Mixed emotions**

Now, in front of her, her most dreamt of seeing picture, is now taking place. Two of the most important people in her life have finally been together. There's nothing in the world that Lacus could ever wish for at that very moment.

Kira, on the other hand, can't help but feel very, very happy as to what he has finally found out. This little girl is… his daughter. He couldn't imagine letting go of Kiara, as they hugged each other tightly. It felt like holding an angel who came down from the sky.

Moments passed as they broke. And Kiara started asking questions and telling stories to her new found father

Seeing as to how Kira and Kiara get along, Lacus can't help but think that there's nothing she could do to separate the two as of now. She slowly walked through the door, opened and closed it quietly as possible.

Kira and Kiara sat side by side on the couch, still talking and chatting happily while not noticing Lacus as she move out of the room.

Outside, Lacus saw her father walking down the stairs, wearing a smile on his face. He approached her and looked at her with concern

"Dad I…" Lacus tried to start but her father cut off

"James told me. I see HE is here…" her father spoke as Lacus nodded

Siegel held out a hand to his daughter and smiled

"Did you tell him?" he looked at her deep into the eyes

Lacus nodded and smiled weakly. Suddenly, her smile faded and was replaced by fear and tears. Then she spoke, silently sobbing

"Dad…. What am I suppose to do now?"

"What do you mean dear?"

"I don't want to be selfish, but I don't want to suffer anymore either…"

Her father frowned, seeing his daughter's behavior

Lacus looked into her father eyes and sees that he's ready to listen to what she would say

"A part of me says I shouldn't let go of Kira… But a part of me says I should. Dad I…"

"Lacus dear…" her father started "Don't you think you have suffered enough?"

"Huh?" she uttered, wiping away her tears

"I've seen you struggle your life as a single parent. I've seen you face the challenges alone. But I haven't asked you why you face them on your own…? You always have Kira with you; all you need to do is tell him. Why let it go this far?"

Lacus looked down to her feet then look back at her father

"I never had him dad…"

"You always have him… The problem is you don't want to face him"

"I tried to be stronger"

"But you've gone weaker…"

"Dad…?"

"All this time you thought you were doing the right thing. I admit I was wrong to have let you go this far, but I've had enough…"

"What are you talking about dad?"

"The more you try to be stronger, the more I see you getting weaker. You have changed, that is true. But I don't think the changes you had are all for the better. Dear, you grew stronger, by the fact that you stand alone; but you grew weaker, because of being afraid to tell Kira and all your friends the truth… I knew I should've told you all of this earlier…"

"Dad I don't understand. I thought you knew-" but before she could finish

"I am a father Lacus. Just like Kira, I know how it is to take care of kids. And I think I know how it feels to be apart from your own blood"

"Why don't you just go and get things straight father…?"

Siegel held onto his daughter's hands tighter

"Follow your heart, and stop being who you're not. I want to see that Lacus I've known, my Lacus; The real LACUS"

"I still don't understand"

Siegel sighed and let go of Lacus' hands

"Dad…?" Lacus insisted for further words

"I think I must let you find out everything for yourself…"

"But dad…"

"I'll be in my room. James has told the cook to make a meal good for all of us here tonight. Tell Kira I've offered him to have dinner with us tonight…" Siegel finished, heading upstairs and into his room

Lacus sighed. Things got more confusing for her

'_I don't understand…_

_One thing he opens a topic, then he changes it just before I get to understand it…'_ She took a deep breath and looked back at the door where she went out a few minutes ago

'_I wonder what they're talking about…'_ She thought as she opened the door slightly and took a peek inside

She saw Kira, sitting on the couch, and Kiara sitting on Kira's lap

They were laughing and seems like having fun talking with each other

As Lacus closed the door, she saw James on his way towards her

"Good evening Ms. Lacus…"

"Good evening Mr. James…"

"I just came to tell you that dinner is ready…" the butler politely stated

"Thank you Mr. James… Ah, Mr. James-!" She caught up just before the butler went back to the dining room

"Yes, Ms. Lacus?" he asked

"Would you kindly go upstairs and tell my father that dinner is ready?"

"Of course, Ms. Lacus…" He ended with a smile

Then Lacus turned to the living room door again and slowly opened it. As she entered, Kira and Kiara were both looking at her

"Mom, where have you been?" Kiara started, getting back to her feet and running towards Lacus

"Oh, just spoke with Mr. James outside…" she answered, carrying her daughter

Kira on the other hand, stood up and approached them

"I do hope you were able to talk for a while…" she spoke as Kira stood in front of her

Kira nodded as Kiara smiled at him

"By the way, dinner's ready…" Lacus stated as Kiara spoke

"Daddy will be eating with us, right mommy?" she asked, looking at Lacus

"Well I…" but before Kira could spoke

"Of course he will…" Lacus answered and Kiara clapped her hands

"Yaay!" She exclaimed happily as Kira looked at Lacus

"Father asked me to tell you that he wishes to have you here for dinner…" Lacus explained, looking away

"Oh, I see…" Kira replied

Then the three of them went to the dining room as they all sat to eat dinner.

All throughout the meal, every one was quiet, except for Kiara who kept telling and telling stories about her trip to the amusement park. Moment by moment, Siegel, Lacus and Kira laughed.

After dinner, all of them went to the living room. Still, the same atmosphere is evident. Kiara was the only one talking, while Lacus, Kira and Siegel were all silent.

Then, Siegel decided to cut off the silence around them

"So, how are you now Kira?"

"I'm doing fine sir…" As Kira and Sigel spoke, Lacus and Kiara stood up

"Where are you two going?" Siegel asked, looking at Lacus while she carried Kiara

"Kiara wants to have an evening bath. Besides, it's getting late. I better get her ready for bed" Lacus answered

"See you later grandpa and daddy!" Kiara cutely bid good-bye as Lacus stepped out of the living room

Then for a moment, Siegel and Kira were wordless.

"She's always cheerful and full of energy" Siegel started

"Sir….?"

"I mean Kiara…"

"She is… She kept on talking and she never runs out of words. I'm glad she grew up perfectly…"

"Yeah, but she's way far from growing up…" Siegel looked at the fireplace

"You know Kira; my granddaughter has been with me since she was born. I was able to watch her grow up until now…."

"I envy you sir…" At Kira's reply, Siegel chuckle a laugh

Kira couldn't help but understand his actions

"I know what you're thinking sir"

"Please don't get me wrong son…"

Kira frowned

"I know exactly why you said that. I feel so lucky to have been with a girl like Kiara. And I'm so thankful that God gave me a granddaughter like her..." Sigel smiled, thinking about his precious granddaughter "And I want to thank you…" he continued

"Thank me? Why would you want to thank me, sir?" Kira asked, wondering

"If it wasn't for you, I won't have a granddaughter" At his own words, Siegel laughed. Kira smiled at what he has heard

"Son, would you mind if I ask you a question?"

"No sir, not at all…" Kira politely answered, shifting his mood and preparing himself for what might the old man ask him

"Did you really love my daughter?"

Siegel's question was truly startling. It's a question Kira was fearing and at the same time, expecting for

"It's not that I'm trying to get into your personal life, it's just that… you know well the feeling of a father, and it just goes to my concern… Well then, did you?"

"Up until now sir… I do…" Kira answered with a sad look on his face

"Why look sad, son?" Siegel asked, sounding like he's Kira's father

"I can't be with her… with them…" Kira answered

"You love her… That's what's important"

"She doesn't want me anymore…"

"Who said so?" Siegel smiled

"What do you mean sir?" Kira asked, confused of how Siegel responded

Siegel stood up while smiling and approached Kira

"I don't think I'm in the right place to tell you my son… Soon, you'll understand…" he ended, patting Kira on the back as he left the dining room, leaving Kira alone

Kira stood up and tried to follow Siegel. But then he stopped, thinking of the things Siegel has told him

'_I'll soon understand…_

_Understand what!_

_Oh, I don't know…'_ Kira sighed deeply as he saw someone walking down the stairs

She looks so pretty and very, very cute. Seeing Kiara approaching him, Kira somehow forgot all the worries he has

"Hi daddy, I'm back!" she greeted as Kira carried her

Kiara's hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she wears a pair of light lavender pajamas with bears sleeping on clouds prints

"Done with your bath I see…" Kira stated

"Yup… Daddy?" she asked

"Yes baby?"

"How long will you stay here with us?"

Lacus heard Kiara's question as she was heading down the stairs. Wearing light blue pajamas, she approached Kira and took Kiara from him

"Mom…!" Kiara stubbornly protested as her mother took her from her dad

"Your dad cannot stay with us any longer honey" Lacus stated firmly not looking at Kira

"B-but!" Kiara pouted and started sobbing

"Hey Lacus…" Kira entered the conversation

"It's really late Kira. You should be home by now. Your wife and son might be waiting for you. You should leave"

"No! I don't want daddy to go!" Kiara interfered

"Silence!" Lacus shouted at Kiara for the very first time

Still sobbing, Kiara quieted, seeing her mom in a different way for the very first time

"You are allowed to leave Kira…" Lacus repeated, looking at Kira as Kiara buried her face on her mother's shoulder

"I'll stay…" Kira uttered as Lacus looked at him

"What are you talking about?" she asked, still as firm as before

"I'll stay here with you…"

"You don't know what you're saying Kira"

"Of course I do…"

"Fllay and Alex are waiting for you"

"You and Kiara need me!" Kira shouted, shocking Lacus. Then Kiara looked up at her dad

"They need you too!" Lacus shouted back

Then Kira held tightly onto Lacus shoulder and shook her

"Why can't you understand? I want to be with you… with you and our daughter! I just wish you would think about how I feel!" Kira stated with anger and pleading

"Are you saying that I never thought of how you feel? For heaven's sake Kira, all I do was think about your feelings! I do not want you to suffer… I do not want you to feel any hardships…"

"I thought you hated me… Why then would you have any concern towards me? Why!"

Lacus started crying, tears continuously flow down from her eyes. Kiara remained silent, seeing how her parents talked with each other. She hugged her mother tightly and never intended to let go

"Tell me then Lacus… Tell me now… Why would you worry about me! WHY!"

"**Because I LOVE YOU!**" Lacus shouted. The words that she thought she'll never ever be able to say; the words that meant so much to her; the words that Kira was waiting for

Eyes widened, Kira felt the tears coming from his own eyes

Kiara looked at her parents as they both cry in front of each other. She can't help but feel confused about things. After all she is just a kid, and knows nothing about the whole truth.

Then, Kira slowly embraced Lacus with Kiara. Lacus continued crying as Kira soothed her

"Stop crying…" he said softly. Then he broke and looked directly at Lacus

"You know well that I feel the same… **I LOVE YOU too**…" Kira ended as Kiara smiled cheerfully, breaking the dramatic aura around them

"So then daddy, you will stay here with us, right?" she asked happily

"If that is okay with your mom…." Kira answered as he looked at Lacus, now wiping off her tears

"Can daddy stay? Please mom, please…." Kiara pleaded heavily, making a puppy dog face

Lacus looked at her daughter, then at Kira…

"Alright…" she answered

"YAAY! HURRAY!" Kiara happily shouted

**FLLAY'S HOUSE**

"It's late Alex, go to sleep…" Fllay ordered as her son asked her to play with him

"But where's daddy?" Alex asked as his mother, irritated and hot-headed, dialed Kira's number on her cellphone

"I'm calling him now. He won't be that pleased if he founds out you've slept late tonight. Go ahead Alex, sleep now. Good night" She ended as Alex went to his room, looking very, very sad

"Come on Kira, answer up!"

Kiara was saying goodnight to her grandfather as Kira waited for her. Lacus on the other hand fixed her daughter's bed

While waiting for Kiara, Kira felt his cellphone vibrating. He picked it out form his pocket and answered

CALL:

"Hello…"

"KIRA!"

"Fllay…"

"Where are you?"

"Well I…"

"It's late. I was expecting to see you home by now!"

"Calm down Fllay…"

"How can I calm down! I don't even know where you are!"

"How's Alex?"

"Never mind Alex, answer my question first!"

"I wanna know how my son is doing!"

"He's fine! Now, where are you!"

"I won't be able to come home tonight"

"And why not?"

"I'm pretty busy right now…"

"What could you be busy of?"

"I just need to finish something…"

"But…"

"I'm sorry Fllay; I need to hang up…"

"KIRA!"

"Look after Alex, okay? I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Wait!"

"Goodnight…" Kira then ended up coldly, turning off his cellphone

"What is it with him!" Fllay angrily turned off her cellphone and went to her room. Feeling irritated, she turned her cellphone on again and tried to call Kira for the second time. Unable to contact she gave up calling and buried her face on her pillow. Suddenly, her cellphone rang. She quickly answered it, fantasizing that it might be Kira

CALL:

"Hello…" Fllay answered softly

"Hi Fllay…"

Hearing her caller's voice, Fllay gasped and became scared

"W-Who…"

"Surprised to hear from me?"

"What do you want?"

"I wan to talk to you…"

"Why! For what!"

"You'll find out. Meet me tomorrow…"

"Where?"

"At the central Orb mall"

(A/N: central Orb mall, I just made it up! Hehehe… Sounds silly, but it'll do )

"Central Orb Mall… You mean you're here!"

"I'll see you tomorrow" then the caller hang up

Scared and shaking, Fllay grasped onto her cellphone and threw it on the floor. It broke into pieces as she crumpled and hugged her knees.

"What does he want!" she shouted angrily as tears started falling from her eyes

**SIEGEL CLYNE'S MANSION**

Lacus tucked Kiara in her bed as Kira stood beside Lacus

"Daddy will be sleeping here tonight, right mommy?" Kiara asked as Lacus and Kira were about to exit her room

"Yes baby... Happy?" Lacus answered, looking back at her daughter

"Very, very happy…" She ended up with a bright smile on her face then she yawned heavily

"It's late baby. You need to sleep. Remember, school starts tomorrow…" Lacus finished

"I know... Goodnight mommy! Goodnight daddy!" she happily ended

"Goodnight sweetheart" Lacus ended

"Goodnight little angel…" and Kira followed. Then he turned off the light as he and Lacus exited Kiara's bedroom

The two of them walked towards the balcony

Lacus breathed the fresh evening air while Kira smiled, looking at her

"Fllay called you…" Lacus started, looking at the moon above them

"What? How did you know?" Kira looked at her with surprise

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to overhear you talking…" Lacus replied as she looked towards the night sky

Kira sighed and approached Lacus. He stood beside her and looked at the sky as well

"That's alright…" he ended

"By the way" Lacus then started

Kira looked at her, acknowledging her statement

"Tomorrow, I want you to go back to them, okay?" she stated blankly

"Back to… who?" Kira asked, confused

"Fllay and Alex of course" She confidently replied

"But-"

"I just let you stay here because of Kiara's request"

"What?"

"That's just it! No more questions!" Lacus exclaimed, raising her voice

Kira was silent for a while. He don't know if he should get angry or what. At one point, Lacus was telling him to do the right thing; but a part of him says that was Lacus was ordering him to do is going to torture him

"Listen Lacus, I know what you're trying to say is right, but…"

Lacus sighed deeper than usual and turned to face him

"I would not want to repeat the words I have said already. It's final and I will not hear anything from you any longer"

Kira felt like he's being devoured by her words; words full of strength that seems like no one can ever break

Lacus looked up at the night sky once again. Making her last glance at it, she faced and walks towards inside the house

"It's late. You should go to sleep now" she finished. But before she could completely wipe herself out of Kira's sight, Kira called her name to have her attention

"What is it?" she asked, looking back at him

"Where am I going to sleep?" he innocently replied, wiping off the seriousness arising between them

Lacus looked at him seriously and replied

"Kiara's room. She requested you to stay for the night. Naturally, she would want to see you when she wakes up"

"Is Kiara always like that?"

"Well, yes. She rarely asks for anything, but when she does, I see no reason of turning her hopes down. Although, her requests always seem simple, it's not as how it appears. Mostly, it requires more. Just like now. She asked me to let you stay for the night. She didn't just meant let you stay, what it meat was she wants you to stay with her. It's quite irrational sometimes, but I got used to it" Lacus stated completely. It sounded perfect as if she has been saying these things over and over again; or maybe it has been part already of her day to day lines in her life. Whatever it is, one things' for sure; Kira has no idea or whatsoever

"Oh I see…" Kira couldn't think of anything ore to say. He felt so helpless.

"Honestly, I'm tired. You're probably tired as well. We might as well bid-good bye to this day and be ready for another rise tomorrow" finishing whatever she thought of relevant to say, Lacus headed inside the house; Kira, following her.

As she arrived in front of her room, which is right beside Kiara's, she looked at Kira, looking back at her with complete innocence

"What is it? Do you still need anything else?" She asked for the nth time

"No, it's not that. Good night Lacus…" Kira politely replied, looking at her with a sweet smile on his face

Lacus took her eyes off him. She suddenly remembered some of their memories together.

Those were happy times; times in which she never dreamt of seeing it end. But it ended and her wishes were not granted. But as what she always say (and makes her so stupid of believing in it over and over) "Past is past"

But at that very moment she felt something different. Something inside her tells her that there is still hope for the two of them. Suddenly, her mind had changed. Weird!

She then looked up at Kira and posed the sweetest smile she could ever show at that very moment. Mixed emotions were engulfing her as she felt a mixture of sadness for thinking that this is a mistake, happiness for being with him, as close as this once again and fear for being hurt once again

To Kira's surprise, the somehow hot-headed Lacus vanished. Instead, she was now appearing to be gentle and more innocent than ever.

"Well, then, Good night to you too…" Lacus replied with a friendly smile, imposing her intentions as to what she said. She's trying to hide the mixed emotions ruling over her at that very moment

Kira couldn't help himself; he was having the need to feel her, even at the simplest way. Unaware of what he was about to do, he placed a soft peck on Lacus' cheek.

Lacus, surprised tow hat Kira just did, said nothing and just ended their conversation with a nod and a smile. Then she turned to her bedroom door, entered and the before she closed the door, she took her last glance at the guy standing outside. The last image she saw was Kira's surprised and blushing face.

As her door closed, Kira stood outside her room for a little while, trying hard and thinking of what he just did.

He then entered Kiara's bedroom. Seeing his daughter sweetly sleeping in her princess-like image, Kira smiled and went nearer. He sat beside her, as she lay there comfortably.

Kira fixed and tucked in Kiara's blanket properly. He also placed a big puppy stuff toy next to her, for her to hug. As Kiara hugged the puppy, Kira heard her utter some words

"I love you mommy…" she innocently murmured

Kira smiled. He caressed him daughter's face and brushed off her hair out of her face. To his surprise, Kiara's dreamland statement was not yet over

"I love you daddy… Please…" Kira listened carefully, curious of what Kiara has to say next

"Please daddy, stay with us; don't leave us…"

Kira felt a warm hug enclosing his heart tightly

"Kiara… doesn't want… to... be… away… from…. Daddy…. Anymore…." Kiara ended, smiling as if an angel is playing with her

"Daddy never wanted to leave you… I love you and your mother honey… If only you're mother understands…" even though he knows that Kiara could not possibly hear him, he answered her. In simple lines, he tried to express his feelings; the feelings of someone, having a broken dream, a broken heart and broken hopes. But despite all those broken things, he shows that he still have little light inside of him, telling him that someday soon, his dreams would finally come true

And so, Kira pulled a chair next to Kiara's bed. He sat there for a while, doing nothing but staring at his daughter. At that moment, his thoughts were calm and centers only at the angel sleeping in front of him.

And while looking after his little angel, Kira slowly falls asleep, tired but happy after knowing everything. For this day seemed to be one of the most valuable days in is life

**Lacus-destiny: Hello! How did it go? I know there are some confusing parts, but I do hope you understood most of it. Hahahaha! Funny, but to be honest, I don't understand myself when I was writing this chapter. I don't know, but I feel like having mixed emotions inside of me as well. Anyhow, I'm really sorry for the late update. I know it took me ages AGAIN to update. And I wasn't able to fulfill my promise. I said I'll try to finish this before classes starts and look, 1st quarter is almost over! My goodness… Anyhow, I hope that you still continue to read and review. Thank you very much and God Bless! Ciao! R&R! See ya on the next chap!**

**_On the next chap>>> __I remember I said before that chap19 will show how the others will find out about Kiara, right? Well, if ever I said that, please forgive me because it'll all happen on chap20. That means, on the next chap, its Cagalli and the others' turn to know the truth. Also, watch out for some shocking revelations. That's all! See you on _**

**_Chapter 20: Unfolding_**


	20. Unfolding

**IT'S NOT THAT EASY**

**Lacus-destiny: Hi! Late… very late… I know… no need for so many blabs in frontline combat… hehehe. Gee, what am I saying? Anyhow, I'm so relieved that you guys somehow understood the last chapter. THANKS A BUNCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Well then, here's chap20!**

**Chapter 20: Unfolding**

Lacus was sleeping soundly as her cellphone rang. As she looked onto her clock, it was 2:30 in the morning. A bit drowsy and feeling a-wee bit out of herself, she answered the call

CALL:

"H-Hello…?"

"Miss Lacus?"

It was Mel, calling from the PLANTS. She called Lacus because of urgent business purposes. Luckily, it's not that heavy and can be settled on the phone. After all, Lacus is not in the good mood to go boarding a ship back to PLANTS at the moment.

Feeling a bit disturbed and finding it quite hard to go back to sleep, Lacus went downstairs towards the kitchen for a glass of milk. After having her milk, she went back to her room.

But before she entered her room, a sudden urge in visiting her daughter's sleep came into her senses. As she went, she moved in quietly, not wanting to make any sound. Then she carefully opened the light

As the light shone, Kira groaned a bit and shivered on his seat. Lacus was a bit surprised to see Kira and to where he was sleeping.

She glanced at Kiara and saw her smiling while she sleeps.

'_I can't think of anything else better, than to see your angel smile in her sleep…'_ Lacus thought as she looked at Kira _'… And her guardian, fighting all odds to be with her…'_ She smiled as to what she was thinking and went to get a blanket on Kiara's closet.

"I haven't told you how cold it is in this place… especially at night" Lacus uttered as she placed a blanket comfortingly on Kira.

As Kira felt the warm cloth on him, he pulled it tighter and curled himself, trying to fit his whole body on the chair

Lacus chuckled as to what Kira is doing. _'I can't remember telling him to sleep on a chair…'_

Suddenly, she was captured by Kira's image. She felt like falling into a spell, an incurable spell that is.

She can't help but feel lost, just seeing him; right there, right here and right now. He was so far away before; it feels like forever, hoping to see him once again. But now, he's here… just here. And how easy it is for her to touch him, to feel him…

Kira... The Kira she loved and still loves up until now. The Kira who made her laugh at times of tears, the Kira that she leans on; that was Kira… the Kira of the past… _her Kira_.

"But you're not… Not _mine_ anymore…" she whispered to herself as tears again, made their way down to her soft and rosy cheeks

Unaware of what she is doing, and is not herself to be aware of, Lacus brushed off Kira's hair that's covering his face. As she did so, it revealed Kira's peaceful face, as he gently breathes while he sleeps. His eyelashes were the most precious things; his nose is as cute as ever… and his lips… those thins and well formed lips…

Nothing really did change. Everything was still as how they were. But what has gotten wrong to change their fates? If his eyes, nose, lips, hair and everything in him hadn't change, then why is their destiny going on this way?

Why not on the way they wanted it to be?

Why did they get separated?

Why must they part ways and live separate lives?

Must they have different people to have their family?

…To live with their lives?

…To build up their future with?

…To love?

Tears were unstoppable. Lacus tried best to stop crying, but she can't help it. It seems that everything that she'd tired to keep all those time were making its way out of her right at that moment.

Still sobbing, she approached her daughter. Wiping her tears and regaining her composure, she kissed Kiara's forehead and fixed the large stuffed toy beside her.

"No matter… As long as I have you, I have nothing to worry…" She whispered, looking at her daughter

Lacus then made her way to the door. Before turning the lights off, she glanced back at Kira.

'_It's over Kira… It's got to be over…'_ her thoughts were trying to convince her to stop thinking about the past and be realistic. After all, what she believes in is right; past is past.

She then closed the door, as quiet as possible and head back to her room to welcome sleep once again

**ZALA RESIDENCE**

**6:00 AM**

"GGGGOOOOODDDD MMMMOOOOORRRRNNNNIIIIINNNNGGG!!!" A little girl's voice roamed inside the couple's heads

"WAKE UP PAPA! WAKE UP MAMA!" a little boy then followed

Cagalli moaned a bit and opened her eyes slowly

"MAMA! MAMA!" Ashley shook her mother as powerful as she can

Cagalli grab hold of her daughter and started tickling her

"(Laughs) Mama, stop!!!!!!! (laughs)" Ashley begged, heavily laughing

Aaron on the other hand tried to help his sister

"Oh yeah!?" Cagalli happily stated as she tickled Aaron on its attempt to interfere

"(yawns) what time is it?" Athrun said weakly. He's still a bit out of dreamland

As Athrun spoke, Cagalli stopped tickling the twins as they all looked at Athrun

"What's for breakfast?" Innocently, Athrun once again spoke

"Tickle papa! Charge!" Cagalli exclaimed as she and the twins started tickling Athrun

Poor Athrun, he was at the edge of dying

"Okay honeys, I think papa's WIDELY awake now…" Cagalli halted and the twins giggled

Eyes widened, Athrun was lying on their bed, a bit pale and breathing hard

"You bet I am…" motionless, Athrun stated

"Yaay!" The twins happily exclaimed

"Alright then kids, get your towels and head for the bathroom. I'll be with you in a minute…" Cagalli ordered as the kids head their way to their room

"Don't run!" Athrun reminded

"Yes papa!" they both answered as they closed the door

"What are those two so excited about… waking up this early in the morning?" Athrun turned to Cagalli, as Cagalli stood up and pony-tailed her shoulder-length hair

"Don't you remember?!" Cagalli exclaimed, starting to fix their bed

"What?" Athrun replied, standing up and helping his wife by folding the blankets

Cagalli placed her hands on her waist

"It's the twins first day of school!" she scowled and shouted

"Oh yeah… right!" Athrun then smiled brightly, looking innocent

"(sighs) I can't believe you forgot"

"I'm sorry… I guess I've been quite busy recently"

"Talk about it… There had been recent calls from the office as well…"

"Seems like they want you back"

"They'd better give me a good reason why! Things are in order! My father told me so himself…"

"Maybe he just doesn't want you to worry…"

"You've gotta be kidding me. We're here on Orb. If something is wrong, I don't have to hear it from the office. I'll know it by myself"

"Okay, okay. If that's what you think. But let me knock you in dear, our lives are both in politics. You'll never know…"

"I know that! But you know what? What's more important as of now is your kids are gonna be late if you keep on talking about work!"

"Oh, sorry… (laughs)" Athrun ended. He approached Cagalli and kissed her cheek

"That's the only thing you're good at…" Cagalli joked

"Oh yeah!? Blabber later, the twins are waiting. Those two might be playing already; they'll catch cold if they stay in the water too long. It's still early; the water's freezing cold every morning…" Athrun stated while he put on his slippers

"You take your bath as well"

"Yes ma'am…" Athrun smiled as he took his towel and headed straight to their room's bathroom

Cagalli went to the bathroom, seeing the twins playing in the tub

"I knew it..." Cagalli smiled and then properly gave bath to her twins

After a wet and messy but funny bathing, Cagalli dressed Aaron and Ashley with their uniforms.

The girls' uniform is a jumper like one and a blouse inside. The jumper's color is yellow and the blouse's color is white; the shoes are plain white

As for the boys, it's a short sleeved polo, with black pants and white shoes as well

The twins looked so cute that Cagalli can't help but feel really touched seeing them in their uniforms.

'_My babies are now going to school…'_ dramatically, Cagalli pretended like she was crying in a soap opera

"Are you crying mama?" Ashley asked, holding up Cagalli's face.

"No… Of course not… (sobs)"

"Mama is always in an act…" Aaron stated

"An act? Now who told you that?"

"Papa…"

"Don't believe your father. He's nuts…"

"Yeah! Papa's just nuts!" Ashley supported her mother

"Nutsy, nutsy papa!" Aaron followed

Athrun then entered the room

"Who's nuts?" he asked, pretending he know nothing of what they're talking about

"Oh nothing… never you mind…" Cagalli stood up and walked pass Athrun "I'll just go take a bath. You guys go downstairs and take a bite…" she finished

"Able to cook breakfast already?" Athrun asked, catching Cagalli

"Yup…. while the twins were playing in the tub. Better hurry, its 7:00 already…" Cagalli ended as she went to their room to take her bath

"Okay people, let's go!" Athrun happily stated as he carried Ashley on his right and Aaron to his left and headed downstairs.

**SIEGEL CLYNE'S MANSION**

**5:30am**

Kira woke up earlier than everyone else. He was surprised to see a blanket on him

"I don't remember-" before he could finish, Kiara yawned and then sat on her bed

Kira smiled. Kiara looked really sweet; hair pretty messy, eyes still a bit drowsy; Kiara was rubbing her eyes

"Good morning daddy…" She greeted weakly, by the fact that she's still a bit sleepy

"Good morning baby… Slept well?" Kira sat beside Kiara and kissed her forehead

Kiara nodded. Then Kira stood up and carried Kiara. He puts on Kiara's slippers and head their way to the door. As he went outside, Lacus was walking upstairs towards them

"Good morning mommy…" Kiara greeted

"Oh my… You're up too early sweetie…" Lacus stated, caressing Kiara's face

"I was pretty surprised she was awake" Kira followed

Lacus just looked at Kira but said nothing. She then remembered of the things she thought of before, just earlier this morning

"You look tired…" Kira's words broke her trance

Lacus weakly smiled and rubbed her eyes. She shook her head and answered

"I may look tired, but I'm not" she then took Kiara from Kira and Kiara laid her head on her mother's shoulder and fell asleep again

Kira smiled and Lacus turned her back on Kira

"Breakfast is ready... then after breakfast, you can leave…" she stated coldly as she went downstairs without even waiting for Kira's reply

Kira sighed. It seems like he doesn't know what to do.

(A/N: Ei, I'm not trying to make Kira look like a married man with his mistress here, okay? You know, Kira staying with his SECOND family… NO WAY! But anyhow, I know and I hope you don't think that way. I just want you guys to see how much love Kira still has for Lacus… and now, for Kiara as well)

"This is…" Kira sighed. He doesn't want to leave. He never wanted to.

'_What she said…_

"_Tomorrow, I want you to go back to them, okay?" _

"_Back to… who?"_

"_Fllay and Alex of course"_

_is she right?_

_Must I go back to them?  
_

_Must I?'_

A confused mind, a tired soul and an undirected heart; these are what Kira is composed of at the moment. A confused mind, because not knowing where to go, what do to and what to think. A tired soul, his hunger for answer; destiny has separated them… why? Faith has given them different emotions; anger, sadness and loneliness, for what...for them to be more separated? And finally, an undirected heart; where is he going now? What's his path? He knows he is a father and a husband… but to whom? To those whom he had been with for the past years… those who desire him the most…? Or to those whom he loved… those who gives him away to avoid confusion…?

Kira headed downstairs and sat on the couch. He closed his eyes for a while.

'_I need a clear mind… RIGHT NOW!'_ A bit irritated to himself, Kira rubbed his temples.

He then stood up and went to the dining room. There he found Mr. Siegel, alone

"Ah, good morning Kira…" He greeted cheerfully as he took his cup and drank

"Good morning to you too sir…"

"Have a seat my boy… James, his coffee…." Siegel ordered as James politely followed

As James gave Kira his cup

"Thank you…" he politely said. Then Kira looked at the coffee oddly. It's as if it's the least thing he'd wanted to see

James smiled and went back to the kitchen

Kira was looking around. Of course it's not anymore the first time he'd been into the dining room but he seems to be seeking for something. Although, Siegel easily notices his actions

"If you're looking for the girls, they're in the bathroom" Siegel stated wisely, flipping his newspaper to the next page. It's as if he could read Kira's mind.

Not knowing what to say, Kira just smiled and then took a sip on his coffee. After drinking, he coughed a bit and his face crumpled a little

"Oh by the way… Do you know that Kiara's starting on school today?" Siegel once again spoke, not noticing what happened to Kira

Kira looked at him innocently, gaining his composure. About what Siegel had said, it's pretty obvious he doesn't know a thing about it

"I suppose my daughter said not a word of it"

Kira thought carefully

"But sir, she did mention something about school yesterday…" Kira answered

"She did?"

"I can't recall that much, but I'm sure I heard her saying something about going to school…"

"Was she talking to you or to Kiara?"

"I remember… She was reminding Kiara about school when we're putting her to sleep"

"Oh I see…"

"Which reminds me sir, where is Kiara studying?" Kira asked

Siegel made an amused face. And spoke

"Lacus mentioned me something about a school here at Orb; an exclusive school that is. But I can't recall the school's name though…" apologetically, Siegel went back to his newspaper reading

Kira looked down at his coffee. _'Maybe another sip?'_ he thought, but just thinking about it makes him wrinkle

Then James again appeared together with a maid, carrying a tray with two dishes on it

The maid placed a dish in front of Kira, and the other to Siegel

The dishes contain pancakes topped with butter and maple syrup.

Then, another maid came in; carrying the same tray and dishes the first one had.

She placed the dishes side by side on Kira's right

(I know it's a bit late to say this… hehehe. The dining table is a rectangular elongated one, if you can picture it out. Siegel is sitting on one end, while Kira was asked to seat at the other end. Those are the shorter ends. Then the dishes were placed on Kira's right; the two dishes the 2nd maid brought. I hope you understood. Sorry if it's quite confusing)

James politely took Siegel's newspaper as he gave it to him properly. In respect, James bowed and smiled before leaving, along with the two maids

"Go ahead son, that pancake is delicious." Siegel smiled as he started eating his pancake

Kira looked at it and smiled. He then looked at his cup of coffee. Kira then gestured that he was about to eat, but before he could put the fork in his mouth, Lacus and Kiara appeared.

Lacus was wearing a light blue, long-sleeved, fitting turtle neck and white jeans. Kiara was in her uniform. Her hair was neatly fixed; some hair were braided to serve as her head band

Kira was awed. He stood up and lowered himself to Kiara's reach

"Hello daddy!" She adorably greeted. Then she kissed Kira's cheek

"You look wonderful…" that was all Kira could say

"Time to eat breakfast honey…" Lacus started as she was about to carry Kiara to her seat. But before she could carry Kiara, Kira carried her and placed her on her seat instead.

"Yaay! Pancakes! Pancakes!" Kiara exclaimed, delighted to see what's on her plate

Siegel laughed a bit, catching Kira and Lacus' attention

"That daughter of yours sure loves pancakes" he stated, jolly and happily

"Dad, don't tell me you've been feeding her with pancakes all the time?!" Lacus exclaimed

"Of course not. You can't possibly eat pancakes at dinner, right?" Siegel joked

Kira laughed a bit and Siegel continued his laughs

"Not funny…" Lacus rolled her eyes and was about to take her seat when she saw Kira's cup of coffee

Kira looked at her and Lacus took his cup

"-Hey…" Kira tried to stop her from whatever she is about to do, but Lacus was already halfway to the kitchen

"Lacus?" Siegel, confused, asked

"It was stupid of me not to mention (smiles), Kira doesn't drink coffee. He barely takes its taste" after her word, she went inside the kitchen and prepared a nice sweet tea.

"Daddy, why won't you sit down? You don't; like pancakes?" Kiara asked, maple syrup on her cheek

She was just on Kira's reach and so he wiped off the syrup on her cheek and said

"No, I'll eat…" he said. He then started eating his pancake

"Kira…" Siegel started

"Sir?"

"Why didn't you say earlier that you don't drink coffee? I could've asked James to prepare something different for you…"

Kira smiled awkwardly at Siegel. He was about so say something back but Lacus arrived, carrying the tea she made and placing it near Kira. She then sat down next to Kira while speaking

"Kira's the shiest. He couldn't possibly bring himself to counter anything. He's always like that… I've made sweet tea" she stated. Knowing Kira that much, it's undeniable she's close to him

"Thanks… but really, you didn't have to-" Kira smiled and took his cup and drank

"Perfect…" he whispered

Lacus pretended as if she didn't hear what he had said and started eating.

After breakfast, James gave Kira, polo and a pair of jeans

"Where did these-?" But before Kira could say anything

"Miss Lacus asked me to give those to you, sir. Excuse me…" James, as polite as ever, exited the guess room where Kira was

As James exited, Kira took his bath and wore the clothes James gave him. It was 10 minutes before 7 in the morning

As Kira was finished, someone knocked on the door.

"Daddy?" Kiara's voice was heard

Kira opened the door as Kiara went in. Surprised, Lacus was after her

"You look great daddy…" Kiara stated, sitting on the bed

"Never as better as you are…" Kira smiled

Lacus smiled, seeing how they've been close, even being together just for a short while. She approached Kira and to his surprise, Lacus fixed his polo's collar.

"Thanks…"

"Hn… They fit perfectly"

"That reminds me, where did these clothes came from? I can't imagine Uncle Siegel wearing them…"

"Haha, very funny… Of course they're not dad's!" Lacus exclaimed

"Then…?"

"Kiara chose these clothes…"

"She did? Why buy?"

"She said she'll give it to her daddy when she meets him"

Kira looked at Kiara, who's playing at the teddy bear displayed on the corner table

"When?" he asked

"Just when she arrived here… Father was the one who bought it and told me why he did so. I never thought you'd actually be wearing it"

Kira looked at her and raised an eyebrow

"Who else?" Kira asked, wondering who might be wearing it except from him. After all, he is Kiara's father

"Yzak…"

Kira was speechless. He couldn't answer. But in fairness, Lacus was being reasonable. Yzak has been Kiara's father. Kira looked away, looking a bit down and as usual, Lacus noticed it. Although, she was expecting him to be so

"But he didn't accept it…" Lacus followed

"What do you mean?"

Lacus was finish with what she is doing

"Looking better…" she stated

"Mommy…" Kiara spoke, appearing between the couple

"Yes dear?"

"Shouldn't we be going now?"

"OH! Yeah you're right. Wouldn't want you to be late now would I? Silly mommy…" Lacus smiled and Kiara giggled.

"Alright then…" Lacus carried Kiara

"Daddy, aren't you coming with us?" Kiara asked

Lacus was startled. She talked to Kira about going home after breakfast. This was not part of their negotiations anymore

"Honey…" but before she could explain anything to Kiara, Kira interfered

"Of course daddy's coming with you"

"Kira!" Lacus whispered, a bit annoyed

"We'll talk later. We'll use my car…"

"No- Kira-" Lacus felt powerless. It's as if Kira is in control of everything

He took Kiara from Lacus and headed their way downstairs and outside the garage.

Before going, Kiara kissed good-bye to her grandfather. Siegel did not question anymore. He felt that Kira was doing the right thing, and he was pretty happy that someone finally stood against her daughter after all these years

Lacus followed and stopped to talk to her father

"Dad-" even before she could start, her father assisted her outside where Kira already had the car waiting in front of the main door

"Your daughter's going to be late. Go on now…" he smiled as Lacus rode the car. She was sitting in front and Kiara was at the back

"Good luck at your first day Kiara" Siegel bid as he watched the car go on its way

On their way, Lacus was quiet. Kiara on the other hand played with the teddy bear she brought.

"Lacus…" Kira started

"This is not what we've agreed on…"

"We never agreed on anything in the first place…"

"No, we did. We talked about this, after breakfast you're supposed to go home pronto!"

"I didn't say 'yes' did I?"

"It's understood, you don't have to say anything"

"You assumed I agreed. That's not my problem"

"What's wrong with you!? You have a wife and a son waiting for you! They've been waiting for you since last night!"

"And I have you and Kiara needing me! And correction, wife-to-be, Fllay and I are not yet married"

"This is no time for jokes Kira"

"I'm not joking. You know well what I'm talking about…"

"I don't want to look like your mistress"

"Well you're not…"

"That's what you think…" Lacus finished and looked out at the window

Kira was a bit irritated. Why can't Lacus understand him!? Can't she just simply let him do what he wants to do now!?

"Look, I don't want to argue anymore…" Kira stated, a bit tired of their constant arguments

"Ah, you're saying I'm the one who wants arguing?"

"Please, just… let me be with you…" he begged, as they slowly approach an intersection. Kira stopped. He then realized he doesn't know where Kiara's school is

Lacus looked down. Then she glanced at her daughter, still busy playing

"Turn right… You'll see the school up ahead…" Lacus stated and Kira smiled

Then Kira did what Lacus directed. Soon after, they had a glimpse of the school. Kiara was pretty excited and opened her window to see a clear view of her school

"Wow! It's a pretty mommy…." She exclaimed

Lacus just smiled. As they arrived, Lacus gave Kiara her backpack and the three of them slowly went inside the campus.

"Kiara's room is... Um, I'll just sign in… They've got good security here, signing in is for the assurance that the kids are with a parent or a guardian" Lacus explained, leaving Kiara with Kira

"Sure… We'll just look around" Kira replied

"Don't go far off. Kiara needs to be in her room at 8:20" Lacus reminded before she parted with them

Kira nodded in acknowledgement. Then he and Kiara walked around.

Meanwhile…

"Mama, am I and Aaron in the same class?" Ashley asked, walking hand-in-hand with her mother

"I think so…" Cagalli answered looking around. "I wonder if your father is able to sign in your sections already…" She continued

Athrun, with Aaron, went his way to his twins' classroom to sign it.

"Hey papa…" Aaron started

Finished putting in his signature, Athrun leveled himself to his son

"Yeah?" he asked

"Isn't that, aunt Lacus?" Aaron stated, pointing out to a pink-haired woman, her backed turned at them

Athrun frowned. Then he looked at where his son is pointing. No doubt, Aaron is right! It is Lacus

'_I wonder what Lacus could be doing here…'_ he thought as he and Aaron approached Lacus

Lacus on the other hand was about to return to Kira and Kiara when Athrun called out her name.

A little pale, Lacus faced him

"Why are you here?" a bit confused, Athrun asked.

Lacus didn't answer

'_What am I gonna say?'_ she thought as Cagalli and Ashley approached them

"There you are. Are you able to sign-…? Lacus?" Cagalli started

Now lacus got paler. _'Now what?!'_ she panicked.

Can she say it right now? This never came to her mind though… admitting Athrun and Cagalli the truth she's been hiding… WHAT NOW?!

Lacus took a deep breath and was about to speak when…

"Mommy!" Kiara called out, running towards her

Lacus carried Kiara; Athrun and Cagalli were speechless

Eyes widened, Cagalli and Athrun stared at Kiara. It's as if they're scanning her from head to toe

"M… Mommy?" Cagalli uttered

"L… Lacus?" Athrun followed

The twins and Kiara were all looking at the adults with confused face.

"Um… Cagalli, Athrun… This is my daughter, Kiara…" Lacus finally spoke. She put Kiara down as Athrun and Cagalli's eyes were following Kiara

Kiara politely bowed and smiled

"Honey, say hi to your uncle Athrun and Aunt Cagalli…" Lacus softly said as Kiara kissed Athrun and Cagalli's cheeks

Cagalli was speechless as the little Lacus kissed her. She faced Lacus with a questioning look

"I know you have a lot of questions to ask but…" Lacus was then cut off

"Kiara! Oh, there you are…" Kira came running towards them. He was looking for Kiara because she runs off quickly when she saw Lacus. Kira was then shocked to see Cagalli and Athrun and stopped

"K…Kira?!" Now things got more complicated. Cagalli exclaimed

"Cagalli… Athrun…" Kira uttered, then looked at Lacus

"Now, what are you doing here?" Athrun followed, as confused as his wife

Lacus looked at Kira, both were wordless

"Sorry if I ran off daddy…" Kiara spoke, breaking the silence. She approached her father as he slowly carries her

"Daddy?! Wait a minute here! Will someone please explain something!?" Cagalli problematically scratched the back of her head while Aaron and Ashley interrupted

"Mama, we're gonna be late! The teacher's calling!" Aaron exclaimed

Cagalli was knocked to her senses; so as Lacus, Athrun and Kira

"Let's talk about this later…" Lacus suggested. Then all of them went to the corridor outside Kiara's classroom.

Before entering, Aaron and Ashley talked to Kiara

"Wow, we're in the same class!" Ashley happily exclaimed, holding Kiara's hands. Kiara on the other hand was very delighted

"Hey, I'm Aaron…" Aaron greeted, offering a hand to shake

Kiara shook it "I'm Kiara…"

"And my name's Ashley!" Ashley hugged Kiara

"You know what Kiara, we could be sisters!" Ashley continued.

"By the way Kiara, is uncle Kira your dad?" Aaron followed, while the three of them went inside the classroom

"Yup…" Kiara answered, Ashley, still clinging on her arm

"That means… we're COUSINS!" Ashley cheerfully stated

"Really?!" Kiara smiled brightly. She never thought she had cousins

"Yup!" Aaron and Ashley both answered

Then the class orientations started

While class is being held, Lacus, with help from Kira, explained everything there is to explain to Athrun and Cagalli. At first, Cagalli was a bit depressed because Lacus hid everything from them and she hadn't had any clues. Athrun was quiet though. A few moments passed, Cagalli regained her composure, even after being bulldozed by a lot of shocking things, and spoke

"So what are you guys planning now?" she's concern. And she has the right to be…

Lacus sighed but tried her best to smile

"Cagalli… I'm really sorry for keeping all these" Lacus softly said

Cagalli sighed and looked at Lacus "That's okay… Although I admit I'm a bit depressed, but I think I understand why you did what you did…"

"Cagalli…" Kira uttered

"Hey, I'm a mother too…" Cagalli brightly smiled

"But still… What are you guys going to do now?!" Athrun followed. He raised his voice a bit, startling Kira, Lacus and Cagalli

"Honey…" Cagalli was about to say something but was cut off

"Well?" Athrun continued

Lacus looked at him directly

"Nothing will change…" she coldly replied

"Lacus? What do you mean?" Cagalli followed. Kira on the other hand said nothing. He waited for further words from Lacus

Lacus touched the ring on her left ring finger and answered

"Everything will remain as it is… I mean, I'll still be marrying Yzak, Kira will marry Fllay…"

"But Lacus…" Athrun followed

"I gave Kira the permission to see Kiara once in a while. Also, Kiara knows about Kira so that's about it…"

"What are you talking about?! You mean, THAT'S JUST IT?!" Cagalli, developing a bit pressure, raised her voice

"What else?" Lacus followed

"Lacus can't you see? There's a chance for you and Kira AND Kiara to live as a happy and complete FAMILY!" Cagalli explained

"No, there's not…"

"What-?" Cagalli waited for what she's got to say

Kira looked down. He hated it. He hates what Lacus is trying to explain. But no matter how he hates it, he cannot deny that what she's trying to point out is right

"What you're suggesting, is not and NEVER going to work" Lacus continued

"And why not!? Lacus, you and Kira love each other. Having a daughter, what else is wrong?!"

Athrun and Kira felt a bit wordless. They can't seem to find any words to say out. It's as if their mouths are locked and all they can do is listen to Cagalli and Lacus let out their feelings

"Well?!" Cagalli followed

"Yzak…. Fllay, Alex… How do you suppose they'll react?"

Cagalli was speechless. She totally forgot

"We can't just tell them to let us be together now, can we?" Lacus continued

"I've been selfish, I know… But I don't want to be selfish anymore…"

"Lacus…" Athrun uttered. Cagalli, still wordless

Kira was gripping his hands tighter. Truth hurts. But the truth is always the truth. No matter how deep their love for each other is, Lacus and Kira can never be together; not with all those people that'll be hurt

"I can't stand seeing other people get hurt because of me…" Lacus is starting to build up tears in her eyes

"But, you'll get hurt if…" Cagalli was cut off

"I'd rather suffer…." Lacus ended, wiping the tears even before they touch her cheeks once again

Athrun sighed and finally spoke

"Do you think that's the best and possible way to deal with this, huh Lacus?" he spoke

Lacus looked up at Athrun. Cagalli looked at her husband questioningly

"Go ahead, suffer if you want to, but do you think that's going to bring everyone the happiness you want them to have?" Athrun strongly continued his words

"But I…" Lacus tried to counter, but she felt like she has nothing to say

"Athrun…" Kira uttered

"When are we gonna stop seeing you guys in a dilemma?" Athrun ended, massaging his temples

Cagalli held onto Athrun's hand

"I'm sorry… But our decision is final…" Lacus ended coldly

"I never decided upon anything that concerns this, you know that Lacus…" Kira interfered

"Kira?" Cagalli uttered

"This is not the time to be stubborn" Lacus scolded

"You're the stubborn one" Kira answered back

"?????????" Athrun and Cagalli got confused

"Since when did you decided about this? And without even asking me about it…" Kira continued

"I don't have to ask you. You have to go with it…"

"NO WAY! For the nth time Lacus"

"This conversation is over…" Lacus finished, stood up and left the three of them

"Lacus wait!" Cagalli followed her, leaving Kira and Athrun

Athrun sighed. He just don't know if he can take this anymore; so as Kira

"Kira…" Athrun started

"Why can't she understand?!"

"Ei buddy…"

"Is it hard to understand that I want to be with her… with them…?" Kira followed

"How about Fllay and Alex…" Athrun's words gave Kira the knock

"I don't know…" Kira coldly answered

"On second thought, Lacus is right. You can't just abandon them…"

"I know that… It's just too confusing…"

"You'll be able to fix this up buddy…"

"I wish I know how…" Then Kira thought deeply of all the things Lacus said; about just living their lives as if nothing happened- marrying Fllay, having his family with her and with Alex…and just a few visits to Kiara… Maybe there's no other option but that… Maybe there's no other way

"I might as well just give up…" Kira continued coldly

"Kira?" Athrun questioned

"Maybe there's no other way… No choice but to just let it go and pretend like nothing happened…"

"THAT'S GARBAGE!" Cagalli shouted, approaching them

"You caught up on her…?" Athrun followed

"She said she wanted to be alone…" Cagalli answered

"You know what I think…" she continued

"Doesn't matter… It won't change anything…" Kira hopelessly replied

"Just shut up and listen. You know what, if you're really made for each other you are…. AND I STRONGLY BELIEVE YOU AND LACUS ARE MADE FOR EACH OTHER!"

"Your beliefs alone won't make a difference" Kira countered

"Will you please stop interfering!? I just know…"

"Thanks a lot Cagalli…"

"Oh Kira…" Cagalli pitied him

"No choice… back to normal life…. Forget everything…" Kira finished

Athrun sighed as Cagalli hugged her brother

"You'll see; I know I'm right…" Cagalli patted Kira's shoulder

"That's enough sis…" Kira smiled weakly as Cagalli broke their hug

"After classes, I'll just say good-bye to Kiara, and then I'll head home. I need to attend to the preparations for the marriage" Kira stated, while waiting

"Oh Kira…" Cagalli uttered

Meanwhile….

CALL:

"Hello?"

"Hey…"

"Lacus…."

"Um... I already told them…" Lacus' voice was a bit hushed and she's sobbing momentarily

"Honey, are you crying?" Yzak comforted

"No… (Sobs) I'm just fine" Then a tear fell

**lacus-destiny: Hi! I'm so sorry to cut this here… hehe. Well then, I must say this is one of the most complicated Chaps I've ever done. Even I myself had difficulties in understanding it when I proofread it. But I hope you're still able to keep up with me. Please review and keep on reading. I'm open to any questions, so if there's something you're pretty confused about; don't NEVER hesitate to email me, okay? I'd be very happy to answer you back… **

**Well then, till next time! Ciao for now! God Bless! R&R!**

**_On the next chap  Cagalli never knew the words 'give up'. You'll soon see the fruits of her beliefs. Also, you'll NOW meet our mysterious guest. Hehehehe… see yah! Chapter 21: Overheard _**


	21. Overheard

**IT'S NOT THAT EASY**

**Hey guys… thanks for all the reviews… I'll try to make this chapter more sensible than the others. I lately noticed that my chapters are getting a bit irrelevant; I mean, some scenes are not that important in the story. Supposed to be, all scenes (almost all) are somehow connected and has something to do with what's happening in the story. Although, few little sweet scenes are not bad, I think I made too much… hehehe; sorry for that. Maybe it can't be help… Well, here's chap21!**

**Chapter 21: Overheard**

Lacus ended the swift call. She already said what she wants to say and there's no reason to prolong her conversation with Yzak anymore. She asked him to pick them up though. As for the moment, she's not feeling that well to mingle with anyone. It's not that hard to understand why she's feeling like that anyhow… just imagine your biggest secret already revealed; and in the most unexpected ways. She was not prepared. Although she knew this time would come, she didn't know that THIS is the time

As time passed by, the kids' first day of classes is nearing to its end. It was exactly 12nn when the teachers dismissed the children.

Cagalli, Athrun and Kira were all waiting at the corridor, as Aaron, Ashley and Kiara came to view

"Teacher Meyrin is really nice, isn't she?" Ashley started, clinging onto Kiara's arm once again

"Yap" Kiara replied

"It would've been nicer if we had a boy teacher" Aaron pouted, walking beside the girls

"Hmp! A girl teacher is better than a boy you know?!" Ashley countered

"And how could you say so???" Aaron fought

"Come on you guys… girl teacher or boy teacher, it doesn't matter… what matters is we have a nice teacher…" Kiara halted

"Girls are better…"

"Disagree!"

Kiara just sighed, thinking she couldn't do anything more to stop them from fighting.

Athrun scratched the back of his head as he heard his kids argue while Cagalli tried to stop her twins.

"I bet you two always fight, do you?" Kira asked as he carried Kiara and the twins stopped arguing. Kiara rolled her eyes as she heard her father and just sighed and smiled

"Well that hushed them…" Athrun whispered

"Oh Kira… its indescribable how those two fight" Cagalli sighed

"I understand how you guys feel … Even I and your mother argue a lot…" Kira chuckled

"Hmp!" Cagalli snubbed and then laughed remembering how she and Kira used to have petty arguments before. But her bright smile was suddenly replaced by a weak one when Lacus arrived

"Mommy!" Kiara exclaimed. By her words, Kira felt a bit of coldness arrived. It seems like Lacus herself was that cold feeling that touched him

"How was your first day?" Lacus then posed a smile, enough to satisfy her daughter, enough to hide everything she's now feeling

Cagalli and Athrun fell silent. They knew how she's feeling right now… they even know she cried. It was pretty obvious by her slightly reddish eyes and she's still looking pinkish. However, the couple chose not to interfere; they just watched Kira as Lacus took Kiara from him

Aaron and Ashley were called by some of their new friends and were chatting happily about their first day. Kiara didn't notice them for she had a feeling that she's about to go home now; especially by the look her mother is showing

"First day's great mom…" Kiara answered. Kira was silent

"Honey, say bye to your father now…" Lacus said, still posing her weak and poor smile. If you're to see her image at that moment, you would want to tell her to stop smiling. It's awful to see someone make a smile out of sadness; pretending like she's fine and all… it's stupid…

Kiara frowned. Of course it's confusing for the kid. Cagalli sighed heavily seeing how Kiara reacted to what her mother told her

"Why mommy?" innocently, she asked

"We have to go now. You grandpa's surely excited to know how your day has been" Lacus answered, still with her pathetic smile

Kiara was quiet. Few moments passed and Kira broke the silence

"You better get going sweetie…" he said. Kiara looked at him, frowning

"But daddy…" trying to retort a bit; but her father kissed her cheek

"I too, should go now…" Kira ended, not wanting to hear any word from her daughter, he went on his way not looking at Lacus.

After a few moments when Kira stepped out, Lacus bid good-bye to Athrun and Cagalli. Kiara did the same, as well as to her cousins. Then they went and sat at the waiting benches outside as Lacus placed her daughter's backpack beside her.

"Don't worry about the ride, your uncle Yzak will be picking us up…" Lacus tried to be as sweet as always towards her daughter. She then brushed Kiara's hair with her hands

Yzak arrived 3 minutes later

He approached them and kissed Lacus' cheek then Kiara's

"Sorry… I made you wait…" he started, grabbing onto Kiara's backpack

"It's okay uncle Yzak…" Kiara politely responded. Now that Yzak is here, it's quite safe for Lacus to stop her trying-hard smiles

Inside the car, Kiara and Yzak kept talking while Lacus decided to keep hushed. Yzak knows what's going on with her right now, so he decided to grab hold onto Kiara's attention; not wanting her to notice her mother's mood

**SIEGEL CLYNE'S MANSION**

"Go and change upstairs dear…" Lacus sweetly ordered the moment they went inside the mansion "After that, go to the library and greet your grandpa, okay?" she ended. Kiara politely smiled and did what she is asked to do

Lacus sat heavily on the couch while Yzak sat beside her

"I'm sorry to pull you off from work…" she started, her right hand covering her face

"You okay?" concerned, Yzak asked, taking her hand off her face

Lacus replied nothing. She stared at nowhere, blank as she could be. Yzak tightened his hold

"I never knew it could be that easy…" she replied blankly then faked a chuckle

"Was it easy?" Yzak's voice was gentle. He tried to console her

Lacus smiled weakly. So weak it's barely a smile

"At least you've done it…"

She nodded. Then a tear fell. Yzak felt an arrow struck him. He knew that tear was a tear of pure sadness.

She is sad…. Why...? She's sad because she felt miserable for being such a stupid liar. She hid everything from Cagalli and Athrun… two of the most precious friends she ever had. She treated them as her very own brother and sister for she never had a real one. Yet all this time, she hid something so important to them. Weird though, after all those years of hiding Kiara, why feel like this now? Why feel guilty now? Is it because of the fact that she witness their reactions… their disappointment; it was something she never wanted to see.

She is sad… Why…? Kira's gone for good and she knows it. In fact she knew it ever since they parted. But then, she can't help but feel lost all over again. Feeling Kira once again made her feel warm and happy; being with him once again and with their daughter, everything seems perfect. It's as if they're in a world of their own. The world she longed for and dreamed of. The world she knew that will never exist for long.

(I'm so sorry; things are getting a bit confusing, isn't it? Any questions will be entertained. Just email me )

Back at the Zala Family, they were inside the car as the twins started to talk

"Mama, aren't we going shopping today?" Ashley asked

"Yeah, you said you need groceries" Aaron followed

Athrun, steering the wheel, looked at Cagalli. Cagalli is still a bit under what happened just this morning; their talk with Lacus and Kira that is. She was in a blank state, so Athrun took her hand and clutched it tight

"Huh?" Cagalli uttered. Evidently, she wasn't with them at all

"The kids are asking you something…" Athrun replied

"Sorry babies; mama wasn't listening… What was that?" she turned to look at her twins

"We said we need to go shopping for groceries mama…" Aaron repeated

"Oh yeah… Okay then…" Cagalli uttered

"You sure you're okay to go?" Athrun whispered. He's concerned, naturally. He knows what's inside Cagalli's mind, but he can't help but feel completely helpless. He and his wife tackled this topic numerous times already. As a matter of fact, this has been part of their daily conversation. The two of them have their opinion locked strongly within what they believe in, but Athrun can't find the courage to say it out to Lacus and Kira. He knows that his and Cagalli's opinion will make a difference, but it seems like he's not in the position to blabber out something they're not asked about. To him, their opinions should remain as they were; unspoken, kept inside. Somehow, a part of him says that Lacus and Kira must figure out the solution to their problems by themselves. He wanted to help, of course he do. But it's a different help that he wants to give.

"Head for the Town Center…" After a moment of silence, Cagalli responded

(I changed the Central Orb Mall to **Orb Town Center**… hehehe… In case some of you know it, there's a nice place I've been and it's called '**Alabang Town Center**.' So that's where I got it. Also, Orb Town Center would be like Alabang Town center… hehehe. I like the place, truly… )

"Yaay! The town center! The town center!" The twins exclaimed. They love going to the town center

Athrun looked at Cagalli as he stopped by the red light

"I'm fine. I don't want the kids to get affected by this…" she whispered, enough for Athrun to hear. Athrun got the message and then moved as the light turned green

**ORB TOWN CENTER**

**Supermarket department…**

"Okay kids, get going…" Cagalli smiled as the twins made their way to the chocolates and candies aisle

"I think you're spoiling them when it comes to shopping…" Athrun stated, pushing the grocery cart as Cagalli picked two packs of chocolate cupcakes and dropped it inside

"As long as its edible and they like it, I'll buy whatever they want" Cagalli replied, now grabbing five boxes of Oreo cookies

Athrun sighed at the thought, but he just smiled and let it off. After 30mins of walking around, grab here, grab there, the family fall in line for paying

"You kids sure you can eat all these?" Cagalli asked, quite drowned by the stuffs her twins picked

"The cookies are mine, so are the cereals, milks and yogurts…" Ashley responded

"Yogurts are no-no's… chocolates are the best… I also got chocolate drinks and marshmallows…" Aaron countered

"Marshmallows...????? Bad taste Aaron…" Ashley responded

"Yogurts taste worst!" the boy countered

"Whoa! Hold your horses, kids…" Athrun halted, preventing the argument to go worst

Cagalli scratched the back of her head. What in the world is she gonna do with her twins? They kept on fighting all the time, even in the simplest things. Then again she ended her thoughts with a smile.

At least they're together…

"They wanted what they got, so don't question them" Athrun, the dearest father, revived the topic about the groceries

"Look who's talking about spoiling them…" Cagalli raised an eyebrow as Athrun shrugged

After a long clicking of purchase, Cagalli paid for their groceries and Athrun and the kids helped each other in carrying the bags

"Goodness it's almost one o'clock and we're not yet eating lunch!" Cagalli panicked

"Calm down mama… We had our recess…" Aaron inserted

"I better take the groceries to the car…" Athrun stated, taking the bags that Ashley and Cagalli carry. Aaron was hesitant to give his bags

"I'll come with you papa…" The boy offered as the guys went on their way to the parking lot

Cagalli, hand-in-hand with her daughter Ashley, went to their favorite restaurant in the place. Cagalli ordered already, after all she knew exactly what Athrun and Aaron would like to eat.

Few more minutes, Athrun and Aaron arrived. They started eating their lunch and boy was it delicious! They are in their favorite restaurant after all.

Then the family walked a bit for a while. It's been quite some time they had the chance

**Meanwhile…**

CALL:

"Make sure you'll arrive…" the voice from the other line stated

"Okay, okay…" Fllay hurriedly tried to cut the conversation off

After they ate lunch, Fllay left her son with their household nanny. She told Alex to wait for Kira to arrive and the boy politely nodded. Then she took off with her car and went to the meeting place

**Back at the Town Center**

Fllay arrived, wearing a maroon short sleeved blouse, black pants and a long brown coat. Her hair was in a braid and she wore her normal make-up

She and the person she's going to meet agreed to meet near the town center's mini park. There's a fountain in the middle, and few steel benches around

(I'm not really sure if there are things as such in Alabang Town Center. I haven't been there for a while… I can't remember it well… sorry…)

She arrived early and waited as patiently as she could. As minutes passed, Fllay started to get irritated.

'_Why the hell did I agree to this meeting anyway?! This is ridiculous!'_ she screamed at herself. Suddenly, she felt a person's presence.

It might be by chance, but at the moment only two people were at the mini park: Fllay and the person that just arrived

Fllay turned around to see who the newcomer was… As she set eyes on the person, she was struck. This is it… he's actually in front of her.

Eye's widened, Fllay gulped nervously as the guy approached her

**On the other hand…**

"We better get going now…" Athrun stated, carrying Aaron and Ashley the usual way he carries them. It was 10 minutes before 2:00 in the afternoon "The kids are pretty tired…" he ended. Cagalli nodded. But then…

"I'll just go to the restroom, okay?" Cagalli asked

Athrun nodded and ended "We'll wait by the car…"

Cagalli went on her way to the restroom. She went in and after a few minutes, she was out. She fixed her hair a bit and then headed for the parking lot. On her way to the parking lot, she passed by the mini park. But little did she know that she'll have a touch of curiosity as she saw two people standing face to face in the park

'_How romantic…'_ she thought, slightly blushing and walked slyly, slowly, and making no noise towards the mini park. But after a couple of steps, she held back. She thought that what she's about to do is stupid so she backed away.

'_Teenagers… still the same'_ she ended her thoughts and having a last glance at the couple.

But that last glace surely made her eyes widened. She recognized one of the two. The woman in coat, she's familiar

'_I know that girl…! Fllay???'_ she thought, now sneaking nearer. At least now she had a more instinctive reason in sneaking up. She has to know if that really is who she thinks it is

Cagalli leaned against a nearby wall, not far from the couple. She peeked and then she heard them talking

"What do you want?!"

Cagalli heard the girl and knew who she was. From her voice, she's definitely Fllay. But what bothered her more is the guy she's with

'_I'm positive it's not Kira. He's way taller than my brother…'_ she smartly thought as she had a better view of the guy

She recognized him, she knew him. She cannot be mistaken. This guy… Brownish orange-like hair… the orange-shaded eye-glasses… No doubt about it, this guy… is…

Sai Argyle…

Cagalli covered her mouth as she gasped a bit out of shock.

'_What is he doing here?! I thought he's in PLANTS… and why is he with HER????'_ Cagalli continued to listen, setting her thoughts aside for awhile

"Answer me!" Fllay insisted after receiving silence

"Where's Alex….?" Sai asked

"What do you want with him?"

"I want to see Alex…"

"No…"

"I want to see him!"

"NO!"

'_Why not???????'_ Cagalli confusingly asked to herself _'This is getting blurred… I thought Sai and Alex happen to be close…'_ she continued spying

"So you came here only because you wanted to see **MY** son??? Is that it???" Fllay exclaimed

"Not only that…" Sai edged

"Then what is it???"

"I want to see… **MY SON**..."

That struck Cagalli and Fllay…. It's lightning, flashing through their ears.

To Fllay, it was more than lightning. It was a sword that pierced deeply in her flesh. It cut through her, it freaked her out. Suddenly, cold sweat started to appear on her face. The mark of fear in engraved on her face

Cagalli, eyes widened, tightened her cover on her mouth. She was about to scream or shout or whatsoever. One thing is sure; she was about to make noise, making herself noticeable. Fortunately she held her mouth wisely; not even a sound came out from it. She continued listening. This is weird, she needs clearing. She has to know something about what she had just heard

"What are you talking about!? You're CRZAY!" Fllay burst out. She's furious. Eyes widened, face pale, her veins appearing on her neck. She's definitely angry

"Why, don't you remember?" Sai replied coolly, walking around to the other side; near Cagalli

Cagalli leaned on the wall, still covering her mouth. It doesn't matter if she can't see them, what's important is what she'll hear. That way, she'll also lessen the chance of her getting caught

Fllay stiffened. Her furiousness suddenly faded and was replaced by complete fear. She fear most Sai's words

"Remember what…?" she asked, her voice hushed.

_Flashback_

_It was just 2 months after Kira had returned to PLANTS after his swift visit to Orb._

_Kira was depressed at the time; thinking about Lacus and how they parted. Something happened between them the night before Kira's flight back to PLANTS. He was scared to lose her but he can't do anything. Lacus chose to step away; he cannot possibly force her. He loves her too much to make her do what she doesn't want. _

_It was 5pm, someone knocked and Kira opened the door_

"_Kira!" Fllay hugged and kissed him pronto. Kira pushed her away_

"_What's wrong?" she asked, confused_

"_I'm sorry…" Kira lowered his voice. He then sat on the couch._

_Fllay sat beside him and lay her head on his shoulder_

"_You've been like that since you arrived. What's wrong with you?" Fllay asked, drawing circles on Kira's chest_

_Kira grabbed Fllay's playing hand and laid it on her lap. He then stood up_

"_What's happening to you!?" She asked. She was about to nag Kira about his attitude but someone knocked again_

_Kira headed straight for the door as Sai appeared_

"_Hey Kira…" he greeted_

"_Sai… come in…" Kira greeted, Sai followed him inside._

_As Sai saw Fllay, he jolted a bit. He used to like her, so much. They used to be together but that was ages ago for Fllay. Fllay was Sai's first love; his and only ex-girlfriend_

"_Hi Sai…" Fllay greeted sweetly. Perhaps she's trying to make Kira jealous but it wasn't effective. Kira offered Sai to sit and Sai did so_

"_What brings you here?" Kira asked, still standing as Fllay pouted_

"_Kuzzy's holding a party tonight…"_

"_Really, where?" Fllay interjected_

"_At his dad's resort. It'll be an overnight party… cool right?" Sai answered then turned to Kira_

"_Yeah… cool…" Kira replied, remembering Lacus once again. The faithful night they shared_

"_THAT'S WONDERFUL!" Fllay's voice startled Kira's thoughts and prevented him from falling into a trance_

'_I might have my first night with Kira…' Fllay thought feverishly as she smiled lustily 'You'll finally be mine…'_

(This girl is totally pissing me off! grabbing Fllay's hair then pulling it hard it barely holds onto her scalp then releases it, making her kiss the floor Haha! Sorry, I can't help myself… )

_Sai smiled at Fllay's reaction while Kira posed a fake one_

"_You're coming, right Kira?" Sai followed_

"_Well… I…" but before Kira could speak, Fllay cling onto his arm and flirted_

"_Aw come on sugar… Kuzzy's expecting you…"_

"_I'm not really feeling well today… I'm sure Kuzzy will understand…" Kira reasoned_

"_WE'RE GOING!" Fllay insisted_

_Sai urged him to attend as well, so Kira attended. He thought it was better also to lessen Fllay's suspicions_

_End Flashback…_

Fllay was sppechless, the incidents she recalled freaked her out. Then Sai started to narrate and Cagalli carefully listened

_Sai started…_

_AT THE RESORT_

_Everyone was having a good time. Fllay was wild. She danced hungrily and was drinking heavily_

_Kira drank out of depression. He still can't take Lacus out of his mind_

_He could clearly see her as they danced throughout the night feeling each other's souls. That faithful night, Lacus was his and no one else can take her from him. All of Lacus' was his, she was his… All his…_

_Kira then passed out and Sai helped him to his room_

_Unfortunately, as Fllay was about to unbutton Kira's shirt, Kira called out to Lacus_

_He was crying, reaching out his hand. He kept on calling Lacus' name and Fllay got pissed off_

(Serves you right! Ha!)

_Fllay couldn't stand it and left the room. She got so irritated that she banged the door as she left._

_She went to her room and sat hardly on her bed. She started to cry and she felt horrible._

"_Why can't he be mine!?" she shouted as someone stepped inside._

_She looked up and saw Sai. Sai embraced her and she felt comforted. Then before she knew it, they were making love_

_Then, as they lay, Fllay rested her head on Sai's chest._

"_I love you Fllay… I still do…" He whispered, nudging his face on her hair_

_Fllay smiled weakly and closed her eyes._

_As morning came, Fllay rose up earlier than anyone else._

'_I can't have you Kira, but I'll do everything… even if it means to lie… I can do that!' she strongly thought as she left Sai and headed for Kira's room. _

_She lay next to him. After few hours, Kira woke up, holding his head because it hurts badly. He felt stupid for drinking that much_

_Frowning, he then pulled the blanket beside him, seeing Fllay _

_Kira jumped out of bed as Fllay pretended and started acting out_

_Kira was furious, he asked her to leave his room immediately. Fllay faked tears and then left the room. As she closed the door, she leaned and then smiled devilishly_

'_Got ya…' she murmured then she laughed_

_End of Flashback…_

"No…" Fllay uttered… "NO!" she fell onto her knees as Sai looked at her

"It's true…" Sai stated coldly "You know well…"

Cagalli didn't know how to handle this anymore. She wanted to peel off Fllay's flesh for what she's done. Anger rushed to her veins. But she needed to calm down. She imagined her husband telling her to control her temper. Then Fllay suddenly spoke furiously

"What do you want from me!? Why are you bothering me!?" she asked, tears started flowing

"You know what I want Fllay…"

Something then came into Fllay's mind. 'he can't trick me…' she smartly thought as she stood up and wiped her tears 'I've gone this far, no one can stop me!'

She chuckled and Sai frowned

"What's funny?" he asked

"How dare you say you're Alex's father…"

"What?!"

"You don't have proof. Your story will never be enough…" she smiled. Victory is in her hands. But Sai just smiled more than hers. This made her scowl

"What if I do?" Sai threatened

"You can't scare me. Kira will remain as Alex's father, let it go Sai…" she said, feeling so victorious.

But Sai didn't take of his smile, it stayed as it is. Fllay felt fear once again

Sai then held out a brown envelope

"What if I show you this?" he asked, taking out the paper from the envelope

Cagalli peeked out to see what he's talking about. 'What's that???' she asked

"And what's-??" But before Fllay could finish

"It's the result of the DNA test…" Sai stated

"DNA???? What the-???" Fllay scowled

"I used to go out with Alex, right?" he edged the conversation

Fllay looked at him, fears devouring her. Sai's getting onto something; something that threats her badly

Cagalli was anxious. She's feeding herself with the news she dreamt of hearing. This conversation might actually be the answer to everything!

"I brought Alex to the doctor one day; I decided to take the test. After I thought of the possibility that he might be mine…"

"How dare you!" Fllay shouted, she was hitting Sai with her little fists

Sai grab hold onto her hands, preventing it from hitting him

"It's positive" he stated strongly

Fllay stopped hitting and backed away. She froze to Sai's words

"**ALEX** **IS MY SON**" stronger than before, Sai stared at her eyes, now forming tears

'_**YES!**'_ Cagalli felt like her heart jumped up to the sky. Overjoyed by what she heard, she almost screamed

Fllay shook her head. She knows the truth but she didn't want anyone to find out about it. She tried to pretend, but now she's busted

Instead of going against Sai, she thought of something quick. She suddenly approached Sai; grabs hold onto his chest and looked at him pleadingly

"Please Sai…" she said, sobbing

Sai looked at her coolly

Cagalli kept watch. She looked intensely on what Fllay is putting up to _'Now what?!'_

"Just… just let the wedding push through…" Fllay continued

"What?" Sai uttered

"Kira won't marry me if he finds out. Please, just let us be married…"

"You're insane…" Sai followed

'_How dare she!? I'm going to pluck your eyes off!'_ Cagalli angrily thought, gripping her hands tight; trying hard to control her temper

"It's Alex that you want, right? Then you can have him…" Fllay continued. She's sounding like a lunatic; a patient in a mental hospital. Sai looked at him in disgust

"You're giving him away like that!? What kind of mother are you!?" Furiously, Sai gripped Fllay's forearms

"I don't care what you think! If it is Alex that you want, you can have him! I'll arrange everything after the wedding I promise!" she ended, pleading strongly

"You're unbelievable… You'll do that…. Why?!" he followed

'_And you call yourself a mother!? You're a disgrace!'_ Cagalli scowled. She was feeling terrible. She's a mother after all _'I would never give up my children for anything! And you-!'_ trying even harder to control herself

"I want Kira! He's my life! Just let me have him and I'll do anything you want!" Fllay desperately pleaded

"I beg you Sai… please, just let the wedding…" she kneeled and Sai pulled her to stand up

"Shut up!" Sai shouted, scaring Fllay of as she stepped back

"You're… you're something…" Sai said, gritting his teeth

Then Fllay's cellphone rang. She didn't bother to look but she knows that it was Kira

She approached Sai once again and repeated

"Just let the wedding push through, after that I'll do anything you want…" she ended as she wiped off her tears and ran away from Sai, not looking back

Sai wasn't able to say anything; his anger filling him deeply. He can't find the words to describe Fllay. He still loves her though, despite all she's done to him

After a few moments, Sai sat hardly on one of the benches

Cagalli breathed in deeply and fixed herself.

Sai buried his face on his hands, placing the envelope with the paper inside beside him

"Sai?" Cagalli softly started as Sai stood up and turned around to see who called

"Ca- Cagalli??" he uttered. Cagalli showed a weak smile

**Okay, I'll cut it here… well then, what do you think? I'm sorry if some points are confusing. If ever you have questions, just email me, okay? Thanks a lot for reading and please do review. I wish I'll have more reviews, hehehe; it helps me a lot. Hope you liked the chap and also, please tell me about how you think of the flow of the story. I'm sorry for the stupid flashback, I hope it helped. Someone told me I might as well use flashbacks but not too much, so I tried my best to limit it. Well then, till next time! R&R! Thanks so much! God Bless you! Ciao! **

**_On then next chap  A conversation with Sai Argyle; Athrun and Cagalli gets to talk to him about what they can and MUST do..._**

_**Chapter 22: The clearing **_


	22. The Clearing

**IT'S NOT THAT EASY**

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews. I made Fllay as such because I hate her so much… I really hate her. Sorry for those who like Fllay, but I just can't help myself. Anyhow, Fllay was like that because I want to emphasize her being a stupid and useless person. She only thinks for herself and only wants things that she'll benefit from. Don't worry, she'll get what she deserves, I promise. Well then, here's chap22!**

**Chapter 22: The Clearing**

Seeing Cagalli, Sai looked down to his feet. Cagalli approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder. Sai looked at her with her gestures and tried his best to be normal

"How are you?" he asked "It's been while…"

Cagalli, on the other hand, didn't want to delay her questions any longer. She needs better and concrete explanations, even though she had heard everything first hand. Then she spoke

"I was here… I heard everything…"

Sai looked down once again, his face miserable. Cagalli patted his shoulder

"You might as well want to tell us everything?" She asked and Sai nodded at her "I guess so…" he replied then posed a weak smile.

Sai and Cagalli walked towards the parking lot

Then finally, after ages of waiting, Athrun saw his wife coming near their car. Seeing Sai shocked him

'_I thought he's in PLANTS…'_ he wondered as he went outside the car to ask

Sai greeted first "Hello Athrun…"

"Sai… what are you doing here?" Athrun asked

"Let's talk about that at home. He'll come with us…" Cagalli interfered even before Athrun could say anything else

So as said, Sai came with them.

**ZALA RESIDENCE  
**

The nanny and the other maids help out with the groceries while Cagalli and Athrun carried the twins to their room. The two feel asleep while waiting for Cagalli back at the town center.

"Wait here…" Cagalli swiftly stated as she offered Sai a seat

At the twins' bedroom, Cagalli closed the door behind her as she and Athrun placed their kids to their beds

Athrun brushed off the hair covering Ashley's face while Cagalli took off Aaron's shoes.

"Honey, go downstairs and talk to Sai…" Cagalli ordered, while she sat beside the twins and started taking off Aaron's socks and then his uniform

"Alright then… be with us in five minutes… okay?" Athrun replied as Cagalli nodded

As Athrun was about to open the door, he looked back at Cagalli

Cagalli stopped as she was about to take off Ashley's uniform

"What is it?" She asked plainly

"What should I ask him? You heard everything…" Athrun questioned

Cagalli began unbuttoning her daughter's blouse

"You're a father… I think you'll understand him better than I'll ever do…"

Athrun nodded and went outside. Walking downstairs, Sai looked up to him.

"Hey…" Athrun started, sitting on the long couch opposite Sai

"Cagalli told you?" Sai followed

"About what she heard?" Athrun asked and Sai nodded

Athrun smiled and then spoke "I'd prefer hearing it from you… If you don't mind"

Sai then told Athrun everything. It's pretty surprising how easy it is for him to state such story. But Sai knows he's doing the right thing. He knows that he's gotta put a stop to Fllay's foolishness. He and Kira were both victims of her obsessions. Her mind is not running normally, and he knows that. He knows he has to make a difference; a difference that'll surely will change people's lives: his, Kira's, Alex's and many more. He knows… _but…_

Soon, Sai was about to finish his story. Athrun carefully listened; as a friend, as a father himself, and as someone who wishes a change; for his friends- Kira, Lacus and Sai-.

When Cagalli went downstairs, she did not want to interrupt their conversation. So she headed straight to the kitchen and prepared some tea

"I'll carry this nanny, don't worry. Thanks" she smiled as she left the kitchen and walked to the living room, carrying a tray with three cups of tea in it

She arrived in the living room, Athrun and Sai looking at her as she placed the tray on the center table. Then she sat beside Athrun and offered

"That's green tea" She stated and Sai smiled as he took his cup

"I suppose you know everything now?" Cagalli asked Athrun, Athrun nodded at her and smiled.

Cagalli looked at Sai, satisfied. Finally they now have the miracle they've been wishing for. The miracle she's been longing for her brother

"So what are you planning? Tell Kira perhaps…?" Cagalli asked but Sai shook his head

Cagalli frowned "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried for Alex… I fear that he'll reject me"

"Sai…" Cagalli uttered, Athrun looked down and held onto Cagalli's hand

"He's afraid that the kid won't be able to accept the truth" Athrun followed

"But you said you and Alex are close. It won't be that much for him now, would it? I suppose he'll be happy" Cagalli turned to Sai. She knows she's sounding a bit selfish, but she's got a point. Why would it be so hard for Alex?

"It's not that easy…" Athrun stated "Alex is just a child; you can't expect him to just take in things like candy"

Cagalli sighed in disappointment. Athrun's right; it's not easy

"I'm sorry. But it'll just have to take time…" Sai followed

"But can you tell it to Kira… even just to him?" Cagalli found hope

"I'll still think about it"

"WHAT?! What for?????" Cagalli became hysterical

"Cagalli…" As usual, Athrun countered

"Why should the truth wait? Sai, you and Kira were both trapped by that FLLAY! You have the key to release yourself and Kira, why not use it?" Cagalli was furious. She wants her brother to escape the misery he's been; the lies he's breathed in

"I'm sorry… But Kira trusted me too much… I feel like telling him this would-" But before Sai could finish

"That's the sole reason why you have to tell him the truth! You said it yourself, **HE TRUSTS YOU!** What else would you want to know before telling him what he deserves to know, huh!?" Cagalli stood up, carried by her emotions. Soon, tears started to crawl down her cheeks

"Kira's not happy with his life and I know it. I can see in his eyes he's suffering… I've wanted a miracle for him… for my one and only brother. Now that that miracle has arrived, I wanted him to have the happiness he deserves; He doesn't deserve to be trapped forever by the hands of that bitch!" Cagalli raised her voice; Sai looked down to his feet.

Athrun clutched Cagalli's hand tight. He understands his wife, but what can they do? Sai holds the key to the truth; no matter how much they wanted to tell Kira about it, Sai is the only one who has the right to do it; he who has the key to unlock everything.

"I'm sorry Cagalli…" Sai stated, his voice so low and pitiful

Cagalli wiped off her tears.

"No, I'm sorry. I've become selfish… forgive me… But please… I'm begging you… Please, think about it. **You can make a difference… Why not put it to good use…?**" Cagalli's statement is something that Sai has to remember. She's right. Making a difference and changing people's faith is something he could do now. Not only one person will benefit from what he'll do, but a lot of people.

After a few moments, Sai finally bid good-bye to the couple.

"Thank you very much for listening to me" Sai ended as he opened the door. But before he was about to exit, Cagalli hold onto his forearm

"I beg you Sai… If ever you made up your mind, don't hesitate to let us know. We're just behind you"

Sai nodded and smiled as he went on his way.

Cagalli felt bad for letting Sai go just that easy. She's very eager to make things right as soon as possible. But she chose to let Sai have his time. After all, being all ill-tempered and furious won't do any good. No matter how much she wanted things to change, Sai still holds the final decision. It's pretty surprising how Cagalli has changed. She's not the high-pressured type anymore as she was before. But still, things will not stay as they are right now. Things will surely change. They'll just have to wait.

Back inside the house, Cagalli sat hardly on the couch while Athrun got a glass of water

"Here…" he offered and Cagalli drank

"Try to relax…" Athrun soothed, sitting beside her and rubbing her back. Cagalli rested her head on Athrun's shoulder

"I'm frustrated" she uttered, closing her eyes

"I know. But take it lightly as you can. I'm sure things will turn out just fine. Trust me"

"I hope you're right…" She ended and Athrun kissed her forehead

"Oh Cagalli…" Athrun uttered

"I'm going to wait until Sai finds himself… But I'm not going to wait forever…"

"Don't tell me you're planning something again? Cagalli, you know well the situation and you just have to accept that, right now, you're not in the right position to make any reckless moves…" Athrun strongly replied. He doesn't want his wife to go ballistic again and decided on things by herself like she usually does

"I know… But I'm not going to sit idly and watch things go smoothly the way Fllay wants them to… We'll give Sai time, but just enough for him to think. Then we'll ask him once again; at that time we ask him, he better be ready"

"And what if he's not?"

"I'll just have to make him say what I want him to say…"

"Cagalli!" Athrun grabbed Cagalli's shoulders and looked at her strictly

"He has to decide… If he's man enough, he'll make up his mind in the most unexpected situations… He just has to!"

Athrun frowned. He doesn't like to admit it, but Cagalli's right. Then he sighed deeply as Cagalli held out a hand and caressed his face

"Don't worry… I'll make sure I won't do anything stupid if ever the situation gets more complicated"

"You make sure…" Athrun ended and Cagalli laid her head on his shoulder once again

**ELSMAN RESIDENCE **(Is the spelling right?)

"Okay, piggy back ride!" Dearka shouted as his son, Dian, rode on his back

"Oink! Oink! (laughs)" the two-year-old boy giggled, pulling his father's hair

"No, not the hair!" Dearka called out as he and Dian stumbled on the floor

"Hey, you might hurt each other!" Miriallia halted, as she went nearer the two and placed her hands on her waist

"How many times am I supposed to tell you guys that piggy back ride is not safe?" She started

"Mama angry… Bad dada… Tsk! Tsk! Tsk!" Little Dian crossed his arms in front of his chest just like a grown-up

Dearka sat up then Miriallia sat beside him on the floor

"Look at your son. Now he's saying I'm the bad one…" Dearka stated, scratching the back of his head

"He knows well what he's saying then… (Laughs)" Mir replied, laughing

"Oh yeah!?" Dearka jumped in front of Mir and pinned her on the floor

Now their faces are inches apart. Suddenly, the doorbell rang

"Doorbell! Visitor!" Little Dian shouted

"Dearka get up, there's someone at the door" Mir tried to push Dearka off her

"Not unless you give me a-" but before he could finish, Miriallia gave him a peck on the lips

"Happy?" she asked and Dearka stood up and helped her to her feet

"Yap" he replied and then sat down the couch while Dian followed Mir and clutched on her skirt as she was about to open the door

Turning the knob, Mir's eyes widened, seeing their guest

"Hey Mir, long time no see…" he greeted

"Sai? Is that you?!" Mir exclaimed and Dearka overheard. Dearka stood up and approached Mir, seeing Sai surprised him

"Hey" he greeted

"Hello Dearka… How are you?" Sai greeted back

"Come on in…" Mir smiled, welcoming their guest to their home

As Sai went in, Dearka carried Dian and he quickly saw him

"Is that little Dian?" Sai asked

"Say hi to your uncle Sai…" Dearka ordered as the little boy looked at Sai thoroughly

"Hello little Dearka" Sai greeted, Dearka chuckled

"It's a pity, but Dian looks a lot like Dearka… I have to admit that…" Mir followed, carrying a tray with glasses of lemonades

As they sat down, Dian started yawning

"I better take him to his room…" Dearka stated, saying good-bye to Sai "excuse me…" he ended and then carried Dian to his room

"What brings you here? You know, you really surprised me. You didn't even call, nor sent me a message…" Mir started

"I'm sorry about that… Things are a bit too sudden for me as well…"

"Rush?" she asked and Sai nodded "For what?" she followed

"I have to tell you something… something really important…" Sai's voice grew bolder

Mir frowned and waited for further words from her bestfriend

"I came here because of Fllay…"

"I know she, Kira and their son are here… then what about her?"

Sai breathed deeply as he went on

"Mir, Alex… he's…"

"?"

"He's my son…" he stated, Mir clasped her hands on her mouth

"What???!!!" she exclaimed "What are you talking about!? Are you insane!?"

"No… what I said is true… Here's the proof…" he showed the DNA test results and Mir couldn't believe it.

Everything went onto her swiftly, browsing onto the contents of the envelope Sai just gave her. After she had read what she has to, she placed the envelope on top of the center table and looked at Sai.

Sai was looking down to his feet and then finally looked up to face Miriallia

"Sai I…"

"What should I do?" he asked, tears forming

"Oh Sai…" Mir sighed and sat beside Sai. She rubbed his back, comforting him. She cannot say she already knows everything but all she knows is that her bestfriend needs her. That he needs her now more than ever

"I need your help Mir… I don't know what to do…" Sai started crying. He looks so pitiful

Miriallia hugged him tight and soothed him. That was the only thing she can think of doing at that very moment. Then she decided to speak

"The question is, 'What do you want to do?'…" her question startled Sai and broke their hug. He looked at her, wiping off his tears

"I don't know…" he answered

"You don't know or you don't want to know?" Mir followed

She has a point. Maybe Sai knows the answer to his own questions, only he doesn't want to accept those answers.

"Sai… I know it's hard… but you must let go…"

"What do you mean?"

"You love Fllay, do you?" her question echoed inside Sai's head. Soon, he nodded. Seeing him as he nodded, Mir breathed deeply, heavily

"…and because of that love, you're going to tolerate her wrong doings?" she continued, staring at Sai's every gesture

Sai frowned. It's obvious he couldn't answer.

"If that is the reason why you're going to let her do what she wants, then that's not love at all…" Mir continued even further "If you really love her… You must lead her to the right path… Correct her wrongs… Let her face the reality…" Miriallia spoke every word slowly and deeply. She makes sure every word is clearly let out…

Sai listened to her intently. He's now beginning to realize the answers he's been looking for.

'_If I really love her…'_ those words embedded the most

"You need time, I know that…" Mir stated, catching Sai's attention back

"You're right…" he uttered. "I'm scared Mir…"

"That Alex might reject you?"

"How did you-??"

"I'm your bestfriend, dummy… I know exactly what's running through those wheels inside your head" she smiled

"But what if he does?!" Sai's fears devoured him

"He won't…"

"What? How could you say so? You don't know him"

"Oh, But I do…"

"What?"

"Because I know you…"

"What do you mean?" Sai frowned. Obviously he's lost

"If Alex really is your son, I have no doubt in mind that he thinks the same way as you do…"

"Huh?"

"Alex seems like a good boy. After all, he is your son. But what I mean is that, the kind of person you are is definitely the same kind of person your son is." Mir sighed, seeing the confused look on Sai's face

"Think about it. You take things positively Sai, I know you do. You always accept what destiny prepares for you. You never complained; if you do, you kept your feelings to yourself. That's the kind of person you are… And I'm one hundred and one percent sure, that that's the kind of person Alex is. If you accept things easily, I'm sure Alex accepts things the same way as you do…"

"Miriallia…" he uttered and Miriallia smiled brighter

"I'm not going to force you to come up with something right now… Like I said, you need time"

"But I better make it quick, right?" Sai followed. Mir smiled and nodded

"I admit it's pretty darn hard…" Sai's voice was low and furious. He's desperate

"I know… anyway, for the meantime, why don't you stay here with us?"

"What?"

"I bet you still haven't got a place to stay while you're here… Am I right?" Mir asked, Sai looked at her, eyes widened

"No…. I can't accept that…"

"Come on Sai… It's the least thing I could do… next to giving you my opinions of course…" She smiled

"I'm sorry… I'll just have to say 'no'…"

"Why?"

"I already have my parents' house here…" Sai replied

"But there's no one there… You're all alone…"

"That's how my life has been anyway" Sai looked down, smiling weakly

"Sai…"

"I appreciate your concern… But don't worry, I'll visit you often… I also have to do some work here as well… Even though I left PLANTS, my work there didn't leave me…" Sai smiled more satisfying now. At least the conversation is getting lighter

And the two shared more stories, filling up the years they've been away from each other

**FLLAY'S HOUSE**

Fllay was silent when she arrived from the Town center. Kira was there, taking care of Alex as he asked her where she has gone to and why did she leave the kid to the maids. But Fllay didn't answer back. She headed straight to her room, locked the door and didn't eat lunch

Kira did not bother to ask her further. The moment Fllay turned her back on him; he knows that he'll never get any inch of detail he wants to know.

Then Kira carried Alex and told him that they'll go for a stroll around the park

"What about mommy?" little Alex asked, as Kira fastened his seatbelt, making sure it's enough to keep him safe

"I think your mommy's not feeling well right now… We'll just let her rest, ok?" Alex nodded and Kira then started the car and went on their way

Fllay, on her room, buried her face on her pillow

"He's not going to ruin everything I've planned… He's not going to…"

Then she remembered the papers Sai showed her. There's no doubt that Alex is Sai's son. Of course she knows that and it didn't surprise her. What surprised her is that Sai found out the truth, sooner than she expected.

"He's not going to ruin my plans… NO ONE'S GOING TO!" she shouted and then grabbed her phone and called

Sai was talking with Mir as his cellphone vibrated. He excused himself as he looked onto the screen to know who his caller is

CALL:

"Fllay…" he answered

"You're not going to show anyone the DNA test results, you got that!?" she stated. Her voice was furious, scary

"What are you talking about!? You don't have the right to tell me what I want to do" Sai replied

"OH yeah… Better listen to me… If you make any move to hinder my marriage to Kira, I swear…"

"Swear what?"

"I'll kill you're son…" Fllay's voice was cold. Sai's eyes widened, hearing what she just said

"You wouldn't! You couldn't!" Sai raised his voice, catching Mir's attention

"I will and I can!"

"You're insane!"

"Say what you want… I'm warning you… Any move Sai Argyle, the kid will die…"

"ALEX IS YOUR SON! ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"I had him because I planned it… I don't care what happens to him if Kira won't be mine… Kira's the reason why I decided to have a son… I don't care about that child!" Fllay selfishly exclaimed

"Don't you dare…" Sai was furious; he wanted to crush his phone in anger

"You're in no place to threaten me. Remember what I said Sai… You wouldn't want your son dead now, do you?" Fllay said insultingly

"DAMN YOU!"

"Bye Sai…" She said sarcastically and then ended her call, smiling

"No one's going to stop me… Kira's MINE!" She then started laughing and laughing like a lunatic

As Sai heard the line cut, he faced Mir with no expression

"Sai… What's wrong?" She asked, approaching him

"Mir…"

"Who was that?"

"Fllay…"

"FLLAY!? What did she say?!"

Sai looked at her; seeing her worried expression.

'_I'll kill your son…'_ he remembered her voice. They were strong and are very determined…

"I have to see Kira…" Sai stated and Mir looked at him, still wearing her concerned face

**Okay! I'm sorry to cut it here… well then, please review! And thank you very much for those who reviewed and emailed me… Again, if you have any questions, or whatever you want to let me know, just email me, okay? God bless and R&R!**

**_On the next chap  Fllay's warning is something that shouldn't be taken lightly. Sai faces Kira but will he be able to tell him what he has to know? And see what happened between Lacus and Yzak and how Lacus told Yzak about her pregnancy… _**

_**Chapter 23: Acceptance**_

**_These are mostly flashbacks about how Yzak faced the heaviest truth in his life. Well then, ciao! _**


	23. Acceptance

IT'S NOT THAT EASY

**IT'S NOT THAT EASY**

**Finally, an update! Hehehe…. Thank you very much for those who reviewed. I can't say I'll be able to live up to your expected turn of events. Even so, I hope you'll keep on reading and reviewing. Also, I'm sorry for those who I'm not able to reply to their messages yet. I'll try to inform you better. True, this story is very much near to its end. Well then, here's chap23!**

**Oh by the way, I would like to give special thanks to the one who wrote the longest review I ever had. I'm not sure who he/she is because there's no name(s) in her/his review. I wasn't able to check the message he/she sent to me. Really, I appreciate your review! Thanks!**

**Chapter 23: Acceptance**

Truth always hurts. That's the bitter reality in this world. For these people, truth is like an arrow that pins through their hearts; no detours, no clings, just pins straight to it- crushing it into pieces that can never be seamed again. That's exactly how Yzak's life has been when Lacus confessed what happened to her and Kira at that faithful night they shared each other.

**SIEGEL CLYNE'S MANSION**

Lacus still feels terrible for she can't believe how swiftly things happened. Everything she had kept secret for long finally came out. She felt relieved though, having Yzak by her side. Soon, she passed out, sleeping humbly but somehow uncomforted. Yzak carried Lacus to her room and laid her on her bed. Kiara was with her grandfather all afternoon, playing with him like they usually do.

Inside Lacus's room, Yzak pulled a chair and sat down next to her. He's been watching her for five minutes now and all he did was breathe.

And for some unexpected reason, Yzak's mind carried him to where he never wanted to be

--

FLASHBACK

_Lacus… the only girl that he loves_

_To him, she was everything. There's nothing else to describe her but __**everything**__._

_His life has been pretty miserable since he was a little kid. Although her mother gave him everything he wanted, everything he asked for, the love that every son desires, he still felt incomplete for not having a father. His parents separated when he was three years old; innocent and looks at the world wonderfully. When his father left them, Yzak felt lost. For a son, having a father is his world. _

_He's been rebellious and had a very irritating attitude. He couldn't keep any friends except for Athrun, Nicol and Dearka- his childhood buddies-. Even they have bad times with him because of his behavior._

_That's how he has been and his world is dark. He's been trapped by that darkness for years until…_

"_Hi…" she greeted cheerfully. Her smile is very sincere; very pure but somehow seems like hiding something_

_That is what caught his attention_

_When Lacus sat beside him, Yzak couldn't help but stare at her face. That peaceful and bright face_

"_I see your going to be my seatmate" Lacus continued, still smiling_

_Ever since then they've became close. It was not long before he felt something different. _

_He wants to be with her…_

_He wants her by his side all the time…_

_He wants to ensure she's safe…_

_He wants to do everything with her…_

_He wants her…_

_When Yzak was looking for Lacus one day, he found her alone on the rooftop. She was talking to someone on her phone and he decided to speak when he thought Lacus's conversation is over_

_But before he could utter a word, something disturbed him_

_Lacus sat on the ground, hugged her knees near her chest and started crying_

_Yzak panicked and rushed to comfort her_

"_What's wrong?" he asked. Lacus wiped her tears and looked at him with a smile_

_The smile was the same; still pure, sincere but still mysterious. Now he found the courage to ask_

"_Why do you smile like that?" straightly, he looked at her eyes_

"_It's over Yzak… I'm free…" as she spoke her last word, a tear fell and Yzak quickly wiped it off_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Lacus held Yzak's face and hugged him. This surprised Yzak and he didn't know what to do_

"_You're a good friend Yzak… So good…" Then she continued crying_

"_Stop crying will you? Come on, it's bugging me…"_

_After that they've been closer. Lacus became more open to him and soon she told him about Kira. Yzak didn't expect that kind of story from Lacus. She's always so happy and very alive; but the story about her life with Kira is very different. It's neither gloomy nor dark, but it's not bright and happy either_

_Yzak helplessly fell for her. He was unable to control his feelings towards Lacus. His fondness for her grew and it soon became LOVE. He wanted to stop himself because he knows that Lacus is still not yet ready to love once again; but as said, he has no control; he's totally helpless_

_Moments passed and his feelings is about to burst out. He became more and more helpless about the situation until he finds himself confessing his feelings for the one he loves_

"_I know it's not the right time and you're still moving on…" he edged his lines and held Lacus's hands on his. Lacus looked at him nervously but respected the moment and waited for further words_

"_But I want you to know I'm here…. I want to help you move on…" he continued_

"_Wha-what d-do y-you m-mean?" Afraid, Lacus tried to clear what's unclear to her_

_Yzak gripped tighter, his hands as cold as ice. Lacus looked at him with concern until he finally found his tongue_

"_I love you Lacus…" he finally let it out!_

_Lacus spoke nothing in return but instead a tear fell. Yzak panicked but was surprised when Lacus embraced him_

_She continued crying on his shoulder while he comforts him_

"_I'm scared… I don't want to make you feel like I'm just using you…" Lacus whispered, enough for him to understand_

_Yzak nudged his face of her hair and kissed her forehead_

"_Just let me love you; I want nothing else…"_

_--_

Yzak shook his head to wipe the flashbacks overwhelming him.

"Why suddenly remember those times?" he whispered as he brushes off Lacus's hair from her face

"What have you done to me?" he uttered unknowingly

--

(I'm gonna make things short. I just want to point out the important things about their past )

_YZAK'S POV_

_It's almost three years. Man, I can't believe how time flies. Imagine… Lacus is with me for almost three years now. I'm happy. I know I'm happy. But I'm not sure if Lacus feels just as happy as I am._

"_I heard Kira's coming back…" I asked her as we ate lunch_

_She just looked at me and posed a smile. She's good. No change in her facial expression and everything is normal. I examined her gestures and there's no sign of indifference_

"_He's here…" that's what she replied as she sipped from her glass of juice_

"_What do you mean?" I asked. I was confused and I didn't get what she said_

"_He visited the house yesterday. He even ate dinner with me and mom…" she explained, continuing her eating_

_I stopped and the spoon I was holding almost fell. She's really good at sensing others and she looked at me with concern_

"_I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you. I tried to call you yesterday but you're cellphone is off" she quickly followed_

"_That's okay. It's my fault"_

"_I should've made sure you knew it right away. I'm really sorry Yzak"  
_

"_No, you don't have to apologize" _

_She kept on saying sorry the whole day. She's really sorry for not telling me. I don't feel bad, honestly. I just feel a little bit alarmed, that's all. But I trust her, especially when she told me she told Kira about us being together. I could feel my breath relaxed. Weird, but that's how it seems. Maybe knowing that Kira and Lacus met again really knocked me off my calmness._

_Then there came Kira's party. Everything seems normal, Lacus was awkwardly quiet but I didn't mind. After all, she's not that talkative either. All throughout the party, I didn't see anything suspicious between the former couple. I know it's pretty bad being conspicuous but I can't help it. I want to make sure nothing's going wrong._

_Thank goodness things between them really seem to be buried in each other's past. I was relieved._

_That's why I didn't find it hard to leave Lacus for a while when mom called me for an emergency_

'_Nothing's going on between them. It'll be okay' I thought. I was confident and I left her_

_Things seem to be getting better. Later on, I decided to propose marriage. I was nervous –of course-. I didn't know what she'll answer. But she said YES! __**SHE SAID YES!**__ I felt like I was in paradise. Finally…._

_But that happiness is very temporal_

_Two months after Kira visited us, I notice some changes on Lacus. She's being more serious than she normally is. Often times she silences herself and even though she never demanded it, I know she wanted to be alone._

_Then she called me one Sunday morning. She told me she wanted me to accompany her to somewhere_

_We ended up in a hospital._

_I asked her who we're visiting but she said nothing in reply. She asked me to wait outside the room where she entered_

_I didn't want to mind the time but at that moment, it seems like 5 minutes is just the same as one year. I don't know why, but I felt nervous._

_After 15 minutes that seemed forever, the door opened and I saw Lacus. She was looking down to her feet when I approached her and she grabbed my hand tightly. _

_We went back to the car while she's still wordless and her face is blank. I was concerned so I didn't start the engine and I decided to speak_

"_What's wrong?" I asked, looking at her like she's the only thing visible to my eyes_

_She took her time before she looked back me. Finally, I got a clear view of her face. She's crying._

_As always, I was alarmed. But before I could find my words she held my face and looked at me sincerely_

"_I'm sorry…" She said and I frowned. I don't need to reply anything; I know she understood what my expression meant_

_From my face, her hands made their way to mine. Then she looked at me so deeply. She never looked at me like that ever before. I felt scared; I know something's not right…_

"_Yzak… I'm pregnant…" she whispered as she cried and buried her face on her hands. I know that child is not mine for we never shared a night together_

_That's why… _

_I felt my heart disappeared. I thought I died. Though I never felt death yet, but at that moment, the pain I felt was worse than death; worse than hell_

_Questions devoured me…_

'_Who did this to her? WHY!?' I was crying furiously as I felt something trickle my eyes_

"_That night… (sobs) at Kira's party…" her breathing was hard, and she forced herself to speak "I'm sorry… When we (sobs)… woke up…" her words trailed off... She couldn't continue…_

_Kira… It was Kira… still, Kira…_

_Unknowingly, tears made their way to my cheeks. _

_I felt like I have nothing. Everything is blank and even darkness is not enough to describe it. My heart disappeared; it has gone missing and I couldn't feel it_

_But I heard a car door open and I saw Lacus running away_

_I tried my hardest to wipe off the blankness and I felt my heart beat- again._

_I was scared to lose her. I don't care… I want her_

_I rushed towards her and embraced her from behind. She tried to let herself free but I held tighter. Soon I felt her gave up resisting._

"_Kill me now!" She shouted, crying loudly_

_I replied nothing. I could hear her hard breathing and she was crying hardly_

"_Kill me now, Kill me!" It was an outburst and she was about to drop herself to the ground but I prevented her_

"…_.stop it…" that was all I was able to say_

"_I don't deserve this…." She replied, still crying_

_I tightened my hold _

"_Kill me now! I want to die!"_

"_ENOUGH!" I shouted and I felt her tilt_

_I made her face me but she tried not to look at me_

"_Let me go! Let me go!" she tried to get away once again. She was desperate that I release her but I won't_

_I held her face with my hands_

"_I LOVE YOU…" Strongly and straight, I spoke_

_That was what my entire mind is shouting. I don't know why and why say it now, but those three words felt like the only words I know_

_She hit me with her little fists; I felt her soft thugs on my chest but I embraced her and tried my best to keep her down_

_Still crying she spoke "I'm such an idiot! I hate myself! I want to die!"_

"_Please don't say that… Please, I beg you…" also crying, I replied_

_All I want is for her tears to stop flowing. I hate those tears… I despise them_

"_Kill me… I want to die… kill me!" she continued_

_I cried harder and I felt helpless. I want to die as well but I know I have to be strong for her_

_Still crying, I rested her head on my shoulder as I embrace her. Momentarily, she tried to get away and soon I felt her feel exhausted_

"_That's enough, please…" infinitely trying to soothe her down_

"_I'm such an idiot… so stupid…" she uttered, still tears continually falling_

"_I love you… Whatever you are, whatever you do… My feelings will never ever change…"_

"_But Yzak!" an outburst once again but I quickly countered_

"_That child is mine. I'll treat that angel as my own"_

"_No - no Yzak… don't do this I…"_

"_Whatever is yours, I'll accept…_

"_NO! That's not right!"_

"_I Love you and that child as well… So please, stop crying…"_

_She hushed but I felt her retort to the things I say_

"_Stop crying… It's bugging me…"_

_--_

Yzak felt tears on his cheeks and he quickly wiped it off

He smiled and stood up. He went outside Lacus's room and walked towards the living room

He saw Siegel and Kiara watching television. He approached them and Siegel spoke

"Son, is Lacus going to be okay?"

"She just passed out. Probably exhausted" Yzak answered and Kiara called out to him

"Watch TV with us uncle Yzak" Cheerfully she stated

Yzak smiled and sat down on one of the single couches

Siegel stood up

"Where are you going grandpa?" Kiara asked as Yzak waited for the man's reply

"Oh, don't mind me… I'll be back" Siegel went upstairs to his library, leaving Yzak and Kiara

Yzak sat beside Kiara on the longest couch

"Tell me sweetie…" Yzak started as Kiara looked up to him

"What can you say about your daddy?" Yzak continued and Kiara smiled

It's pretty obvious she's excited to answer

"He's just like how you said he'll be, uncle…" Kiara politely answered, looking back at the Tom and Jerry show they're watching

Yzak looked at the show as well then spoke

"You love him?"

Kiara nodded happily "VERY MUCH!" and exclaimed

Yzak looked at Kiara then back to the TV show

'_I'll make you happy baby… Just wait a little more… Uncle will make you very happy….'_ Yzak thought then carried Kiara and placed her on his lap

Kiara on the other hand was clueless and just rested her head on her uncle's chest, then continued watching her favorite show

Yzak hugged Kiara like she's his own. He always treated her like his own daughter and Kiara repaid that love equally

But Yzak knows that there's something better for his little sweetie. Knowing Yzak and how he's changed, he'll do everything to give the best to those whom he loves

'_You better make them happy Kira…'_ he thought as he kissed Kiara's forehead and Kiara just smiled

**ELSMAN RESIDENCE**

"Where are you going?" Mir asked as Sai stood up and was about to leave

"I told you… I have to see Kira…" Sai repeated, looking back at his bestfriend

"Why? What happened? What did Fllay tell you?" Her questions were unstoppable but Sai chose to keep quiet

He opened the door and waved good-bye to Mir. Mir tried to catch up on him but Sai didn't even look back

'_Oh goodness… I hope everything's fine…'_ Mir knows well her own bestfriend. Her questions got rejected and she knew well she'll get nothing from Sai; judging how he acted

Helpless and was pretty hesitant for letting her bestfriend go without saying anything about what she wanted to know, Mir walked towards her son's room

As she opened the door, she found Dearka sleeping beside Dian.

No wonder he never went back downstairs

Mir sat beside the boys of her life and kissed them each on their foreheads

She went back downstairs and picked up the phone

CALL:

"Hello?"

"May I speak to Cagalli please?"

"Speaking… Who is this?" As Cagalli answered Mir felt relieved

"It's me, Miriallia…"

"Mir! Hey, I've got news for you… You see, Sai…"

"He's just here a moment ago…"

"What?"

Mir then told Cagalli what she and Sai had talked about. Cagalli was pretty much updated as well so she didn't find it hard to understand. Then Mir finished her story by saying that Sai told her that he needs to see Kira

"I wonder why…" Cagalli responded as Mir ended her story

"Don't you think he's decided to tell him the truth already?"

"Too soon, if you ask me… as I have said, I was talking to Sai about that topic but he's avoiding it. He said he's not yet ready… I can't say he'll change his mind in a flash"

There was silence. The girls think deeply

"Unless…" Mir edged

"Unless what?" Cagalli demanded for continuation

"Unless something drove him and he's left with no other option…"

"What?"

--

Sai was furious and very much worried. He tried calling Kira's phone over and over again but not one call is answered.

No wonder, Kira's phone was turned off. Kira was pretty depressed about how things are going and it has been his usual thing to turn off his cellphone to isolate himself from others; when he wants peace…

**Okay, I'm sorry but I'll have to stop here. I'm really sorry for the very late update (as usual). I did this chap swiftly; I hope it's still okay. I'm really pretty busy lately and I couldn't find time to write more. Please read and review, I wanna know what you guys think, especially now that this story is getting deeper and deeper… hehehe thanks and God bless! See yah!**

**I won't give any hint about the next chap for now… hehehe **


	24. Depression

**IT'S NOT THAT EASY**

**Hi guys! It's been so long. I don't wanna say any reasons or excuses why it seemed like it took me forever to update. Believe me; you really wouldn't want to know. Anyhow, I would like to say THANK YOU VERY MUCH to those who reviewed and those who ALWAYS review (those who review every chapter). I'll try to post your names at the end of the story. I owe everything to all of you guys out there, continuing on reading my story. I hope that you won't get tired of forgiving me for being a very late updater. Honestly, I wanted to reply and answer all your reviews but I can't. I find it hard to because of the lack of time. I'm really sorry.**

**By the way, Lacus easily accepted Yzak's proposal because at the time Yzak proposed, she still knew nothing about her being pregnant. And also, she wanted to erase her thoughts about what happened between her and Kira. Well, she never wanted to believe that something did really happen anyway**

**(Hope you understood that. My mind is pretty full right now, so please do forgive me if I commit mistakes or any likes of it)**

**Here's Chap24**

**Chapter 24: Depression**

The more Kira wanted peace in his mind, the more the problems and deep thoughts made their way inside of him. It's like everything is entering his mind on purpose; they wanted to disturb him, put him to his limits and make him break down- give up-.

Alex was happy being with his father but he kept on insisting of going back to his mom. Moment by moment, he'd ask his father: "Are we going home now? Alex wants to know what mom is doing… She's alone"

Kira pretended as if he heard nothing. But for the third time that Alex repeated the same line, Kira took a deep breath

"Alright then… We'll go home" It was pretty heavy for him to say it but he couldn't do anything. He won't win over Alex anyway.

On the ride home, Kira unknowingly started telling stories to his son. Later on, as their conversation lasts, it appears that Kira was telling Alex things about Kiara.

Kira stopped the car as he looked at Alex seriously. It seems that he's himself and he really decided to tell Alex that apparently, he really has a sister

"And her name is Kiara…" Kira ended while Alex smiled at him

"Is she pretty?" the boy asked

"Very pretty…" Kira replied

"Describe her to me daddy…"

"I have her photo on my phone… wait… uh…" As Kira went to check his pocket, he later found out his phone was not with him

"What's wrong daddy?"

"I probably left it at home…" Kira uttered. Then her continued

"Anyway, to describe her… Um… has long pink hair and-"

But Kira was cut off when suddenly, a car overtook them with speed

"That's reckless…" he whispered

"I want to meet her, daddy…" Alex followed

"Soon… very soon…" Kira started driving once again

Meanwhile, Sai was desperate to talk to Kira. For him, Kira needs to know what Fllay could possibly do. Right now, his only priority is to tell Kira everything and stop Fllay on what she's up to

As Kira and Alex arrived back home, Fllay rushed towards them and hurriedly carried Alex

"What's going on with you?" Kira asked

"Nothing… Is it bad to get hold of my son?" Fllay answered back, then went outside and was about to open her car door

"Where are you going?" Kira interrogated

"I just remembered I need to bring Alex off to somewhere"

"And where is that? I probably should go with you"

"No! Only I and Alex can go… Let me be alone with him…" With no further words, Fllay started the engine and the car drove fast

Still confused and rattled on Fllay's sudden actions, Kira just ignored his irritation on her. He sat hardly on the couch and buried his face on his hands

"Shit! Things are starting to kill me…" He whispered, sounding depressed and emotionally tired

**CLYNE'S MANSION**

As Lacus was sleeping, her dreams started to startle her.

"_Kiara!" she called out to her but the little girl did not respond_

"_Kiara! Where are you going?" she asked, desperately trying to grab hold onto her daughter's hand while her little steps create more gaps between them_

"_Kiara Stop!" she shouted but the girl started to pick up speed._

"_Kiara! Kiara! Kia-!"_

"LACUS!" she heard a strong voice calling her as Lacus' eyes quickly opened. As her sight slowly clears, she saw Yzak's face deep in concern.

She sat up and Yzak held onto her hand

"Are you okay? It seems like you're having a pretty bad dream…"

"A dream…?" she asked

Yzak took his handkerchief and wiped off Lacus' face

"You look tensed… What's wrong?" he asked back

"Where's Kiara?"

"Downstairs… with her grandfather…"

While Lacus was talking with Yzak, Kiara was having a conversation with her grandfather

"Kiara dear, tell me…"

"Yes grandpa?" she replied politely as Siegel carried her and sat her on his lap

"Do you want to be with your daddy?"

Kiara looked at her grandfather with confusion

"What's wrong?" Siegel questioned her gestures

"Why ask Kiara that?"

'_Truly unimaginable… A 3-year old child, questioning me like this'_ Siegel laughed at his thoughts and replied

"Grandpa just wants to know if you want to spend time and be with your daddy. After all, you've been away from him, right?" the old man replied, smiling

"I really want to... but"

"But…" Siegel waited for further words

"Wouldn't that be against mommy?"

"Why would it be?"

"Nothing… but Kiara really loves to be with daddy… I love daddy so much!" Kiara exclaimed as she happily shares her last sentence, which Lacus heard as she and Yzak approach the two

"Oh, Hi dear…"

"I thought I heard you… mentioning something about your dad again?" Lacus replied, turning to Kiara

"I wanna see daddy…" Kiara answered with a bright smile

"No…" Lacus responded coldly

"Lacus" Siegel tried to interfere

"You better stop talking things about Kira with Kiara, father. I see no good about it"

"Well I see no wrong…" Siegel countered

"Well there is! Even though most of them know about Kiara already, I'll still keep her like before… away from the others, away from Kira!" Lacus shouted

"Lacus…" Yzak tried to calm her down. Her sudden actions are surprisingly not hers

"What's gotten into you?" Siegel asked

"No one's going to take my daughter away from me…" Lacus replied, colder than before

"What's happening to you Lacus?" Yzak asked

Lacus looked at Kiara

"I wanna see daddy…" Kiara then spoke

"I said no, didn't I?" Lacus repeated

"Why?"

"Kiara!"

"I want to see my daddy! I want to see my daddy! I WANT TO SEE MY DADDY!" Kiara repeatedly shouted as she ran outside

"Kiara!" Lacus, Siegel and Yzak called out to her but she didn't stop

Siegel ran after her while Lacus sat hardly on the couch

Yzak looked at Lacus with confusion

"I don't know why you're acting like this…" he said, his eyes full of questions

"I just want Kira out of my life!" Lacus shouted as tears started to fall

Yzak shook his head and sat beside Lacus

"Believe me, that's not possible…" he whispered as he hugs Lacus and comforts her

On the other hand, Fllay was driving normally while her son, Alex, kept quiet

'_Who is this girl!?'_ Fllay angrily thought, grabbing hold of her cellphone and glancing at the image of a little girl

'_She looks a lot like…'_ her eyebrows nearly meet as anger devours her inside

'_And what does "my angel" means!?'_ As she was deep in her thoughts, looking at the picture name... Then, Alex decided to speak

"Mom…"

"Yes…?" Fllay, half-interested, answered

"Where are we going?"

"Having a little ride…." She answered coolly

"You know mom… dad told me something…"

Fllay felt a little tick inside her brain as her son spoke his last sentence. He slowed the car down and paid full attention

"What did he tell you?" she asked, anxious

"He said I have a sister"

That struck her. Alex having a sister doesn't sound proper

"I asked dad what she looks like… I remember he said that she has long lick hair or something like that… Do you know where she is mom? Why didn't you tell me before?" Alex then followed more questions

Fllay did not pay attention anymore for she got what she wanted

'_Angel huh… I knew it… Lacus…..!'_ Furiously, she pick up speed and Alex got a little scared

"Your sister is a surprise for you honey… wait and see…!" Fllay forced a smiled despite her agonizing anger

Kiara hid herself inside the garden bushes and cried. Suddenly, she heard something creak as she leaned on the iron fence. As she examined it, she found a small, unlocked gate. Wiping off her tears, she tried to open the gate and was successful. She took her last glance of the mansion and went through the gate, leading to the open road. She ran as fast as she could, wanting her farthest distance away from her mom

"Kiara!" Siegel called out to her for the nth time, but the girl did not respond

Servants approached their master to report

"There's no sign of her sir…" each of them stated

Siegel was very worried. They've been looking all over the mansion for Kiara but it seems like she's nowhere to be found

As he went inside the house, she found Lacus and Yzak as they were about to go outside

"what's going on?" Lacus, after calming herself down, asked

"This is all your doing! Now my granddaughter is nowhere to be seen!"

"WHAT?!" Lacus exclaimed

"What do you mean uncle?" Yzak followed

"She's not in the mansion's premises! We've been looking for her all this time and-" Siegel was unable to finish as Lacus ran straight past him

"Lacus!" Yzak followed her, Siegel as well

"KIARA! KIARA!" Lacus called out to her over and over

"WHERE ARE YOU!?"

She's look all over. Everywhere she could think of but still, Kiara was nowhere. Lacus cried and cried but kept looking.

Two hours passed and the scenario was still the same. Yzak forced Lacus to rest as they already called for police help

"Don't you understand!? I need to find my daughter!" Lacus shouted as Yzak tried to calm her down

"Calm down! Enough! You'll break down if you don't stop!"

"I don't care! I want to see Kiara! I have to find her! I have to find her!!" as depression covers her, she dropped-sat herself on the floor and cried desperately

"I'll have to call Kira…"

"No" Lacus quickly replied "You will not call him. You will not let him get involved in this"

"Will you stop being insensitive!?" Yzak finally had it. He shouted and couldn't control himself any longer

"He has nothing to do with this!" Lacus answered

"He's in this! Kiara is his daughter and he needs to know what's happening right now"

"I won't let you"

"You can't stop me. I've had enough with this secret Lacus. Nobody's gaining anything from this. All of us… we're all suffering… This has to stop. You have to stop…" Yzak's words were strong and firm

Lacus, eyes-widened, found no words to say as Yzak started his call

Kiara on the other hand reached a nearby park as she sat on a swing, and started blankly at nowhere. She was exhausted and hungry, and she felt her sight slowly clearing off

Soon, a car stopped by which she gave no notice of. A lady approached her and spoke.

But because of her bad condition, the image of the lady she saw was none other than her mother. She couldn't hear anything the lady was talking about. Still, she tried to speak

"Mommy…?"

The lady smiled devilishly and carried Kiara as she slowly passes out

The lady took Kiara with her and laid her on the back seat of the car

Then the car went on its way

Kira has been thinking of calling Lacus because he wanted to have a talk with her. As he opened his cellphone, numerous calls were registered. Soon, it started ringing

CALL:

"Hello?" Kira answered

"Kira, it's me…"

"Oh, Yzak…"

"Listen carefully, we have a problem"

"What do you mean?"

"It's about Kiara…"

"What about her? Did something happen? What's wrong?"

"Kira… Kiara is… She's missing…"

"WHAT!? HOW!? WHEN?! WHY!?"

"Calm down"

"Where are you??"

"At the Clyne's Mansion…"

"I'll be there…" swiftly, Kira went on his way

END CALL

"Darn! What the hell's going on!?" Furiously, Kira shouted as he pick up speed

Lacus buried her face on her hands as Yzak put the phone down

"He's on his way" Yzak uttered as Lacus cried harder

"Any news yet?" Yzak turned to the officers that just got in with Siegel

"No sir, no sign of her. Are there any calls?" the officer replied

"No, nothing yet…"

Sai on the other hand was mere unfortunate. In the middle of the road, his cellphone dozed off

"Shit! Of all time! Damn!" he shouted as he went on his way to find a payphone stand

The Elsman's residence was nearly at Orb; only a few kilometers and its not part of Orb anymore. It'll take an hour to get to the city from there

Desperate than ever, Sai stopped by as he saw a convenience store

Luckily, payphone was in sight

He hurriedly called onto Kira, who's presently on his way to the Clyne's mansion

CALL:

"Hello" Kira replied

"Finally!" Sai exclaimed

"Who is this?"

"It's me, Sai. Listen Kira, I have to tell you something really important"

"What's about?"

Then Sai straightly told Kira what he thinks he has to know. He told Kira about Fllay's plans and her conditions

"I think she's serious"

"Oh shit!"

"We have to do something Kira. I think Fllay has gotten out of her mind!" Sai furiously pointed

"I'll meet up with you. Where are you?" Kira went on

"I'll stop by 24th Street (I'm just making this street up) Can you make it there?"

"I'll see you"

Kira and Sai met as agreed upon. Then Kira decided to take Sai with him on his way to the Clyne's mansion.

As they arrived there, several police cars were parked outside, and Yzak was waiting near the gates. As they park their cars, Yzak approached Kira and was about to ask about the car he was with

"Sai's with me. I'll tell you about the details later. However, how're things?" Kira asked

"Not good. It's been five hours now" As Yzak informed Kira, they went inside the house

Lacus was slouched on the couch and her face was now buried on a pillow. She heard Kira coming in, but she moved no muscle.

A few minuets after Kira arrived, as he was talking with Yzak and some of the officers, Kira's cellphone rang, putting silence around

"Hel-" he wasn't able to finish for the other line spoke suddenly

"Well then Kira, are you worried?"

"Fllay….?"

Fllay laughed and Kira's eyes widened. Sai, hearing Fllay's name felt like he was electrified. Lacus raised her head up and Yzak carefully examined Kira's expressions

**Lacus-destiny: Okay, I'll cut it here. Now that vacation time is on, I swear it wont' take me ages before updating. I have all my time in making the last chaps and hope you're not angry with me. Please, do read and review. I know there'll be a lot of questions, but I'll try to answer all of them. Remember, review or email me. Say what you wanna say about this fic. Speak out, okay? Thanks so much and see yah soon!**

**Starting from this point, I won't be giving hints on the next chapters… Hehehe… **

**God Bless! **


	25. The Plan

**IT'S NOT THAT EASY**

**Lacus-destiny: Hi… thanks to all those who reviewed. Okay, I know there are lots of unclear things here, and I'm sorry. Please, do accept my apology. Anyway, this chapter is yet to clear those blurry things and I hope it really does. However, I cannot promise that I'll be able to lighten the things that are confusing you. Of course you know well, you can email me anytime. I'll try to answer back (asap and all) if possible.**

**Notes: Hey guys, on the last chapter, When Sai met Kira, it was their first time seeing each other. But because of all the tension and stuffs, I really didn't make it a super big deal. Although, I have to clear something; Sai told Kira about Fllay's plan on taking Alex if the wedding will not take place, but he did not mention anything about Fllay's plan on killing the boy. Also, he did not say anything about him being Alex's true father. Hope I made clearance**

**Well then, here's chap25**

**Chapter 25: The plan**

As Kira answered the call, all eyes were on him –even Lacus'-

Mentioning Fllay's name added up to the tension as Sai uncontrollably went pale

"How are you Kira?" Fllay teasingly followed

"Fllay, we gotta talk. There's something I need to…" he was then interfered

"Daddy!" a very familiar voice roamed over the other line. The voice of a little girl

"Kiara?! Kiara!?" Kira shouted, feeling his veins being occupied by larger amount of blood flows as his heart started beating harder, faster

Lacus stood up and ran towards Kira as Yzak grab hold of her shoulders to keep her down

"Well, her name is pretty…" Fllay then went back

"Fllay! What's going on?"

There was a moment of silence before Fllay replied. Then, Kira heard something that made his body rattle.

A gunshot

"Fllay!" he shouted out in alarm

"I'm serious…"

". . . . . . . . . . ." he silenced himself, hearing her cold and determined tone

"Anyway, I have nothing to explain… After all, you kept your mouth shut as well. Pretty good Kira, I have to compliment you… hiding your daughter all this time!"

"Kiara has nothing to do with this Fllay! Keep her out of this!" Kira's tension was bringing him to his limits. His hands were cold and shaking and his voice is solid but tensed

"I suppose her mother's name is Lacus Clyne… right?"

"Keep her out of this!" Kira repeated

"You're in no place to tell me what I should do, _honey…_" a hint of bitterness as she slangs her last word

Kira retorted and couldn't find his tongue.

'_Darn… she's got a gun… Shit!'_ Kira thought furiously, paying more attention to his call

"Of course, I'm in charge and you are to listen, only to me…" Fllay spoke again

There was silence until one decided to talk

"I'll do whatever you say…" Kira uttered, hiding all that's nearing to burst inside him

"I want to see you and Lacus. A little reunion…" Fllay said, her smile growing wider "I'll be waiting for you… I'm here at my house… the abandoned one… The one my family used to live in when we were here at Orb… Do you still remember where you used to visit me?" continuing, Fllay gave directions as if she's talking to a guy she'll be having a date with

"Of course…"

"Remember Kira, I'll be waiting for you…."

"Where's Alex?" Kira inserted

"Oh, he's fine… I won't do anything to my son…"

Kira sighed in relief but Fllay continued

"Although, I can't promise any safety for the other kid… after all, she's not my blood…"

Kira's eyes widened and he nearly dropped the phone as Fllay cut the call after her last lines

As Kira put his phone down, people inside Clyne's mansion started asking questions but Kira answered nothing. He was too confused to even hear someone say something. His head is twirling wildly that he can't figure out what to think first. Kira sat on a couch and grab a handful of hair in both his hands.

Lacus gently took Yzak's hands off her shoulder, forced and was able to put a weak smile then walked towards Kira and kneeled to level her face to Kira's

Her face was still read and her eyes were soar, evidently she's been crying for a matter of time now

"Kira…" she whispered, trying to gain her real self back. The real Lacus- calm, sweet, always in control of everything

For a moment, she finds herself getting consciousness she lost a long time ago. She realizes the things she's done up to the moment and for a short while, all of those bad things disappeared.

Seeing Kira and his present state, Lacus just felt the urge to comfort him for they're both suffering the same thing. The life of THEIR daughter is on the line this time. There's no option but to work together to get through this

Another weird thing here is that all her anger suddenly suppressed and was replaced by more fear. She felt as if ten times were added to her load, carrying the fear of losing her precious daughter

"… Kira… look at me…" Slowly, she followed

Kira raised his head up, only to stare at Lacus' blue orbs that are nearly swollen because of being drowned by tears

"We have to go…" Kira uttered, his eyes strong, and firm

"Go where?" Yzak replied, while Lacus waited for an answer

"Darn Kira, just spit it out! Where's Alex!? Well then… what!?" Sai couldn't take it anymore and some of the officers tried to calm him down

"Fllay's got Alex… and he's okay… don't worry about him" Kira's answer was for Sai, though he did not look to his direction.

Kira then stared back into Lacus' eyes and saw nothing but pure fear

"And, she's got Kiara as well…" he finished

"What?!" Yzak exclaimed. While, Lacus' eyes widened, feeling heavy as she sat blank on the floor. Her eyes were then starting to develop tears once again, but she forcefully tries to stop them from coming out

"How the hell did that happen!?" Yzak continued

Kira started shaking his head in confusion. He knew those questions were to be asked. He also hated himself for not asking Fllay such important questions. He felt so foolish.

But then, he felt soft, cold, trembling hands, covering his

He then found out that those hands were Lacus'

"I'll go with you…" Lacus softly responded, catching Yzak's attention

"Lacus…" he uttered. For him, he'll do everything just to make sure everything's fine. Most especially, if it has something to do with Lacus

"I'll go anywhere, for the sake of Kiara…" Lacus added

Kira stood up and took Lacus' hand as they went outside.

"Let me come with you…" Yzak followed, as Kira and Lacus stopped

Kira smiled and nodded as Yzak smiled back

"I have to be there as well…" Sai added.

"I guess I'll come as well…" Siegel added, walking downstairs from his room.

"I'm sorry uncle, but I think it's best that you stay here" Yzak suggested

"But my granddaughter-!"

He was cut off

"We'll get Kiara… I promise we'll get her home, sir. You have my word" as Kira spoke

Siegel took quite a time before responding. He then sighed deeply, smiled and nodded

"I trust you" he ended and Kira nodded

"Alright then, we'll have back-ups for you…" an officer added as the four went on their way.

Just before Kira's car leaves the mansion's premises, another car arrived

It stopped in front of Kira's car as he saw her sister, Cagalli and his bestfriend Athrun, running towards them

"Kira!" Cagalli shouted, stopping near his window side

"We heard what happened… Uncle Siegel told us that Kiara's missing… What's the latest-" Athrun was cut off when Lacus suddenly spoke. They were surprised, seeing her beside Kira

"We're meeting Fllay… She's got Kiara…" her weak voice barely reached the couples

"Count us in!" Cagalli exclaimed as she and Athrun went back to their car and they all went on their way

Kiara kept on crying while Alex was asleep. Her sobs were forcefully quiet as Fllay momentarily throw sharp glares at her

'_Destiny's on my side…_" silently, she laughed at the back of her mind

_Flashback_

"_Mommy, I wanna stop by the park… I want some ice cream" _

"_Quiet!"_

"_But I want ice cream… Daddy used to buy me, but you never did…" Alex muttered then pouted_

_As Fllay heard his reply, she stopped the car despite all the things she was thinking_

_She pointed out the ice cream stand and Alex followed her by sight_

"_You're a big boy, then buy your ice cream…" she said, giving her son money as he ran towards the stand_

_As she was impatiently waiting for her son, she again looked at Kiara's image on her phone_

_Grasping it tightly, her phone is near to its destruction_

_For some strange reason, her eyes spotted a certain pink haired girl, not far from where she parked_

_She looked back at her phone then her eyes widened._

_Fllay got out of the car and approached the little girl_

"_Hello…" she greeted, her smile seemingly pure and real_

_Kiara just smiled at her but said nothing_

_Fllay's face changed for a while, showing a disgruntled expression but then regained her peaceful yet fake smile_

"_Mommy told you not to talk to strangers, am I right?" she said as the little girl nodded but again said nothing_

_Fllay was getting impatient and sat beside Kiara. Alex then came running towards her, as he looked at Kiara amusingly_

"_Mommy…" he spoke but Fllay paid no attention to him_

"_She's got pink hair…" the boy continued, taking a scoop from his ice cream cup_

_Fllay looked up at him and so did Kiara_

"_What's wrong with having pink hair?" Kiara spoke, catching Fllay's attention. _

'_Hmmm'_ _she thought as Alex spoke once again_

"_I didn't say something's wrong with it. You know, I have a sister, but I haven't met her yet. You're the same, you have pink hair" he finished, taking another scoop_

_Kiara held little amount of her hair and looked at it, her face, frowning_

"_I have a brother too… like you, I haven't met him yet…" Kiara replied_

_Fllay was obviously happy on how the children's conversation is going and she chose not to interfere_

'_Just keep it going…' she thought_

"_Dad told me she was pretty" Alex followed_

"_Dad told me he's nice" Kiara responded_

"_Funny, but mommy, is it possible that she's my sister?" Alex innocently asked, smiling_

_Kiara frowned and answered "That's impossible, we don't have the same mommy"_

"_But you might have the same daddy…" Fllay joined_

"_Huh?" Kiara was confused_

"_Tell me then dear, what's your daddy's name?" Fllay asked_

"_Kira" Kiara answered_

_Fllay's smile grew wider as she took her phone and showed Kiara a picture of Kira_

"_Is this your daddy?" she asked_

_Kiara smiled and nodded, looking awed at her father's picture_

"_You're daddy's looking for you. He asked me to fetch you up" Fllay then made up her excuse so to have Kiara's trust_

"_Daddy was looking for me!? I knew it! I knew my daddy wants me! But…" Kiara felt excited hearing about her father but she remembered "I'm not sure…" she continued_

"_Come on, we'll meet daddy back home!" Alex happily held her hand_

_And after a while, Kiara was convinced and it was more on Alex's talking_

_End Flashback_

"I want my mommy…" Kiara sobbed and said in the middle of her silenced tears

Fllay looked at her and smiled, looking devilish and scary

"You'll see your mommy soon enough…" she spoke, caressing her gun

On the way to the Allster's old house, Lacus was frighteningly quiet

Kira was tensed all throughout the drive but he can't help but notice Lacus' heavier load

But something was bothering him and he knows that Lacus was the appropriate person to talk to. After all, the subject has something to do with them

"Lacus…" he spoke as Lacus looked at his direction but carried her sight back to the road ahead

"Sai told me…" Kira continued

Lacus said nothing, but her ears were listening

"He told me that Fllay warned him"

On his last words, Lacus threw a look at Kira

"About this?" her voice was shaking as she replied

Kira shook his head and continued "He said that Fllay told him, something about the cancellation of the wedding"

"Your wedding with her being cancelled? That's ridiculous…"

"It's not like Fllay's the one who wanted to cancel the wedding…"

"What is it then? And what's that got to do with me?"

"Fllay said that if in any way, the wedding will not take place, she'll take Alex…"

"Take?" Lacus asked, feeling a bit confused

"I don't understand exactly what Sai meant but I feel it's something not simple…"

Lacus replied nothing for a while

"I don't really know how Kiara got entangled to this" Kira followed, his voice, down

"If its marriage Fllay wants, then deal with it. I just want her to leave my daughter out of this. Marry her, I don't care. Settle you're problems by yourselves… I see no reason of involving us"

"I told you, I don't love her and I don't want to marry her"

"Then that's your problem" Lacus voice was icy cold. Kira couldn't help but feel different

Once again, the cold and heartless Lacus came back

(Darn I hate myself for making Lacus like this! TT)

"What is it with you!?" Kira exclaimed, stopping the car

"What are you doing!? Get the car going!" Lacus shouted

"I don't understand why you're being like this… I see no good reason for your behavior"

"Oh really? Well, let me remind you that MY DAUGHTER'S LIFE IS IN THE HANDS OF A FREAK RIGHT NOW… A FREAK, desperately trying to get her man's attention. And I don't understand why we must be involved in this. So please, I beg you, GET THE DAMN CAR MOVING!" she ended

(OOC, I know… please, do forgive me)

Kira then stepped on the gas and went on

As he was driving and picking up the speed, he noticed that Lacus was crying. Her face is covered by her right hand

"We're almost there" Kira spoke but Lacus said nothing in reply

Sai, Yzak, Cagalli and Athrun, were the first to arrive for Sai knew the place well. It didn't take Lacus and Kira too long to cope up with the rest though

As the car stopped, Kira opened his door faster than Lacus was able to. But before he got out, he spoke

"I'll die if I have to"

Lacus eyes widened as she shook her head and went outside

"This place is creepy…" Cagalli uttered as she saw Lacus walking towards them

"We'll get Kiara… Don't worry" she tried to give her more confidence

"Thanks…" Lacus replied and smiled

Kira's phone then rang

"Fllay…" he quickly answered

"I didn't expect quite a company…"

"Where are you?" Kira's voice was strong

"Temper, temper… I want to be the center of attraction…"

After that, Fllay hung

"Where are they?" Sai asked

"Probably in the living room… that's the center part of this house…" Kira answered

"Let's get going…" Lacus uttered as she walked towards the house

Kiara was tied up and her mouth is also covered after Fllay hung up with her last call to Kira. Alex was still sleeping and was unaware of what's happening

Fllay was smiling as she caressed the little girl's face. The little girl was shaking and trembling with fear. Her eyes were red and teary

"There, there… mommy's on her way" she whispered as she glances at her gun

**Lacus-destiny: Okay, okay… hehehe… I'm getting tensed as well… I don't know if I made this chapter right… I'm pretty scared because I don't want to disappoint any of you. Please, do review. It's crucial that I get your opinions especially now.**

**Thanks again for those who kept on reading and of course, on reviewing. Again, anything you want to ask, questions, comments, just email me, or simply review. I'll do my best to bring the best out of this story. It's near to its end, so please, continue reading**

**Also, I'm sorry if I made some OOC characters… **

**Hmmm, what else… okay, I guess that's it. We'll see next time! I'll be updating soon… hopefully….**

**R&R!**

**God Bless!**

**Thanks!**


	26. Incomparable love

**IT'S NOT THAT EASY**

**Lacus-destiny: Hey… Sorry for the late update… Anyway, thank you very much for the reviews. I think I must make some more clearances this time…**

**About how Kiara got entangled, well Fllay's really depressed. Right now, she's not just up to making Kira marry her; she also wanted Kira and Lacus to pay for cheating on her. Practically, her target is Kiara. Hope I was able to explain it somehow.**

**Chapter 26: Incomparable love**

As Lacus step foot on the Allster's house, she felt nothing but more urge to save her daughter from Fllay. True, she is scared. But as she kept remembering that her precious daughter's life is on the line, 'scared' nor 'fear' became forgotten words… and forgotten feelings

Kira was feeling the same thing. He became so attached to Kiara that he would never wanted to let go of her when he gets to see her once again. Of course he's worried about Alex as well, but his concern for the boy is nothing compared to Sai's concern.

Sai felt his heart loosing its life as they went near their destination. He was so scared that he can't find any words to say. It's as if he lost his tongue and he barely feels his breath anymore.

Cagalli and Athrun were feeling tensed as well. Athrun was tightly holding his gun placed on the inside pocket of his jacket while Cagalli was looking around, staying alert and watching every movement visible.

Yzak was on Lacus's side. He has his guard on high, prepared to pull his gun anytime anything goes wrong.

The house was dark and silence covered the whole place. A drop of a needle can possibly be heard in the deafening silence. As the group passed by the long but narrow entrance hall, all that was visible was the stairs going to the second floor placed in the end of the hall and two doors; one to left, the other to the right

Kira stepped forward, moved closer to the door on the right and held onto its knob. He glanced at everyone and landed his sight on Lacus.

"Behind this door is the living room…" he uttered quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear

(Living room was the center of the Allster's house. The entrance hall is placed mainly on the left part. The right part was the house's first floor balcony-entrance to the balcony is from the living room-)

(Okay, I must admit, I'm not good in descriptive whatevers. I nearly passed my exercises when we were dealing with descriptive paragraphs… so please; do forgive me if I can't describe the scenery very well… )

Lacus looked at the door intensely while Kira slowly turned the knob.

As the door opened, the room wasn't as dark as the entrance hall. It was pretty bright actually. The windows bore the moonlight creating light for the room

Everyone was startled as the lights suddenly went on and the room got brighter. Athrun almost pulled his gun out when he saw something that struck him

Everyone saw what Athrun saw. Kiara was sitting on a single couch, her hands were tied up and her mouth was covered

As Lacus and Kira saw their daughter they both ran towards her. But even before they could get a foot closer, their feet stopped as Fllay appeared beside Kiara

Eyes widened, Kira and Lacus paused.

"Welcome…" Fllay spoke as she smiled devilishly. She looked around to see who her guests were. After a quick browse, she laid her eyes on Kira and Lacus

On guard, Athrun and Yzak felt so protective. Judging on their field of work, it's natural for them to behave as such

Silence stole the moment for a while. Lacus's eyes were pinned on Kiara while the little girl's desperately trying to get herself out

Kiara was crying and was struggling for freedom. The thought that her parents are right in front of her, she can't help but feel the wanting of being with them

Sai stepped forward and caught Fllay's attention

"Where's Alex?" Sai was stronger at that moment. His eyes are flaring and suddenly, his fears popped like a bubble

"What the hell are you doing here?" Fllay answered

"I'm asking you, WHERE IS ALEX!?"

"Bullshit! Don't you dare raise your voice in front of me!"

"Damn you Fllay…."

"Oh, damn you! You have no place here…"

Lacus's eyes are still locked upon her daughter. Kira is slowly trying to get near Kiara while Fllay's attention is on Sai. Athrun and Yzak are still on guard while Cagalli couldn't do anything but try her hardest to breath. The tension is killing her and it feels terrible.

"Answer me Fllay! Where is Alex!?" Sai shouted and Fllay's eyes blazed in anger. She answered nothing. Sai got impatient and he couldn't control himself any longer

"WHERE IS MY SON!?"

Kira, on the verge on getting closer to Kiara, stopped and felt himself paused automatically

Lacus felt her body jolted. Her eyes are still on Kiara but now, her attention is divided

Everyone else's attentions are now on Sai and Fllay.

"What the-?" Yzak uttered.

Fllay's eyes widened and she felt her body shaking.

"That's right, you heard me… Where is my son!?"

"SHUT UP!"

"And why should I shut up!?"

"What the hell's going on here?" Kira uttered, as Fllay and the other's looked at him. Lacus is still staring at Kiara though

Sai looked at Kira intensely while Kira's confusingly trying to get sense out of what's happening

"Tell me what's going on…" Kira stepped nearer…. Nearer to Sai

'_Alex is…' Lacus thoughts carried her_

Fllay's like a statue… She couldn't move a muscle. She felt nailed on the situation

"Alex… Alex is my son…"

"Shut up…" Fllay uttered but Sai continued

'_Alex is Sai's son…?'_ _Lacus was in a trance_

"Fllay made you believe that Alex is yours… but the truth is he's my son… She tricked you…"

"Shut up………" Fllay uttered once again

"Nothing happened between you and Fllay that night, because she spent the whole night with me!" Sai kept on explaining while Kira easily got his messages. Kira felt his fists forming, hatred overwhelming him. He felt nothing but anger, disgust, hatred and most of all, depression

Lacus on the other hand couldn't believe what she's hearing.

"Quiet…" Fllay uttered but Sai didn't even stop

"She lied to you Kira. She used Alex to get to you!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" That pushed Fllay to her limits.

She pulled her gun and pointed it to Sai. Kira was furious while Athrun and Yzak are on high alert. At any moment, they're prepared to pull the trigger

Suddenly, Alex appeared, crying…

"Uncle Sai…" he uttered

Sai's eyes widened at the sight of his son

"Is it true you're my daddy…?" Alex innocently asked as he walked towards Sai

"Alex…" Sai called out to him

"Alex, come back!" Fllay shouted but Alex ran towards Sai

"You little brat!"

As Sai got hold of Alex, he embraced him, kissed him on the forehead and carried him away. He stood beside Athrun and Cagalli

"Doesn't matter!" Fllay shouted aguishly

As Fllay was distracted, Lacus tried to run towards Kiara but suddenly, Fllay saw Lacus and pointed her gun towards her

"Don't you dare make a move…" she stated, her eyes flaring

"Lacus!" Cagalli shouted as Athrun tried to cover her

"Not one of you…. No one shall move!" Fllay warned, grasping her gun tightly

"You dare dictate me what to do after all you've done!?" Kira burst out in anger

Fllay was trying her hardest not to cry but she became helpless. Eyes still blazing with anger, her tears started coming out.

"I thought you'll learn to love me… I tried my best… but why did you still chose her!?" she shouted herself out as Kira's face was pure with disgust

"I'll never learn to love you…" Kira uttered. At his words, Fllay went closer to Kiara

She pulled Kiara so the girl would stand up, then she wrapped her left arm around her neck, pointing the tip of her gun to Kaira's right temple

Kiara shivers with fear as she felt the cold metal touching her.

Lacus reached out to her daughter. As she stretched her hand out, Fllay pointed the gun straight at her

Tears falling hardly, Lacus tried to talk to Fllay

"F-Fllay… please…" she barely managed to speak

"Silence!" Fllay shouted

Lacus burst out in crying as she kneeled on the floor

"Lacus…" Cagalli uttered, as she watches Lacus beg for her daughter

"Please… don't hurt Kiara… I beg you…" Crying, she softly stated her words –full of sadness and fear-

Kira on the other hand helped Lacus up but Lacus was hesitant to stand. Kira forced her and soon she was on her feet again. As she stood up, Fllay's eyes blazed more

Fllay and Kiara were few feet away from Lacus and the others.

Fllay suddenly put her hand down. Athrun and Yzak were still on alert.

(I'd figure you'll question why in spite of Athrun and Yzak's marvelous maneuvers with guns, they never took a move to disarm Fllay. Well, I'm pretty bad at explaining but I'll try.)

Athrun gestured that he's pulling his gun out and make a move but Cagalli stopped him

"What!? Now's my chance…!" Athrun whispered

"I'm scared! Kiara's life is on the line here! I know what you can do with your gun Athrun, but we don't have any clue at what Fllay can do… WE CAN'T AFFORD ANY RECKLESS MOVES!" Cagalli whispered back

Yzak on the other hand felt weakened, just having the thought that Kiara's in danger. Mentally, he couldn't think straight

(I know the explanation lame, but please, do try to understand me… I'm really sorry if I disappoint you TT)

Everyone watched her as she unties Kiara. Kiara was startled as well. But as Fllay finally took the cloth out of her mouth, Kiara shouted

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Fllay grabbed onto her wrist and Kiara struggled

"Kiara!" Lacus shouted "Kiara!" So did Kira…

Yzak choose to keep quiet, watching Fllay's every movement. They can't be at ease yet, for the gun is still in her hands

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kiara shouted once again, crying

"Let her go!" Kira demanded as Fllay looked up to them and smiled grievously

Alex and Sai were both quiet. Alex suddenly started crying

"Why is mommy like that?" Alex asked, his tears unstoppable

Sai just embraced him tighter than ever, as if protecting him

"Don't worry; it's going to be over soon…" that was all Sai managed to say

"Mommy's scary…" At his last statement, Alex buried his face on his father's shoulder

"Everything will be okay soon… Don't worry; Daddy's here…"

Lacus, still crying tried to reach out to her daughter

"Kiara…" she uttered, taking a step forward

"If you want your daughter that badly…" Fllay spoke, catching everyone's attention

Yzak jolted while Athrun, Cagalli and Sai were all pinned to where they stand

"Then take her…" Fllay continued as Lacus's eyes widened

Fllay lowered herself as she placed her mouth near Kiara's ear

"Walk back to mommy now, _honey…_"

As Fllay spoke, Kiara looked at her, the little girl's eyes were shivering with fear

Fllay posed a fake smiled as she slightly pushed Kiara towards Lacus

"Baby…" Lacus uttered

Kiara took her last glance at Fllay, then slowly, picking up speed, ran towards Lacus

Suddenly, Fllay raised her gun and no one noticed her. All eyes were on Kiara

In the middle of her run towards her mother, Fllay pulled the trigger

"No!"

BANG!

**Lacus-destiny: Okay, cut! Please, read and review… Thanks! I'll try to update soon… God Bless! **


	27. Love's Sacrifice

**IT'S NOT THAT EASY**

**Lacus-destiny: It's mean to leave you hanging like that, I'm really sorry. Anyway, THANK YOU VERY MUCH for your reviews. Most importantly, thank you for reading. I'M REALLY EXCITED ABOUT THIS! Hahahaha (sorry for bursting out like that )**

**Oh, hint: The number of guns in the last chapter is the same number of people that's gonna get hit. Also, there'll be consecutive shots… Silly scene isn't it? Hehe… please don't get angry at me for doing this TT**

**(Honestly, I don't know why I chose that kind of situation… sighs)**

**Chapter 27: Love's Sacrifice**

The gunshot was heard throughout the whole house.

As the echo of the shot fades…

Kira's body fell on the ground.

(Those who guessed about this, hail to you!

–Instinctively, it's easy to guess what's gonna happen when you tend to deal with situations like this most of the time-)

"Kira!" Lacus shouted as she held onto Kira's fallen body

"DADDY!" Kiara cried out, running towards her father

Athrun froze so did Cagalli. Unconsciously, tears started falling from Cagalli's eyes. Froze then fell off, Cagalli ran for her brother

"Oh, my God Kira!" she shouted as she finally held onto Kira's hand

Fllay was struck at what happened. She was about to drop her gun.

Yzak, who's half-conscious, took the chance to finally apprehend her. He ran towards Fllay and grab onto her gun

But Fllay realized that someone's trying to get hold of her. She tried to knock him off, and for about few second they struggled for the gun

Suddenly, another shot was heard

Fllay and Yzak, both eyes widened, stared at each other for a moment.

Then Yzak fell

Fllay gone mad and finally dropped her gun. She grabbed hold onto her hair, and shouted like a lunatic

"Yzak!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lacus shouted out, while Kira's on her arms

Sai and Alex stood motionless, watching the scenes happening in front of them

Athrun felt his consciousness and took his gun out. Relentlessly, he pulled the trigger (the final shot for this chap)

Fllay felt something the struck her. She slowly held onto her chest, raised her hand only to find that is was nearly covered with blood. Right there and then, she fell on the ground. Alex struggled as Sai unconsciously put him down.

The boy ran towards her fallen mother, crying

"A-Alex…" Fllay tried, and was barely able to speak

"Mommy…" whining, the boy responded

Fllay desperately tried to reach out and was able to caress her son's face

"I…I'm… so-rry…" tears were helplessly falling

"I… ne..ver… be..came… a… good... m-mommy… to you…"

Alex hugged his mother tightly

"I… love… you….." At her final words, Fllay's hand fell

**THE HOSPITAL –ICU (intensive care unit)-**

Fllay was still rushed to the hospital and was quickly put inside the operating room

Meanwhile, both Kira and Yzak were placed on intensive care. Kira was shot on the upper back while Yzak was shot nearly at the middle of the stomach

(I'm not really good at medical whatevers… I'm sorry…)

Both were attached with tubing and artificial respirators

(Um, I admit, I'm pretty ignorant. But I'm trying my hardest to be precise… I wish I know what the monitor thingy in hospital scenes are called. Those monitor thingys that shows the "life line" That life line is the one indicating the condition of the patient….? Umm… If it's FLAT, the patient's dead. Um, I've forgotten the term but it's on the tip of my tongue. I really hate it because I can't recall… Sheesh…)

So, Yzak and Kira both have those monitor thingys

(Oh! Now, I remembered what that monitor thingy's called! It's an ECG machine???? Haha… I'm such an idiot… hehe. Its ECG: stands for, Electronic Cardio Graph machine….??? Well, I'm not 100 sure that it's right but that's what I remembered…. Any info about this, I'd really appreciate if you could tell me… thanks!)

The care units in the hospital they're in, have big and wide window glasses that allows the relatives and friends of the patients to have a view at their loved ones

Kira and Yzak's rooms are just beside each other

Lacus was standing outside, few feet away from the wall, indicating Kira and Yzak's rooms' division

Mainly, she's in the center; her eyes looking from Kira, to Yzak.

Her right hand covering her mouth, as she tries her best not to cry

In the operating room, the doctors are doing their best to save Fllay's life as Alex cried himself out while waiting outside with his father

Kiara was with Cagalli inside Kira's room. Cagalli was able to convince the doctors to let them see Kira as closely as that even though he's still in critical condition.

Kiara was holding her daddy's hand tightly as tears uncontrollably fall out of her eyes

Cagalli tried her best to retain her composure of being strong. She can't let Kira nor Kiara see her lose control. Strongly, she did what she could to comfort Kiara.

After a few minutes, the doctor assisted Cagalli and Kiara while they step out of Kira's room.

Outside, Cagalli saw her husband sitting on the benches near the ICU's.

Athrun had just talked to some doctors

After few minutes, Athrun had his face buried on his hands.

Cagalli, concerned, approached him.

Kiara ran off to her mother

"Athrun…?" Cagalli composed herself well for her emotions not to be noticed

Athrun raised his head up and looked weakly at his wife.

Cagalli's face reflected worries and concern after seeing her husband's state

Athrun said nothing. After few seconds, he stared at his hands and buried his face on them once again

Explanations are not needed any longer for Cagalli can feel what Athrun feels

She embraced him tightly as Athrun buried his face on Cagalli's shoulder.

Cagalli tried to soothe her husband as best as she could

"It's not your fault…" she calmly caressed his back

Meanwhile, Kiara was standing beside her mother for a while before she decided to break the silence

"Mom…my…" trying to hide her sobs, she spoke

Lacus, before answering, wiped off the tears that were nearing to fall

"Yes baby?" she lowered herself to Kiara's height, forcing even just a weak smile

"Daddy and Uncle Yzak will be okay, right?" as she asked her question, tears were again on her

Lacus wiped away her daughter's tears and embraced her tightly, caressing Kiara's long pink hair

"Don't worry… They'll be okay…" at her last words, Lacus wasn't able to help but cry

Dearka, Mir and the other's appeared few hours after Kira, Yzak and Fllay were rushed to the hospital

Cagalli, with Lacus' permission, told them everything that happened including the WHOLE TRUTH about everything.

Naturally, everyone was shock. Mir and Dearka were not surprised about Alex being Sai's son, but they were shocked to know that Lacus and Kira have a daughter.

It's obvious by their faces that all have their own questions and wonderings but they all decided to kept quiet and stick with what they were told. Now is not the right time to interrogate.

Lacus was inside the hospital's chapel with Kiara

Solemnly, she prayed for Kira's, Yzak's and Fllay's safety

_You amongst all, have better plans for each and everyone of us than we have for ourselves…_

_But please… Listen to my prayer…_

_I blame no one for what happened but me…_

_I'm the sole reason why things turned out this way_

_If only I've told him how I felt about him from the beginning…_

_If only I didn't let him leave…_

_If only I waited for his return…_

_If only I didn't force myself to love someone else…_

_If only I didn't hide the truth from him…_

_If only I had been honest…_

_If only…_

_God, I hate myself…_

_I'm the one who's supposed to suffer…_

_I'm the one who's supposed to pay…_

_I am, not them…_

_So please, I want to atone for my mistakes…_

_I have to pay for my faults…_

_Save them from harm and punish me instead…_

_I ask for your forgiveness…._

_Please… I beg you… Hear me…_

Lacus realizes everything at that very moment she had her time to talk to God

She thought of nothing but accepting all the consequences of her actions.

She blamed herself and was being hard on herself at the same time

She cried herself out as she kept on asking for forgiveness and wished for her rightful punishment

After solemnly praying, Lacus and Kiara left the chapel.

They went back to see how things are going.

As they arrived, Lacus saw Cagalli with their other friends.

Miriallia approached her and smiled

"I'm sorry guys…." Lacus tried her best to smile back

"It's alright. We understand…" Mir replied and hugged Lacus

As they broke their hug, Kiara, behind Lacus, peeked to see who her mother was talking to

Mir lowered herself to the girl's height as Kiara shyly hid herself behind her mother

"It's okay sweetie…" Mir stated, smiling

"Honey, don't be shy…" Lacus held onto Kiara and led her forward for everyone to see

"Hi… What's your name?" Mir asked friendlily. Lacus lets Mir ask Kiara for she wanted her daughter to know her other friends by herself

"I'm Kiara…" she answered with a smile. Lacus was relieved that finally, for a while, her daughter managed to smile and feel enlightened, even just a bit

"Hello Kiara… I'm Miriallia… (Chuckles) Mir for short…" Mir introduced back

"Aunt Mir?" Kiara asked and seeing Mir agreeing on her, she smiled even wider

For a while, the others cheered Kiara up by talking with her. Dearka told jokes while the other's laughed with him.

Just for some time, they forgot the dilemma they have.

"It's no good burying yourself with sorrow…" Mir said, as she had the chance to sit and talk with Lacus

Lacus, smiling at the sight of her daughter being happy, nodded

"I'm glad she gets to be happy…" Mir followed

"She's been crying since we got here… So, I'm really happy to see her smile…"

"The kid needs some break…" Mir chuckled

Then, Cagalli arrived and joined them.

"Fllay's in critical…" Cagalli stated seriously then looked away

"…." Mir was shocked but Lacus was not

"Umm…She's been in critical condition since we arrived" Cagalli spoke softly and sadly. She explained for she read Mir's reaction "Just a few hours ago, some doctors explained to Athrun what her recent condition is…"

"And…?" Mir demanded for a continuation

"It's worsening…. Terribly…"

Lacus looked down, her face full of grief

"Where's Sai?" Mir asked, concerned

"He and Alex have been outside the operating room since we came here. I just went there…"

"I'll check him out…" Mir quickly headed for Sai

As she arrived outside the operating room, she saw Sai sitting at one of the benches (waiting area) and Alex was asleep, the boy's head on his lap

As Mir approaches, Sai took off his eyeglasses and pressed onto his nose bridge

"Sai…." Mir spoke, sitting beside Alex's laid body

"She's still fighting in there…" Sai uttered

Mir brushed off Alex's hair then spoke

"You and Alex are fighting just as much as she is…"

Sai closed his eyes as a tear fell

It was past midnight and there were still no new development on neither Kira's nor Yzak's condition

Kiara was asleep, lying on Lacus' lap while Mir, Cagalli and Dearka were talking with some of the doctors.

Tolle and the other's went home before midnight unwillingly. Cagalli was able to convince them that Kira and the other's will soon be fine and they need not to worry too much

Lacus was staring at Kiara as she sleeps

Caressing her baby's face, different thoughts came upon her

'_At a closer look… I must admit… You look more like him…_

_You're definitely Kira's daughter… and that's unquestionable…_

_(Sighs…)_

_Baby…_

_You want to be with daddy… right?_

_You know what…_

_I want to be with him too…_

_But right now…_

_Mommy doesn't know how…'_ at her final thoughts, her tears touched her cheeks

Quickly, she wiped it off for no one to notice

But someone did…

Athrun approached her and sat beside her

"She seems tired…" he spoke

Lacus nodded softly

"You look the same too…"

Lacus shook her head and replied "I'm fine…"

"Enough with your lies Lacus…" Athrun replied

"I'm trying my best to be fine… I hope that's not a lie for you anymore…" Lacus followed

Athrun sighed and spoke "How's the feeling?"

"Great…" Lacus answered

"I feel the same…" As Athrun spoke, every word felt cold

"Are you still blaming yourself…?" Lacus was straight

Athrun nodded

"I'm doing the same…." She admitted

Athrun looked up, hearing Lacus's statement

"What are you talking about?" confused, he asked

"None of these would've happened if I made the right things from the start"

"Lacus…"

"I'm the one who should suffer…."

"Nobody's blaming you…."

"I'm blaming myself"

"You shouldn't"

"And why not?"

Athrun sighed before answering back. He thought deeply and figured the most appropriate words to say

"No one has the power to see beyond the future. If you knew this would happen, of course you've try your best to avoid it. But life is full of unexpected things… Nobody wanted this" he explained

Lacus posed a surprised looked, hearing Athrun's words

"Listen to yourself… You shouldn't blame yourself either…" She finished their conversation as Athrun smiled. Then, Cagalli, Mir and Dearka approached them

"Little Kiara seems pretty exhausted…" Mir stated as they sat with them "Don't you think you should go home, just for a while?"

"No" Lacus countered

"Well take it from here… You guys should get some rest. I barely managed to convince Sai to let Alex go with Tolle but I succeed. The kid needs some rest" Mir explained

Lacus brushed Kiara's hair off her face then looked at Cagalli

"I can't leave this place…" Lacus reasoned

"But Kiara can… I'll take her home with me…" Athrun suggested

"Athrun…" Cagalli uttered

"Besides, I think I need my time-off…" Athrun continued "I know Kira and Yzak. I'm pretty sure they won't do anything stupid while I'm not around. They know well their surprises won't work on me…" Athrun chuckled a bit on what he said "And about Fllay…"

He looked at Lacus and continued "I should ease myself a bit… After all, I shouldn't blame myself, should I?" and ended with a smile

"Come to think of it, the twins would probably look for you when they wake up"

"Oh, and they won't look for you?" Athrun responded

"You're the one they're used to rattle every morning. Come on Athrun, let me stay here…"

Athrun thought for a while

"Oh, please…" Cagalli begged while Mir and Dearka laughed a bit at the couple

"Oh, alright…" Athrun sighed and smiled as Cagalli kissed him on the cheek

Lacus stood up, carrying Kiara

"Don't worry, Ashley, Aaron and Kiara got along fine the first time they saw each other. I'm sure they'll be delighted to see each other again"

Lacus smiled as she handed Kiara to Athrun and he carried Kiara and went on his way

After a few moments, Dearka bid good-bye as well, leaving Mir with Cagalli and Lacus

"I'm surprised he let you stay…" Cagalli spoke as she and Mir grab some drinks from the vending machine

"He understands the situation…" Mir answered as she and Cagalli walks back to where Lacus is

As they arrived, Mir handed Lacus her drink

"Thanks…" she spoke. But before she opens her drink, some nurses came rushing into Yzak's room

Lacus was struck and so was Cagalli and Mir.

Then one of the nurses, who just came in, ran back outside, meeting one of the doctors. They both hurriedly went inside the room as Lacus drops her drink and ran towards Yzak's window

"Yzak…" she uttered, watching the people inside Yzak's room

Again, she cried, seeing Yzak's condition. Cagalli and Mir were beside her, trying to convince her that everything will be fine

After some time that seemed like forever, the doctor came out

Lacus rushed towards him to hear what he has to say

"Doctor… What happened?!" she asked, worryingly

"Please Miss Clyne, don't worry… Mr. Joule had some inappropriate movements that happen to affect his operated wound…. But as of now, I can say he's stable and is doing fine… Although, we should still keep our fingers crossed… And hope for better news…" he ended with a smile as he excused himself. But before he turned his back

"Please… I want to see him…" Lacus requested

The doctor smiled even better and nodded

Lacus thanked him as she was assisted by one of the nurses inside

**Lacus-destiny: Hope this chap makes sense… I'm so sorry for the super late update… see yah! Please read and review! Thanks! **


	28. Freedom

**IT'S NOT THAT EASY**

**Lacus-destiny: Hi! Umm, thank you very much for the reviews… I'm sorry for the big cliff hanger… hehehe**

**Anyways, chap28 in up!**

**Chapter 28: Freedom**

As Lacus walks inside Yzak's room, she felt tension inside her.

Her heart started to pound faster and she found herself panting

As the nurse left her inside, only she and Yzak were there.

Silence was around, devouring the four corners of the room. The only thing heard was the constant sound of the ECG machine –Yzak's heartbeat-

Lacus sat on the chair right next to Yzak's bed. He had the tubing all over him, and there's one to help him in breathing.

Lacus scanned everything that's attached to Yzak. Every tube exasperates her emotions

After a while, she locked her eyes on his face

…his pale, seemingly lifeless face. His eyes are closed, resting as if it was never been opened…

His cheeks, losing its life as it shows only the paleness of his skin. No sign of the way they used to appear

His nose, attached with a tube for his respiration

His lips… The most noticeable part of him…

…Those lips that used to have the natural redness that catches anybody's eye.

…lips that was full of life

…lips that shows a wonderful curve that set things straight….

…Lips that smile in every situation…

Now, right there and then, those lips are pale and almost purplish-gray

Lips that are nearly dry and barely show any sign of happiness

Thinking about these things, looking at the scenery in front of her, Lacus wasn't able to hold her emotions any longer

Silently, she cries helplessly

All the pain, all the hurt... it's piercing her heart into pieces.

Inside the darkness that's covering her at the moment, surprisingly, she found a single sparkle of light.

She felt a space in her heart that's still fighting… keeping her strong… even if she only have a pinch of hope left

This sparkle, is none other than her love for

Kira…

And their daughter, Kiara

She inhaled deeply to fight her tears and exhaled as relaxingly as she could

Wiping off her tears, she held onto Yzak's hand

"Yzak…." She spoke. She knew deep down inside, she has to say what she really feels. She has to tell him the truth she's been trying to bury for a long time

She held onto his hand tighter

"I know… I know that you can hear me… I know you're listening…."

Gaps were her sobs and constant wiping of tears

"The truth is… I have something to tell you… Something I've been keeping for a very long time…"

She caresses his hand

"…I've kept this from you, because I had the hope that I'll eventually learn to love you as time passes by… but I failed Yzak… I failed…."

"…it's strange though, this is the only failure I didn't feel bad about…"

Her tears were drowning her. She couldn't feel any worse that this. She felt so bad that she wanted to kill herself for it.

She made a person hope for nothing. She lied to that person in spite of all the things that person has done for her. She made mistakes, numerous mistakes, but he forgave her infinitely. He was always around to understand her and he never complained. He's willing to sacrifice everything just for her. He asked for nothing, not even love, for he was contented at anything she gives him. But even then, she wasn't able to teach her heart to love him

Lacus found it hard to tell the truth but she needs to think for the better. Not just for herself, but for Yzak as well

Not all that feels good is better. Sometimes, pain, suffering and hurts are for the better

Lacus decided on one of the biggest decisions in her life

That is, to tell Yzak the truth. The truth that will set their hearts to where they have to be, hopefully

"Yzak… I never wanted to hurt you… I never wished to make you feel so bad… But I have to say what I feel…"

She has to say it now. Not tomorrow, not later, NOW

"I love Kira… before… now… and until forever…."

Lacus tried her best to smile for Yzak to feel that even though it pains to hurt him, Lacus is happy to have finally set herself to what she really feels

"…I tried to dictate my heart who to love… I tried to give it orders… But you know (chuckles in between sobs); it was too darn stubborn…"

Lacus gripped on Yzak's hand tighter, hearing the constant beep of the ECG

"I know it's impossible not to hurt you… but I chose to hurt you with the truth… It's better of this way… I'd rather hurt you like this than lie to you and make you believe in a fraud…"

Lacus closed her eyes

"I'm thankful for everything you've done for me, and you'll always be a part of me…"

She now enveloped Yzak's hand in her hands

"I'm sorry…"

At her statement, she laid her forehead on her hands, holding Yzak's. Her crying wasn't kept silent for her emotions are spilling out but strangely, everything felt so right

For the first time in years, she felt herself doing the thing she HAS to do and at the same time, doing the things she WANTS to do

In the middle of her tears, tears of mixed emotions, Yzak's hand moved slightly

Lacus had her head up and looked at Yzak, eyes widened

"…Yzak….!" Surprised, she uttered

Finally, Yzak made movements!

Lacus was about to stand up and call the doctors as Yzak held onto her hand tightly

Lacus stared at Yzak's hand for a moment then looked at his face

Slowly, Yzak's eyes opens

At first, his sight was slightly blurred but as it clears off, he easily saw Lacus' face

'_I understand…'_ he thought to himself as he smiled

Lacus was surprised to see him smile like that. Yzak's smile was so pure and it perfectly describes happiness.

Suddenly, Yzak caressed the ring worn by Lacus… the ring that he gave her when he proposed to her

Lacus was surprised but she waited for Yzak's further actions

Yzak stared at Lacus for a moment then he brought her hand up

Right at that moment, in front of Lacus, Yzak slowly takes the ring off her ring finger

Eyes widened, Lacus stared at Yzak's eyes as tears were forming once again

Yzak held clutched the ring in his hand and smiled

Lacus then didn't know what to say as Yzak spoke

"…You're free…"

**lacus-destiny: Okay, I'm so sorry, this is a very short chapter indeed. Don't' worry, I'll try to update soon. So then, please do review! And please keep on reading! Thank you very much and see yah next time! **


	29. The Awakening

**IT'S NOT THAT EASY**

**Lacus-destiny: Hi! I'm really sorry, it took me a while for (yeah, as usual) an update. Hehehe… Well then, so far, no questions… Here's chapter 29**

**Chapter 29: The awakening**

"…You're free…"

---

Still a bit weak, Yzak's smile seemed brighter although his eyes were being filled with tears

Lacus didn't know what to do when she heard Yzak spoke. Of course, it was one of the signs that he's partially recovering, and that's good. As a matter of fact, that is one of the moments the doctors hav0e been waiting for.

Joy. That is what Lacus felt. But something inside her trickled her supposed happiness

She knew deep down inside, Yzak is hurt. The pain she caused him is definitely insurmountable

Her tears were now more than before. Her last bit of control in herself was gone and she burst out. Her crying was loud; sobs are not even heard anymore. Her tears, overflowing as she shouts moment by moment, crying over Yzak

Yzak knew right away what Lacus feels. He felt bad for making her feel that way. He thought to himself how stupid he was for not controlling his own emotions. He should have shown Lacus that he is not in pain. He should have shown her that he was happy for what she did, telling him everything and all.

But it's too late to mingle with what 'should have' brings.

Yzak, wincing a bit, embraces the uncontrollable Lacus as he tries his best to keep her calm

Lacus was excruciating herself because of guilt and Yzak hates it when she does that

He embraced her tighter, tighter than ever as he whispers

"It's alright…" even he couldn't control anything anymore and as he speaks, it's obvious that he is crying

"Sssshhhh…." He tried to hush her down; he wanted her to listen to what he has to say

Lacus found it hard to stop crying. Yzak caressed her back, comforting her

Yzak felt that it's still a bit hard to speak straightly but he has to.

After all, he was awake when Lacus poured her feelings. He heard every bit of word that she said

Again… "Ssssshhhhh…." A little longer than before

Slowly, Lacus's cries were turning into sobs

And as Yzak found the room with steep silence, he decided to finally speak (Lacus still has insert sobs)

"(clears his throat) you know…." He started as he lays Lacus's head on his chest

"I hate seeing you like this… I'm sorry to have made you feel that bad. Lacus I… I won't lie to you…"

Lacus was now regaining her control a little and that helps to lessen her sobs as she listens carefully to what Yzak has to say

"I know you know… I'm in pain… But…" he said it

Lacus eyes were still drowned in tears

"I want you to know that I'm happy as well… I could never have been happier…. To know you've finally figured what's inside your heart…

"It's an accomplishment… Not just for you, but for me as well… You see…

"I knew…" he said it softly; his whole heart in his words

Lacus's eyes widened as she heard Yzak's statement

Yzak knew right ahead that Lacus was shocked at what he said and he smiled. All along, he kept it neatly and wisely

Then he continued… At every statement, he coughs a bit and sometimes, his face shows signs of swift pain

"Even before you told me… I knew all along that you love him… I knew it perfectly…"

Lacus raised her head to look at Yzak but Yzak laid her head on his chest again and placed a hand on top of it, caressing her hair as he continues

"You were pretty easy to read. You're like an open book…"

Yzak tries to laugh a little despite what he's really feeling

"Ever since he left, you tried your best to be happy… You tried to move on… (Chuckles) you failed terribly…

"I was pretty surprised when you said 'yes' and accepted my proposal… that was unexpected… It didn't go according to what I had in mind…

"But even then… I want to thank you… I know how hard you've tried… I feel the same… We're pretty much in the same situation…"

Lacus frowned, hearing Yzak's words

"You're trying to love me, to teach your heart to love me… I, on the other hand, tried to teach my heart to stop loving you… It's hard… And to tell you the truth, it's impossible…" he continued

"…Yzak…" that was all Lacus managed to utter. She couldn't believe what she's hearing

"(Coughs) we both tried to do so something against our will… naturally, we failed… But you know… everything that happened… good or bad… I myself think that everything is for the better…"

"How could you say so?" Lacus asked, still with sobs. She looked up at Yzak, sat up straight

"We would never know the truth within ourselves if things didn't go as they did… God planned everything…" he ended with a smile as Lacus had tears running down her cheeks again

She held onto Yzak's hand and placed her forehead onto it

Yzak reached for Lacus's face and wiped her tears off

"That better be tears of joy or else I'll get mad at you…" Yzak joked as he held onto Lacus's face and Lacus smiled

Their eyes met and Yzak can see that sparkle he's been looking for ever since.

At that moment, Yzak saw the smile he saw before, back at the first time he met her; the smile that has been long gone and now is once again awakened

"I… I hate myself for this-" Lacus stated but her sentence was cut

"Sssshhhh… believe me, you did the very thing that made me the happiest" Yzak again embraced Lacus and kissed her on the forehead

---

At 7:00 in the morning, Mir and Cagalli went home to check on their families. Lacus was left with Yzak for a while

Then at around 9:00

"Uncle Yzak!" Little Kiara ran and gave her uncle Yzak a big hug

At Kiara's thug, Yzak winced a bit but then laughed

"Ow (fraud!)… You beat me while I'm down… that's unfair" Yzak joked, covering his face and faking "Ouches" to make Kiara believe that she's hurt him

"Hey, mommy said you're okay uncle… Don't joke Kiara!" Kiara gestured a fist and was about to poke Yzak when Yzak hugged her, tighter than before, just before her fist lands on him

"Okay, sorry… (laughs)…Mmmmmm… I missed you!" he stated, as Kiara broke the hug and faced him

"Is it true you're super okay now???" she asked curiously as Yzak carried her and sat her beside him on his bed

"Now that you're here, yup… I'm more than super okay" Yzak smiled when he saw Kiara's happy face

Yzak stayed inside the ICU for a while then he was transferred to another room.

It's the second day inside the hospital.

Of course, Yzak's been out of the ICU after half a day, but Kira…

Lacus went out and saw the Zala family

"Hey…" Cagalli greeted, as she was carrying Ashley while Aaron was sitting on Athrun's shoulder

"Hi… Thanks for taking care of Kiara" Lacus smiled

"That's nothing…" Athrun answered

"I told Mir the news and she said they'll come by and visit this afternoon" Cagalli followed "And since Yzak's pretty well; I thought these guys could make him suffer again… (Laughs)" she continued

Lacus laughed. Cagalli then whispered

"Wait for me…" she winked then went inside the room

As she left her twins and husband, Cagalli went out to see Lacus, still there, waiting for her

They're in the hospital corridors

"How's it going here?" Cagalli asked as they walk towards the ICU

"Well, aside from Yzak's development… nothing…" Lacus answered, her face a bit blank

Cagalli noticed it and knew right away what Lacus is feeling

"Kira's a fighter… He'll be okay soon…." Cagalli said with a bright smile on her face

"Oh… I wasn't able to check on Fllay yet…" Lacus felt like the thought of Fllay being in that same hospital bumped her

"I reckon you didn't have a single minute to think about her…" Cagalli said, raising an eyebrow as they stopped walking

"It's not like that but…" Lacus looked down, her hands clasped together

"Never mind…" Cagalli waved her right hand and smiled

Their right in front of Kira's room now, looking through the huge window

"He hasn't change a bit…" Cagalli uttered

"I visited him early this morning…. The doctors said that there's still no news… 'Any sign of movement…' that's what I remember…"

"…..any sign of movement… other than breathing, right?" Cagalli joked but Lacus seemed like she didn't even hear her

Cagalli hates sights like this. But she knew well they can't be helped

"Athrun told me that when Kiara woke up this morning, she was calling your name and…"

Lacus looked at her questioningly

"And Kira's…" Cagalli continued "That daughter of yours sure is attached to you… although; I'm surprised at how close she and Kira have been, considering she didn't grow with him around…" Cagalli ended

"To be honest… I'm thinking about that too…" Lacus had that very sad look on her face and Cagalli held onto her friend's hand

She swayed it playfully, trying to shake the worries away and lighten the atmosphere even just a bit

"It's gonna be okay…" She smiled at Lacus brightly then noticed something

"Where is it?" she asked then Lacus frowned and asked

"…What?"

"….your… your ring…" Cagalli answered, laying Lacus's fingers on her palm

"Oh…" Lacus uttered as she held up her hand where the ring used to be

Then she smiled at Cagalli who questioningly looked at her in return

Lacus looked at Kira then spoke

"I couldn't lie to myself anymore…"

Cagalli listened as she waits for her friend to continue

"I love him Cagalli…" she continued "I still do…"

Cagalli found her tongue lost with words. She couldn't say anything and so, she found herself hugging Lacus

Lacus smiled as she hugged her back

Finally, as they broke, Cagalli faced Lacus with the brightest smile she could ever imagine

"I knew it… Kira better wake up soon!" she screamed a bit, like an excited kid and hugged Lacus again

But of course, they should not be that happy yet. Kira still has no improvement and the longer he stays like that, the worst the situation may get

The Zala family stayed at the hospital, inside Yzak's room. His room is pretty huge and is one of the most expensive you could ever find in any hospitals.

After lunch, the Elsman(s) arrived. Dian (Mir and Dearka's son… remember? ) was pretty happy, mingling and playing with Aaron, Ashley and Kiara

While the kids are playing, the adults, Cagalli, Athrun, Miriallia, Dearka and Lacus went to visit Fllay

There they found that Fllay's condition is stabilizing and hopefully, she'll wake up soon

Athrun was very relieved for what he heard and is pretty enlightened by the news

They invited Alex to play over but the boy said he wanted to stay with his dad and mom so there's no point of forcing him (they won't win)

Sai stated how happy he is for Yzak and of course for Fllay, but he's down as much as the others are for Kira

The day passed quickly and late in the afternoon before it got dark, the Elsman(s) bid good-bye and said they'll visit again tomorrow

Ashley and Aaron requested if they could stay in for the night which Athrun disapproved first, but because of the twins' pleading (along with Kiara), he eventually agreed

Now the Zala(s) are going to stay in for the night

It's past ten in the evening when the twins and Kiara finally settled down and decided to sleep.

Cagalli and Lacus borrowed blankets from the hospital and they laid it on the carpeted floor. The kids demanded that they sleep on the floor, saying it's like camping indoors

As the lights went out, only the adults are those still awake

After a few minutes, they heard the kids' soft moans of sleep and Aaron's momentary snores

Athrun and Cagalli were on the sofa, Athrun's head on Cagalli's lap. They're still awake and are having their own conversation

Lacus is sitting on a chair next to Yzak's bed

"Tiring day?" Lacus asked, looking at Yzak

"Not really. To be honest, I've never been so happy…" he answered, his smile very bright "…how bout you?"

"Fine, I guess…" she answered with a half smile

"He's still not yet awake, isn't he?"

Lacus shook her head slowly

"He better wake up soon or else…" Yzak uttered, looking at the ceiling

"…or else what?" Lacus asked, a bit startled with his tone of speaking

"…I didn't give you up for nothing... He's supposed to make you and Kiara happy… I'll be expecting much from him you know" Yzak explained and Lacus just chuckled a bit

"I can't remember saying something funny…" Yzak continued

Lacus just shook her head, a little faster than before then spoke

"You always make things sure, do you?"

"Of course. Better safe than sorry…" they both laughed a bit "But seriously, he should wake up soon… he has to…"

Yzak ended with a serious look on his face

Lacus looked down at her feet

"The best thing you could do is believe in him…" Yzak spoke after few moments of silence "…sadly… it's also the only thing you could do now"

Lacus looked up at him and smiled "thank you…"

(Umm, I was thinking about this for a while now, while I'm writing this chapter, don't you think it's a bit strange how Yzak and Lacus easily shifted their relationship from lovers to friends? Well, it kinda bothers me. But I have an answer to my own question. Hehehe… Well, I think they found it easy to adjust because in the first place, they never became lovers anyway. Well, by formality and commitments –yes-, but by the heart and soul –no-

Gee I don't know if that even makes sense. Please do forgive me; I've been really out of myself lately. Maybe because school's gonna start soon. Anyways… any questions and comments, just review or email me… )

Soon afterwards, Cagalli and Athrun both fell asleep as well; Cagalli incredibly sleeping while sitting

Lacus and Yzak talked about Fllay's condition. Yzak was pretty relieved to know she's doing fine.

'_Okay Kira, you should be next…'_ Yzak thought as he said goodnight and eventually fell asleep too

Now Lacus is the only person left awake. Its thirty minutes past twelve midnight as she lay beside Kiara; but after a while, she stood up again, facing the truth that she can't seem to sleep

She sat on her seat again, beside Yzak's bed, slouched a bit and twiddled her fingers

She didn't go to Kira's room for Yzak, Cagalli and Athrun told her not to. They say its best if she keeps herself calm, and seeing Kira so often makes her think unhealthy thoughts

'_They're right… I'm gonna die if this keeps up…'_ Lacus thought as she massages her temples in a slow motion

Good for her, she happens to do right thing. She felt herself relaxed a bit and finally got her shut-eye

Little Kiara has been sleeping soundlessly

No wonder… Her soundless sleep is because her dreams

_The amusement park, big, with bright colored things… rides…_

_Rides…_

_Rides…_

_Ferris wheel…._

_Roller coaster…_

_They were having fun. Her smiles as bright as the sun_

_But suddenly…_

"_Daddy…"_

"_Wait for me daddy!" seeing a figure so familiar, she ran to reach the figure's hand_

_But as she gets closer, the figure went farther and farther away_

_The surroundings suddenly turned dim as the figure's face is slightly dark but recognizable _

"_Daddy…!" she called out to her farther, reaching out her hand to touch him_

"_Daddy!" another shout but it seems like he couldn't even hear her_

_Kiara was crying. She ran faster and suddenly tripped_

_As she feel on the ground, the figure stopped and faced her_

_It was, of course, Kira_

_But his face looks sadder than ever_

_Just by looking at her father's face made her feel lost_

_She cried even harder_

"_Kiara…" his voice echoed through her head as she looked closer to her father and saw him…_

_Standing…_

_Looking down at her…_

_Waving good-bye…_

_Slowly, Kira fades away_

"_DADDY!" she shouted_

Kiara opened her eyes, her tears, unstoppable

She stood from where she lay, brushed off her tears, wore her slippers and went outside the room

Knowing exactly where she'll go, she walks straight passing some nurses and doctors

Finally she arrived, standing in front of the ICU where her father, Kira, is

A nurse approached her.

"Hi Kiara… what are you doing here?" the nurse asked. Kiara's been pretty familiar to them since the kid is really friendly and all

"Can I go see daddy?" she asked politely

"Now?"

She nodded "Please…" she even added

The nurse thought for a while then with her pleadings finally agreed

Even without doctor's permission, the nurse helped Kiara see her dad

Alone with her father, Kiara held Kira's hand

"Daddy, you're still asleep???" she asked, hearing the ECG beeps

Kiara looked around, seeing all the apparatus attached to her father. This isn't her first time inside the ICU but it's the first time she had the chance to actually look around

After some observations, she looked back at her father

"Daddy… you have to wake up now. I don't like you being in here… It's lonely…" she stated each word with all her feelings

"You know daddy… Uncle Yzak is okay now. So, I'm pretty sure you'll be okay too…" she giggles a bit "I'm right, am I?"

Kiara kept talking and talking until she heard a very disturbing noise

A flat line

**Lacus-destiny: Well, I'm really sorry for the late update. I hope I didn't mess a lot in this chap. I feel pretty messed up myself. So, please do review and hopefully, I'll be able finish this before school starts. Wish me luck! Keep reading! Thank you very much! **


	30. It's not that easy

**IT'S NOT THAT EASY**

**Hi guys! Well, finally, we've made it to the final chapter. Here goes!  
**

**Chapter 30: It's not that easy**

A flat line

---

Inside Yzak's room, Cagalli was awakened by one of Aaron's loudest snores. After blinking for a while, she decided to stand up. She placed Athrun's head comfortably on a pillow then turn the lights on, hoping that nobody's sleep will be disturbed

She looked over her twins and …

'_Where's Kiara???' _She asked herself

She went to the bathroom to see if she's there but there's no sign of her

She then decided to wake Lacus and Athrun up

"What!?" Lacus uttered "We must find her!"

"Calm down…" Athrun stated, rubbing the back of his head

"But Kiara…" Lacus protested

"She's fine… She can't go far off…" Athrun responded

"Oh get real Athrun! You know how smart the kid is, she could be anywhere!" Cagalli answered

Lacus ran outside.

"Lacus!" Cagalli called out to her and followed her "Athrun, stay here…" she ended before closing the door

"WHAT!!!!!!!??" Athrun nearly shouted as Ashley moaned

Athrun sat beside his daughter and hummed, tapping her softly

'_I'm sure she's with her dad…'_ Athrun said to himself

---

Lacus ran and stopped in front of the ICU, seeing doctors and nurses running, going seemingly wild inside

'_What's… happening…????'_ She thought, feeling her heart disappearing again

Cagalli arrived and stood blankly beside Lacus. She felt her whole body being numb as she sees what's happening inside Kira's room

'_What the hell is going on!?'_ Cagalli thought desperately

Lacus lost herself for a while and was woken up when she saw something that shocked her

"KIARA!" she shouted

Little Kiara, there inside Kira's room, struggling against some nurses, trying to take her out of the room; she has a firm grip on her father's hand and won't let go

Cagalli still a bit weakened and in shock was rattled hearing Lacus's voice. Then she saw Lacus as she ran inside the room

The nurses outside tried to stop Lacus from coming in but she's persistent

"Let me through! That's my daughter!" At her last shout, she got in and held onto Kiara

"Honey…" she uttered, hugging Kiara and trying to carry her away. She decided to take a lighter approach for she convinces herself to calm down

"Mommy!!!! What are they doing to daddy!?" Kiara shouted, struggling against her own mother

Lacus is now crying, hugging her daughter tighter as she tries to pull her away

"Honey we have to leave for now!" Lacus tried her best to speak clearly, now with more power and deepness

"NO! I won't go anywhere! What are they doing to daddy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????" Kiara shouted even louder

A doctor kept pumping Kira's bare chest as the abruptly, irritatingly, loud beep of the ECG goes on

Cagalli leaned closer to the window, her forehead touching the glass

'_God help Kira…'_ heard tears were overflowing

Lacus on the other hand kept on convincing Kiara that they must leave for the moment and let the doctors take care of Kira but Kiara gripped tighter on Kira and tried to push her mother away

The nurses helped Lacus but Kiara's uncontrollable.

Lacus felt like she's lost herself. She can't help but feel her body gone numb. She's losing all her strength and control

But even so, Lacus knows that she has to be strong. She cried numerous times now and she's had enough

"_The best thing you could do is believe in him…"_

She remembered Yzak's words

'_You know I believe in you Kira… You know well I do…'_ she thought as she receives a hit from Kiara

"Let me go!!!!" the girl struggled harder

"Baby… you have to believe daddy… he'll be fine…" Lacus, weak and drowning with tears, spoke

"I believe in daddy! I believe in him that's why Kiara's not going to leave him! Kiara's not going anywhere!" Kiara shouted back, still struggling as the nurses tried harder but found it difficult for they might hurt the kid

Kiara, feeling that she's about to be taken away, hugged her father's arm, holding it tightly with her whole little body

The nurses found it harder to break her off Kira.

Adding to that, Lacus had the ECG's sound echoing inside her head like mad.

She couldn't control what she feels and completely turned herself down. She dropped herself on the floor, sitting hardly as some of the nurses, which were trying to get Kiara off, turned their attention to her

She didn't fell unconscious but it's merely the same, although her eyes were open and are seeing things

As she looks around, the atmosphere seems to be choking her

She felt like it was so hard to breath but strangely, she can feel her breath normally

She saw Kiara crying over Kira…

Kira, now being pumped and being revived…

The doctors, desperately trying to get their patient back…

She's had it

Slowly, Lacus stood up, approached Kiara and held onto her daughter in the softest way she used to

Kiara thought it was another attempt to try and get her off but no, she found the touch so soft that it surprisingly soothed her

"Daddy's gonna be okay… trust me…" Lacus uttered, her tears still flowing, as she caresses her daughter's hair

Kiara didn't let go of Kira but she wasn't struggling either

The doctor kept pumping, Kira's seemingly lifeless body jolting on the bed

"I want daddy to wake up now… (Sobs)" Kiara spoke loudly but not a shout

"Daddy's waking up soon… He's not going anywhere…" The little girl continued

Lacus listened carefully, trying to ignore the stupid beep of the ECG and other noise around her

"I don't want daddy to leave us…" Kiara cried loud, now crying on Kira's arm

"You know daddy will never leave us…" Lacus answered, caressing more and trying to sooth her daughter for the girl's crying too hard for her own good "…he'll never…"

"I don't want daddy to say bye-bye like he did in Kiara's dream!" Kiara shouted, crying more

Lacus eyes widened after hearing what her daughter had just said

"What do you mean?" then Lacus asked blankly

"Kiara had a dream, and daddy to say bye-bye…. I DON'T WANT DADDY TO LEAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!" at her last cry, the doctor that was pumping Kira already stopped what's he's doing, took off his surgical mask and shook his head slowly

Lacus stood up and couldn't believe her eyes

The doctor approached her and held onto her shoulder. The doctor had grief spelled all over his face

Cagalli couldn't' believe what's she's seeing either. She turned around, the back of her head now touching the glass

She pulled her head away then bumped it back, hitting the glass with the back of it

Then Cagalli cried loud, slowly slipping down as she drops on the ground and hugged her knees close to her body

'_Darn…' _"KIRAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted, tearing herself out

Lacus couldn't move. She felt like dying at the moment

Little Kiara on the other hand doesn't seem to know what's happening yet

The ECG is still producing its "flat line" sound

"D…Daddy?" she called out, looking over her father

Seeing Kira's pale face, Kiara seemed to feel something deep. The girl felt like something's on her chest and it's making her breathing hard

"Da..Daa…Daaadddyyy???" she cried but no response

"Da..Daddy!"

Still, no response

"DADDY!" At Kiara's last shout, her hand grasp her father's tightly, then hugging the lifeless body in front of her

Lacus was still standing, she's lost it completely

The doctor was about to go out of the room when

Kiara's eyes widened as she felt something moved

"Da..Daddy?" she called, looking at Kira's hand that seemed to moved

She stared at her father's hand for a while then suddenly; it nearly grasped her whole hand

"Daddy! Daddy's awake! He's awake! He's awake!" Kiara kept talking as she got the doctor's and of course, Lacus's attention

"K..Kira?" she uttered as she quickly moved near Kira

"What the-?" the doctor was surprised, hearing the ECG machine beeping differently. Now the beep goes on and off, on and off and so on

The monitor shows the line drawing not straight one but some ups and downs

"This is… this is a miracle…" the doctor uttered as he continued "The patient is alive…"

"Daddy's awake mommy! He didn't leave us! He didn't leave us!" Kiara was overwhelmed and tears were now full of joy

She ran outside and thought that she needs to tell her aunt Cagalli and the others about the miraculous news

Lacus caressed Kira's face

"…Kira…" she spoke

Hearing her voice…

Kira's eyes slowly opened

"…L…La…La…Lacus" slowly and weakly, Kira tried to speak out the very name he's been wanting to call

"Oh Kira…" Lacus didn't know what to say. All she did was held onto Kira's face and slowly lowered her face until it was inches away from his

"You fought to be alive… you did it…" Lacus whispered, their foreheads touching each other

"It's…n…not…that ea-sy… but I did…" Kira answered. Still a bit weak, he gathered all his strength to be able to touch his beloved.

He reached for her face, caressed it

After a while, staring at each other, the space that's separating their lips was closed

For the first time in years, Kira's lips finally met Lacus's

The kiss was soft and tender, growing passionately as it lasted

---

**AFTER ONE YEAR**

White rose petals scattered all over the red carpet as four-year-old Kiara Louise took her turn to walk down the aisle

Her beautiful white gown, glowing marvelously as she takes a step closer to her seat, carrying a basket full of mixture of white and red roses

Kira watched carefully as his little angel takes her seat. Kira followed Kiara's eyes as the girl looks back to see who's coming

Kira saw who his daughter was looking at

And there she is his precious angel….

The owner of his heart from the very beginning…

His life…

Lacus Clyne…

Now finally, on her beautiful wedding dress…

The veil can never hide the beauty she posses

For Kira's eyes, Lacus's face is as clear as always

So magnificent, so magical, he felt heaven right at that moment

And as she walks closer to where he stands, he felt his heart jump for joy

Then she arrived, as her father kissed her, gave her hand to him and they walked towards the altar

Every one stood witness

The whole group completed the entourage (Yzak, the Zalas, Elsmans etc…)

The ceremony never felt better. It was the moment all have been waiting for

A moment that at some point in time, no one ever thought of being possible

But now, this is it. They're finally going to say their vows and after this moment, Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne will finally be united as one in heart, body and soul. They will finally be one in the eyes of God

And so, the priest asked

"Do you take, this woman, Lacus, to be your lawful wedded wife, through sickness and in health, for better or worst, till death do you part?"

Kira, looked at Lacus, savoured her precious face.

He felt tears forming in his eyes…

Tears of pure joy and happiness…

Tears he never thought of having…

Then, looking deeply into her eyes, he answered

"…**I do**..."

"Do you take, this man, Kira, to be your lawful wedded husband, through sickness and in health for better or worst, till death do you part?"

Lacus has her eyes locked on Kira's as the priest asked her.

It was this moment…

The moment she's been dreaming of…

After all that happened…

All that they've been through….

She can finally say that every hardship and pain comes with a sweet and precious happiness…

She sacrificed…

She endured…

She lied…

She nearly died…

But all of that was in the past…

This is the present…

And this present is where the future depends…

For a moment she found her cheeks feeling the touch of tears…

Sweet tears of enlightenment…

Tears that felt new and revitalizing…

(Bad to keep you waiting… )

At long last, she can finally say these words…

"**I do**…"

All felt happy for them. (and I do mean all)

The ceremony went on…

**The giving of the ring was as solemn, for it felt like heaven was looking down on them on this very special day**

And then, it reached the end

"…**I now pronounce you, Man and Wife…**

All looked up, seeing the newly weds

"… **You may now kiss the bride…"**

Kiara new exactly what that means and she went closer to the altar. Aaron and Ashley followed her.

From her flower basket, Kiara took out her well hidden digital camera

As her parents faced each other, she focused her camera, perfectly centering their faces

Kira leaned closer, held Lacus's chin up as he pulled it closer

CLICK!

**And they kissed**

(Yaay! Finally! Applause! Applause!)

**lacus-destiny: And they lived happily ever after.. That's it… **

**Hehehe… I feel stupid for ending it like this…**

**OH, before you stop reading, please read this passage…**

"**There's always a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow…"**

**Consider this whole story as a rainbow… **

**A YEAR AFTER THE WEDDING**

CRING! CRRRIIIING! CRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!

The telephone rang aggressively as Lacus appeared from the kitchen

She was about to answer when Kiara came running from upstairs

"Careful…" Kira called out, coming from outside

"Oh…" Lacus uttered as Kiara answered the phone

"Hello, Yamato residence how can I help you?"

Lacus smiled, hearing how Kiara answers the phone. She watched Kiara as the girl interrogates the caller.

She remained standing then Kira approached and stood beside her

"Yup… It's me… Uh huh… Yup… yup… of course…"

They can hear their daughter speaking

Kira then caressed Lacus's belly

She's seven months pregnant at the moment

Lacus held onto Kira's hand that's on her belly

Then Kiara spoke, her father now hugging her mother from behind

Her parents both looked at her questioningly

"Hey daddy… Mommy… It's uncle Yzak…"

Lacus and Kira looked at each other, and then Kira nodded, saying that Lacus should take the call

Yzak's been in Canada for about six months now. He and is mother moved there for majority of their relatives are there

Also, another company of his mother is in Canada and he's currently the director of it

Kira then heard his phone beeped

He took it out and saw it was an MMS from Athrun. It shows a picture of their family there at Hawaii. They're currently having their vacation there

As for the others…

Miriallia and Dearka had their second baby. Mir was two months pregnant when Lacus and Kira got married. They had a girl this time and was named Marielle

Ahmed and his wife are expecting a baby in few months time

Nicol and Shanna finally got married as well

As for Sai, Fllay and Alex…

Fllay was sent to a mental hospital few months after the incident

She seems to be having mentality defects

Sai was legally acknowledge as Sai's son and they live happily together at PLANTS, visiting Fllay for some time

---

Lacus then put the phone down…

"How's he doin?" Kira asked, sitting on a couch as Lacus sat beside him, placing a hand on her belly

Kira assisted her as she sits

"He's doing fine… He sure is having fun with work… He said he'll call again some other time… he wants to have a talk with you soon…"

Kira smiled and nodded

The Kiara sat on Kira's lap

She laid her ear on her mother's belly, then rubbed it softly, sweetly

"Hi baby… I can't wait!" she uttered, kissing her mommy's belly

Kira and Lacus looked at each other, then at their daughter

"Kiara…" Lacus spoke

"Yes mommy?" She answered, looking at her mother

"Daddy better learn how to change diapers, doesn't he?" Lacus smiled

"Does he?" Kiara frowned

"I think I can do that…" Kira defended himself

Lacus looked at him and spoke

"It's not that easy!"

**end**

**lacus-destiny: okay, this is really it… hehehe… THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOU WHO KEPT READING UNTIL THE END. I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL YOUR SUPPORT, of course, THE REVIEWS, MAILS, EVERYTHING. I do hope that all of you liked the story and I hope you're not regretting reading this story. I'm sorry for those whom I wasn't able to answer the questions. Sorry for those who I kept waiting for a long time (late updates )**

**Again, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I wouldn't have gone through it all without you guys!**

**And for the last time for this story, please do review or email me, tell me what you think about the last chapter and about whole story**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**For those who reviewed from the first chapter to chapter 29**

**(These are not in any particular order)**

**TheDarkSpirit**

**kiralacuslover** DoLl ArIeLlE

**furin-a**

**SpitfireX**

**cyberdemon**

**Lacus4Ever**

**Some.Azn.Guy**

**kim** of Destruction

**Highlygifted**

**grant0317**

**Fear My Evil**

**Zero'N'oveR**

**Lacus4Ever**

**GATX-105B**

**Cisqua**

**Yuri Kalieonyt**

**shadow** Mind Lei Kikyo the Kutee

**Neb-X** Animus

**tina** Freedom K

**Sesskag4evr**

**MinoTashi**

**Rii.MAYORI**

**iris24** Blessed

**coypinoy**

**MyouseiSeed**

**asga **

**Dizzy27**

**Brain-Dead1234**

**Itansha**

**Oni Rinku**

**purpleflame81**

**Tragedy Catalyst**

**Crazychris13**

**jiSheng**

**xeternalfreedomx**

**k3ichi17**

**Firedude328**

**KiraLacus Forever**

**Neon Sakura**

**Prayer Reverie**

**FOR ALL OF YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**I've had so much fun! See yah! **

**Hopefully, I'll be able to finish my other stories soon.**

**Thanks again and GOD BLESS!**


End file.
